


Keep Boredom at Bay

by KandiSheek



Series: The Dick Pic 'Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Falling in Lust, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, Sexting, Slow Burn, Texting, Unsolicited Dick Pic, Wrong number, and I mean actual dick pics please heed the warnings, and then in love, there are actual pictures of dicks in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 76,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: One slip of the thumb means that Tony just texted a picture of his dick to Captain America instead of his casual hookup. Which is just as well because the guy hates him anyways.It's certainly the weirdest way he's ever managed to break the ice.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Dick Pic 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635835
Comments: 5786
Kudos: 2967
Collections: As Mentioned On PotsCast, To remember and cherish, Tony Stark Steve Rogers, Wrong number meet cutes





	1. Saturday (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скажи скуке «нет»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865425) by [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)



> Hey guys! So this is a bit of a weird project for me. I saw this wonderful guide to an iOS work skin ("How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3"), created by the lovely CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza and I got super excited about it so of course I wanted to try it out for myself. That's basically how this happened.
> 
> I've written a couple chapters already so I'm going to try to upload one a day until this story ends up wherever it's going to end up (I really have no idea where I'm going with this but that's the whole fun in it)! I'm pretty sure I can stick to that upload schedule since the chapters will end up being pretty short.
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE PICTURES OF ACTUAL DICKS IN IT ONCE WE GET TO THE SEXTING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT PLEASE CLICK AWAY NOW!!!
> 
> Also, if it's not your default setting, please click on "Show Creator's Style", otherwise the formatting won't make any sense. You can click on any of the pictures in the fic to see them in a higher resolution. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So it's been brought to my attention (rightfully so) that my use of non-celebrity (basically non-RDJ or Chris Evans) people's faces in this fic is a problem. Which - even though I didn't use these images in a bad or sexual context - is absolutely valid. I've decided to blur all the faces in pictures of real life people in this fic (aside from those that are already a meme) to protect their privacy and also to prevent people from reverse google image searching these pictures. I know it sort of takes away from the realism of this fic but I think it's a good compromise. I apologize for not taking these precautions earlier and I sincerely hope that with this I prevent anyone from going after people's real identities (not that I think anyone would but it's good to be safe).
> 
> Thank you so much for your comment, ladysunflower, and I hope you guys have fun reading this fic.

Anthony Edward Stark  
  
**Today** 1:32 AM  
hey u awake?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/3512/3512_900.jpg)  
  
im up ;)  
  
...Tony?  
  
yes?  
  
What the heck is this?  
  
ah shit  
  
yuore not suze  
  
Who or what is Suze?  
  
nvm. sorry bout this cap  
  
Nvm?  
  
nevremind  
  
s text lingo  
  
tlingo  
  
Tony, are you drunk?  
  
no  
  
yes  
  
Jesus Christ  
  
Tony, why are you sending me a picture like this at two in the morning?  
  
You should be asleep.  
  
pot kettle  
  
also the ppics not for u  
  
my mistake  
  
You shouldn't be sending anyone pictures like this, especially when you're drunk.  
  
an whatare you my mother  
  
Please just go sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning.  
  
it nevr feels better inthe morning  
  
Just go to sleep. Please.  
  
k  
  
m still hard tho  
  
Go. To. Sleep.  
  
2:12 AM  
Jarvis says you're still on your phone. Turn it off and go to sleep!  
  
2:43 AM  
I really hope you don't read this in the morning.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So there was a problem with the picture being locked for most people. If it still doesn't show up for you, please tell me so I can keep trying to fix it!


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So apparently I managed to fuck up my picture settings on live journal so the picture in the first chapter didn't show up for most people. I hope I managed to fix it, if not, please tell me so I can keep trying!
> 
> Anywho, thanks for all the positive responses to the premise, I really appreciate it! Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Anthony Edward Stark  
  
**Today** 9:24 AM  
So is there any chance we can just ignore yesterday? Like, as a whole?  
  
I'm fine with that.  
  
Cool.  
  
Sorry you had to see my dick.  
  
I thought we were ignoring it.  
  
Okay, no need to get bitchy. Just wanted to put it out there.  
  
Please don't. Seeing it through your pants was enough.  
  
??  
  
Did you just make a joke?  
  
Is that not allowed within the bounds of our ignoring arrangement?  
  
Are we bantering? Is this banter?  
  
You sound surprised.  
  
Just didn't take you for the bantering sort.  
  
Anyway, gotta run. SI meeting in 10.  
  
Okay then. Have a nice day.  
  
Yeah, sure. You too.  
  
2:34 PM  
so while were ignoring this  
  
u mind deleting that pic? cause peps gonna make u sign an nda otherwise  
  
You really think I kept that on my phone?  
  
just making sure  
  
got too much floating round the net already  
  
People just upload other people's private pictures like that?  
  
welcome to the 21st century. people are dicks  
  
That's disgusting.  
  
its blackmail is what it is  
  
anyway I dint really think youd do that but pep wanted me to tell you just in case  
  
You told her what happened?  
  
not that it was u. just that I drunk texted again and sent someone a dick pic  
  
even though it was pretty tame  
  
I don't even want to ask what sort of pictures you usually send if that's tame.  
  
trust me u really dont  
  
anyway thx for being cool about this  
  
is what im tryna say  
  
Don't mention it.  
  
Actually, if you have the time, I wanted to talk to you about the briefing packet Fury sent us yesterday.  
  
sry lunch date in 5. peps calling. ttyl?  
  
cap?  
  
Sorry. I was looking up what TTYL means.  
  
just a raincheck  
  
Yeah, I got that. This whole tlingo is still weird to me.  
  
tlingo?  
  
That's what you called it yesterday.  
  
huh yeah thats not a thing. just my drunk brain talking  
  
Oh okay.  
  
Shouldn't you be going?  
  
ah shit yeah cya  
  
TTYL.  
  



	3. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and support, it makes me so happy that this story is getting so much love already! I'm having so much fun writing this, you guys have no idea.
> 
> So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Anthony Edward Stark  
  
**Today** 3:44 AM  
its weird that yuve seen my dick tho  
  
liek why u  
  
te universe is testing me  
  
Why are you awake?  
  
coudl ask u the same thin  
  
thing  
  
whatever  
  
Tony, go to sleep.  
  
swhat you said last time  
  
I don't know if I should be proud that you actually typed out a “you” instead of butchering it or if that just makes it more upsetting.  
  
god ur such a granpa  
  
Go to bed, young whippersnapper.  
  
lol  
  
I didnt think ud be like this  
  
Like what?  
  
idk  
  
funny  
  
I don't think you know me well enough to know if I'm funny or not.  
  
youve seen my dick tho  
  
As you keep reminding me.  
  
so u kno me prtety well  
  
s unfair  
  
quid pro quo clarice  
  
I don't know what that means.  
  
send me a dicpic  
  
A what?  
  
a picture  
  
of yuor dick  
  
Oh jeez.  
  
You're going to be so mad at yourself if you read this tomorrow.  
  
its alraedy tomorrow  
  
no regrets  
  
You're drunk, Tony.  
  
so?  
  
So you shouldn't be texting me. Or anyone.  
  
Actually I'd prefer if you just weren't drinking at all.  
  
okkay listen here you prick  
  
4:10 AM  
I'm listening.  
  
4:13 AM  
I really hope this means you fell asleep.  
  
4:26 AM  
you dont get to tell me what to do  
  
thats my job  
  
an peps  
  
but motsly mine  
  
not yours  
  
Okay.  
  
good  
  
You should go to sleep.  
  
stop sayin that!!!n  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm tired. I'll go to sleep now.  
  
fine  
  
4:59 AM  
Sleep well, Tony.  
  
5:03 AM  
fck you  
  
10:56 AM  
for the record the hangover is brutal and I do have regrets  
  
You really need to stop messaging me when you're drunk.  
  
Im not doing it on purpose  
  
I dont even know why I keep texting u  
  
So stop.  
  
fine  
  
Fine.  
  
3:16 PM  
Im bored  
  
Tony.  
  
what?  
  
Stop texting me.  
  
but ur the only one wholl text back right away  
  
Huh. Alright then.  
  
so entertain me  
  
3:23 PM  
steve?  
  
3:25 PM  
Steve?  
  
3:34 PM  
No come on youre not supposed to learn from your mistakes  
  
4:21 PM  
steve  
  
steve  
  
stevie  
  
steve-o  
  
cap  
  
capsicle  
  
caprilicious  
  
capri sun  
  
capedi dapedi  
  
STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!  
  
steve steve steve steve steve  
  
S  
  
T  
  
E  
  
V  
  
Jesus Christ Tony I'm in a meeting with Fury, could you stop that?  
  
E  
  
oh hey steve  
  
fancy seeing you here  
  
You are such a child.  
  
greet monsieur eyepatch from me  
  
and give him a big wet smooch while youre at it  
  
so whats up in the shield zone?  
  
4:37 PM  
oh come on  
  
4:40 PM  
u know ignoring me wont work  
  
steviecakes  
  
stephanie  
  
stevieraptor  
  
Aren't you supposed to be at work?  
  
Im multitasking  
  
Coming up with ridiculous variations of my name is multitasking?  
  
hey dont mock my creative outlets  
  
its all thats keeping me alive some days  
  
What do you want, Tony?  
  
see this is what I like about you. youre straight to the point. unlike these assholes  
  
Unlike who?  
  
weve been going over the same three clauses for six hours now steve. six hours!! I think im growing grey hairs  
  
Tony, are you in a meeting?  
  
Have you been texting me when you're supposed to be in a MEETING??  
  
now ur getting it  
I need a distraction  
Tony, your work is important!  
  
well now u just sound like pepper  
relax im paying attention, its just really boring  
How is texting me paying attention?  
  
just how my brain works  
I focus better when I have smth to do with my hands  
...i realize that sounds like an innuendo but its really not  
I didn't think it was.  
  
course u didnt  
9:43 PM  
hey  
Don't you have anyone else to annoy?  
  
wow touchy  
just wanted to tell u dinners ready  
clint ordered chinese  
Oh.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
s okay  
I'll be right down.  
  
k  



	4. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, I'm really enjoying this series and I'm glad you guys seem to like it too :) Here's another one and as always thank you so much for reading!

Anthony Edward Stark  
  
**Today** 2:37 AM  
Hey, Steve  
  
Tony, I swear to god, if this is you drunk texting me again.  
  
Nope, stone-cold sober, I swear.  
  
Well, maybe not stone-cold but I'm not drunk, scout's honor!  
  
That's very reassuring.  
  
Sarcasm doesn't suit you.  
  
What do you want?  
  
So... I kind of need your help? I'm in a hotel in Bangkok and I forgot one of the documents I need for my meeting later.  
  
That's it?  
  
That's it.  
  
You woke me up at three in the morning to ask me for a document?  
  
You weren't asleep, you liar.  
  
What's that all about anyway? Do supersoldiers run on fossil fuel?  
  
Can't Jarvis just mail it to you?  
  
It's – ugh. It's a hard copy. No digital file.  
  
I would've sent DUM-E to fetch it but he can't get in the elevator on his own.  
  
I didn't think people still made hard copies.  
  
I usually don't, but. Top secret, you know?  
  
Should I even be seeing this then?  
  
Actually no. Just hold it up into one of Jarvis' cameras, he'll send it over to me. The folder is in the penthouse, second drawer on my couch table.  
  
But then it'll be digitalized, won't it?  
  
It's a stupid precaution anyway. Jarvis can terminate all traces when he's done.  
  
If you say so.  
  
2:53 AM  
Jarvis says he got it.  
  
Just got the message. Thanks.  
  
Sure.  
  
Correct me if I'm wrong but you're not actually typing right now, are you? You're dictating somehow.  
  
Yeah. How can you tell?  
  
Jarvis actually uses punctuation.  
  
Touché.  
  
Not that you need punctuation in texting of course, I firmly stand by that.  
  
Right.  
  
That's neat though, that he can write for you.  
  
Oh, he can do so much more.  
  
You should try it out, let him write some messages for you.  
  
I actually like typing like this.  
  
It's rather swell.  
  
The bee's knees.  
  
...You're fucking with me, aren't you?  
  
A little bit, yeah.  
  
Jarvis is typing for me right now.  
  
Cool.  
  
Hey, isn't this like J having a conversation with himself?  
  
Hey Jarvis, I'm Jarvis.  
  
Oh hello, Jarvis, I'm Jarvis.  
  
So how are you doing on this fine day, Mr Jarvis?  
  
Very good, Mr Jarvis, very good indeed.  
  
It's a rather Jarvis day, wouldn't you say?  
  
This Jarvis does seem to be rather Jarvis.  
  
I agree, this Jarvis is  
  
Holy God fucking damn, oh shit, fuck.  
  
Tony?  
  
Fuck, fucking hell, J, what the fuck?  
  
Tony? Are you alright?  
  
Jarvis, are you – You're not supposed to be transcribing all of this, damn it!  
  
Tony??  
  
3:01 AM  
Tony, are you okay?  
  
sorry bout that jarvis turned my water cold that little snake  
  
You were texting me in the shower??  
  
my meetings in an hour im multitasking  
  
I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore.  
  
What time is it over there anyway?  
  
3pm  
  
just about  
  
The other side of the world, huh?  
  
going from new york thats actually the indian ocean  
  
the other side from bangkok is lima in peru  
  
And you know this how?  
  
the depths of my knowledge are vast and mysterious  
  
Right.  
  
Well I'll go back to sleep now if you don't mind.  
  
were u actually sleeping?  
  
I actually was.  
  
sorry  
  
It's okay.  
  
Good night, Tony.  
  
night steve  
  
8:24 AM  
yo  
  
what u up to  
  
Breakfast.  
  
nice  
  
whatre u having?  
  
Chicks on a raft.  
  
...  
  
ok?  
  
sounds like fun  
  
It's eggs on toast, Tony.  
  
Why are you texting me?  
  
cant a guy just text a guy without it being weird?  
  
Okay.  
  
Look, I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing but you've had your fun. You can stop now.  
  
And here I thought we had a conenction  
  
connection  
  
I'm serious, Tony.  
  
You think I'm not?  
  
Punctuation won't help your case.  
  
Just Jarvis taking over.  
  
I'm driving right now.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Okay, look, I realize we didn't have the best start. But the team's actually coming together and I think I might've not given you a fair chance.  
  
You think?  
  
Dude, I'm trying to apologize here.  
  
You don't need to apologize, Tony. I don't think either of us made much of an effort.  
  
So what changed?  
  
I realized that you might actually not be awful to talk to when it's not face to face.  
  
Gee whiz, Tony, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
You're secretly a little shit, aren't you?  
  
Whatever makes you say that?  
  
Anyway since my therapist pointed out that forming healthy connections is important I thought I'd give this a try. Seems to be working out so far.  
  
When you're not yelling at me that is.  
  
Funny, mine says the same thing.  
  
When I'M not yelling?  
  
I know twenty more ways to butcher my name now thanks to you.  
  
Consider it my gift to you.  
  
Anyway, gotta jet. But just so we're clear. Texting? Yay or nay?  
  
I feel like I'm going to regret this but fine.  
  
Let's give it a try.  
  
Super.  
  
Catch you later, Cap.  
  
TTYL.  
  



	5. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old pictures of RDJ are my kyrptonite. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tony Stark  
  
**Today** 9:12 AM  
goooood morning vietnaaaaaam  
  
Good morning, Tony.  
  
… your lack of movie knowledge offends me  
  
Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn  
  
touche  
  
so  
  
what are you wearing?  
  
...  
  
You thought I wouldn't know what that means, did you?  
  
what? I cant have an interest in ur outfits now?  
  
10:45 AM  
did I make it weird? I made it weird didnt I  
  
11:12 AM  
No, sorry, just working out.  
  
Cool.  
  
Ask me what I'm wearing!  
  
This feels like a trap.  
  
What are you wearing?  
  
The skin of a human called Tony Stark.  
  
Bleep blop bloop.  
  
Hilarious.  
  
That dot at the end there is somehow the most offensive thing I've ever read.  
  
Also is it weird that I heard your voice in my head when I read that?  
  
I hear your voice in my head all the time.  
  
Really?  
  
Yeah. You're jamming out to the Meow Mix Jingle right now.  
  
You have a really nice singing voice.  
  
Okay, that's it, I'm revoking your internet privileges.  
  
There's Nyan cat dancing in the background.  
  
Now there's Pink Fluffy Unicorns.  
  
Barton is a dead man.  
  
What, you don't think I found these timeless gems all by myself?  
  
I even know how to use the Google now.  
  
My MySpace page has 28 followers.  
  
Okay, I give. Please just stop.  
  
But seriously, you thought I wouldn't know what it means when you ask someone what they're wearing?  
  
No?  
  
I didn't really mean anything by it.  
  
Seemed kind of funny.  
  
Okay.  
  
Sorry if that bothered you.  
  
It's fine.  
  
2:36 PM  
Natasha seems to be really interested in what I'm wearing.  
  
???  
  
Is that literal or are you actually sexting with the Black Widow?  
  
Cause if you are, props to you, man, that takes balls of steel.  
  
NO!  
  
I meant she's been giving me pointers.  
  
You know, for clothes.  
  
Okay?  
  
So I thought you might have been mocking me earlier.  
  
When you asked what I was wearing.  
  
Is there a point to this or what?  
  
Not really.  
  
I've been told that I should explain when something bothers me.  
  
So.  
  
Huh.  
  
Again, sorry I said that, I didn't think it was a big deal.  
  
It wasn't really.  
  
But apology accepted.  
  
7:46 PM  
for the record? I dont think ur clothes are dumb  
  
Thank you?  
  
since u seem so concerned about it  
  
I'm really not.  
  
really? cause it kinda seems like u are  
  
Can we just drop this?  
  
nah  
  
talking about our feelings is all the rage I hear  
  
I can give u pointers too if u want  
  
I'm not taking fashion advice from you.  
  
why tf not?  
  
Im a gem!  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/2685/2685_900.jpg)  
  
just look at me!  
  
Good lord.  
  
I was sexiest man alive for 2 years in a row  
  
u cant deny that I look good  
  
You couldn't have found a better picture? This one kind of undermines your point.  
  
its a selfie dumbass  
  
im wearing that right now  
  
It's a bad picture.  
  
No offense.  
  
there are no bad pictures of me  
  
Please. Nobody looks good in their teenage years  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/2161/2161_900.jpg)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/2518/2518_900.jpg)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/1239/1239_900.jpg)  
  
come again  
  
...This feels inappropriate  
  
ooooh hey ho cap is that flattery I read in ur message there??  
  
u think teenage me is hot?  
  
I'm just trying to cope with your hairless chin.  
  
shut up i clean up nice  
  
Whatever you say.  
  
im sexy and u know it  
  
8:21 PM  
u still there?  
  
I'm looking at your old photos online.  
  
Oho? piqued your interest, did I?  
  
Oh I'm interested alright.  
  
Care to explain what this is?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/3120/3120_900.jpg)  
  
...  
  
oh you mean the pants? sorry i was distracted by my own ass  
  
its never looked better than in metallic. gotta strut what u got  
  
Sure.  
  
You got a clever line for this, too?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/3004/3004_900.jpg)  
  
its  
  
well  
  
yeah I got nothing  
  
xD  
  
oh my god  
  
captain america did not just send me a fucking xD  
  
What? I've been reading up on texting shorthands.  
  
did u happen to pick up an early 2000s manual  
  
cause that shits ancient  
  
It's still in use.  
  
yea by kids in kiddie chatrooms  
  
Says the guy who shortens 'you' to 'u'.  
  
says the guy who uses actual apostrophes in a fucking starksapp message  
  
Says the guy who wears shiny metallic pants.  
  
u know im starting to think u actually like the pants  
  
...I plead the fifth.  
  
aHA!  
  
no one can escape the stark attack  
  
I can't believe you just made me read that.  
  
while id love to take credit for that that ones on washington post  
  
they wrote an article about me back in the 80s.  
  
well several  
  
but that one stood out  
  
I've just lost all faith in humanity.  
  
awww youve finally arrived in the 21st century  
  
congrats capsicle!  
  
For the record? This is where I heard your voice in my head.  
  



	6. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck trying to get that last picture out of your head. I know I can't.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love, I'm so happy that this fic is getting so much positive feedback because I haven't had this much fun writing something in a really long time :) I'm almost done with this fic already (I'm up to 16 chapters right now so we got quite a ways to go yet), just waiting to upload everything, so the once a day schedule is definitely a go.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this one too!

Tony Stark  
  
**Today** 1:43 AM  
so im looking at a bottle of whiskey and I dont know if I want to open it or not cause every time I reach for it I can hear your voice in myhead  
  
its kinda fucked up  
  
Don't open it. Talk to me.  
  
see thats what u said in my head too  
  
Is that why you texted me?  
  
probably  
  
idk  
  
I'm glad you did. Thank you for telling me about this, Tony. This is a good thing.  
  
yeah ok we re not gonna do that  
  
Do what?  
  
that  
  
'thank you for telling me' thats ur drunk tony voice  
  
dont pamper me  
  
You actually used apostrophes. I feel like a proud mother.  
  
shut up  
  
So why are you still awake?  
  
I could ask u the same thing  
  
I asked you first.  
  
oh no im not falling for that  
  
I made it all the way to I asked you 23rd with pep once im not making that mistake again  
  
What?  
  
nvm  
  
im working  
  
On what?  
  
si stuff  
  
Can't that wait until you got some sleep?  
  
probably  
  
so why are u awake then oh wise one  
  
Can't sleep.  
  
well thats unfortunate  
  
tried counting sheep yet?  
  
I got up to 354 once, I'm pretty sure it's not for me.  
  
it upsets me that that genuinely made me laugh  
  
so how are things in dc?  
  
Same old really.  
  
I think Clint misses you sometimes. He talks about your WiFi a lot.  
  
ah yes once youve tasted those 650mbps u cant go back  
  
I'm sure that's really nice.  
  
u wouldnt understand. u didnt live through the dark age of internet connection  
  
Having the internet at all is incredible.  
  
not arguing that  
  
Well, if you don't mind I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Early day tomorrow.  
  
sure thing old man  
  
Good night, Tony.  
  
night steve  
  
2:52 AM  
ok but be honest  
  
when were talking do u think about my dick sometimes?  
  
Tony, what the hell?  
  
I mean u know the shape now  
  
the design  
  
I don't think about your dick!  
  
the magnificence  
  
youre thinking about it now arent u  
  
Are you sure you're not drunk?  
  
fuck you  
  
Cause if you're not there's no excuse for you bringing this up again.  
  
3:02 AM  
Tony?  
  
3:36 AM  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.  
  
11:42 AM  
Did you sleep well?  
  
5:56 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/6827/6827_900.jpg)  
  
?  
  
its another dick pic  
  
to negate the first one  
  
I don't think that's how it works.  
  
steve  
  
this is me making an effort  
  
Okay.  
  
Sorry about earlier.  
  
its fine  
  
sorry for ghosting you  
  
Ghosting?  
  
not responding or whatever  
  
so how was the debrief?  
  
Fury asked about you but I don't think he was surprised that you didn't show.  
  
fury can suck it  
  
I took the weapon home  
  
Did you find anything?  
  
no  
  
does anyone know where the bad guys went?  
  
We're working on it.  
  
super  
  
I hate open ended missions  
  
It was nice to see you though.  
  
not like we had time for a chat  
  
but yeah you too I guess  
  
I don't think I said it yet but thanks for coming out. You were a huge help back there.  
  
what can I say? Im awesome  
  
And so humble too.  
  
one of my best qualities  
  
So are we okay?  
  
What are you, five?  
  
Yes, we're okay.  
  
Good.  
  
Hello, by the way.  
  
Hello to you too?  
  
That one was for Jarvis.  
  
Oh. Well say hello J.  
  
Hello, Captain Rogers. It is nice to hear from you.  
  
You too.  
  
Are you well?  
  
I'm great. DC is really nice once you get used to it. The food's still hit or miss though.  
  
There is a very nice seafood restaurant that Sir likes to frequent. I'll send you the address.  
  
Thank you, Jarvis!  
  
My pleasure.  
  
Okay why am I getting pushed out of my own fucking conversation?  
  
Maybe if you bothered to type your messages yourself you'd be included.  
  
Oh shut up, I'm meeting Pepper for dinner. And I don't text and drive.  
  
Busy day, huh?  
  
Well I didn't plan the detour to DC but other than that it's actually been pretty chill.  
  
That's nice. You've been working too much lately.  
  
How would you know?  
  
Pepper told me.  
  
You talk to Pepper?  
  
Of course I talk to Pepper. She calls me once a week.  
  
Huh. I didn't know that.  
  
Plus she forwards your schedule to me.  
  
She what?  
  
Why?  
  
She thinks I should know what you're up to in case of Avengers business.  
  
That woman, I swear.  
  
I love her to death but she worries way too much.  
  
I don't think it's unwarranted. You're a bit of a loose cannon.  
  
Respectfully, fuck you very much.  
  
Picking Pep up now, gotta go.  
  
Okay. Talk to you later, Tony.  
  
Later!  
  
9:32 PM  
For the record? The thought of your dick might have crossed my mind once or twice.  
  
!!!  
  
CAPTAIN ROGERS!!  
  
I AM SCANDALIZED!!  
  
Yeah, I mean.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/6956/6956_900.jpg)  
  
This one's hard to forget.  
  
...  
  
You are a troll and I'm kind of here for it.  
  
(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  



	7. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos! I hope you'll enjoy this one :)

Tony Stark  
  
**Today** 1:21 AM  
Hey. Are you up?  
  
1:24 AM  
uh yeah  
  
sorry, caught me at a bad time  
  
What were you doing?  
  
well you did ask if I was up  
  
I was  
  
I don't get it.  
  
Oh.  
  
Tony, why the heck do you keep putting these pictures in my head??  
  
well you asked  
  
So lie!  
  
captain america promotes lying now?  
  
think of the children!  
  
Steve Rogers would like to not think about your dick for once in our fucking conversations!  
  
so you DO think about it!  
  
and you cursed  
  
there has to be some sort of achievement for this  
  
You are the most infuriating person I've ever met.  
  
ill take that as a compliment  
  
so whyd you text me anyway  
  
Just wanted to talk.  
  
I'm kind of regretting it now.  
  
hey no im always up for a talk at 1 in the morning  
  
You're up for a lot of things apparently.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
captain america made a sex joke  
  
somewhere a kitten just died  
  
You're an asshole, you know that?  
  
thats twice in a row, im going for a homerun!  
  
I hate you.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/7641/7641_900.jpg)  
  
You were way too prepared to send that.  
  
What is that even from?  
  
a commercial  
  
turns out organ donors love ironman  
  
That's actually really nice, Tony.  
  
gotta earn my philanthropist credentials somehow  
  
you know, its kinda unfair that you never send me a picture back  
  
How so?  
  
ur just collecting blackmail over there  
  
while im opening my heart and home to u  
  
I didn't ask for a single one of the pictures you sent me.  
  
so im asking now  
  
send me a picture  
  
So you can do what with it?  
  
wow  
  
your minds way further in the gutter than I thought  
  
That's not what I meant!  
  
sure its not  
  
come on just one picture?  
  
I don't have pictures of myself on my phone.  
  
so take one  
  
its not rocket science  
  
and even if it was thats not an excuse to me  
  
Fine.  
  
1:53 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/42603/42603_900.png)  
  
Turns out I do have one.  
  
oh my god  
  
thats adorable  
  
isnt she a bit young for you though?  
  
You're hilarious.  
  
She asked for a picture on my flight to DC.  
  
She was very sweet.  
  
did you get her number?  
  
What? No!  
  
Well, just to send her the picture but she deleted my contact right after.  
  
riiight  
  
if she deleted that message im gonna eat my left gauntlet  
  
She did!  
  
with a knife and fork cap  
  
prepare to receive spam messages for the rest of ur life  
  
Your faith in people is touching.  
  
Your faith in people is misplaced.  
  
Agree to disagree.  
  
fair  
  
I feel like a lot of our arguments could be resolved if we just did that every time  
  
We wouldn't get anything done.  
  
also true  
  
oh well I guess were just destined to keep butting heads until the end of time  
  
I don't know, I feel like we've gotten to know each other a little better over the past few days.  
  
and do you like what you found out?  
  
ah crap dont answer that  
  
I do.  
  
you do?  
  
well then  
  
thanks cap  
  
Do you?  
  
course  
  
okay this feelings crap is giving me hives, lets not do that again  
  
There was a moment. It's gone now. You killed it.  
  
did clint send you memes again?  
  
I'm just naturally funny.  
  
course you are  
  
so do you think u can sleep now?  
  
I can try. Thanks, Tony.  
  
anytime  
  
good night cap  
  
Good night, Tony.  
  
4:32 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/4037/4037_900.png)  
  
Pep says hi.  
  
Thanks, tell her hi back.  
  
That looks like a nice place.  
  
we were havinig lunch in belize earlier  
  
Your life sounds like an actual movie sometimes.  
  
thanks I think  
  
its pretty awesome  
  
I'm sure.  
  
so what are u up to?  
  
I'm out with Nat, she's in the changing room right now.  
  
so ur quest for modern clothing continues  
  
Actually we're looking for something for her.  
  
oooh versace or dior? she likes valentino too I think  
  
Well.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/8135/8135_900.jpg)  
  
are you fukcin  
  
she took u to VICTORIAS SECRET??  
  
I can't believe you recognized that so quickly.  
  
YOURE NOT EVEN IN THE FUN SECTION  
  
WHAT THE FUCK STEVE  
  
Why is that so weird?  
  
listen, if she asks u for ur opinion, tell her to take the red option and thank me later  
  
?? What? Why?  
  
for when she inevitably lures u into her spider lair and bites off ur head  
  
bloods a bitch to wash out  
  
keep her in a good mood, we never know who shes coming for next  
  
You're so weird sometimes it's ridiculous.  
  
so  
  
underwear shopping, huh?  
  
whats she wearing?  
  
You're toeing a really thin line towards creepy, Stark.  
  
just curious  
  
did she pick out a nice thong for u too?  
  
I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer.  
  
ud look good in blue  
  
bit of lace at the top maybe  
  
u could wear it backwards  
  
Tony, I don't want to come over there and punch you, but I will.  
  
not your kink huh? I can respect that  
  
Not that it's any of your business but no.  
  
I don't wear them myself.  
  
...but u like them on others?  
  
I'm sure you're aware that nice underwear looks good on just about anyone.  
  
men and women?  
  
You're not even half as subtle as you think you are.  
  
10:42 PM  
Yes.  
  
11:23 PM  
Cool.  
  
Me too.  
  



	8. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for ya ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thank you so so much for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it!

Tony Stark  
  
**Today** 2:33 AM  
so rhodey came over today  
  
and we cleared out all the alcohol in the penthouse  
  
That's great, Tony. I'm proud of you.  
  
thanks  
  
feels kinda weird u know, starting over  
  
got my old coin back and everything  
  
If anyone can do it it's you.  
  
You've started over so many times already and you've always come out on top.  
  
This won't be any different than that.  
  
wow  
  
this is like ten different fantasies of teenage tony rolled into one  
  
u gonna come over here and jerk me off?  
  
You just had to ruin it, didn't you.  
  
emotions. hives. Im telling u, its a problem  
  
2:38 AM  
So teenage you fantasized about me?  
  
Im not sure ur ready to hear about that  
  
I might start ugly crying all over my old cap poster  
  
You had posters?  
  
youre aware who my father was right?  
  
I had memorabilia, plushies, a fake shield, the whole nine yards  
  
Did you have a costume?  
  
no matter how hard u look u will nevre find proof  
  
That's adorable. Also weird and a little creepy but mostly cute.  
  
if u say so  
  
so anyway hows your sex life  
  
Excuse me??  
  
its a reference  
  
To what exactly?  
  
mostly to distract you so I can hide the evidence  
  
otherwise the room  
  
You're actually restricting my access to your childhood photos?  
  
Im thorough  
  
and I know u asked jarvis to look it up already you snake  
  
You can't prove anything.  
  
actually I can but im too lazy to hack into ur account  
  
Well thank god for small mercies.  
  
9:43 AM  
You know I can always just ask Pepper to send me the pictures, right?  
  
Please don't.  
  
5:43 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/42489/42489_900.png)  
  
Met another fan today. She asked me to tell you that you're her second favorite avenger.  
  
weird flex but okay  
  
What?  
  
nothing. thats sweet  
  
dont know why you felt the need to share it with me but sweet  
  
You asked me for pictures!  
  
of YOU not your rabid teenage fans!  
  
I'm in the picture!  
  
whatever  
  
I still don't know why you want pictures of me so badly.  
  
I dont  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
its only fair okay? there are no pics of you online where youre not in uniform  
  
whereas you can just look up my dark past on the internet  
  
I thought there were no bad pictures of you?  
  
I thought youd already disproved that captain  
  
exhibit jumpsuit agrees with you  
  
It wasn't that bad.  
  
I looked like a toddler  
  
if toddlers had big dicks and stubbly chins  
  
Oh God.  
  
TMI, Tony.  
  
what? not like you dont know either of those things already  
  
Will you ever let that go?  
  
not in this lifetime no  
  
so whats it gonna be?  
  
What?  
  
picture or no picture?  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Fine, I'll take one. Give me a second.  
  
Yay!  
  
5:54 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/3839/3839_900.png)  
  
omg  
  
steve  
  
no  
  
What?  
  
the angle  
  
its all off  
  
also where even are you?  
  
youre not even in focus!!!  
  
You asked for a picture and I sent you one.  
  
theres rules to this you heathen!!  
  
good god you cant take an indoor selfie and show so much of the background thats just missing the point  
  
Pardon me, I didn't know taking a picture was a science all of a sudden.  
  
dont do me like this rogers  
  
I cant handle the sass  
  
Okay, Frederico Fellini, let's see you take a better picture then!  
  
im not presentable  
  
What the hell does that mean?  
  
Are you naked?  
  
it makes me so happy that thats the first thought you had  
  
but no  
  
just not presentable  
  
I've seen you fall asleep in a bowl of pasta, I doubt anything can top that.  
  
fine.  
  
dont say I didnt warn u  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/1530/1530_900.jpg)  
  
there. happy?  
  
I wasn't expecting that.  
  
dont judge me im working  
  
I'm not saying it looks bad.  
  
Just a little less instaglam than I thought.  
  
whoever is teaching you these words needs to stop  
  
It's Jarvis, actually.  
  
oh god  
  
I regret the day I taught him to troll  
  
now hes turning against me  
  
skynet is only one well placed emoji away  
  
(Pile Of Poo )  
  
oh my god I actually hate you  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
10:56 PM  
I just noticed your glasses have differently shaped lenses.  
  
What's the point in making them like that?  
  
Why are you still looking at my selfie?  
  
11:12 PM  
Not just a river in Egypt, Rogers  
  



	9. Sunday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICKS ARE HAPPENING, OKAY EVERYBODY STAY CALM. STAY FUCKING CALM!!!
> 
> So yeah, last chance to back out if you don't want to see an actual, not censored, very much real penis in the next few minutes. If you're still here, I hope you enjoy this one ;)

Tony  
  
**Today** 1:45 PM  
so I saw this today and it reminded me of you  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/12218/12218_900.jpg)  
  
I hate that even though you're making fun of me I still think that's adorable.  
  
guess why it reminds me of you  
  
I'm not sure I want to know.  
  
cause its not mad  
  
just disappointed  
  
You're not funny.  
  
it disapproves of all your current life choices  
  
You trying to tell me something here?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/12291/12291_900.jpg)  
  
What the hell, Tony?  
  
a picture says more than 1000 words  
  
Did you specifically look for that picture so you could make that joke?  
  
no of course not  
  
I just like collecting unfortunate snapshots  
  
that ones a favorite, pepper took it at kim ks wedding reception  
  
Somehow I don't believe you.  
  
youre just being a hater  
  
Hate is a strong word.  
  
I prefer dislike with prejudice.  
  
me: says anything  
  
you:  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/10353/10353_900.jpg)  
  
I feel like you planned out this entire conversation and I'm just following your script.  
  
maybe youre just predictable  
  
Guess what that reminded me of.  
  
what?  
  
Your dick.  
  
??!!!  
  
Because it's pre-dick-table.  
  
...  
  
you should be ashamed of yourself  
  
also why are u bringing dicks into this conversation about cute animals  
  
Any conversation with you includes at least one dick, Tony.  
  
well duh.  
  
wait  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/12291/12291_900.jpg)  
  
dick move rogers  
  
Takes one to know one.  
  
7:54 PM  
so ive been thinking  
  
do u think ur shield would make a good wok?  
  
A what?  
  
I thought you knew how to use 'the google' now  
  
7:56 PM  
It actually might.  
  
u wanna test that theory?  
  
Over my cold, dead body.  
  
Please don't make the joke.  
  
been there done that  
  
aw shit  
  
too soon?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/11333/11333_900.png)  
  
omg  
  
someone finally took a good picture of you!  
  
Got one more.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/11523/11523_900.png)  
  
holy mother of fuck  
  
what is that abomination  
  
It's a harpy eagle.  
  
I admire ur dedication to the joke but that just scarred me for life  
  
Good.  
  
youre a cold man steve rogers  
  
Don't you say it.  
  
fine  
  
spoilsport  
  
11:58 PM  
Hey.  
  
jesus fucking christ  
  
you actually scared me  
  
Sorry. Is this a bad time?  
  
well  
  
not any worse than last time  
  
...Really?  
  
Again?  
  
waht can I say, you have impeccable timing  
  
though to be fair you texted me late at night on my only day off for the week sooo  
  
u couldve known id be doing this  
  
...  
  
Well.  
  
Don't stop on my account.  
  
what seriously?  
  
Sure. I can wait.  
  
you do realize that if I do this now theres a chance I might start thinking about you while im doing it  
  
Is that a problem?  
  
oh my god  
  
okay you can totally tell me to fuck off but do you want a picture?  
  
of my dick  
  
just to be clear  
  
Jesus Christ  
  
You want to send me one?  
  
kinda yeah  
  
Why?  
  
I  
  
shit okay  
  
I like the idea of you looking at it  
  
Holy crap.  
  
Okay.  
  
wait really?  
  
Yes.  
  
shit okay hold on  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/15963/15963_900.jpg)  
  
Holy fuck.  
  
You weren't kidding.  
  
you thought I was kidding?  
  
Not really just wasn't prepared  
  
That's not your penthouse  
  
m in switzerland  
  
conference tomorrow  
  
Okay.  
  
So are you going to  
  
yeah  
  
Shit  
  
you too?  
  
Not yet  
  
waiting for something?  
  
No just  
  
I don't know about this  
  
we can stop if this makes u uncomfortable  
  
No keep going  
  
I want you to  
  
fck  
  
r u looking at it  
  
yes  
  
fuc k  
  
keep lokoing  
  
I am  
  
12:18 AM  
holy fuck  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/17365/17365_900.jpg)  
  
Jesus Christ Tony  
  
holy shit thta ws so good  
  
12:20 AM  
steve?  
  
12:22 AM  
holy shit  
  
did u?  
  
yeah  
  
fuck  
  
12:25 AM  
I just noticed the faces in your second picture.  
  
omg  
  
john travolta just watched me masturbate  
  
I'm sure that's hilarious.  
  
it is  
  
12:29 AM  
so  
  
that just happened  
  
That's one way of putting it.  
  
well I dont know bout u but on my end that was pretty awesome  
  
It was.  
  
right?  
  
soooo.....  
  
same time tomorrow?  
  
...  
  
I'll think about it.  
  
aloof and mysterious only works when the other person doesnt know that ur secretly a huge dork, rogers  
  
Shut up and go to sleep.  
  
aye aye captain  
  
12:59 AM  
I can hear you thinking from here.  
  
Go to sleep, Tony.  
  
1:21 AM  
night, steve  
  
Night, Tony  
  



	10. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too much time on that fucking picture. But oh well, at least I got to flex my photoshop muscles. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this! :)

Tony  
  
**Today** 9:12 AM  
I showed you my dick, please respond.  
  
9:34 AM  
Real subtle, Tony.  
  
its a meme  
  
nvm, did u sleep well?  
  
I actually did.  
  
Listen, I really liked what we did last night but I'm not sure how to move forward from here.  
  
wow straight to the point huh  
  
Please don't turn this into a joke.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing.  
  
Okay.  
  
So obviously I liked it too, I mean you saw the evidence.  
  
Classy as always, Tony.  
  
Shut up, I'm trying to be serious.  
  
But this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to.  
  
There's no right or wrong here, just whatever we can both agree on works.  
  
And I don't know about you but I'd really like to keep doing this.  
  
Are you actually making Jarvis type this right now?  
  
No, it's me.  
  
Punctuation and all.  
  
Well.  
  
If you're making that much of an effort I can't really refuse, can I?  
  
I know you're making a joke right now but I really don't want you to feel pressured to do anything.  
  
Just give me the word and I'll stop.  
  
I do want to.  
  
Okay.  
  
Good.  
  
so dick pics am I right  
  
so much more fun when theyre solicited  
  
And here I thought we were having a moment.  
  
gotta keep up my suave persona  
  
untouchable. sexy. mysterious  
  
Oh yes because knowing that you care makes you so much more unlikeable.  
  
what do u mean MORE unlikeable?  
  
actually no dont explain it, I get it  
  
I didn't mean it like that!  
  
its okay I know how the public portrays me  
  
It's not like that!  
  
I do like you.  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
...Sometimes I really want to punch you.  
  
im sure the rest of america agrees  
  
But I'd probably regret it later.  
  
If that helps.  
  
lol  
  
yeah sure lets go with that  
  
2:43 PM  
so I cant help but think  
  
why havent I seen ur dick yet?  
  
TONY!!  
  
I'm in public!! Don't send me messages like this during the day!  
  
duly noted, only talk about dicks at night  
  
what u up to?  
  
Don't think that this conversation is over!  
  
I'm getting coffee for me and Sharon.  
  
so u do want to keep talking about dicks?  
  
cause id be glad to do that  
  
whos sharon?  
  
No, I definitely don't.  
  
My neighbor. She lent me some laundry detergent yesterday so I wanted to give her a small thank you.  
  
...youre unreal  
  
Thank... you?  
  
u sure shes not into u?  
  
?  
  
What gave you that idea?  
  
idk  
  
“oh yes of course you can have some of my laundry detegrent oh you buff handsome stranger you. did I mention I love coffee? we should get coffee sometime”  
  
That's not even remotely what happened.  
  
You think I'm handsome?  
  
steve, youre blond not stupid  
  
u know what u look like  
  
Yeah.  
  
I just thought, since you're around the top 1 percent of the top 1 percent all the time...  
  
I mean, the world's your oyster, right?  
  
just because im around beautiful people a lot doesnt mean I dont appreciate it when I see it  
  
im rich not blind  
  
and youre hotter than most of them anyway  
  
That's... nice. Thank you.  
  
welcome  
  
3:15 PM  
do u really think I care about that?  
  
About what?  
  
what u look like  
  
not that you have anything to worry about there  
  
but still  
  
Well, you do keep complaining about the pictures I send you.  
  
oh come on thats all in good fun  
  
I know that.  
  
But I also know that you're used to a different standard.  
  
That's not criticism! I'm just saying I'm probably not up to snuff when it comes to a lot of the things you're expecting from someone you're exchanging nude pictures with.  
  
I don't know, it's probably stupid anyway.  
  
...  
  
that first selfie you took?  
  
its my phone background  
  
It's what??  
  
Tony!!  
  
ill change it if it bothers u  
  
but like  
  
I like the pictures u send me  
  
That's... weirdly flattering.  
  
But can you please change it? I don't want people to see it and start asking questions.  
  
oh  
  
yeah, no problem  
  
Sorry, I don't like having my private life on display like that. I got enough of that during my USO days.  
  
yeah  
  
Is that okay?  
  
of course  
  
I get it, trust me  
  
3:22 PM  
changed it  
  
Thank you.  
  
i just used another pic of u  
  
Tony, come on!  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/23302/23302_900.png)  
  
You're such an idiot.  
  
youre smiling rn arent u?  
  
Yeah.  
  
I am.  
  
Thanks, Tony.  
  
no problem  
  
4.56 PM  
You know I'm not ashamed of this, right?  
  
That's not why I said that.  
  
yeah I know  
  
thanks  
  
9:52 PM  
so I couldnt help but notice that you said we re 'exchanging' nude pics  
  
does that mean ill finally get one back?  
  
Good night, Tony.  
  
you can outrun me but you cant outrun justice forever!  
  
11:10 PM  
I don't think I'm ready yet.  
  
11:28 PM  
thats fine. I dont mind waiting  
  
sorry for pushing so much. ill try to tone it down  
  
Thank you.  
  
no problem  
  
sleep well, Steve  
  
You too.  
  



	11. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is only a small interlude I thought I'd post it on the same day (mostly cause I can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys, spoiler alert: Steve's dick finally makes an appearance). I hope you enjoy this little bonus chapter and as always, thank you so much for reading!

Steve Rogers  
  
**Today** 7:32 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/8393/8393_900.jpg)  
  
I think that's the one you're looking for. He still had some pictures stowed away in one of Howard's boxes.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Pepper, you're amazing. That's adorable!  
  
When is that from?  
  
His fifth birthday I think.  
  
That's Peggy's kitchen in the background.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/125278/125278_900.jpg)  
  
Thought you might like this one too. That's him at MIT.  
  
I got it from Rhodey when I first started dating Tony.  
  
Thank you, Pepper.  
  
Just don't hurt him.  
  
7:36 PM  
I'll try.  
  



	12. Tuesday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for: Sexting is a go, I repeat, sexting is a go! Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Tony  
  
**Today** 8:54 AM  
help im trapped between twelve men in suits and I cant get out  
  
You know, just for once you could actually pay attention in one of your meetings.  
  
steve you dont understand  
  
I cant look interested in what theyre saying  
  
its not my aesthetic  
  
What the hell are you talking about?  
  
u know  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/4288/4288_900.jpg)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/125506/125506_900.jpg)  
  
my aesthetic  
  
…  
  
Damn it.  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
You're such a brat.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/10026/10026_900.jpg)  
  
...I hate you.  
  
4:43 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/41871/41871_900.png)  
  
im coming for ur brand rogers  
  
That's a nice picture.  
  
oh so as soon as I get another person in there its a nice picture?  
  
I see how it is  
  
You're ridiculous.  
  
Who is she?  
  
a fan  
  
anything u can do I can do better  
  
Of course.  
  
So how was your day?  
  
its still going  
  
I got a fundraiser tongiht and an afterparty  
  
Shouldn't you be getting ready then?  
  
aaaa ready shmeady  
  
I still got a few minutes at least  
  
Time enough to bother me?  
  
I see right thru u rogers  
  
u love my messages  
  
I bet u wait by ur phone everyday  
  
You got me. My life is empty without you.  
  
hah  
  
see you joke but u still respond right away every time  
  
even though according to pepper and nat youre shit at answering ur phone  
  
...Are you calling me out?  
  
absolutely  
  
u got a special ringtone for me too?  
  
Of course.  
  
It's Big Spender.  
  
...ok I deserved that  
  
9:12 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/125836/125836_900.jpg)  
  
out w/ ma gurls  
  
youll never guess how far down that collar goes ;)  
  
What's Nat doing there with you?  
  
the answer is very far  
  
shes visiting  
  
In New York?  
  
nope  
  
toronto  
  
I feel like you're always on the road.  
  
nah  
  
just doing promotions for the new stark phone rn  
  
next week ill be back to sitting on my ass and pushing papers all day long  
  
You mean you'll be back to spending nights in the workshop and forgetting to eat and sleep.  
  
wow, u rly do talk to pepper  
  
gotta go, nat says shell rip my nuts off if I dont dance with her  
  
The lady has spoken.  
  
Get off your phone then.  
  
hehe get off  
  
(Unamused Face )  
  
ur no fun  
  
10:34 PM  
ok I need ur help  
  
pepper says these glasses look better on me  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/126043/126043_900.jpg)  
  
and nat says its these  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/126383/126383_900.jpg)  
  
imma need u to settle the debate  
  
Okay you're doing this on purpose.  
  
what?  
  
Riling me up.  
  
You're about as subtle as a sledgehammer.  
  
I dont know what ur talking about  
  
Those stupid pictures all day.  
  
You know damn well how you look in these.  
  
You're trying to work me up.  
  
is it working?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/17072/17072_900.png)  
  
What do you think?  
  
!!!  
  
holy shit steve what the fuck  
  
...Was that not okay?  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
no no no more than okay holy shit  
  
Okay.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing.  
  
thats fine  
  
just  
  
do u want a hand with that?  
  
You're not even in the country right now.  
  
And you're out in public, oh my God, I can't believe I just sent you that picture!  
  
impulsive steve is my new favrite steve  
  
send me another one  
  
without the pants  
  
No! Tony, you're in public, anyone could see that picture!  
  
mnot  
  
im in the bathroom  
  
That doesn't make it better!  
  
youre still hard tho right  
  
10:42 PM  
steve  
  
Oh my god Tony, we can't do this right now!  
  
u want a hand or not  
  
I could talk u through it  
  
No come on, that's stupid.  
  
is it?  
  
u dont want me to tell u that I cant stop looking at your picture?  
  
that im thinking about what it would feel like in my hand? that I wanna put my mouth right over the head and get the fabric wet with my tongue?  
  
10:49 PM  
u still there?  
  
Jesus Christ.  
  
are you touching yourself?  
  
I want to.  
  
well whats stopping you?  
  
do you still have your pants on?  
  
I just took them off.  
  
put em back on  
  
I want you to make a mess in your jeans  
  
oh my god  
  
are you wearing underwear?  
  
Yeah  
  
I just put my jeans back on.  
  
good  
  
if I was there Id slide my hands down your thighs, dig my fingers in a little bit  
  
I bet you have thighs of steel  
  
Okay.  
  
I don't know what to say.  
  
you dont have to say anything  
  
just imagine what im telling you  
  
Okay.  
  
id slide my hands all the way up your legs  
  
but when I finally get to your cock I wont touch it  
  
just slide my hands around it, tease you a little bit  
  
are you touching yourself, steve?  
  
Yes  
  
good. I want you to do exactly what I tell you to  
  
dont touch your cock just yet  
  
How would you even know if I'm doing it or not?  
  
thats noth the point  
  
you dont have to do it if you dont want to  
  
are you touching your cock?  
  
No.  
  
Just my thighs.  
  
fuck okay  
  
push your shirt up. I want to lick your abs  
  
That's weird.  
  
dont kinkshame me  
  
touch your abs, as light as you can, just your fingertips  
  
feels good right?  
  
Yes  
  
I want you to imagine that its my tongue  
  
im licking my way down to your waistband now  
  
run your fingers along the edge there  
  
feeling good?  
  
Yes  
  
Can I touch myself now?  
  
jesus fucking christ  
  
yeah you can touch your cock, just the head  
  
is it wet?  
  
Yeah  
  
fuck that's so hot  
  
grip yourself through your jeans and stroke it  
  
do you think u can come like that?  
  
Yes  
  
keep stroking  
  
imagine its me  
  
im looking at your picture right now, fuck I wanna put my hands on that so bad  
  
I bet its gorgeous  
  
if I was there id get on my knees and suck you off  
  
oh mygod tony  
  
did you come?  
  
almost  
  
keep your hand still  
  
imagine im sitting on your dick and letting you grind against me  
  
id dig my fingers into your thighs  
  
that always makes me come so hard  
  
ohfuck  
  
are you gonna come, steve?  
  
fuck I wish I could see you right now  
  
I bet youre beautiful when you come  
  
I wanna see all of you  
  
11:16 PM  
did you come?  
  
I did  
  
awesome  
  
show me?  
  
What?  
  
I wanna see  
  
I showed you, remember?  
  
Oh  
  
Okay  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/16743/16743_900.png)  
  
I cant even see it  
  
lift ur underwear up?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/16436/16436_900.png)  
  
holy shit  
  
fuck im so hard right now  
  
god fucking dammit I don wanna jerk off in a public restroom  
  
Sorry  
  
dude theres literally nothiing I mind less than you giving me a boner  
  
Okay  
  
11:19 PM  
Sorry for keeping you away from the party.  
  
s okay  
  
im a little glad u gave me an out actually  
  
?  
  
that punch was looking pretty tempting  
  
Oh.  
  
Well then I'm glad you got out of there.  
  
I'm proud of you.  
  
u know what that actually means a lot to me  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
11:32 PM  
heading to the hotel now  
  
Okay.  
  
Drive safe.  
  
always do  
  
(Red Heart )  
  



	13. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have a finite number of chapters. I'm almost a bit sad that it'll end at some point, I'm having so much fun writing this. But oh well, nothing lasts forever.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your support, your comments make my day every day :)

Tony  
  
**Today** 12:39 PM  
I have a question, and don't laugh at me, okay?  
  
Are my pictures on the internet now because I sent them to you?  
  
I'm asking because that can happen on sites like Whatsapp or Facebook, right?  
  
well u did send them through the web so technically yes theyre on the internet  
  
but my app is a dozen times more secure than either of those sites  
  
Oh God.  
  
Can anyone hack these pictures now?  
  
dude relax  
  
were on a stark server, theres literally no safer place for these pics than this  
  
no one will lay eyes on your magnificent dick but me  
  
...that is if im the only one youre sending these to  
  
What? Of course you are!  
  
oh okay cool  
  
I mean I thought so but thats good to know  
  
Are you? Sending yours to anyone else?  
  
nope  
  
no one but u  
  
Huh.  
  
why sos urprised?  
  
I invite you to think back to how all of this started.  
  
oh  
  
yeah I dont do that anymore  
  
Good to know.  
  
yeah  
  
so since you have exclusive rights to my dick right now  
  
Oh my GOD, Tony.  
  
u wanna exercise those rights? ill make u a special offer  
  
two pics of ur choice for one of your dick  
  
without pants  
  
or underwear  
  
or a strategically placed fig leaf  
  
It's the middle of the day!  
  
so?  
  
I cant enjoy a good dick in my free time?  
  
Tony!  
  
did I ever tell u about that time I nude modeled for vogue?  
  
cause I can send u that pic  
  
for the prize of one steve rogers dick  
  
hey that rhymed  
  
I'm at the Triskelion, Tony, I don't have time for this!  
  
u drive a hard bargain  
  
ok how bout this? If u go to the bathroom right now and send me a dick pic ill throw in a couple snapshots of my sex tapes  
  
its a steal  
  
Goodbye.  
  
no wait dont leave me like this!!  
  
come on I just wanna see ur dick!  
  
1:21 PM  
sorry if I went too far  
  
1:33 PM  
Are there really sex tapes of you?  
  
u didnt look them up?  
  
It doesn't feel right.  
  
I don't even know if they're on the internet because you wanted them there or not.  
  
huh  
  
good call on that one, most of them arent  
  
my ex was an ass  
  
That's awful. I'm sorry.  
  
but I wouldnt mind sending them to u  
  
Really?  
  
Even after what happened last time?  
  
eh youre not like him  
  
I trust u  
  
...Thank you, Tony.  
  
But I don't want to watch them.  
  
what? why not?  
  
I swear I was legal  
  
The fact that you have to say that is really not making it better.  
  
And I'm happy with this, what we're doing.  
  
When you send me a picture I know it's for me and no one else.  
  
huh. yeah I get that  
  
arent u curious tho? at least a little?  
  
It feels wrong.  
  
so if I send you a screenshot because I want u to see it, is that okay?  
  
Oh jeez.  
  
Okay, fine.  
  
cool.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/17491/17491_900.jpg)  
  
thats from one of the tapes I put on the net myself  
  
...That's not at all what I was expecting.  
  
It looks artistic.  
  
sure was. had a camera crew and everything  
  
??  
  
yeah. I mostly did it to piss off my dad  
  
Huh.  
  
youre not actually surprised are you?  
  
I mean I was a huge slut for most of my life, you know taht right?  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
...is that a problem for u?  
  
I thought it would be.  
  
But I don't know. I know you're not like that anymore.  
  
yeah  
  
im not ashamed of it though  
  
You shouldn't be.  
  
My best friend was like that too. Total ladies man.  
  
in my day we called it a womanizer  
  
So yeah, I'm not going to judge you or whatever you're thinking.  
  
It's your past. It made you who you are today.  
  
And I happen to like who you are today.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/126546/126546_900.jpg)  
  
?  
  
thought it was appropriate for that speech u were gearing up for  
  
I ruined the mood didnt I  
  
It's okay. Wouldn't want you to break out in hives.  
  
the hives are a serious hazard. Im glad u realize that now  
  
(I know you did that on purpose but I'm letting it slide)  
  
(I plead the fifth)  
  
(of course you do)  
  
I'm almost at my car. We can talk later if you want.  
  
sure if ur lucky  
  
TTYL, Tony.  
  
4:34 PM  
Thank you, Steve.  
  
4:38 PM  
No reason to thank me.  
  
Still. Thank you.  
  
No problem.  
  
11:56 PM  
you know when I said I wanted to see you yesterday  
  
that wasnt just heat of the moment  
  
in case u were wondering  
  
11:59 PM  
Me too.  
  
really?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Let's talk tomorrow.  
  
alright  
  
good night, steve  
  
Good night, Tony.  
  



	14. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself from writing another interlude. They're too much fun ;) I hope you like this little snippet and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter!

Unknown Number  
  
**Today** 3:56 PM  
hey. is this tony?  
  
who is this?  
  
A friend of Steve's  
  
I got your number from his phone  
  
dude you didnt go through his messages did u?  
  
cause thats not cool  
  
do you think I'm a complete asshole?  
  
well I dont know u so  
  
that's fair. anyway  
  
I just wanted to tell you that I hope for your sake that you're serious about him  
  
because if you hurt him I will have to punch you.  
  
that boy's been through enough.  
  
steve talks about me?  
  
no  
  
but he's been glued to his phone with this stupid ass smile on his face for more than a week now  
  
huh  
  
yeah  
  
I'm sure you're a nice guy, just don't play with him okay?  
  
you might not be aware of this but he's a war veteran and he's been working through shit ever since he came back  
  
don't add to that pile  
  
lol  
  
you have no idea who I am do you  
  
you're Tony  
  
wait  
  
OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU TONY STARK  
  
DID I JUST GIVE A SHOVEL TALK TO TONY FUCKING STARK??  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/17889/17889_900.jpg)  
  
yea fraid you did buddy  
  
holy shit  
  
well then  
  
my point still stands  
  
you hurt him and I'll punch you  
  
but not really because I'm afraid of your lawyers  
  
lol those would be the least of your problems  
  
u should meet my assistant, shes terrifying  
  
I bet  
  
well at least I know steve's not getting catfished now  
  
hes really not  
  
whats ur name btw?  
  
Sam Wilson, 58th rescue squadron  
  
well sam, im glad steve has people like you watching his six  
  
don't think you can win me over with compliments  
  
although I might screenshot that and send it to all my friends  
  
youre alright man  
  
well since were both on team steve lets try to get along alright?  
  
we might have to sooner or later  
  
it's like that is it?  
  
I really hope it is  
  
well then  
  
good luck, tony. I think you'd be good for him  
  
thanks sam  
  
don't mention it  
  



	15. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not include this adorable pile of fluff in this fic. You'll know what I mean when you see it. Thank you so much for all the kudos and the support, this fic just keeps getting such an overwhelmingly loving and engaging response. It makes me so happy that you guys like this one and every single comment puts a huge smile on my face. I love you guys!
> 
> So yeah, hopefully you'll enjoy this one too and I'll see you in the next chapter in which we will FINALLY get to see Steve's dick live and in color! :) Thank you so much for reading!

Tony  
  
**Today** 9:24 AM  
so  
  
talking  
  
thats still happening right?  
  
I can't believe you're the one initiating this.  
  
What about your hive problem?  
  
steve  
  
Sorry.  
  
I don't know what to say.  
  
well lets start with did you mean it?  
  
that you want to see me?  
  
like in person?  
  
cause I can swing that no problem  
  
I don't know, Tony.  
  
This is all going a bit fast, isn't it? I mean, two weeks ago we weren't even talking to each other.  
  
yeah well  
  
sometimes these things can happen kind of fast  
  
that is if there even is a thing  
  
is there a thing?  
  
or am I reading this wrong?  
  
I do want to see you.  
  
But I'm a little concerned that this might not work out in person.  
  
is this about what I said?  
  
cause im pretty sure youre great to talk to face to face too  
  
I don't know.  
  
I'm sorry, this is stupid, but I might need a little more time.  
  
to do what?  
  
to be sure?  
  
I don't know.  
  
well.  
  
okay yeah I can do that  
  
Really?  
  
really  
  
youre worth waiting for  
  
and if it turns out you dont want to do this I wont hold it against you  
  
I know im a lot to handle  
  
Tony, no.  
  
This isn't about you.  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't want you to think that I don't want this. I do.  
  
I just don't think I'm ready yet. That's MY problem, not yours.  
  
okay  
  
thanks for saying that, that actually makes me feel a lot better  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
nothing to be sorry for  
  
like I said, youre worth the wait  
  
take whatever time you need  
  
Thank you, Tony.  
  
no problem steve  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
6:56 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/18959/18959_900.jpg)  
  
Guess who I met today.  
  
oh my god  
  
that is the most adorable thing  
  
and I cant believe im saying that in reference to you and not the dog  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
He's three years old and his name is Dodger.  
  
whered u meet him?  
  
Believe it or not my eighty-two year old neighbor asked me to dogsit him because she was going on a date.  
  
????  
  
I am horrified but also impressed?  
  
how old is her date?  
  
I didn't see him but she said he's an athlete, so...  
  
oh god  
  
better watch ur back steve, she might have a type  
  
Oh no, she told me I remind her too much of her late husband.  
  
well thats reassuring  
  
Reassuring?  
  
gotta stake out the competition  
  
u might start bonding with her over knit sweaters and gary cooper  
  
You're ridiculous.  
  
am I really?  
  
youve honestly never talked to her about the good old days?  
  
...Well.  
  
She doesn't know who I am so it's not like I can just start raving about foxhole radios.  
  
But she likes to talk about the war. Her stories are really interesting.  
  
as are yours im sure  
  
Eh. Most of the time it was pretty boring.  
  
huh. thats not what dad used to say  
  
are u still dogsitting rn?  
  
Yeah.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/19286/19286_900.png)  
  
He's sleeping right now.  
  
…  
  
What?  
  
...I refuse to be jealous of a dog  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
tbh I dont know who im more jealous of, you or the dog  
  
I always wanted a dog when I was oyunger  
  
Really?  
  
yeah  
  
howard didnt let me have one tho  
  
That's sad.  
  
wasnt that bad  
  
I built a robot dog instead  
  
won a science fair  
  
Oh my god, that's so you.  
  
What was his name?  
  
K-9  
  
That's a cute name.  
  
Oh wait  
  
Haha okay that took me a second.  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
So you've always been a brat, is that what you're telling me?  
  
my pun game has always been strong  
  
its pure unadulterated homegrown talent  
  
Of course.  
  
So what are you up to?  
  
happys driving me to the airport rn  
  
got another meeting tomorrow  
  
When's the last time you slept in your own bed?  
  
uh  
  
what day is it?  
  
Tony.  
  
its fine  
  
im on the last leg of my promo tour and then I have two whole days off  
  
pep insisted  
  
As she should.  
  
You shouldn't overwork yourself.  
  
Ive been doing this since I was seventeen  
  
I know what im doing  
  
Sorry.  
  
no its fine  
  
sorry im tired  
  
Maybe you should try to get some sleep then.  
  
eh ill sleep on the plane  
  
got any plans for tonight?  
  
7:33 PM  
Sorry, Ms Hensley came home early. Apparently she cut things short because her date refused to pay for her lobster.  
  
...I strive to be this lady when im older.  
  
She's certainly something.  
  
well im five minutes out from the airport so im afraid youll be deprived of my pleasant company very soon  
  
How will I ever cope?  
  
I know, u poor thing  
  
men have died from less  
  
Seriously though, get some rest while you can, Tony.  
  
aww u worry about me?  
  
Of course I do.  
  
Can't lose my only source of entertainment in this bleak existence.  
  
I know. ud be lost without me  
  
gotta go  
  
Have a safe flight!  
  
will do!  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	16. Friday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic just got one chapter longer. I just can't stop writing this, help! Thank you so much for all the love, I'm so happy that you guys like this fic! See you tomorrow!

Tony  
  
**Today** 2:34 AM  
yo  
  
Hey.  
  
What are you doing up?  
  
ah shit I forgot  
  
timezones  
  
im in seoul right now, its 4.30pm for me  
  
Ah. Well, it's 2.30am over here.  
  
shit sorry  
  
did I wake u?  
  
I was awake.  
  
couldnt sleep?  
  
Not really.  
  
that sucks  
  
I just got back to my hotel, thought we could talk for a bit but if ur tired I get it  
  
No, this is fine. I could use the distraction.  
  
distraction, huh? I can do that  
  
guess what im doing right now  
  
Juggling.  
  
funny  
  
but no  
  
What are you doing?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/4526/4526_900.png)  
  
So that's how it is?  
  
Ive been thinking about u all day  
  
we dont have to do this if u dont want to  
  
I want to  
  
I was thinking about you too.  
  
were you really? shit  
  
thats hot  
  
what were u thinking about?  
  
I mean, right now I'm thinking that you look really good in that suit.  
  
I see ur a man of culture  
  
Will you send me another picture?  
  
sure  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/4764/4764_900.png)  
  
thats all ur gonna get  
  
at least until I get something in return  
  
I wish I could touch you  
  
fuck  
  
Is that okay?  
  
oh my god steve shut up of course its okay  
  
I want that so bad  
  
what would you do to me?  
  
Oh jeez  
  
you dont have to say anythin  
  
no pressure  
  
No I want to  
  
I'd kiss you.  
  
kinky  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
sorry, couldnt help myself  
  
so you'd kiss me  
  
where?  
  
Your lips.  
  
I've been thinking about that for a long time.  
  
really? how long?  
  
A while.  
  
Mostly to shut you up.  
  
lol  
  
fair  
  
so youre kissing me  
  
what are your hands doing?  
  
I want to touch your hair.  
  
It looks really soft.  
  
it is  
  
I really want to feel what it would be like to have you on top of me  
  
just pressing me down into the mattress  
  
I could do that.  
  
so just out of interest  
  
how long do you think you could hold me up for?  
  
cause I have this long standing fantasy of you fucking me against a wall until I cant feel my legs  
  
Holy crap Tony  
  
well?  
  
I could probably hold you up for a long time  
  
thought so  
  
do you like the idea?  
  
I really do  
  
are you hard?  
  
Yes  
  
show me?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/6643/6643_900.jpg)  
  
2:56 AM  
Are you going to say anything?  
  
sorry I was just staring at it  
  
fuck look at that vein  
  
I want that in my mouth  
  
Jesus Christ, Tony.  
  
...but also  
  
you send me your dick in all its glory  
  
for the first time ever  
  
and its OUT OF FOCUS!!!  
  
Oh. I didn't even notice.  
  
u test me every day rogers  
  
Well that's the picture you're getting so you better make due.  
  
oh no being stuck on my own in a dark room with a magnificent dick personally delivered to my phone, what a hardship  
  
Smartass.  
  
So, I showed you mine?  
  
this feels like a double standard  
  
lucky for you im a huge attention whore  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/20333/20333_900.png)  
  
Really? I never would've guessed.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/27699/27699_900.png)  
  
Shit  
  
Are you going to keep your pants on?  
  
might take em off later  
  
u like how that looks?  
  
Yeah  
  
You look debauched  
  
you wanna mess me up?  
  
All the time  
  
make me come in my pants and go back to work that way?  
  
so id think of u all day?  
  
Fuck  
  
I really want to see you come on that suit  
  
usually id be all for that  
  
but thats the only suit I got over here and I have a meeting tomorrow  
  
And you're still wearing it??  
  
Take it off!  
  
fine jeez  
  
I took the pants off  
  
The shirt too.  
  
careful, one might get the idea that you're trying to get me naked  
  
You wouldn't be wrong.  
  
my my captain  
  
okay all set  
  
Great  
  
Are you touching yourself?  
  
what do u think?  
  
So what are you thinking about?  
  
Im looking at your picture  
  
its so pretty fuck your cock looks so good  
  
I wanna suck it so bad  
  
Would you be on your knees?  
  
Id be wherever u want me to babe  
  
but I like being on ym knees  
  
looking up at u  
  
Id pull your hair while you were at it  
  
fuck  
  
I like that a lot  
  
Me too  
  
I really want to put my mouth on you  
  
where?  
  
Everywhere  
  
shit  
  
I think about your mouth a lot  
  
Yeah?  
  
your lips  
  
fuck ur so gorgeous its really not fir  
  
fair  
  
I could say the same thing  
  
ah yes babe keep stroking my ego  
  
That's not what I want to be stroking  
  
...that was terrible but I forgive you because im really fukcing hard  
  
Thank you  
  
jesus christ  
  
god I want to fuck you youre adorable  
  
That just sounds wrong  
  
shut the fuck up  
  
tell me what youre doing  
  
Those are conflicting statements  
  
oh my god steve can we please stay on track?  
  
I really wanna come  
  
Sorry  
  
I'm looking at your picture  
  
which one?  
  
The first one  
  
Where you're touching yourself through your pants  
  
mmh yeah I like doing that  
  
Id love tosee that  
  
getting close?  
  
Just got my lube  
  
Feels really good  
  
shit you like it wet?  
  
me too  
  
imagine its my mouth  
  
Oh god tony  
  
youre so big id really have to work to fit all of it  
  
but I could  
  
I could take you all teh way down  
  
I knew youd be good at it  
  
id let u fuck my face  
  
fuck im realyl close  
  
me too  
  
im gnna come  
  
yeah  
  
shit  
  
3:14 AM  
You're still awake, right?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/20662/20662_900.png)  
  
Oh my god  
  
I just finished, don't do this to me  
  
sorry not srry  
  
fuck tht was good  
  
Looks like it.  
  
how boutu?  
  
Me too.  
  
cool  
  
3:17 AM  
Tony?  
  
yaeh  
  
That was amazing, thank you.  
  
nothhanks  
  
notfor tha  
  
You're still completely jetlagged, aren't you?  
  
nope  
  
toatlly awake  
  
I see.  
  
3:28 AM  
Good night, Tony.  
  
5:26 PM  
so I might have just eaten something called a penis fish for breakfast  
  
and now I don't know whether I should be amused or disgusted  
  
korea is wild  
  
Wow, Tony.  
  
I thought this was a judgement free zone  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/11928/11928_900.png)  
  
Oh my god.  
  
That's me.  
  
Judging you.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/9755/9755_900.png)  
  
heres me  
  
not giving a shit  
  
...You'll use any excuse to send me an attractive picture of you, won't you?  
  
are u complaining?  
  
I didn't say that.  
  
good  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/9105/9105_900.jpg)  
  
good boys get rewarded (Smirking Face )  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/19701/19701_900.png)  
  
aghbrhkfnjl  
  
5:32 PM  
I just did a literal spit take  
  
well thats gonna keep me warm at night  
  
5:35 PM  
u still there?  
  
Sorry, had to google what a spit take was.  
  
Well, now you know how I always feel.  
  
thats not even remotely the same thing as my pictures  
  
at least I keep my clothes on  
  
You sent me a picture from your sex tape.  
  
well  
  
I stand corrected  
  
whered u get that picture from?  
  
Fury had a couple of my things from back in the day.  
  
That's the first picture they took of me after the procedure.  
  
god its so hot  
  
by the way I dont know if pepper told u but my dad had a collection of your things too  
  
I can get them to you if u want  
  
That would be great.  
  
Thanks.  
  
no problem  
  
gotta run to my meeting but ill get right on that  
  
No rush, have a nice day!  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
7:43 PM  
all set. peps gonna have your stuff sent over in two days  
  
Oh.  
  
I thought you might swing by personally.  
  
...  
  
is that something u want?  
  
I thought you werent ready  
  
I don't know.  
  
I've thought about it a lot since our talk yesterday and to be honest I'm not sure I'll ever be ready.  
  
Might as well just take the plunge.  
  
steve if this is something you have to force yourself to do then maybe its not the best idea  
  
im fine with waiting, I told u that  
  
Okay.  
  
Can I get serious for a second?  
  
of course  
  
So when I was a kid I had this picture in my head of how I wanted my life to turn out, get married, have two kids and a dog and a small house in Brooklyn, all of that. But then I grew up and for a long time I thought I wouldn't even make it to twenty with all of the sicknesses I had and girls wouldn't look twice at me so I didn't stand a chance anyway. But the war happened and I met Peggy and for the first time I thought maybe I COULD have all of that, the white picket fence, the family life, everything. You know how that turned out.  
  
So when I got here I thought that I was just gonna keep being Captain America and that was as good as it was gonna get. But now here we are and I know I'll never get that picket fence life, doing what I do and being who I am, and to be honest I'm not sure I even want that anymore. But these past few days I've started picturing myself with you and it scares me because I want it so badly I can't breathe sometimes.  
  
But I also feel like we don't really know each other because all we've done is text and I know that today these things are different but I'm scared that we won't get along in real life at all. And I know that the only way I can disprove that is if we get to know each other in person but a part of me doesn't want to because then I'll know for sure and what if we can't make it work after all? I don't want to lose what we have now.  
  
And then I think about Peggy and how I waited too long and then I'm terrified that I'll make the same mistake with you.  
  
So yeah, if it's okay with you I'd really like to see you. Just to get it over with.  
  
8:05 PM  
Sorry for dumping all of that on you.  
  
no, I'm glad you got it out there  
  
I dont know what to say  
  
You don't have to say anything. Like I said, these are my problems, not yours.  
  
I just wanted you to know.  
  
8:10 PM  
listen this is totally up to you but can I call you?  
  
What, right now?  
  
yeah  
  
I want to hear your voice  
  
we dont have to if u dont want to  
  
8:13 PM  
Okay.  
  
you sure?  
  
Yeah.  
  
okay  
  



	17. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffy I'm gonna barf. Anyway, here's the phone call from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it ;)

Steve stared at his phone screen, thumbs hovering over the keyboard to take it back after all when the phone suddenly rang in his hand. He swallowed dryly before accepting the call and holding it up to his ear. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Tony said and the sound of his voice twisted Steve's stomach into knots. For a long moment neither of them said anything.

Then Tony snorted and Steve felt like he could breathe again. “Well, this isn't awkward at all.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah.”

“I mean I kind of knew it would be, seeing as I jerked off to your dick earlier today but...”

“Oh my god, Tony!” Steve said, feeling his cheeks heat up as Tony chuckled.

“That's exactly how I heard you say it in my head every time.”

Steve could feel his lips twitch up in a smile. “Guess I'm just predictable.”

“Heh. Pre- _dick_ -table.”

Steve laughed. “Stealing my jokes? I thought you were above that, Stark.”

“Who ever said that?” He could hear the grin in Tony's voice and it made warmth spread through his chest. “The list of things I'm above is actually pretty short. Expect the unexpected.”

“I wouldn't expect anything different,” Steve said teasingly. The silence was a lot more comfortable this time.

“So,” Tony eventually said. “I don't know why but I always pictured you as a blue picket fence sort of guy. White's a bit boring, don't you think?”

Steve closed his eyes, gripping the phone a little tighter. “Tony –”

“No, listen,” Tony said and Steve could hear the rustle of his clothes as he shifted. “I just – Look, what you said? I get that. I thought I would never want anything like that for the longest time but now, after everything? I don't know, I guess some stability would be nice for a change.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. His throat felt tight. “But I don't think we can have that.”

“No.” Tony sighed. “But stability doesn't have to mean a house and a garden. It can be... you know, people. And I know given what we do that's kind of far-fetched but I feel like this thing we've been doing? I don't know about you but I haven't had something like that in a really long time. Even though it's just texting.”

Steve swallowed heavily. “Me too.”

“Yeah? Okay, good,” Tony said with audible relief in his voice. “So, you know. I just wanna say that I'm willing to try. Whatever you want, just. I wanna try.”

“Me too.” Steve had thought it would take more courage to say it out loud but with Tony's voice in his ear it seemed almost easy. “I want to try, too.”

“Good.” He could hear Tony moving around over the line. “Honestly texting you is the only thing I really look forward to these days.”

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked, concerned, and Tony hummed.

“Yeah. I'm just tired.”

Steve looked at his bed, already dreading the moment he had to lie down and close his eyes again. “Yeah, I get that.”

“Well, either way I'm gonna be home soon. I texted Pepper about the boxes and she cleared my schedule for next Tuesday if that works for you.”

Steve froze. “That's in four days.”

“Yeah,” Tony said and he sounded almost a little nervous. “If that's not okay just tell me. I can always have them delivered –“

“No,” Steve said, taking a deep breath. “Tuesday's fine. I'm looking forward to it.”

“Steve...”

“I really am.” He smiled, hoping Tony could hear his sincerity. “I can't wait to see you, Tony.”

For a moment there was silence on the other line and it didn't seem like Tony was even breathing before he said “Me too.”

Steve held the phone tightly to his ear, imagining for a moment that the warmth against his cheek wasn't just the screen. “Good.”

“Good,” Tony said and for a second the need to see him – to _touch_ him – was almost overwhelming. Steve took a shaky breath.

“This probably sounds stupid but I miss you.”

“No, I get that,” Tony said and Steve didn't think he was imagining that he sounded a little choked up, too. Then Tony cleared his throat. “Oh my god, look at us, we're a bad harlequin novel.”

That startled a laugh out of Steve. “What?”

“Two men, mooning at each other over the phone. It's pathetic.”

“I hear that kind of talk is called toxic masculinity these days.”

He could practically hear Tony rolling his eyes. “Oh shut up. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Steve said seriously. “The hives.”

“Exactly.” More rustling on Tony's end. Steve imagined him lying down on a huge hotel bed, lounging in the sheets with his tie undone. His mouth went abruptly dry. “So, tell me about your day.”

Steve swallowed, pulling his mind out of the gutter as he got comfortable on the couch. “I didn't do much. Went for a run this morning and got groceries.”

“Nothing else? Damn, I really am the only entertainment in your life.”

Steve smiled. “Oh yeah. Thank god you called me, I would've just kept staring at my unwashed dishes for the rest of the night.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Tony said teasingly. “I'll bring home the bread while you laze around the couch in your pajamas all day. Very forward thinking.”

Steve hummed 'Big Spender' under his breath and Tony broke into a laugh, loud and unrestrained.

It felt like a step forward.


	18. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we're starting the countdown to Tuesday. Three days!! Thank you so much for reading and for all of your lovely comments <3

Tony  
  
**Today** 8:54 AM  
hey steve  
  
Hey, Tony.  
  
It was really nice to hear your voice last night.  
  
yeah agreed  
  
so ive been thinking  
  
Hope you didn't hurt yourself.  
  
since we dont know each other that well  
  
oh haha rogers youre hilarious  
  
Sorry. You were saying?  
  
since we dont know each other that well how about we play a little game?  
  
I ask u a question and you give me the truth and nothing but the truth  
  
then u ask me a question, same deal  
  
but we cant ask a question thats already been asked  
  
Okay, sure.  
  
cool  
  
you start  
  
You're the one who brought it up, shouldn't you start?  
  
youre the artist, be creative  
  
Okay, fine.  
  
What's your favorite color?  
  
…  
  
thats ur creative question?  
  
Shut up, you mentioned art. I'm curious.  
  
I fly around in a red n gold metal suit nd u wanna know what my favorite color is?  
  
Well, what is it?  
  
fine  
  
its blue  
  
What, really?  
  
believe it or not  
  
same as you I imagine?  
  
It's purple actually.  
  
huh  
  
for some reason I did not expect that  
  
Can't imagine why.  
  
Wait, I thought we weren't allowed to ask the same question?  
  
well youre the one who answered  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Fine. Your turn.  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
when did u get ur first kiss?  
  
You're going straight to these questions? Really?  
  
its a perfectly legitimate question  
  
Sure.  
  
When I was thirteen.  
  
oooh an early bloomer  
  
whats the story  
  
I've answered the question. You didn't ask for details.  
  
noo steve come on thats no fun!  
  
So how would you describe your first time in five words or less?  
  
...youre a cruel man rogers  
  
I'd say that's subjective. My neighbors love me.  
  
oh yeah how's cougar granny anyway? did she pick up anymore sports boys?  
  
You can't distract me from your answer.  
  
worth a try  
  
okay so five words or less  
  
I mean id say you need to write sonnets to that much innovation, the complexity of my pelvic movements, the lustful fragrance of college dorm rooms in the 80s that todays kids with their modern air conditioning will never get to experience as I masterfully conquered that aspect of adulthood and started my journey towards becoming the sex god that I am today  
  
Quit stalling.  
  
fine  
  
couldnt find a condom. left.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
oh shut up  
  
I was devastated  
  
if were talking actual penetration, that actually went fine. she didnt come the first time but she let me keep trying until she did  
  
Was she your first girlfriend?  
  
oh hell no  
  
she was my friends cousin  
  
I later found out she was engaged  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Wait, how old were you and how old was she?  
  
Im not sure you want to know  
  
I was sixteen, she was... older  
  
Wow.  
  
sorry, hope that didnt make u lose ur appetite  
  
How did you know I was eating?  
  
wait, are u really?  
  
what are you eating?  
  
Just apple slices and peanut butter.  
  
oh god  
  
youre one of them  
  
One of who?  
  
the healthy people  
  
its an epidemic  
  
I've seen you drink green smoothies, I don't think that you're allowed to throw stones.  
  
whatever  
  
so, my turn  
  
Nope, you asked what I was eating. My turn.  
  
!!!  
  
you sneaky snake  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
So you said you used to fantasize about me. What was your favorite one?  
  
oh my god  
  
The truth and nothing but the truth, Stark.  
  
oh god but its so embarrassing  
  
ok fine  
  
so I read your comics, right? and I thought the howlies were like the coolest thing ever so whenever I felt down id imagine going on adventures with you and beating up hydra and shit  
  
and youd pat me on the back and say 'good job, kid'  
  
Wow.  
  
That's not what I expected.  
  
well I mean I also thought about you fucking me over the hood of one of dads vintage cars  
  
but u asked for my favorite one, so.  
  
I don't even know how to respond to that.  
  
I had a serious case of hero worship. thank god I grew out of that or our first meetin wouldve been even more awkward  
  
so my turn. since were already in this area, what was your first impression of me?  
  
Oh come on, Tony.  
  
the truth and nothing but the truth  
  
You're an ass, you know that?  
  
im fine with it  
  
Sure.  
  
Well, Fury had sent me this briefing packet, right? And it mentioned a lot of questionable things, the flings and the drugs and the wearing your armor drunk.  
  
So I thought you were a spoiled rich kid who was playing at being a hero because it was fun, not so much because you cared.  
  
Which I obviously know couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
And I mean, your opinion of me couldn't have been much better in the beginning.  
  
it really wasnt  
  
I thought you were a self righteous asshole who thought the sun shone out of his own ass  
  
That's quite a visual.  
  
But obviously youre not so I guess we both fucked up there  
  
I guess so.  
  
I'm glad you sent that dick pic to the wrong number, Tony.  
  
LOL!  
  
Which is a sentence I never thought I'd say but it's true. I'm glad.  
  
yeah me too  
  
I kinda have a confession to make?  
  
Yeah?  
  
that first day, when I sent that pic? I knew it was ur number  
  
What??  
  
well I misclicked at first but I realized it before I hit send. and then I hit send anyway  
  
But why?  
  
I dont know. I was kinda drunk  
  
maybe I thought it would be funny, who knows  
  
Well.  
  
Whatever the reason was, I'm glad you did it.  
  
yeah. your turn?  
  
Okay. What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?  
  
oh god theres so many  
  
honestly the whole year of 1989 was pretty bad  
  
never ask rhodey about his birthday party in 93, youll get him going for hours  
  
I'll keep that in mind.  
  
So?  
  
let me think  
  
okay I think I have one  
  
so when I was 5 I watched a series w jarvis and one of the characters mentioned porn. I didnt know what it was so I asked jarvis and he didnt want to tell me  
  
so I looked it up later and cracked the child protection guards on our family computer so I could watch it  
  
that was around christmas time and I was so scared that santa would find out I did that and I wouldnt get a present that I wrote a letter to santa and apologized  
  
he wrote me back to say it was ok. then a year later I realized that santa was my parents  
  
OH MY GOD  
  
it still haunts me to this day  
  
10:12 AM  
you done laughing?  
  
Oh my god, Tony, that's so funny.  
  
im glad my childhood trauma gave you a good chuckle  
  
Sorry it's just too good.  
  
Did they ever say anything?  
  
no thank god  
  
I woulve had to move out of the country  
  
listen, I gotta head to brunch with investors now but if you want we can keep playing? ill answer when I can  
  
It's your turn anyway (Winking Face )  
  
But yeah, this is fun. I have a meeting at Shield in an hour but after that I'm free.  
  
awesome  
  
ttyl  
  
TTYL  
  
2:45 PM  
so you said youd been thinking about kissing me for 'a while'  
  
how long is a while?  
  
3:11 PM  
I don't know how long.  
  
Definitely before we started texting.  
  
holy shit  
  
really?  
  
You've seen yourself, right? I've always thought you were attractive.  
  
from day one?  
  
You show up in a beautiful armored suit that YOU MADE that looks like everything people fantasized about in the past and when you take it off you look like you just stepped out of a gentlemen's commercial and you're asking me if I thought you were attractive?  
  
well when you put it like that  
  
so is gentlemens commercial code for old porn mags?  
  
NO!  
  
There were no magazines like that in my time.  
  
oh  
  
right  
  
if you dont wanna answer this I totally understand but what was it like for you?  
  
liking men  
  
back then  
  
I didn't really think about it all that much.  
  
I knew there were places where people did all sorts of things but honestly the thought scared me more than anything.  
  
I've always liked women and that was easy, you know? Felt like the right thing.  
  
Honestly I never gave it much thought until we started texting.  
  
well now I feel honored  
  
but you mustve known in some way, right?  
  
or did that come later?  
  
No, I knew pretty early on that I liked men too.  
  
My first kiss was Bucky.  
  
wow  
  
was he...?  
  
No. He just wanted to practice kissing but for me it was a different story.  
  
did he ever find out?  
  
That I liked him? No.  
  
And I got over that crush real fast, not that I could've done anything.  
  
Sometimes I still can't believe that it's legal now.  
  
I cant imagine what that was like for you  
  
I mean the stigma is still there but at least we didnt go to prison for it  
  
Yeah  
  
Okay, my turn: What was it like for you? When you found out?  
  
it wasnt really a big deal  
  
I guess I had enough scandals by then that this one blew over pretty quickly  
  
plus there was the fact that the one who outed me was another rich kid, I guess people just assumed that it was a phase  
  
ive always been eccentric  
  
I meant for you, not everyone else.  
  
huh  
  
well my parents didnt love it but they never gave me shit for it  
  
so I didnt really care. I just did my thing and fuck what everyone else says  
  
my friends were cool with it, thats all I really needed  
  
I'm glad it wasn't bad for you.  
  
eh when you get shit all your life for some bullshit the media cooked up it just rolls off you at some point  
  
it takes a lot to really faze me these days  
  
I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.  
  
it is, trust me  
  
its nice not to care what anyone thinks  
  
That's true I guess.  
  
4:35 PM  
Your turn.  
  
9:12 PM  
sorry got held up  
  
so whats your favorite pizza?  
  
Well that's a change in tone.  
  
pizza is serious business  
  
Of course.  
  
Well, Sam made me try the Hawaiian one, that was pretty good.  
  
im gonna delete ur number  
  
What?  
  
dont talk to me or my son ever again  
  
What son??  
  
he who puts pineapple on pizza shall burn in the expiatory flames of hell  
  
I also dip it in ranch dressing  
  
And I put ice cubes in wine  
  
oh thank god youre just trolling  
  
my italian ancestors were rolling in their graves  
  
Who says I'm kidding?  
  
dont do me like this  
  
Haha okay you got me.  
  
Although I did like the pineapple pizza.  
  
…  
  
I will give you a free pass on that one but only because I dont want to stop texting you  
  
I'm honored.  
  
okay last question for the day, I gotta meet pep for a last minute thing later  
  
better make it count  
  
Okay.  
  
What's one thing that you think you and I have in common?  
  
wow  
  
where the hell did that come from?  
  
I looked up questions on the internet.  
  
oh god  
  
was it a buzzfeed article?  
  
I don't think so?  
  
good  
  
okay let me think  
  
9:19 PM  
I think for both of us our biggest strength is also our biggest weakness  
  
How so?  
  
well for you I think your biggest strength is your determination and your moral compass. but thats also what makes you so stubborn and hard to reason with sometimes  
  
and for me my biggest strength is being smarter than most but because of that sometimes I think I know better than people even when I dont  
  
according to pepper at least  
  
That's a pretty good answer.  
  
right?  
  
im kinda proud of that one  
  
Okay, well I don't want to keep you from your thing with Pepper.  
  
Text me tomorrow?  
  
dunno if youve noticed but ive been texting u every day for about two weeks now  
  
Still, can't hurt to ask.  
  
yeah ill text you  
  
Great. TTYL, Tony! (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
ttyl (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Santa story is actually one I've read on reddit once and I thought it was so funny I had to put it in here. I don't take credit for that gem xD Thanks for reading!


	19. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to get emotional as FUCK. Hope you're ready ;) Let's go!

Tony  
  
**Today** 3:45 AM  
hey u up?  
  
Yeah.  
  
great  
  
so ive been meaning to ask  
  
how come youre always awake when I text u at night?  
  
...This was a trap, wasn't it.  
  
just trying to prove my point  
  
its weird that youre always awake  
  
Look who's talking.  
  
im working  
  
whats ur excuse?  
  
I just can't sleep sometimes.  
  
how often is sometimes?  
  
...Most times.  
  
well that sucks  
  
why cant u sleep?  
  
I just can't.  
  
have you seen a doctor about it?  
  
cause if you really cant sleep theres a condition called insomnia, it could be that  
  
maybe someone can help you  
  
It's not like that  
  
I just can't sleep, okay? It's fine.  
  
its not fine  
  
I know im not the guy to say this but sleeps important  
  
not sleeping isnt healthy  
  
You're right, I don't want to hear that from you.  
  
sorry  
  
4:44 AM  
I have nightmares.  
  
join the club  
  
sorry that was insensitive  
  
I didn't think you'd still be awake  
  
like u said, im not the right guy to harp on u about this  
  
I'm sorry I said that. It was rude.  
  
thats not even in the top 50 of the rudest things people have said to me  
  
Still.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
its okay  
  
so you have nightmares  
  
do you want to talk about them?  
  
Not really.  
  
fair enough  
  
I used to dream about space a lot after the wormhole  
  
afghanistan  
  
pepper falling into the fire is still one of the greatest hits  
  
That's terrible.  
  
recently its been people dying  
  
rhodey, pep, nat, you  
  
I always survive somehow  
  
Jesus  
  
sorry u probably dont need this right now  
  
I didnt wanna make this about me  
  
No  
  
Bucky always dies too  
  
And I'm always cold  
  
thats awful  
  
I'm sorry  
  
The worst is when I wake up and I'm still alone  
  
I'm sorry, this is pathetic  
  
no steve, you listen to me right now, okay? nothing about this is pathetic and having weaknesses doesnt make you weak  
  
youre one of the strongest men I know and the fact that youre still human like the rest of us isnt a flaw  
  
its what makes you so incredible  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/24904/24904_900.jpg)  
  
oh my god steve  
  
Thought it was appropriate  
  
For that speech you were gearing up for  
  
I like you so much  
  
4:55 AM  
sorry that was weird  
  
No  
  
Sorry, I couldn't stop looking at it.  
  
thats sweet I guess  
  
I imagined you saying it  
  
Sorry  
  
no dont apologize  
  
so now that the moment is officially ruined  
  
do you think you can try to sleep?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Thanks for listening, Tony. I wish you were here  
  
yeah me too  
  
two days  
  
Yeah  
  
but until then  
  
Until then what?  
  
5:01 AM  
Tony?  
  
5:03 AM  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3rifRlrxGU%E2%80%9D><a%20href=)  
  
dont open it yet  
  
you can only play it when youre naked and alone in bed  
  
so you dont have to imagine my voice  
  
Oh my god.  
  
If that's what I think it is I will have to find you and punch you.  
  
promises promises  
  
sleep tight cap  
  
You too, Tony.  
  
5:22 AM  
It's so beautiful  
  
Thank you  
  
12:31 PM  
so while this animal looks nothing like you its too adorable not to send  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/10796/10796_900.jpg)  
  
Oh my god.  
  
It looks like a ball of fluff with a face.  
  
I know right? its so cute  
  
...Also, it's really cute that you're still looking for animal pictures to send.  
  
its too funny not to  
  
I mean  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/22041/22041_900.jpg)  
  
tell me thats not you!  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/21583/21583_900.jpg)  
  
oh god im seeing double  
  
how many of you are out there?  
  
Funny.  
  
How come we've never found animals that look like you?  
  
my persona is too complex to be captured by a single animal  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
Unlike yours  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/22368/22368_900.jpg)  
  
thats u whenever u say uh huh to me  
  
12:43 PM  
Oh my god.  
  
what?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/21341/21341_900.jpg)  
  
I found you!  
  
…  
  
I dont get it  
  
It's reaching for the top shelf.  
  
But it's too short.  
  
!!!!!  
  
THAT WAS ONE TIME YOU FCUKING BASTARD!!!  
  
You're still short.  
  
AHDHJFNLDVNMCSS  
  
NEXT TO YOU EVERYONE IS SHORT!!  
  
Thor isn't.  
  
HES A GOD!!!!!  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/25327/25327_900.png)  
  
Here's you.  
  
Running away from reality.  
  
I swear to fucking god I will put on the suit and kick your ass  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/23191/23191_900.png)  
  
Here's you.  
  
Being dramatic.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/20980/20980_900.png)  
  
you did not just call me the d-word!  
  
I guess I did.  
  
we can never recover from this  
  
youve just doomed any future relationship we could ever have. I hope youre proud of yourself  
  
moving to canada now, bye  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/21847/21847_900.jpg)  
  
1:32 PM  
Well, on a completely unrelated note.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/22790/22790_900.png)  
  
This little guy broke his arm and they fixed him up with tiny bits of tape.  
  
...that's the cutest thing ive ever seen  
  
I guess youre forgiven  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
3:45 PM  
I found another one of you.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/21171/21171_900.png)  
  
okay now im really confused  
  
r u commenting on my gayness?  
  
or my bi-ness whatever  
  
What? No!  
  
How did you get that from that picture?  
  
theres a dog reading ellen degeneres  
  
shes a gay icon  
  
Oh.  
  
No, that wasn't what I meant.  
  
I meant the glasses.  
  
??  
  
Because you wear glasses sometimes.  
  
oh okay  
  
just for the record, if a joke needs this much explanation maybe its not that great  
  
Sorry?  
  
nah youre fine  
  
It just reminded me of your picture.  
  
which one?  
  
Your selfie.  
  
With the glasses.  
  
sorry, I sent u so many pics I kinda lost track of them  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/1530/1530_900.jpg)  
  
that one??  
  
thats the worst one  
  
why do you still have that?  
  
It's my favorite picture of you.  
  
are u serious?  
  
its horrible  
  
It's you.  
  
The way you look when you're at home and comfortable.  
  
I like seeing you like that.  
  
...well then  
  
if id known that maybe I wouldve laid off the glam pics and just sent you vids of me lounging on the couch doing nothing  
  
Thought that was my job.  
  
now lets not get ahead of ourselves  
  
im a world class lounger, you dont want to challenge me for that position  
  
Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.  
  
honestly lounging around with you on a couch sounds like such a fun evening I cant even be mad  
  
we should do that  
  
Yeah.  
  
Maybe I'd even get you to sing for me.  
  
oh no no no that was a one off because you coulnt sleep  
  
I dont sing in front of people  
  
What? Why not? Your voice is beautiful!  
  
yeah no I dont do that  
  
But why?  
  
just cause  
  
Oh my god  
  
what?  
  
Have I found it?  
  
The thing that makes Tony Stark feel shy?  
  
Are you embarrassed?  
  
what? NO!  
  
But you won't do it.  
  
“Just cause.”  
  
okay fine its embarrassing okay?  
  
I dont like doing it  
  
there I said it  
  
I want to see you so badly right now.  
  
I bet you're blushing.  
  
lies and slander!!  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
I think it's cute.  
  
okay I may be many things but I am not cute  
  
I don't think that's up to you.  
  
whatever  
  
Oh god I hope you're sulking right now.  
  
Are you pouting?  
  
bye  
  
Does that deal still stand, the two pictures of my choice for one of my dick?  
  
If you send me a selfie right now I'll send you a dick pic.  
  
no  
  
That's a confession in my book.  
  
I hate you.  
  
A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E  
  
5:32 PM  
What song is it? The recording?  
  
I can understand bits and pieces but I don't speak that much Italian.  
  
...are you naked and in bed?  
  
No?  
  
then youre breaking the rules  
  
Tony, come on.  
  
fine  
  
its actually a christmas song  
  
my mom used to sing it for me  
  
It really is beautiful.  
  
I love your voice.  
  
thank you  
  
howard hated it  
  
What?  
  
he didnt like it when me and my mom spoke italian  
  
idk  
  
Is that why you don't sing?  
  
not really  
  
sorry forget I said that  
  
Okay.  
  
But I really like it.  
  
thanks  
  
8:56 PM  
I really love the song. Thank you.  
  
okay how often have u listened to that fucking song today?  
  
...A lot?  
  
It calms me down.  
  
well  
  
thats good then  
  
And I like hearing your voice.  
  
thats good  
  
did it help u sleep last night?  
  
Yeah.  
  
I didn't dream at all.  
  
then im glad I sent it  
  
even though youre being weird about it  
  
Sorry. I just wanted to say thank you.  
  
no problem  
  
9:34 PM  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQER0A0ej0M%E2%80%9D><a%20href=)  
  
9:41 PM  
It's beautiful  
  
9:43 PM  
I think I really can begin to make it better.  
  
Thank you.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the voicemails for a surprise ;)
> 
> The voicemails are "Dormi dormi bel bambin", an Italian Christmas carol, and "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. Just imagine Tony singing them acapella for Steve.
> 
> If you're one of the unfortunate souls who has never heard RDJ's singing voice, [here's a taste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYm3RNah0SY%E2%80%9D>here's%20what%20that%20sounds%20like.</a>%0AAnd%20here's%20<a%20href=) because I fucking love his singing voice sO MUCH OH MA GAWD!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next one!


	20. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just couldn't stop at the first meeting, I couldn't. I'm continuing this story for a little bit longer, don't know where we'll end up but I have some ideas. Thanks for reading, as always! Love you guys!

Tony  
  
**Today** 2:41 AM  
I kind of really desperately want a sip of gin and I need u to talk me out of it  
  
2:45 AM  
steve?  
  
2:46 AM  
are you there?  
  
2:53 AM  
im glad youre getting some sleep finally  
  
I really am  
  
I like to think its because you listened to my voicemails  
  
2:59 AM  
fuck this sucks  
  
3:03 AM  
sorry that I keep writing but for some reason this is still making me feel better  
  
I really hope I dont wake you up  
  
3:07 AM  
thats a lie I kinda want u to wake up  
  
pep and rhodey arent answering  
  
3:08 AM  
steve  
  
3:15 AM  
fuck im sorry this is gonna be so stupid if u read this tomorrow but can u please come to ur phone?  
  
im so fucking thirsty  
  
3:16 AM  
not in the sex way though that wuld probably be better  
  
3:28 AM  
okay im taking a walk now the fresh air actually helps  
  
4:27 AM  
sorry, I shouldnt have kept writing  
  
I hope you sleep well, please ignore all of these messages  
  
8:21 AM  
Oh my god Tony, I'm so sorry  
  
Are you okay?  
  
8:56 AM  
Could you please text me? I'm getting a little worried.  
  
9:34 AM  
no im sorry  
  
im fine, really, just had a moment  
  
im fine now  
  
I'm really sorry I wasn't awake, that must've been horrible.  
  
eh  
  
so whats the plan for today? got anything lined up?  
  
I would've been there for you if I had seen those messages, you know that, right?  
  
I know  
  
so what are you doing today?  
  
...Not much. Clint wants to take me bowling later.  
  
How about you? When are you coming home?  
  
tomorrow  
  
two more conferences in chicago and austin and then its bye bye suitcase  
  
im kinda glad honestly  
  
Me too.  
  
A little nervous though.  
  
dont be  
  
its gonna be fine  
  
and even if its not youre not gonna get rid of me that easily  
  
unless you want to  
  
I definitely don't.  
  
good  
  
call me crazy but I actually think that this is gonna work out  
  
and thats coming from me  
  
pessimist extraordinaire  
  
You never struck me as a pessimist.  
  
really?  
  
I mean, you're always trying to make the world a better place.  
  
yeah because I think it sucks  
  
But also because you think there is something to save.  
  
Otherwise you wouldn't try.  
  
I try only when there's a realistic chance that I'll succeed  
  
I dont waste my time on lost causes  
  
I don't think that's true.  
  
I just almost never see a situation that id deem a lost cause  
  
Spoken like a true optimist.  
  
realist  
  
im a genius  
  
Of course.  
  
that felt a bit sarcastic  
  
Whatever you say.  
  
So what time will you get back tomorrow?  
  
around 3ish  
  
im gonna head home and freshen up first but I think I can make it to dc by 4 if thats okay  
  
That's perfect.  
  
I'm looking forward to it.  
  
me too  
  
2:56 PM  
god im so bored  
  
Meeting?  
  
yeah  
  
at least the coffees good  
  
Well then it can't be that bad.  
  
Coffee lifts your mood like nothing else.  
  
you know me so well  
  
know what else lifts my mood?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/25366/25366_900.png)  
  
oh my fuking god  
  
Clint took that one just now.  
  
Did it lift your mood?  
  
it sure did  
  
god youre so handsome that shit should be illegal  
  
Thanks.  
  
id send u one back but im pretty sure pep would kill me  
  
It's fine, you should get back to that meeting anyway.  
  
im multitasking  
  
business in the front, pleasure in the back  
  
Odd choice of words.  
  
but accurate right  
  
If this was about pleasure I would've sent you a different picture.  
  
!!!!  
  
YES PLEASE  
  
No.  
  
oh come on dont tease me like this!!  
  
not if u dont follow through!!  
  
You're in a meeting right now.  
  
...Maybe later.  
  
ill hold u to that!  
  
so hows bowling?  
  
We're not there yet.  
  
We're doing that later.  
  
oh I thought that was a bowling alley in the picture  
  
No, we're at a retirement home right now.  
  
fitting  
  
coming to terms with your age, cap?  
  
Funny.  
  
They're holding an event for World War II veterans. Ms Hensley told me about it.  
  
thats cougar lady right?  
  
Yeah. She hasn't gone since her husband died but she said it's a great experience.  
  
I've heard so many stories today.  
  
so youre enjoying it?  
  
Mostly.  
  
I sort of escaped to the bathroom to take a moment.  
  
sounds like you need a hug  
  
if I was there id give you one  
  
Thanks.  
  
I think Clint's having a blast though.  
  
how come hes there with u?  
  
We had lunch and since we're going bowling later he just tagged along.  
  
well im glad youre not there alone  
  
not that I dont think you couldve handled it, just  
  
you know  
  
Yeah.  
  
Thanks, Tony.  
  
for what?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Just thanks.  
  
okay?  
  
I mean ill take it  
  
now go get em tiger, those old fellas arent gonna charm themselves  
  
Alright.  
  
TTYL (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
9:22 PM  
Listen, I know you want to just ignore this morning but I feel like I need to say this. You don't even have to respond if you don't want to.  
  
I'm so proud of you for sticking to your resolution and I feel terrible for not being there for you. This might sound stupid but if you ever feel like that again I hope you'll still come to me for help.  
  
But since I can't promise that I'll be available when the time comes:  
  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC_XM4l1DHo%E2%80%9D><a%20href=)  
  
My voice isn't as nice as yours but when you listen to it I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you.  
  
That's all.  
  
10:33 PM  
Can I call you?  
  
Of course.  
  
11:34 PM  
at the risk of sounding like a teenage girl, thanks for listening  
  
I feel a lot better now  
  
I'm glad.  
  
Sleep well, Tony.  
  
you too steve  
  
11:56 PM  
I can't stop listening to it  
  
Thank you  
  



	21. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the shorter chapter today, I originally planned to post this yesterday and give you the next actual chapter today but things in the real world are actually kind of stressful right now so I didn't have the time. I hope I'll be able to keep up the once a day upload schedule but I can't promise it right now :/ Either way next week things will hopefully calm down and I'll have more time to write again. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this interlude anyway :) See you tomorrow!

Birdbrain  
  
**Today** 3:43 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/26414/26414_900.png)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/26959/26959_900.png)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/26650/26650_900.png)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/25767/25767_900.png)  
  
you asked and you shall receive  
  
oh my god  
  
why are you such a shit photographer??  
  
half of those are blurry  
  
you try taking pics of a guy with super senses without him noticing  
  
also fuck you  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/27499/27499_900.jpg)  
  
I could sell that shit as porn  
  
...  
  
fine  
  
thanks, these are great  
  
I dont want thanks, I want arrow upgrades  
  
sheesh I know calm your titties  
  
also  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/41560/41560_900.png)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/41264/41264_900.png)  
  
this is him when he got a message from you  
  
so blah blah be careful use protection blah whatever  
  
thats the weirdest shovel talk ive ever gotten  
  
take it or leave it  
  
you realize that he caught u when you took these pics right?  
  
yeah  
  
but when I told him I wanted to send them to you he actually made me take another one on his phone  
  
huh  
  
dunno why you couldnt just ask him for a picture yourself but I dont judge  
  
(thats a lie im judging you so hard rn)  
  
he doesnt like taking pics of himself  
  
so your solution is stalkign him?  
  
no  
  
my solution is making YOU stalk him  
  
touche  
  
he looks happy  
  
keep him that way  
  
I will  
  
hopefully  
  
you kidsll be just fine  
  
listen to papa clint  
  
thats so disturbing I dont even know where to begin  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
fuck off you weirdo  
  
love you too  
  



	22. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!! Tuesday that is ;) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you like this chapter!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:22 AM  
im so excited I cant sleep  
  
7:34 AM  
Were you awake all night?  
  
I slept two hours on the plane  
  
im in my hotel rn  
  
u wanna talk?  
  
If you mean the same kind of talk as last time then no.  
  
I'm on my morning run.  
  
ah  
  
and u cant disappear into a bush somewhere?  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
okay got it  
  
It would feel weird anyway.  
  
Knowing that I'll see you later.  
  
I guess  
  
so if youre running are u using jarvis?  
  
Yeah, he's typing right now.  
  
he doesnt type, he just translates your speech  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
yeah  
  
sorry this feels kinda weird  
  
I know.  
  
but im really excited to see you  
  
Well, clearly you're 'excited' alright.  
  
!!!  
  
dont make my child talk dirty to me please  
  
...Well, now I feel weird.  
  
looks like theres a lot of weird going around  
  
you still want to meet, right?  
  
Yes, of course!  
  
Sorry, I'm being weird about this.  
  
weird is starting to look less and less like an actual word  
  
weirdweirdweird  
  
isnt it weird that we spell weird like that?  
  
weeeeeiiiiiiirddddd  
  
This is a weird conversation.  
  
I feel weird using that word now.  
  
aaaand weve come full circle  
  
So, change of topic.  
  
What are you doing right now?  
  
real subtle  
  
im just lying in bed, thinking about you while holding a pillow to my chest and looking dreamily out of the rain spattered window  
  
Is it weird that I can imagine that so clearly?  
  
weeeeiiiiiirddddd  
  
Please stop.  
  
youre just a bucket of sunshine this morning arent u?  
  
Sorry.  
  
Had a rough night.  
  
oh  
  
im sorry  
  
what happened?  
  
Not much.  
  
Had a nightmare.  
  
you wanna talk about it?  
  
Not really.  
  
okay  
  
when I was sleeping on the plane I dreamed that the stewardess wanted to eat me  
  
What??  
  
yeah it was pretty strange  
  
she was just talking but somehow I knew she wanted to eat me like idk  
  
something in her face just said hungry for stark  
  
You just made me laugh out loud in a public park.  
  
I think an elderly lady thought I was crazy.  
  
I feel like I shouldnt be laughing at that but I totally am  
  
You're such a good person.  
  
im glad u noticed  
  
so running huh  
  
I didnt think youd have to keep in shape. the serum took care of that, right?  
  
It did. But I still like it.  
  
huh. guess I would too if I just didnt get tired  
  
Liar. You hate running.  
  
how would u know?  
  
Pepper said she literally has to drag you out of your workshop to go running with her.  
  
that lil snitch  
  
id go running with you  
  
Would you really?  
  
sure  
  
(Smiling Face With Horns )  
  
wait whats that for?  
  
Nothing.  
  
oh shit  
  
no wait  
  
whatd I just get myself into??  
  
Nothing much.  
  
We'll leave at 6:00 tomorrow morning  
  
!!!!  
  
wait what??  
  
why the heck would we go that early??  
  
That's when I always go.  
  
but youre still running rn  
  
HAVE YOU BEEN RUNNING FOR TWO HOURS???  
  
wait when u say running u mean jogging right?  
  
...Sure.  
  
…  
  
my calves are crying for mercy already  
  
They'll be crying a lot more tomorrow.  
  
...okay youve said it twice now, I gotta ask  
  
am I spending the night at yours?  
  
...I thought that was the plan?  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't want to assume.  
  
no assume away  
  
id love to stay at your place  
  
just... I mean is that okay for you? moving that fast?  
  
Oh  
  
Oh sorry, no, I didn't mean we had to do THAT. I just wanted to have dinner without a time limit or anything and I didn't know if you had a place to stay in DC...  
  
Sorry, I should've asked first.  
  
I mean I could just stay at a hotel  
  
if thats more comfortable for you  
  
Is it more comfortable for you?  
  
I asked u first  
  
I thought you didn't do that.  
  
okay look I dont want to impose but since you offered id love to stay at your place  
  
plus I make a mean french toast  
  
u dont wanna miss out on that  
  
I think my pancakes trump your French toast.  
  
But that sounds nice.  
  
I hope u realize that uve just issued a challenge  
  
ill spatula fight u to the death  
  
I think we both know who'd win that match.  
  
HA!  
  
just you wait  
  
they dont call me the iron chef for nothing  
  
I'm pretty sure you're thinking of someone else there.  
  
whatever  
  
so am I staying at your place?  
  
If you want to, yes.  
  
I'd like that.  
  
awesome  
  
imma bring some clothes and a toothbrush  
  
That seems reasonable.  
  
should I bring dinner?  
  
No, I got it.  
  
cool  
  
im really excited  
  
Me too.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
2:32 PM  
IT IS DONE!!!  
  
Heading to New York now.  
  
...Weren't you in Austin?  
  
Yup.  
  
But you said you'd make it here by four?  
  
That's at least a four hour flight if you stop in new york.  
  
And that's without the time you need to shower and pack.  
  
...Who says I'm taking a plane?  
  
You're in the armor?  
  
I'm practically going supersonic right now.  
  
I'll be there by four, promise.  
  
Fly safe, okay?  
  
Of course.  
  
Jarvis is my co-pilot.  
  
That's actually pretty reassuring.  
  
I'll see you later.  
  
See you soon.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:46 PM  
Okay, I'm ten minutes out.  
  
Hide the porn.  
  
No wait, leave it out.  
  
Hilarious.  
  
See you soon! (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
You betcha! (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	23. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god I actually fucking made it. I'm so sorry that this took longer than usual. I usually post in the morning but this chapter just wouldn't. come. out. right. I'm still kind of meh about this but I hope you guys enjoy it. And it's still today in my time zone so TECHNICALLY I kept my daily upload schedule. Even though it feels like I kinda failed :/ Oh well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you tomorrow!

Tony would like to say he wasn't nervous but he knew that the fact that he'd checked his hair three times on the way up to Steve's apartment complex wasn't really giving off that impression. He reached out to ring the bell, hesitating only for a second before he pushed the button. The intercom came on immediately.

“Hello?”

“It's me,” Tony said, hoping it didn't come out as croaky as he thought.

“Hey, Tony. Come on up!”

The door buzzed and Tony pushed in back first, holding it open for the armor that was trailing behind him, carrying two more of the small boxes he'd brought. He bounced on his toes the entire elevator ride up, his fingers clenching on the edges of cardboard in his hand.

It felt like forever before he reached the right floor and by the time he was standing in front of Steve's door his heart was racing. He was just about to knock when the door swung open and there was Steve, just as tall and bright and beautiful as he remembered.

“Mail service,” Tony said lamely and Steve's eyes only jumped to the armor for a second before he looked back at Tony with a radiant smile on his face. “So I brought your... stuff,” Tony said, trailing off when Steve suddenly stepped forward, took the boxes from him, set them down on the floor and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened for only a second before allowing himself to melt into it, bringing his arms up to wrap around Steve's waist. He was so warm it was almost unreal and Tony shamelessly buried his face in his shoulder to soak up as much as he could.

It felt simultaneously like hours and no time at all had passed when they both pulled away. Steve kept his arms on Tony's shoulders as he smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hi, Tony.”

It was only Tony's pride that kept him from melting into a puddle on the floor under the force of that smile. He was pretty sure his own wasn't any better. “Hey, Steve.”

“Come in,” Steve said and Tony did just that, letting Steve take one of the boxes as he walked past him into the living room. The armor followed them, depositing the boxes by the couch before it stepped back to the front door to wait in sentry mode. Tony had a bit of a moment when his eyes fell on the table and the armchair that before now he'd only ever seen as the backdrop to Steve's di–

“You want anything to drink?”

“Uh, no, thanks,” he said on reflex before his brain kicked in. “Actually, yeah, some water would be great, thanks.”

“You got it,” Steve said and Tony looked around the room shamelessly, soaking up the bits and pieces of Steve he could find there. A dog-eared book on the couch. Discarded pencils on the window sill. A soft looking blanket wedged between the couch cushions –

“Here you go,” Steve said, handing Tony a glass and motioning to the couch. “Sit down, please.”

Tony looked around as he sat, noting that the walls were still builder's white. “Nice place.”

“Thanks.” Steve sat down next to Tony, smiling a little sheepishly. “It's not much but it grows on you I guess.”

Tony hummed, taking a sip from his water. He was finding it hard to meet Steve's eyes even though they weren't even sitting that close. 

“So,” Steve said. “Did you get here okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Tony scratched at his beard. “Not much plane traffic. Though I think I scared a flock of birds.”

“That's good,” Steve said. “Well, not the scaring birds part but – you know.”

“Yeah.”

From the corner of his eye Tony could see Steve fiddling with his shirt sleeve. “I'm glad you made it.”

Tony swallowed. “Yeah, me too.”

They both drank from their glasses. For a moment Tony honestly thought he'd prefer getting his teeth pulled over another second of awkward silence.

Then Steve snorted. “Good god, we're terrible at this.”

Tony chuckled, relief loosening some of the tension in his shoulders. “We really are. This is awful.”

“I wish I could just send you a stupid picture in real life,” Steve said with such seriousness that Tony burst out laughing.

“Well, you could show me some if you have them,” he said teasingly and Steve shook his head with a smile.

“No. I finally have you here, I'm not using my phone.”

Tony smirked. “Finally, huh?”

“Shut up,” Steve said and Tony could see a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Fuck, Steve was so pretty, he kind of wondered how far down that blush went – “So what do you want to do?”

“You got Twister?” Tony asked jokingly but judging by Steve's blank face the reference went right over his head. “Never mind. What do _you_ want to do?”

Steve looked around his room. “Well, we could watch a movie?”

Tony gasped exaggeratedly. “Are you asking me to Netflix and Chill, Captain?”

That reference clearly hit home because Steve's flush darkened even more as he gave Tony a stern glare. He could see the humor behind it though. “No, I'm asking you to eat popcorn with me. Sam got me a huge tub and I can't finish it by myself.”

“Is that what's for dinner?”

“Um, actually.” Steve fidgeted a little. “I thought we could cook together. Is that okay?”

Tony looked over at the tiny kitchen and nodded. “Yeah, sure. What are we making?”

“Well,” Steve said a little evasively. “I got some chicken and a bunch of vegetables. That works, right?”

Tony gave him a suspicious look. “You don't actually know how to cook, do you?”

“No, I do,” Steve said quickly. “I just – well, back in my day we just boiled everything and I don't think that's really up to snuff these days –“

“Okay,” Tony said, clapping his hands together as he stood. “Well, worry not for help is here. Pepper made me take a couple classes.”

Steve nodded gratefully and Tony walked over to the fridge, rummaging through it to get an idea of what they were working with. When he felt eyes on him he looked over to find Steve looking at him with a fond smile. “What?”

“Nothing,” Steve said amusedly. “Make yourself at home.”

Tony looked at the mushrooms in his hand and to his absolute horror felt his cheeks heat up. “Ah. Sorry.”

“It's fine,” Steve said, walking over to lean down next to Tony and look in the fridge. They were almost close enough to touch and Tony was intensely aware of their proximity. “So what do you think?”

Tony shook himself out of it, depositing his findings on the counter. “Well. I think you have all the stuff for an old recipe I know but I haven't made it in a really long time.”

“No time like the present,” Steve said, grabbing the chicken from the freezer. “What do you need me to do?”

Tony made Steve slice and dice all the vegetables as he browned the chicken in butter. They didn't talk much but the easy atmosphere and the bubbling noises from the pot made up for any lack of conversation. It felt nice and Steve's presence at his back was incredibly soothing. Tony hadn't done anything domestic like this with another person in a long time.

“Is that good?” Steve asked, holding out the bowl with all the cut vegetables for Tony to inspect. Tony hummed approvingly.

“Yeah. Let me take the chicken out then we'll fry these.”

As they went through the motions Tony almost felt nostalgic. He remembered stirring the pot for his mother, standing on a chair because he'd been too small to reach the stove while she seasoned the sauce, holding the spoon out to him for a taste test. He hadn't thought about that in years. It almost seemed like a dream.

“Should I add the sauce?”

Tony blinked away the memories, looking at the bowl of tomato sauce Steve was holding. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Steve poured it in and Tony glanced at his face that was suddenly very close. He startled a little when Steve met his eyes and they both just looked at each other for a second before the moment broke and Tony cleared his throat.

“You got any basil?”

"Oh. Yeah, sure.”

They finished the sauce in no time and Tony put the chicken back in the pot, putting a lid on it to let it simmer. “Alright, so we got an hour to kill while this cooks. Wanna watch something?”

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, sure. There's a series I wanted to start.”

“Which one?”

Steve smiled shyly. “It's, uh. Sherlock Holmes? I saw the Hound of the Baskervilles in the pictures back in my day.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony said, plopping down on the couch as he reached for the remote. “It's pretty good. The actors are great.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Steve said as he sat down and Tony tried not to visibly react to the fact that their thighs were touching. Jesus fucking Christ, he needed to get it together. “It's the old stories, just in a modern setting, right?”

“Something like that.” Tony started A Study in Pink and frowned. “Ah crap, it's ninety minutes, I forgot about that.”

“Oh.” Steve looked worriedly towards the kitchen. “Should we watch something else? Or set a timer?”

Tony waved him off. “Nah. That's the good thing about a dish like that, it's better the longer it cooks.”

Steve looked a little doubtful but still settled in to watch the episode. It only took a couple minutes for Tony to completely fixate on the fact that if he took deep breaths his arm would sometimes brush against Steve's and it was honestly fucking him up. This was fucking ridiculous. He was a grown ass man and he could damn well go after what he wanted.

Taking a deep breath Tony shifted closer to Steve so their shoulders were touching. He could feel Steve stiffen up a bit but he didn't move away. Tony internally fist pumped.

“That's one of my favorite bits,” Tony said quietly, almost close enough to speak in Steve's ear. Steve shivered almost unnoticeably and knowing that made Tony feel – well. “He's such a troll the whole series.”

“It's interesting,” Steve said and his fingers twitched before he curled them into a fist on his thigh. For a second Tony was convinced that Steve would reach out and touch him but he refrained. He tried not to be too disappointed.

Before Tony could say anything else Steve abruptly got up.

“I'll get the popcorn,” he said without looking at Tony, disappearing into the kitchen. Tony really tried not to take it personally but it still smarted somewhere deep down. So much for taking the initiative.

When Steve came back Tony thought he'd put some distance between them but to his surprise Steve settled down in the exact same spot so they were touching from shoulders to thighs. Tony must've made a noise of some sort because Steve looked at him questioningly, a little concerned furrow in his brow.

“This okay?”

“More than,” Tony said quickly, reaching for the popcorn bowl to settle it on both of their thighs so they could reach easily. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Steve said and with only a moment's hesitation he put his arm on the back of the couch behind Tony. It was such an obvious move that Tony almost laughed out loud but as it was he settled back against the couch so Steve's fingers were just brushing the back of his neck.

It took another minute before Steve found the courage to let his fingers trail through the short hair at the base of Tony's neck but it felt so wonderful that Tony really didn't mind the wait. He kind of hoped that Steve would dig in with his fingers, give him a proper massage, but it was probably for the best that he didn't. Tony wasn't sure he could contain himself if he did.

They sat like that in silence, just watching the show until Tony had to get up to boil some water for the noodles. Steve wanted to help at first but after a bit of arguing he just kept watching the show, turning back towards the kitchen intermittently.

“You sure you don't want help?”

“Oh my god, Steve, it's noodles not rocket science!”

“Still,” Steve said with a small pout and Tony grinned at him.

“I'm almost done anyway. Should we just eat on the couch or –“

“No, I got it,” Steve said, turning the TV off despite Tony's protests. “Hush. You cook, I'll set the table.”

Tony rolled his eyes but couldn't quite hide his smile as he turned back to the pot where he was cooking the rest of the noodles directly in the sauce. It smelled delicious and for a moment Tony could almost imagine the old mansion, the way his mother had looked with an apron on and a smile on her face –

But that was then. This was now.

“All done,” Tony said, plating up the chicken and noodles and heaping a generous helping of extra sauce on both of their plates. “Get ready to be blown away.”

“Can't wait,” Steve said and Tony could hear the smile in his voice. He brought the plates over to the table where Steve was just lighting a candle in the middle. Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve shrugged a bit sheepishly. “Just had it lying around. I thought it would be nice.”

“Hey, I'm not cramping your style,” Tony said, putting one of the plates down in front of Steve before he sat at the opposite side of the table. “This is nice. I haven't eaten at a table in ages.” At Steve's inquisitive look he shrugged. “Outside of a restaurant that is.”

“Right,” Steve said and he almost managed to keep the judgement out of his voice. Tony was kind of proud. “Well, that just makes this more special.”

“You betcha,” Tony said, raising his glass to clink it against Steve's before they dug in. The small noise of surprise Steve made at his first bite was incredibly satisfying.

“Oh wow.”

“Good, right?” Tony asked and he didn't even care that he sounded smug as fuck. He took a bite too and almost moaned at the familiar taste. “Shit, I missed this. I think the last time I made this I was in college.”

“It's really good,” Steve said. “You cooked this with your mom?”

“Yeah, all the time,” Tony said with a reminiscent smile. “It was her favorite. Her mother used to –“ He broke off, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “How did you know that?”

“What?” Steve asked and Tony could see his sudden nervousness. “What do you mean?”

“Did you plan this?” Tony asked, gesturing at the food, and Steve squirmed in his seat, looking like he was facing a firing squad.

“Um. No?”

“So you just happened to have all the ingredients for the one dish I can cook really well?” Steve averted his eyes guiltily and Tony grinned, weirdly touched by the gesture. “So who'd you ask? Rhodey or Pepper?”

“Rhodey,” Steve mumbled into his water and Tony chuckled, reaching across the table to grab Steve's hand in his.

“That's kinda sweet in a vaguely stalkery way. Thank you.”

Steve stared at their interlocked hands for a moment before he looked up at Tony, giving him a still slightly guilty smile. “I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something you'd like.”

“Honestly I'd've sat around doing nothing if it meant I was doing it with you,” Tony said maybe a bit too honestly and Steve flushed, clearing his throat as he looked back down at his food, smiling softly.

“Me too.”

Tony was starting to feel all squishy inside so he quickly got back to his food, shoveling a big piece of chicken into his mouth. “So what are you doing next week?”

“Not much,” Steve said. “Just some contract work for SHIELD.” He frowned. “Sometimes I think Fury just sees us as his janitors.”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, cleanup missions suck. I'm glad I'm not doing that.”

“Well, I wouldn't want to trade with you either,” Steve said. “You're all over the place.”

“Eh.” Tony waved him off. “It's not that bad. I get to see lots of new places. And at least it's never boring.”

“Your texts tell a different story,” Steve said with a raised eyebrow and Tony shrugged.

“Well yeah, the meetings can be kind of dull. I could do without most of them. But building is fun.”

“I bet.” Steve smiled at Tony over the rim of his glass. “So what are you working on right now?”

Tony's eyes glinted. “Oh, there's this new polymer I'm working on that can expand to at least twenty times its size without losing its elasticity and if I can get it to work it could be useful in so many areas like –“

“Hulk pants?” Steve asked and Tony could hear the laughter in his voice.

“Basically yeah,” Tony said with a grin. “But it's so much more than that! This could really help people.”

“That's amazing, Tony.” Steve's thumb was stroking the back of Tony's hand and it sent tingles all the way down his spine. “How does it work?”

“Well.” Tony smirked. “Let me tell you about macromolecules.”

They kept talking late into the night, jumping from one subject to the next so seamlessly that Tony didn't even realize how much time had passed until Steve's explanation of the plot of some book he'd read last week was interrupted by a yawn.

“Sorry,” Steve said and Tony squeezed his hand. They had yet to let go of each other.

“It's okay. You wanna call it a night?”

“Not really.” Steve yawned again, grimacing right after. “I don't wanna go to bed.”

“Then let's move to the couch at least,” Tony said, getting up to put their empty dishes away. “We've been sitting here all night. I think my back's gonna give out.”

“Old man,” Steve said teasingly and Tony kicked him lightly in the shin.

“You're one to talk, grandpa. Get up, I can't carry your ass over there.”

Steve grumbled good-naturedly as Tony put their glasses in the sink before he followed Tony to the couch, plopping down next to him.

“You wanna watch a movie or something?” Tony asked and Steve sighed.

“I'll fall asleep.”

“Well, that's the plan, isn't it?”

Steve looked over at him and something passed between them, like a bolt of electricity. His eyes were so incredibly blue and Tony would've loved nothing more than to –

Steve yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and looking absolutely mortified. “Shit, I'm sorry.”

Tony couldn't help but laugh, falling back against the couch as he grabbed the remote. “It's fine. You got anything against Jason Bourne?”

“I've never seen that one. Is it new?”

Tony smiled. “Not really. It's a bunch of movies in the same franchise. And I swear to god, the guy in the fourth movie looks exactly like Barton.”

“Well.” Steve got comfortable on the couch, pulling the blanket from between the cushions to throw it over both of their laps. “Let's watch it then.”

Try as he might Tony couldn't concentrate on the movie. Granted, he wasn't trying very hard, way too busy focussing on the feeling of Steve's skin against his where he was stroking his hand with his thumb. The air around them felt like it was coiled tight with tension and every second that passed just intensified the feeling. Tony was so very aware of Steve's presence next to him, his body heat, his soft breathing, the way he chuckled when something funny happened on screen.

At some point Tony gave up on watching the film altogether and just looked at Steve as the lights of the TV reflected on his face. It didn't take long before Steve returned his gaze, holding it without an ounce of embarrassment or hesitation. The air crackled between them.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly.

“Hey,” Steve answered and before he knew it they were kissing, soft and sweet and over far too soon. Steve pulled back after only a moment, his eyes searching Tony's, but Tony didn't give him the time for doubt to sink in, leaning forward to reconnect their mouths as gently as he could.

Steve's lips were slightly chapped but so relaxed and soft that Tony instantly wanted more. He grabbed the back of Steve's neck, digging his fingers in just a little bit, and used the way Steve gasped at that to slip his tongue into his mouth. The noise Steve made when their tongues touched for the first time would forever be seared into Tony's brain.

Steve rose up to meet him, more or less kneeling on the couch to press Tony back into the cushions. They traded control so fluidly that it was like a dance, pushing and pulling almost equally. It was absolutely perfect.

Tony lost himself in the kiss so much that it was almost jarring when it ended abruptly because Steve pulled away, holding a hand in front of his mouth to stifle yet another yawn.

“Sorry,” he said and Tony couldn't even be mad because Steve looked all soft and tired and it was twisting his stomach into knots.

“It's okay,” he said quietly, pressing one last kiss to Steve's mouth – that turned into two, three, four more but who's counting – before he patted his arm and heaved himself off the couch. “Come on, time for bed.”

Steve mumbled something under his breath as he got up, rubbing at his hair as he gave Tony a sleepy smile and pulled him into a hug. Tony readily sank into it, wishing that he could just burrow into Steve and never leave. Which was weird but whatever. “This was a wonderful evening, Tony. Thank you.”

“No, thank _you,_ ” Tony said and he could feel Steve's smile against his neck before he pulled away.

“I'll take the couch, you can have the –“

“Yeah, no,” Tony interrupted him, stroking both of his hands down Steve's arms to his wrists so he could hold them gently. “I'll take the couch. It's your bed.”

“But –“

“No buts,” Tony said, dragging Steve towards the hallway. “Come on, I'll walk you there.”

Steve rolled his eyes but he went along willingly, only pausing in the door to his bedroom.

“Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch,” he said and Tony gave him a smile and a chaste good night kiss. His stomach flip flopped giddily because he could do that now, oh my god, he'd kissed Steve, what the fuck?

“I'm sure,” Tony said, trying not to freak out too obviously but Steve was too tired to notice anyway.

“Alright, sleep well, Tony.”

“You too.”

Steve gave him one last look over his shoulder before he went inside his room, leaving the door open. Tony watched him for as long as he could justify to himself before it got creepy but eventually he went back to the couch, burrowing under the blanket and just – processing. He didn't want to jinx it but he felt so incredibly relieved that everything seemed to be working out. Tony couldn't even remember the last time he'd been this giddy with excitement.

He only hoped that it would stay this way.


	24. Wednesday Part 1

“Uncle!”

“Tony –“

“Mercy!”

“Okay, now you're just being dramati–“

“Oh, I can see the light down yonder, it's calling me, goodbye cruel wo–mmph.“

“Would you stop that?” Steve asked through his laughter, wincing when Tony licked the hand he'd put over his mouth. “Ew! What are you, five?”

“Thou shalt not silence the mouth that speaks truth!” Tony exclaimed, drawing the attention of an elderly couple sitting on a bench nearby. Steve gave them an apologetic look as he dragged Tony off the path.

“Alright, fine, we'll take a break. Just stop shouting.”

Tony plopped down heavily with his back against the bark of a tree, groaning as he rubbed his thighs. “Oh my god! You're a fucking machine!”

“Maybe you're just getting old,” Steve said teasingly and Tony gave him a betrayed look.

“I can't believe you just said that. I can feel myself getting wrinkles.”

Steve crossed his legs as he sat down next to Tony, leaning back on his arms. “Yeah, you look terrible.”

“Well, you look –“ Steve glanced over when Tony trailed off, eyes sliding over Steve's arms up his chest to his face. Then he frowned. “Positively awful.”

Steve playfully hit him in the shoulder and Tony exaggerated his wince, holding his arm with a pained grimace. Steve snorted. “Oh shut up, you wuss.”

“Captain!” Tony gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “Why, I never!”

Steve rolled his eyes, looking out at the other park goers. There wasn't much of a crowd with it being the middle of the week and he was kind of glad for it. It happened more and more often that people recognized him on the street and while it made him feel honored and humbled he also didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Especially during private moments like this.

“Hey,” Tony said and Steve looked over at him, struck silent by the sight of him lounging against the tree with a lazy smile on his lips, hair damp with sweat. It was so damn attractive it was almost unfair. “You still with me?”

“Yeah,” Steve said and Tony's smile widened.

“Good. Because I have a question for you.”

“Well that's not ominous at all,” Steve said and Tony snorted.

“Yeah, no, not that kind.” Tony tilted his head. “Just – when can I see you again?”

Steve couldn't help but smile at that, his chest blooming with warmth. “You're seeing me right now.”

“I like to plan ahead,” Tony said. “Remember I told you that Pepper gave me two days off?” Steve nodded. “Well, that's next weekend. If you want I could come over. Or maybe you could visit me in New York?”

Steve mentally went through his schedule, scratching his plans to go to the mall with Sam. He'd call him later. “Yeah, that works.”

“Super,” Tony said with a wide smile that Steve returned easily. “I'll pencil you in.”

“You better,” Steve said and Tony leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips.

Steve couldn't help the way he stiffened, quickly pulling away, eyes instinctively darting around the park. When he looked back at Tony his face was blank and Steve's heart sank into his stomach.

“I'm sorry,” he said and Tony gave him a tight smile that hurt something deep inside Steve.

“It's fine. I knew you weren't ready ye–“

Steve grabbed Tony's neck and cut him off with a kiss of his own, keeping it chaste by sheer force of will. When he pulled away Tony was openly gaping at him and Steve swallowed nervously.

“I want to. I'm sorry, it's just – habit.”

Tony nodded, eyes still wide, and Steve felt a sliver of pride at rendering Tony Stark of all people speechless. Then Tony shook himself out of it and smiled.

“I get that. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Steve said and he wanted nothing more than to pull Tony into another kiss, to feel him pressed against him the way he had last night. But they were still in public and the last thing Steve wanted was to make a scene so he forced himself to pull away and stand up, stretching his back. “Come on, let's go back and have breakfast.”

“That's the best idea you've had all day,” Tony said, allowing Steve to pull him to his feet. “I'm never going running with you again by the way.”

Steve laughed, resisting the urge to pull Tony closer and instead ruffling his hair, enjoying the way Tony squawked indignantly. “We'll see about that.”

“I mean it!”

“Sure you do.”

Tony huffed, pushing Steve's hand away with a smirk. “Lead on then, soldier.”

Steve rolled his eyes but he was grinning as he turned back towards the path –

And felt a smack on his butt. He jumped, turning back incredulously to find Tony looking at him with the most angelic smile. “Tony!”

“What?” Tony asked innocently and Steve couldn't help but snort, laughing as he started back up the path, Tony jogging right beside him.

“You're such an ass.”

“Well, thanks to that I got to touch _your_ ass. Which makes it worth it.”

“Pervert,” Steve said but his admonishing tone was completely ruined by the huge grin on his face. Tony just winked and gave him finger guns and Steve laughed so hard he got a stitch in his side.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.


	25. Wednesday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back on schedule, hallelujah! Two chapters today because I thought it would look weird to have the texting in the same chapter as the writing so here you go. Also, I didn't even notice this before but THIS FIC HAS OVER 1000 KUDOS?? And don't even mention the comments because when I look at that number I feel all sorts of weeeee (granted, half of these are mine, but STILL!) Holy shit, thank you guys so much, I'm so blown away by the love you guys are giving me, it always makes me so incredibly happy to read your comments and I really appreciate all the feedback! Thank you!
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic! See you tomorrow!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 10:34 AM  
got back safe  
  
I'm glad.  
  
I'm just looking through the boxes right now.  
  
Thanks for putting all of this together, you didn't have to do that.  
  
pep did most of that honestly but ill pass on the thanks  
  
gotta go, meeting in 3  
  
Okay. Have a nice day (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
2:32 PM  
I know its been less than five hours but I miss u already  
  
cant wait to see u again  
  
Me too.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	26. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand another one! I'm on a roll!  
> So for those of you who were just waiting for Rhodey to make an appearance, here you go. Certainly not the last time one of the other avengers will pop in ;) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a nice day/night/whatever <3

James Rhodes  
  
**Today** 3:54 PM  
So how'd it go?  
  
Really well I think.  
  
Pretty amazing actually.  
  
I'm glad you think so.  
  
Cause he's been gushing about you for at least twenty minutes and I'd hate to spoil his fun.  
  
Oh.  
  
No, the feeling's definitely mutual.  
  
I haven't seen him this happy in a long time.  
  
So, you know, good job.  
  
But also don't fuck it up.  
  
I know.  
  
Thanks again, I really appreciate the help.  
  
Don't mention it.  
  
Just keep him happy, that's all I want from you.  
  
I'll do my best.  
  
Do better.  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
God, that's weird.  
  
Yes, Sir, Lieutenant Colonel, Sir.  
  
...I can see why you and Tony get along.  
  
But seriously, thank you so much.  
  
It's cool.  
  
Some part of me can't believe that I'm giving a shovel talk to Captain America right now.  
  
But just because I'd break my hand on your face doesn't mean I won't punch you if you hurt him.  
  
I wouldn't expect anything less.  
  
I'm glad you're looking out for him like this.  
  
You're a great friend.  
  
...I might frame that and put it on my wall.  
  
Just to show Tony what appreciation looks like.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
But seriously, he's lucky to have you.  
  
Flattery will get you nowhere.  
  
But do keep telling me that.  
  
...I can see why you're friends with Tony (Winking Face )  
  
Well, I guess years of exposure will leave their traces on anybody.  
  
So I'd say watch your back but honestly you seem to be a perfect match for him.  
  
Thank you, I guess?  
  
And trust me, if I end up hurting him I'll hand you the gun myself.  
  
Oh please, I'll be the least of your worries.  
  
?  
  
I might be able to break your bones but Pepper will ruin your fucking life.  
  
Not to mention what kind of damage Jarvis could do.  
  
!!!  
  
So just keep that in mind.  
  
Treat him well.  
  
I will.  
  
I know.  
  
I think you'll be good for him.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Welcome.  
  
By the way, if he ever starts talking about quantizing gravity he's on his way straight to delirious. Usually you can fix it with a snack and a couple hours of sleep but once he really gets going you'll have to force feed it to him and that's not pretty. Just FYI.  
  
That's good to know, thanks.  
  
It's lifesaving advice is what it is.  
  
Gotta go. Have a nice day.  
  
You too!  
  
Thank you.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/28104/28104_900.png)  
  



	27. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had a bit of a busy morning and couldn't find the time to format this before now. But here you go, back to the texting! I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:45 AM  
hey! sorry for not texting again last night I kinda fell asleep?  
  
It's okay, I had a busy day too.  
  
oooooh whatd u do?  
  
You remember Strike?  
  
thats furys special forces right  
  
Something like that.  
  
Well, apparently they made a mess and Nat and I were sent to clean it up.  
  
Explosives on some train tracks in Idaho. Had to beat up the conductor.  
  
fury really runs u ragged huh?  
  
Not really.  
  
It's just the kind of mission that he usually sends us on isn't all that great.  
  
It feels like we're just there to fix other people's mistakes.  
  
It's frustrating.  
  
I bet  
  
sorry shield sucks  
  
Thanks.  
  
How's SI?  
  
same old same old  
  
old farts telling me how to run my business  
  
I'm sure these old farts have some merit.  
  
yeah  
  
in their bank accounts  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/30403/30403_900.png)  
  
no  
  
oh no no no no no  
  
no  
  
What?  
  
Ive been dreading this day  
  
man the gates  
  
bat down the hatches  
  
What the hell are you talking about?  
  
youre moving on from cute animal pics to actual memes  
  
I cant take this  
  
What's wrong with memes?  
  
oh steve  
  
you poor ignorant soul  
  
They're just funny pictures!  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/29425/29425_900.png)  
  
??  
  
this is what they have become  
  
the meme side of the internet is a cold and dark place  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/29913/29913_900.jpg)  
  
...u got me there  
  
Well, if it's so important to you I won't send you anymore memes.  
  
…  
  
why do I not trust u right now?  
  
That sounds like a you problem.  
  
!!!  
  
the SASS  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/29630/29630_900.png)  
  
You are a lying liar who lies  
  
No memes my ass  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/28202/28202_900.png)  
  
I ain't calling you a truther  
  
dammit!!!  
  
now u got ME quoting memes  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/29098/29098_900.jpg)  
  
that raccoon is terrifying btw  
  
jesus christ please stop  
  
Fine.  
  
Clint keeps sending me these.  
  
I KNEW IT!!!  
  
that lil rat  
  
They're funny.  
  
I like them.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/28895/28895_900.jpg)  
  
Is that a reference?  
  
Im kinda glad u didnt get that one tbh  
  
you should live life without a facebook  
  
Not gonna lie, that kind of makes me want to get an account.  
  
!!!  
  
Also, this proves that you have memes saved on your phone, you hypocrite.  
  
u cant prove shit  
  
anyway, about next saturday  
  
I was thinking maybe you could come over to ny, stay at the tower for the weekend  
  
That sounds great.  
  
I mean its got all these apartments u wouldnt even have to stay in my room or anything if u dont want to  
  
oh okay great  
  
Wait, apartments?  
  
yeah  
  
there were so many floors left I thought if u ever wanted to come to ny, u know, u got a place to stay  
  
by you I mean all the avengers  
  
Wow, okay.  
  
Thank you.  
  
no biggie  
  
clint was all over that  
  
hes been here a few times  
  
Really? I didn't know that.  
  
he says its the coffee but I think he comes for the wifi  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Yeah, I can see that.  
  
I gotta go but we can talk later?  
  
sure  
  
ttyl (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
TTYL (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:46 PM  
so I cant help but notice that its been a long time since ive seen ur dick  
  
4:12 PM  
You really know how to set the mood.  
  
Im glad u agree  
  
so how bout dat dick tho  
  
Proving my point.  
  
u know u want to  
  
Coercion doesn't work on me.  
  
come oooooooon  
  
Neither does begging.  
  
that wasnt even begging  
  
though I could if ur into that kind of thing  
  
I thought that'd go against your pride.  
  
so youve thought about it?  
  
…  
  
No.  
  
you haaaaave  
  
I plead the fifth.  
  
its okay  
  
u can tell me all ur kinks  
  
I wont judge  
  
What's a kink?  
  
…  
  
okay if you have to ask that lets just table that discussion for now  
  
Whatever you say.  
  
sure  
  
wait a second  
  
oh you sneaky son of a bitch  
  
?  
  
you know damn well what kinks are  
  
youre trying to psychologize me into not asking u about it  
  
'Psychologize'  
  
shut up  
  
Also I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
fine u win this round rogers  
  
but I WILL bring this up again  
  
You do that.  
  
Even though I don't know why you would, seeing as I have no idea what we're talking about.  
  
...I love it when you're a little shit  
  
Duly noted.  
  
thats not an invitation  
  
Sure it isn't.  
  
ill regret this in the future wont I?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/28645/28645_900.jpg)  
  
I regret the day I started talking to you  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at them go with their outdated memes ;D I have this headcannon that Tony is secretly a huge boomer who doesn't understand meme culture but still tries to be hip with the kids. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow!


	28. Friday Part 1 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I know that some of you like to read this at work, fair warning: There are dicks in this chapter. Don't let them get you in trouble ;) Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:51 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/24655/24655_900.jpg)  
  
“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist”  
  
...what did I do to deserve getting trolled first thing in the morning  
  
I'm sure there's something.  
  
ouch  
  
your confidence in me warms my heart  
  
You're welcome.  
  
also why squirrels  
  
just trying to figure out if I should be offended or not  
  
They're hyperactive, extremely intelligent, adaptive, resilient, crafty  
  
Sound like someone you know?  
  
…  
  
I thought youd just say short  
  
Well  
  
That too.  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
dont tempt me  
  
ill come over there and get that kiss  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
firing up the quinjet now  
  
What? No!  
  
Come on, Tony, you'll see me tomorrow.  
  
too long  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I think about that a lot, you know?  
  
Kissing you.  
  
god me too  
  
sure I cant come over?  
  
Even if you did we wouldn't have much time together.  
  
I'm at Shield all day.  
  
oooooh  
  
long day?  
  
Depends.  
  
Fury wants to go over some kind of new project.  
  
He hasn't told me what it is yet.  
  
yea he does that  
  
I know.  
  
so when r u getting home?  
  
Around four I think.  
  
good to know  
  
...Planning something?  
  
maaaaybe  
  
Don't come over.  
  
wasnt going to  
  
I dont really have the time either  
  
Okay.  
  
Not that I don't want you to, it's just that I have plans with Sam.  
  
oh cool  
  
He's a friend.  
  
yeah I know  
  
You know?  
  
I didn't think you've met?  
  
not officially no  
  
?  
  
he texted me a while back  
  
Did he?  
  
Oh.  
  
what?  
  
I KNEW he took my phone that one time!!  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
yeah he did  
  
I'll get him back for that.  
  
you do that  
  
so wheres he taking you?  
  
He just got a new job so he wants to go celebrate.  
  
We'll meet up at nine.  
  
cool  
  
party hard I guess?  
  
I have some time before that.  
  
You know, for whatever you're planning.  
  
I feel like you know what that might be (Smirking Face )  
  
I can guess.  
  
Horndog.  
  
oh yeah sure throw the first stone why dont you  
  
hypocrite  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
Well, I'll get going.  
  
Text me later.  
  
as if you could stop me  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
12:34 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/30709/30709_900.png)  
  
I rest my case.  
  
…  
  
fine  
  
you win  
  
4:31 PM  
so about those kinks  
  
I feel like I hit the nail on the head with the begging  
  
but that cant be all  
  
5:11 PM  
weve been over this, ignoring me wont work rogers  
  
6:43 PM  
Not ignoring you.  
  
Sorry, Fury kept me longer than expected.  
  
its fine  
  
so  
  
what do u like?  
  
Isn't this the kind of talk we should have in person?  
  
eh person shmerson  
  
im curious  
  
Aren't you always?  
  
youre avoiding the question  
  
...I don't know.  
  
I really think I'd be more comfortable talking about this face to face.  
  
okay  
  
yeah no pressure  
  
sorry  
  
No problem.  
  
I just  
  
I want to make this good for you  
  
Everything we've done has been amazing, Tony.  
  
I know  
  
just  
  
you know how I am  
  
I know.  
  
But there's nothing to improve here.  
  
We're still learning about each other, it's okay if everything's not perfect right away.  
  
I just feel like im an open book and I dont even know what youre into  
  
sorry its stupid  
  
I don't know what you're into either.  
  
thats cause u havent watched my sex tapes  
  
And I still don't want to.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/33135/33135_900.png)  
  
that ones my favorite  
  
hands tied to the headboard  
  
I came so fucking hard  
  
Jesus Christ  
  
How old were you there?  
  
early twnties maybe? idk  
  
...I feel like a pervert.  
  
dont  
  
I was super duper legal  
  
That's not the part that bothers me.  
  
oooooooh  
  
u like the thought of tying me up?  
  
Not that part either.  
  
then what?  
  
I can't stop looking at your lips.  
  
I want you to suck me so bad.  
  
!!!  
  
holy fuck!!  
  
zero to a hundred  
  
Are you alone?  
  
yeah  
  
And at home?  
  
yes mom god  
  
lets sext already  
  
Setting the tone as usual.  
  
u love it  
  
fuck I miss ur mouth so much its ridiculous  
  
Just my mouth?  
  
well your dick too  
  
but I dont have a real life reference for that so  
  
Isn't that a shame.  
  
it really is  
  
we should fix that  
  
Soon.  
  
For now, pictures?  
  
thats the plan  
  
I meant could you send me one, please?  
  
so polite  
  
give me a second  
  
I wanna get hard first  
  
Are you touching yourself?  
  
fuck  
  
yeah I am  
  
Me too  
  
I've been hard since I got home  
  
fuck thats so fucking hot  
  
show me?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/31787/31787_900.png)  
  
shit  
  
are you standing up?  
  
Leaning against the wall.  
  
I like doing it like that.  
  
Id push you up against it  
  
fuck I wanna kiss you  
  
Me too  
  
Last time you said you'd let me fuck your mouth.  
  
I did didnt I  
  
I totally would  
  
I've been thinking about that so much  
  
in the shower?  
  
Everywhere  
  
I've had to excuse myself from meetings because of you  
  
sorry not sorry  
  
fuck im using so much lube its so good  
  
Yeah?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/32446/32446_900.png)  
  
Oh my god.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/32572/32572_900.png)  
  
I lvoe your fingers  
  
yeah?  
  
I bet theyd look good around your cock  
  
Oh god  
  
they look good inside me too  
  
stretching me out  
  
I love that  
  
7:02 PM  
you still there?  
  
oh god im gonna come  
  
fuck  
  
can I call you?  
  
what  
  
call  
  
I wanna hear you  
  
ok  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued ;)


	29. Call No.2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come here for anything but smut you'll be thoroughly disappointed. ...well except for the fluff at the end because I just can't help myself ;) Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this!

Steve picked up on the first ring and for a second all he heard was heavy breathing before Tony said “Hey.”

He laughed breathlessly, his hand clenching on his cock. “Hey.”

“Fuck.” Tony's voice was low and rough, even better than Steve had imagined, and it made something low in his stomach thrum with want. “You sound so hot. I wanna hear you come.”

Steve's breathing hitched and when Tony groaned in response he started stroking himself again, feeling a drop of sweat run down his back where he was pressed against the wall. “Won't take long.”

“Me neither.” Steve could hear the slick sound of flesh on flesh over the phone and it was making his head spin. Fuck, it sounded so wet – “Your cock is so pretty, god, how'd you even get that angle?”

Steve needed a moment to process the question but when he did he couldn't help but snort. “I used the selfie cam.”

Tony huffed a laugh that trailed off into a moan and it was the sexiest thing Steve had ever heard. “God, you're fucking ridiculous.”

“Says you,” Steve said tightly, his whole body tensing as his stomach muscles spasmed. He squeezed down on his cock and for a second his legs shook so hard he had to prop himself up on the wall with an elbow, clutching his phone so tightly to his ear that he was scared it would break. “I'm close, Tony, I –“

Tony groaned and the sound made Steve's cock throb in his hand. “Fuck, keep talking.”

“I'm gonna come,” Steve said, pressure twisting low in his stomach and his hips jerked forward into his own grip, imagining it was Tony's – “Oh god, I'm gonna –“

“Fuck,” Tony moaned and Steve could almost picture it, Tony writhing in his expensive sheets, messing up the fabric as his fingers – his _fucking_ fingers – twisted it into knots –

He was burning up, the pressure in his balls almost unbearable for a moment as his knees buckled and he thrust forward, once, twice –

The world went dark as his eyes squeezed shut and Steve was falling, his whole body shaking with the force of it, barely holding himself upright. Somehow Tony's voice was still clear as day in his ear, the soft little grunt he made as – as –

“Did you –“ Steve gasped, teeth clenching as another wave hit him and he jerked against the wall, sticky warmth dripping onto his hand as the last of his release sluiced down over his fingers and cock instead of the bathroom tile.

“Almost,” Tony gritted out and Steve could hear it, the almost frantic glide of his hand over his cock. His stomach twisted at the sound, too soon, and he hissed when his spent cock gave a valiant twitch. “Did you come?”

“Yeah,” Steve said and Tony groaned.

“Fuck, can you – picture?”

Steve looked down at his softening cock, closing out of the call to line up his camera. The bit of come visible on the tip made him flush when he sent it. “There.”

Tony must have the phone on speaker because his voice wasn't any quieter when he moaned. “Oh god, fuck, I wanna lick that off.”

Steve felt hot all over, clearing his throat because if he wasn't careful he'd just get hard again. “Thank you.”

Tony laughed, the sound choking off right in the middle and Steve's throat went dry when he realized that Tony was coming, the slick sounds abruptly cutting off to be replaced by almost silent gasps. Steve's fingers twitched where he was gripping his phone tightly.

“Are you –?” he asked and Tony grunted in response. “Fuck. Send me one too.”

Tony chuckled tiredly. “Lemme catch my breath, Jesus.”

Steve waited with baited breath as he listened to Tony shuffling around over the phone. He startled a little when his phone vibrated with a new message.

“There you go,” Tony said and his voice was like molasses, burrowing under Steve's skin and spreading satisfying warmth. Steve let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor as he opened the picture and had to suppress a groan.

“Shit.”

“Good?” Tony asked with a smile in his voice and Steve couldn't help the way the corners of his lips twitched up too.

“Yeah.”

For a moment they were both quiet, breath evening out as their skin cooled and became tacky.

“I can't wait to see you tomorrow,” Tony said and Steve could feel a smile lighting up his face.

“Me too.”

“When do you want to come over?”

“Um.” Should he ask Tony out for breakfast? Was that too early? He didn't want to be too forward. “Maybe noon?”

“Alright then,” Tony said and Steve swore he almost sounded disappointed. “We'll have to go and get breakfast on Sunday then, there's a great restaurant near the tower.”

Steve swallowed. “Or, uh. We could do that tomorrow?”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, his voice audibly brightening. “We don't have to if it's too early for you.”

“No, I'll just take my bike. I can be there by nine.”

“Oho, does Captain America not follow the speed limit? I am simply appalled!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I'll be there.”

“Good.” Tony took a deep breath. “So. Apartment. Should I prepare one for you?”

“Have one prepared you mean,” Steve said teasingly and Tony huffed.

“I do honest work too, you know?”

“I know you do.” Steve fiddled with a loose string on his pants. “I don't think that will be necessary. The apartment.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Tony seemed to hold his breath for a moment before he spoke. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Steve said. For a moment they were both silent.

“I'll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah,” Steve said and if he sounded as giddy as he felt he should probably be embarrassed. “See you.”

“Have fun with Sam,” Tony said and Steve could hear him getting up, probably to wash his – okay, no, not thinking about that now, he didn't have time for another round. “Tell him congrats on the new job.”

“I will.” Steve's eyes fell on the strings of come still on his hand and the floor in front of him. He grimaced. “I'll just clean up now.”

“You do that,” Tony said, laughter in his voice, and Steve felt ten pounds lighter with that sound in his ear. “Have fun.”

“I will. Bye, Tony.”

“Bye!”

Steve hung up and just let his head thunk back against the wall for a moment. That man was going to ruin him. He was in so deep already that it wasn't even funny.

The picture of Tony was still open on his phone and he stared for probably far too long before he gave himself a shove and got to his feet, careful not to step in his mess on the way to the bathroom.

He needed a very cold shower.


	30. Friday Part 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, today's chapter is very, very short. Tomorrow will be their second meeting and it's taking me a longer time to write it than any of the others since it's in prose and spans a whole day. But, if it's any consolation, here are the dick pics you didn't see during their phone call yesterday :) Thank you so much for you patience and as always, I hope you enjoy this one!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 7:09 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/32069/32069_900.png)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/32775/32775_900.png)  
  
10:11 PM  
I just opened our convo and immediately got hard again  
  
took care of it though  
  
have a nice evening  
  
11:56 PM  
...I hate you  
  
(Winking Face )  
  



	31. Saturday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for skipping a day yesterday but I just couldn't finish this chapter soon enough. I don't know why it gave me so much trouble but I hope it was worth it and that you guys enjoy it. Have fun reading and I'll - hopefully - see you tomorrow!

“What took you so long?”

Steve barely had the time to look up before strong hands gripped his neck and he was pulled into a fierce kiss. He almost stumbled before he found his balance, grabbing Tony's waist and just trying to keep up as Tony pushed him back against the elevator wall, devouring his mouth with a hunger that made Steve's toes curl.

Tony's hands wandered down over his shoulders, squeezing his biceps and prompting an almost inaudible moan. Steve unconsciously flexed his muscles and Tony broke the kiss with a laugh, looking up at Steve with twinkling eyes.

“Let's save some of that for later, huh?”

Steve swallowed drily and he was pretty sure he was about to have a problem in his pants but Tony just pulled away, cool as a cucumber, and fixed his shirt.

“JARVIS? Ground floor, please.”

“Certainly.”

The elevator got back in motion and Steve gave Tony a stumped look. “You're not even gonna invite me in?”

“What's the point?” Tony asked, leaning back against the rail as he gave Steve an impish smile with his chin tilted up, drawing Steve's eyes to the long line of his neck and – yeah, he was definitely doing that on purpose, the bastard. “We're going out to eat. No time to waste.”

“I didn't think we were on a schedule,” Steve said and Tony shrugged.

“We're not but I only have you for two days. Better make the most of it.”

Steve felt strangely touched by that but before he could say anything the elevator opened and Tony marched out quickly, grabbing Steve's arm to drag him along. As soon as Steve fell into step Tony let go so they could comfortably walk side by side. Steve told himself he didn't miss Tony's touch immediately.

“So where are we going?” Steve asked as they stepped out of the tower and took a sharp right, walking briskly down the sidewalk.

“Rosa's. It's my favorite coffee place,” Tony said. “In New York that is.”

“And why are we running there?”

Tony gave him a mischievous look. “Oh, don't give me that. I know what running means where you're concerned, Rogers.”

Steve rolled his eyes with a smile. “Still.”

“Well, if a certain someone hadn't been late we would've made it before the morning rush but seeing as you didn't –“ Tony glared at him playfully. “Which I still want an explanation for by the way – we have to hurry up. I don't want to wait two hours for my coffee.”

“I wasn't even that late,” Steve protested and Tony gave him an unimpressed look. “Okay, fine, I'm sorry.”

“Won't cut it.” Tony smirked. “Explanation now. Groveling not optional.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, I started driving and for some reason every time I almost passed the speed limit I heard your voice in my head telling me to think of the children.” Tony laughed and Steve grinned proudly. “So it's basically your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?” Tony asked with mock affront, completely undermining his tone with a broad grin. “Please. As if I could ever make you do anything.”

“You'd be surprised,” Steve said, eyes dropping to Tony's lips. When he looked back up Tony's eyes were a shade darker and he smirked. “Coffee?”

“What? Oh, yeah.” Tony turned another corner and pointed at a tiny corner shop in the distance. “There.”

Steve's eyes narrowed as they came closer, trying to catch a glimpse inside the café. “It doesn't look crowded.”

“Huh? Oh no, that's not what I meant. It's never crowded at this time.”

Steve frowned. “Then why did you say –“

“You'll see,” Tony said, pushing the door open and spreading his arms wide. “Mama, I'm home!”

“Antonio!”

Steve could only watch in awe as a tiny woman, barely coming up to his chest, rushed over with surprising speed to wrap her arms around Tony in a hug. Her face scrunched up as she patted his sides, glaring at him as she pulled away. “Have you lost weight again, dear? I told you to lay off those dreadful smoothies!”

“Just keeping fit,” Tony said with a huge grin, gesturing over at Steve. “Mama, meet Steve. Steve, meet Mama Rosa.”

“Oh, just call me Mama, dear,” she said and pulled him into the warmest hug Steve could ever remember getting. He gave Tony a bewildered look that Tony returned with a wink.

“It's very nice to meet you, ma'am,” Steve said and Rosa all but cooed at him, standing on her tip toes to pat his shoulder since she couldn't reach any higher.

“Oh, you're delightful. You've got a good one here, Tonino.”

Steve gave Tony an amused look that Tony rolled his eyes at.

“Oh, don't do that. If you're not careful they will roll right out of your head,” Rosa said with a wag of her finger before she hurried behind the counter. “Now, your special again I suppose?”

“If you still have any.” Tony stepped closer to the counter, trying to glimpse over the edge. He yelped when he got whacked with a wooden spoon, rubbing his head with a disgruntled frown.

“What do you take me for?” Rosa scoffed, putting a small paper bag on top of the counter. “I saved some for you. Just let me get your coffee.”

Tony beamed like a kid at Christmas as he opened the bag to peer inside and Steve almost felt like an intruder in that moment, witnessing a side of Tony that he'd never seen before. Then Tony turned and waved the bag in triumph, still with that carefree smile on his face, and Steve really hoped the way his heart clenched at the sight wasn't visible.

“Here you go, dear,” Rosa said, putting two steaming cups on the counter as she fixed Tony with a stern look. “You'll return these when you're done, won't you?”

“Yes, Mama,” Tony said, passing one of the cups to Steve before he bent over the counter to give Rosa a kiss on the cheek that she accepted with grace. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your day,” she called after them as they left the shop and Steve glanced back at her before leaning close to whisper to Tony.

“Shouldn't we pay her?”

“She never accepts my money,” Tony said, not sounding very happy about it. Then he grinned conspiratorially. “I just hide it behind the counter when she's not looking.”

Steve laughed, bringing the cup to his face to smell the coffee. “So why the rush if it's not a busy café?”

Tony raised the paper bag. “This.” When Steve tilted his head in confusion Tony elaborated. “She makes these in the mornings and usually they're gone by nine. Then she makes the next batch for the afternoon rush at four. They're hard to get a hold of.”

“Ah.” Steve eyed the bag curiously. “So what are they?”

Tony grinned. “You'll see.” He made another right and Steve could see Central Park up ahead. “Let's eat in there. I know a nice spot.”

“You're the boss.” Steve took a sip of his coffee and nearly moaned at the taste. “Oh my god!”

“I know, right?” Tony said smugly. “I've been needling her for ages but she won't give me her recipe.”

“Shame,” Steve said, taking another sip and savoring the flavors on his tongue. “So everyone calls her mama? No relation?”

“No.” Tony glanced at him for a second before he looked away. “I don't have any extended family here. My uncles both live in Italy with their families.”

“Do you keep in touch?” Steve asked and Tony grimaced.

“Not really. Mom had a falling out with them when I was really young. Haven't spoken to them since.”

“That's sad,” Steve said and Tony shrugged.

“It is what it is.”

Steve hummed, looking up at the familiar metal gate as they walked through. “One of my cousins was still alive when I first woke up here.”

“Wait, really?” Tony asked in amazement and Steve smiled sadly.

“Yeah. She died last year though.”

“Oh. I'm sorry,” Tony said and Steve fiddled with his cup, trying to find a way to steer their conversation back to nicer topics – “Well, at least she didn't have to suffer through the Great Kate Wait. That was a tragic example of human stupidity.”

Steve was so taken off guard that he couldn't help but burst into laughter, trying not to drop his coffee as his shoulders shook. “Oh my god, Tony, that's horrible!”

“That was insensitive, right?” Tony grimaced. “Sorry. I'm bad at this.”

“Jesus Christ!” Steve held his stomach as his giggles died down, feeling a little bad for laughing at such a crass joke. “I can see why you're fun at conferences.”

“I'm the bane of Pepper's existence,” Tony said seriously, grinning when it set Steve off again. “Come on, chuckles. Let's get a move on.”

Steve shook his head as he followed Tony down the road until Tony suddenly turned left across an unmarked patch of grass. He hesitated for a second. “Uh, Tony?”

“I'll eat all of these without you, see if I don't!” Tony called over his shoulder and Steve snorted, quickly catching up to him. They walked for a few more minutes before Tony stopped just under a huge, knobbly tree.

“Alright,” he said, nudging Steve in the side. “Give me a leg up.”

“What?” Steve asked, perplexed as Tony rolled his sleeves up. “You want to go up there?”

“Why not?” Tony asked, his eyes glinting with challenge, and Steve shrugged.

“Alright then.”

It took a couple minutes of shuffling and cursing but eventually they were both nestled comfortably in the tree's branches with their coffees in hand as Tony dug through the paper bag, pulling out a whole bunch of treats with a flourish.

“Voilà! Freshly baked cannoli. The best in the city.”

Steve took one of the small rolls, careful not to get powdered sugar all over himself. “It's green.”

“She stuffs them with pistachio cream,” Tony said with a grin, picking up a roll with white filling for himself. “Come on, try it.”

Steve carefully bit into the treat, holding a hand underneath to catch the pastry when it inevitably crumbled – and moaned in delight. “Oh my – wow.”

“I know!” Tony said excitedly, already halfway through his cannoli. “They're so fucking good. I've had them ever since I was a child.”

“So is this what you did?” Steve asked, gesturing at the tree. “Climb up here with your treats?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, his smile turning a bit wistful. “Jarvis used to take me to the park a lot when I was young. The only way he could make me take a walk is if he promised me we'd get cannoli and eat them out here.”

Steve smiled at the image, Tony as an adorably round-cheeked child, sitting in the branches with his caretaker just like they were right now. “I didn't know you had a sweet tooth.”

“Well.” Tony shrugged ruefully. “Can't really afford to indulge it anymore. Not unless I want to spend hours on a treadmill.”

Steve looked him up and down. “I doubt a couple extra pounds would make you any less attractive.”

Tony smirked, eyes going half-lidded, and Steve could feel his body respond like a flower leaning towards the sun. “My my, Captain. You think I'm hot?”

“Of course I do.” Tony seemed taken aback by his bluntness for a second before he laughed.

“God, I feel like I could spend a lifetime with you and you'd still find ways to surprise me.”

Steve thought his heart actually skipped a beat at the word 'lifetime' and he chuckled to cover up the way he could feel his cheeks heating. “I aim to please.”

“Well that's a lie.” Tony smirked. “From what I've heard ruffling feathers at SHIELD is your new favorite hobby.”

Steve rolled his eyes and Tony crumpled up the empty paper bag, stretching out his legs with an exaggerated wince.

“Okay, let's get down. I want to show you something.”

“Yeah? What's that?”

“Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?” Tony said cheekily and Steve grinned, grabbing the branches above him to hoist himself up –

And suddenly Tony was right in his face, leaning up until they were only inches apart –

The branches creaked in warning and they both fell back into their respective spots, looking at each other with wide eyes before they burst into laughter.

“Fuck. Okay, no trips to the ER please,” Tony finally got out through his chuckles and climbed down first, dropping the last few feet with a small grunt. Steve jumped after him, landing feather-light with a bounce of his heels and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Show off.”

Steve grinned. “So what did you want to show me?”

“A couple things,” Tony said, waving Steve along. “Come on, there's a Balto statue up ahead. I used to take pictures riding it before I got arrested that one time.”

Steve shook his head. “Your life, I swear.”

“Oh, like you never did stupid shit when you were a teenager,” Tony said and Steve chuckled.

“Well, I did take a dip in the Bailey Fountain.”

Tony eyed him with something like respect. “Huh. Did you do it naked?”

“Is there any other way to swim in a public fountain?” Steve asked innocently and Tony laughed.

“I wouldn't know. I've only skinny dipped in other people's pools.”

Steve gave him a disapproving look and Tony shrugged with an unrepentant grin. “Your own becomes boring after a while.”

“Right,” Steve said flatly and Tony boxed him in the side.

“Come on, let's go see the statue. I'm sure there's a fountain on the way if you're feeling frisky.”

“You wish.”

“You know what? I actually do.”

They had lunch in a small hole in the wall diner where all the waiters greeted Tony by name. Tony encouraged him to try the seafood burger and to Steve's surprise it was actually pretty good.

After that they took a taxi to Brooklyn where Tony showed him a piece of street art that Tony swore up and down he had put the finishing touches to on a night out with a couple of artists back in '02. Apparently he'd bet that he could still draw a straight line and won a packet of cigarettes and two quarters.

The sun was already setting by the time they climbed up seven flights of stairs to a hidden patio on top of an apartment complex where a small bar offered homemade ice teas and nachos. According to Tony it had started as a student bar and as he grew up the clientele had aged with it so he still came here from time to time.

In hindsight it was almost embarrassing how long it took Steve to realize that Tony was taking him on a tour around the New York he had grown up in, the nooks and crannies that Steve would never have looked twice at if it hadn't been for Tony's running commentary.

“It's so different,” Steve said, standing shoulder to shoulder with Tony as they looked out at the sea of blinking lights from the safety of their roof top, soft guitar music playing from the speakers above their heads.

“New York? Yeah.” Tony took a sip of his tea. “It's crazy how much has changed. Even to me.”

“You lived in Malibu for a while, right?” Steve asked and Tony sighed.

“Yeah. I still miss the sun sometimes. It's just not the same here.”

“But here is good, right?”

Tony looked over at him and for a second Steve couldn't read him at all before he broke into a smile. “Yeah. Here's good.”

He turned back to the city but Steve stayed captivated by his profile for a moment, the way the city lights reflected in his eyes. It was still hard to believe that he was here, right now, with a man so much larger than life who somehow wound up caring about Steve enough to want to share this with him. He felt Tony's hand grab his and let out a shaky breath, turning his hand over to intertwine their fingers.

“Let's go back to the tower.”

Tony looked at him and the heat in his eyes made Steve's blood boil. “Yeah. Let's.”

They all but ran down the stairs, still holding hands and almost tripping because of it more than once. Neither of them let go, just broke into giggles and pulled each other back on their feet when they stumbled. When they finally reached the street they hopped into a taxi and it took all of Steve's self-restraint to keep his hands to himself. Tony clearly didn't have the same compulsion because he put a hand on Steve's thigh as soon as they were seated, far too high up to be anything but a blatant tease. Steve could feel his stomach twist with heat every time Tony's fingers squeezed and he prayed to god that the stiff fabric of his jeans would be enough to hide his dilemma when he got out of the car.

The tension between them became thick enough to taste when they finally got to the tower and Tony threw an obscene amount of money at the cabby, telling him to keep the change. They more or less ran into the elevator, both breathing heavily for reasons that had nothing to do with exhaustion. When Tony's eyes met Steve's he could feel his skin buzzing with electricity.

“Penthouse,” Tony gritted out and Steve's cock twitched at the rough sound of his voice, something Tony didn't miss judging by the way his eyes flickered down to Steve's crotch.

Steve already felt a bit weak in the knees just from anticipation and when the elevator doors finally opened he barely had a second to get his bearings before Tony pushed him into the penthouse and right against the wall, fitting one of his legs between Steve's.

“You're –“ was all Tony got out before Steve cut him off with a kiss, pulling Tony close enough to feel all of him and god, why were they still wearing clothes, he wanted –

Tony's tongue brushed the roof of his mouth and Steve groaned, the ticklish sensation sending a bolt of pleasure directly to his cock which was really starting to protest being squished against the front of his jeans.

“Bedroom,” Tony panted and Steve thought he made a noise of agreement but his ears were ringing too much to be sure.

They lost most of their clothes on the way across the room, ripping them off themselves and each other as they stole kisses in between, and when they finally stood in front of Tony's bed Steve shoved Tony's underwear down, leaving him gloriously naked. Steve would've loved to just stand there and stare at Tony for a while but Tony had other ideas, stepping closer so he could fit them together chest to thigh and kiss him again. Steve felt Tony's hard cock against his own through the fabric of his boxers and it made something inside him purr with satisfaction to know that he was the cause of that.

He couldn't help the way he rutted forward and Tony made a choked off noise, grabbing Steve's boxers and frantically pulling them out of the way so he could take Steve's cock in hand. That first touch already felt like too much and Steve gasped, thrusting up into his loose grip.

“Holy fuck, Steve,” Tony said with something like awe in his voice. Steve looked down to see Tony's eyes fixed on Steve's cock, pupils blown so wide they looked almost black. “Can I blow you?”

Steve swore his cock throbbed at the words alone and he had barely choked out a “Yes” before Tony sank to his knees and Steve's mind went absolutely blank. Nothing could've prepared him for the sight of Tony Stark on his knees, just for him –

He gasped when Tony grabbed his cock again but before Tony could touch him further he pulled him back.

“No, let's – on the bed.”

Tony looked up at him and Steve could barely breathe at the sight of his face so close to his cock but then Tony nodded, getting up and pushing Steve onto the mattress. “Come on, come on –“

Steve fell back against the cushions, his heart pounding when Tony crawled after him, spreading Steve's legs so he could fit between them. “Oh god, To–“

He choked on the name when Tony leaned down to lick a long stripe up his cock, too much sensation and not enough at the same time. Steve flinched when Tony flicked his tongue over the head. “Tony –“

“Just let me,” Tony murmured and the look he gave Steve burned like fire. “You have no idea –“

He didn't finish the thought before he took Steve's cock in his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base, and Steve was struck speechless. Tony didn't close his eyes, just kept looking at Steve as he moved down with leisurely swipes of his tongue until his lips touched his hand and Steve gasped in a breath, his lungs constricting.

“Fuck,” he said and Tony licked around the head of Steve's cock, digging into the underside until Steve's hips jumped up off the bed. “Oh fuck, if you keep doing that –“

Tony pulled off him, his bottom lip still touching Steve's cock as he spoke. “What? You're gonna come?” Steve swallowed drily and Tony's lips pulled up in a tiny smile. “I want you to.”

With that he moved back down and Steve was helpless to stop the moan that spilled from his throat as Tony took him even deeper, working his cock with lips and tongue and it was so hot inside him, Steve was burning up –

Tony's hand squeezed him in a counter-rhythm to the bobbing of his head and it was so criminally good that Steve didn't know how he was going to last. His fingers were clutching the sheets to the point where they were trembling with strain, trying to keep himself tethered so he wouldn't lose himself in the heat of it, the wet suction that made his stomach tighten. His cock was already throbbing for release and yet he never wanted it to end.

Then Tony's hand slid down, just a ring of thumb and pointer finger around his base to keep it steady and before Steve could prepare himself Tony was sliding down, lips dragging all the way along the length of his cock until they were touching his fingers again, so far that Steve could feel Tony's throat contract around the tip of his dick. For a second Steve forgot how to breathe.

Then Tony pulled back only to repeat the motion and Steve couldn't look away from the sight of his lips spreading obscenely, saliva glistening on his cock and Tony's mouth. He could already tell that he'd be thinking about this moment for months, about how good Tony looked with Steve's cock stuffed down his –

Steve cried out in surprise, only barely forcing his hips to keep still when Tony's other hand cupped his balls, his fingers cold and yet gentle enough to feel amazing as he rolled them in his palm.

“Fuck, Tony, please –“

Tony pulled off him, taking a gasping breath of air as he stroked Steve's cock hard and fast and Steve almost came right then and there. Then Tony squeezed his balls and Steve thought this was it, he was –

Tony let go, so suddenly that Steve canted his hips up after him, his thighs shaking as he was denied release. “Fuck, no –“

He panted heavily as he got himself back under control and when he looked up Tony was watching him with wide eyes, his cock standing up hard and proud from between his legs. Steve still hadn't touched him, he suddenly realized. He had Tony right here and he hadn't –

Without even thinking about it Steve flipped them over, apparently knocking the wind out of Tony because he landed with a grunt. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to – oh, holy fuck!” Tony gasped when Steve swallowed him down all at once, his gag reflex blessedly absent. “Oh my god, Steve –“

Steve had none of the finesse that Tony had but he knew how to use that to his advantage, sucking Tony down so far that he had to open his throat to take it all in, swallowing around him –

And suddenly there were fingers in his hair, clenching hard enough to be painful. Steve grunted and Tony choked on air.

“Fuck, off, _off_ –“

Steve pulled off, his mouth making a wet pop as he released the suction, and Tony was shaking under him, eyes squeezed shut until the tension released and he let out a heavy breath, looking up at Steve. “Fuck, I almost came.”

“Thought that was the point,” Steve said, his voice already raspy, and Tony shivered, pulling him down for a kiss that made Steve's cock throb. God, he could taste himself on Tony –

“C'mon,” Tony said, urging Steve closer until they were chest to chest and Tony could reach between them. Steve startled when Tony grabbed him, dragging his dick up until it was aligned with Tony's.

“Oh,” Steve breathed as Tony's fingers wrapped around both of them, squeezing them together. “Oh, fuck.”

“Like this,” Tony said and Steve nodded frantically, the heat in his gut already spreading through his body.

He thrust into Tony's grip, dragging his cock along Tony's, and they both moaned as he set a rhythm, fast and hard from the get go because neither of them was going to last long –

“Tony,” he said and it sounded like a prayer, dragged from somewhere deep down in his chest. He swore he could feel Tony's gaze like a physical touch, warming him from the inside out, and he could feel his balls draw up, so close already, he didn't think he could hold it –

Tony's breathing hitched before he groaned, long and loud, and Steve felt it, the glide of his cock against Tony's becoming slicker as Tony's come coated his fingers, and it was too much –

He came with a shout, hips still pumping as he rode it out, and he swore he saw stars when Tony's hand squeezed down around him to help him through it.

And then he slumped down, his limbs dropping like lead, and Tony made a punched out noise as Steve squished the air out of him.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, rolling off Tony until they were lying shoulder to shoulder, and Steve didn't even think before he wrapped an arm around Tony and pulled him closer so he could bury his nose in his hair, breathing him in. He felt more than heard Tony's soft chuckle against his side.

“You're a cuddler, aren't you?” Tony asked and before Steve had the time to get embarrassed Tony snuggled up to him, putting his head on Steve's chest and wrapping an arm around him. “Good.”

Steve pulled Tony even closer, feeling a lump in his throat because this felt so perfect, like everything he could've hoped for. His eyelids were already drooping but he wanted to enjoy this for a bit longer, just for a bit...

“Go to sleep, Steve. It's okay.”

Steve glanced down at Tony who was looking up at him with the softest smile on his lips, and Steve couldn't resist pressing one last kiss to his forehead before he pulled the sheets over them both.

“Good night, Tony.”

He felt Tony press a kiss to his chest, his beard tickling the bare skin over his ribs, and Steve's chest felt lighter than it had in years.

“Good night, Steve.”


	32. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff and more fluff. Honestly I think my teeth started to rot while writing this. Thank you guys for all the love and support, as always, your comments are really helping me through what is already turning out to be a shitty week. So thank you <3 I hope you have a nice day and that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Tony woke up feeling as though he'd overslept but the instant rush of panic that usually came with that realization was quelled by the weight of an arm wrapped around his back. It took him a moment to get his bearings but when the memories rushed in he relaxed instantly, letting his head drop back down on Steve's chest as a smile spread across his face.

“J? Time?” he mumbled and JARVIS displayed it on the nearest tablet. Ten thirty. That had to be a new personal record.

Tony looked up and was honestly surprised to find Steve still asleep, his face completely relaxed. He could feel Steve's chest rise and fall underneath him, his heartbeat a steady rhythm against his cheek, and Tony thought he could stay here forever, just basking in Steve's warmth.

Unfortunately his bladder had other ideas so he shuffled out of bed, careful not to wake Steve which he actually managed, much to his surprise. By the time he came back Steve still hadn't woken up, just wrapped himself around the pillow Tony had vacated, his face buried in the fabric. It was so cute Tony wanted to take a thousand pictures but he was pretty sure that'd be asshole behavior.

So instead he grabbed a bathrobe and went into the kitchen, tugging it on as JARVIS already fired up the coffee machine, bless his robotic soul.

“J, how does Steve take his eggs?” he asked as he grabbed a pan and put it on the stove.

“Evidence suggests that Captain Rogers prefers his eggs over easy, Sir,” JARVIS said and Tony snapped a finger at one of his cameras, getting the whole carton. He'd expected the smell of food to wake Steve up but by the time he'd fixed two plates with sausages, bacon and toast there was still no sight of him.

Tony grabbed a tray, putting the plates along with two cups of coffee and two glasses of orange juice on it before carefully carrying it over to his bedroom. Lo and behold Steve was still asleep, the blanket wrapped around him like a human shaped burrito. Tony couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight.

He set the tray down on his bedside table, scooting onto the mattress until he was hovering right above Steve's face. Then he leaned down and kissed his cheek, rubbing his beard against the sensitive skin there.

Steve's brow furrowed but all he did was grumble unintelligibly and burrow further into the bed. Tony swore his heart melted a little.

“Steve,” he said quietly, grabbing his shoulder and gently shaking it –

And startled when Steve suddenly grabbed his wrist, eyes snapping open so abruptly that Tony flinched back.

“What?” Steve asked, looking around the room before his eyes settled on Tony and instantly lost their alertness, his body relaxing all at once as he smiled softly. “Hey.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony said breathlessly, putting a hand to his chest. “Sorry, I didn't want to startle you.”

“'S okay,” Steve said, his eyes already drooping again as he let himself fall back against the bed. “Time s'it?”

“Almost eleven.” Steve hummed, pulling at the blanket, and Tony poked him in the side. “Nope, breakfast time. Come on.” Steve gave him a disgruntled look and Tony had to admit it was fucking adorable. “I thought you were a morning person, Mr Runs-at-six-am.”

“Mmh,” Steve sighed noncommittally and Tony nudged him until he sat up in bed, his hair in disarray and cheeks puffy with sleep. Tony couldn't resist pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before he grabbed the tray and set it down between them, sitting down on the mattress next to Steve.

“Alright, dig in.”

Steve started eating almost mechanically but after a couple bites and a swig of orange juice he seemed to finally become aware of his surroundings, giving Tony a bashful smile.

“Thanks. You didn't have to do all this.”

Tony waved him off. “It's fine. You can make breakfast next time.”

It took a while before he noticed the silence but when he looked up Steve was just staring at him with an incredibly fond look in his eyes. Tony felt strangely exposed under that gaze, his heart suddenly pounding.

“What?”

“Huh? Uh, sorry,” Steve said quickly, his face reddening slightly as he speared a piece of sausage on his fork. “Just – yeah, my turn next time.”

Tony gave him a quizzical look but Steve was completely focussed on his plate now so he shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence and Steve insisted on doing the dishes since Tony had cooked for them. Tony shamelessly watched him as he did, sitting at his kitchen island with his head propped up on one arm. His eyes slid over the wide expanse of his back, down to his narrow waist and navy blue boxers. Steve had insisted on putting them back on which was a shame but since he was otherwise still wonderfully naked, letting Tony feast his eyes on the way his muscles moved under his smooth skin, he could easily look past that.

When Steve turned around, wiping the last of the water from his hands, Tony was suddenly hit with a visceral memory of those hands wrapped around him, clutching his sides and shoulders. He swallowed drily and Steve seemed to notice, putting down the towel and walking closer until he was standing between Tony's legs.

Tony looked up at him from under his eyelashes when Steve put a hand on Tony's neck, stroking the small hairs there. “Hey.”

Steve didn't even respond, just leaned down and fitted their mouths together. Tony hummed into the kiss, letting Steve take the lead as he got pressed down into his seat, bracing a hand on the kitchen table behind him. Steve's hands traveled down to his hips and at his urging Tony got out of the chair and up on the table, letting Steve cage him in with his arms. His mouth was warm and soft and it fanned the heat inside Tony like oil poured over fire.

Tony was seconds from asking Steve to just bend him over the table when his phone rang, the first few bars of Cruella de Vil ringing out across the room. Tony huffed in annoyance, wrapping his arms around Steve when he tried to pull away.

“You should get that,” Steve said and Tony groaned dramatically, prompting a chuckle from Steve that instantly put a smile on his face.

“Fine, patch him through, J,” he grumbled and seconds later Fury's voice sounded from one of the speakers.

“Stark.”

“Eyepatch,” he responded and Steve poked him in the side in reprimand while Fury completely ignored him.

“We have a situation at the Triskelion. You need to come in.”

Tony frowned. “What kind of situation?”

“The you kind,” Fury deadpanned. “Otherwise I wouldn't ask.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I'm busy.”

“Not anymore,” Fury said and Tony's hackles rose, tempted to just cancel the call, but Steve was already pulling out of his arms, giving Tony an expectant look. Tony sighed.

“Fine. I'll be there in two hours.”

“Make it one,” Fury said before he hung up and Tony grimaced at the caller display.

“Fucking asshole.”

Steve sighed, rubbing his hands up and down Tony's thighs and Tony felt the tension melt from him like butter. “So much for our free weekend.”

“I can still tell him to fuck off,” Tony said, utterly unrepentant, and Steve smiled.

“If he called you in it's probably important. You shouldn't keep him waiting.”

“It's so much fun though,” Tony said, grinning when Steve gave him a stern look. “Alright, alright, I'm going. Should I drop you off in DC?”

“That would be great,” Steve said, following Tony into the bedroom and pulling on his clothes. Tony watched him shamelessly for a moment before Steve gave him a pointed look and he raised his hands in defeat, turning toward the bathroom to brush his teeth.

It felt natural and that was maybe what surprised him the most, the way Steve fit so seamlessly into his morning routine. They probably could've been ready much earlier but Tony couldn't resist stealing kisses from Steve whenever they walked past each other and when he realized that Steve was passing him for the third time without grabbing anything else from the cabinet just for another kiss he felt like he would float away with happiness.

“You got everything?” Tony asked when they were finally putting their jackets on and Steve patted himself down, looking around for a moment before he bent down and picked up his phone from the bedside table, waving it at Tony with a smile.

“Now I do.”

Tony smirked. “Yeah, can't forget that. I need you to keep me entertained.”

“It's so nice to feel needed,” Steve deadpanned and Tony laughed, grabbing Steve around the waist and just holding him there as they smiled at each other.

“You definitely are. I have so many board meetings this week, I'm pretty sure Pepper is plotting my early grave.”

“I'll bring flowers,” Steve said cheekily and Tony leaned in to press a kiss just under his jaw, smiling when he felt Steve shiver against him.

“Yeah, you do that,” he said and he could feel Steve swallow where his lips were pressed against his neck before Steve gently pulled away with an apologetic look.

“If we start now we'll never leave.”

Tony tilted his head. “What's the downside?” Steve rolled his eyes but he was grinning so Tony counted it as a win. “Okay, fine, Mr Responsible. Let's go.”

“Let's,” Steve agreed and Tony took one more second to bask in the sight of Steve in his room before he shook himself out of it and led him towards the hangar.

It should have terrified him but when he looked at Steve somehow the thought wasn't scary at all.

_I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that INCREDIBLE ART oh my gosh, I'm SO excited about it! Thank you so much for drawing it, Huiyu, you're absolutely amazing!


	33. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're back to texting :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you so much for reading <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 12:34 PM  
Tony.  
  
yes?  
  
You have some major explaining to do.  
  
...ooookay?  
  
am I in trouble?  
  
Yes.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/33907/33907_900.png)  
  
What is this and how did it happen? I need details.  
  
oh that  
  
charity fundraiser  
  
D-E-T-A-I-L-S  
  
Whose idea was it?  
  
Who got you the costume?  
  
Why didn't I know about this??  
  
lol  
  
my idea, my costume  
  
the kids loved it  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I'll hang that picture on my wall.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
whatever makes you happy  
  
so what have you been up to today?  
  
and yesterday I guess, fury kept me so busy I didnt have time to write at all  
  
sorry  
  
It's okay, I didn't do much.  
  
Cleaning up, grocery shopping, drawing  
  
ooooh what were you drawing?  
  
The Brooklyn bridge  
  
can I see?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/33434/33434_900.jpg)  
  
wow  
  
youre really good  
  
Thank you.  
  
you should put ur signature on it  
  
What? Why would I?  
  
It's just a doodle.  
  
thats gonna be worth millions in the future  
  
an original steve rogers  
  
captain americas legacy  
  
Good to know you care about my retirement provisions.  
  
you can never start too early  
  
not that youll benefit much from it, artists are usually worth more when theyre dead  
  
...Gee thanks  
  
was that rude?  
  
Not more so than usual.  
  
I see that as an absolute win  
  
You would.  
  
So are you keeping busy?  
  
pretty much  
  
I got a science fair tomorrow which is fun  
  
I get to go as iron man  
  
That does sound fun.  
  
ages six and up  
  
ill keep a tally of snotty noses throughout the day  
  
I'm sure the kids will love Iron Man.  
  
its a flying robot of course theyll love him  
  
but caps still the most popular one  
  
You think?  
  
have you seen yourself at charity galas?  
  
youre like a beacon of light in a hall full of moths  
  
What a visual.  
  
you glow  
  
shine like a diamond  
  
bright like a diamond  
  
shine bright like a diamond there we go  
  
I think you need some sleep.  
  
excuse you  
  
I dont need to be sleep deprived to babble incoherently  
  
besides thanks to you I slept a whopping 11 hours yesterday, im pretty sure ive never slept that long in my life  
  
well except that one time when I was up for 73 hours and slept for like a day  
  
but other than that  
  
I slept really well too.  
  
right?  
  
youre a really comfortable pillow  
  
No nightmares.  
  
Haha, thank you?  
  
yeah I kinda missed you last night  
  
beds too big sometimes  
  
I know that feeling.  
  
But I still have your voicemails (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
ngl I think ive listened to yours over a hundred times already  
  
nope I checked, 87  
  
...I don't even want to check  
  
It's a very high number.  
  
well thats what theyre here for  
  
cant wait to see you again though  
  
Me too.  
  
That night was incredible.  
  
I sure as hell think so  
  
im pretty sure your cock is a revelation  
  
Oh my GOD, Tony.  
  
ive seen the light now  
  
I can never go back  
  
all dicks will pale next to yours  
  
You're the absolute worst.  
  
I want to write sonnets to its curvature  
  
the gentle slope of its underside  
  
im pretty sure thats my stairway to heaven  
  
highway to hell?  
  
I'm blocking your number.  
  
are you blushing?  
  
I hope you are  
  
I hate you.  
  
youre in public arent u?  
  
im picturing you sitting on a bus trying to hide your red face  
  
and some old lady just staring at you like shes on to you  
  
“a study in red” by anthony stark  
  
…  
  
I'm on a subway.  
  
aHA  
  
im a genius  
  
You're a brat.  
  
thankfully these arent mutually exclusive  
  
anyway I gotta go, enjoy your subway ride  
  
I'm sure I will, now that everyone around me thinks I'm looking at porn.  
  
Thanks for that.  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
8:23 PM  
hey  
  
im still on prep for tomorrow, dont think ill have time to write later  
  
so I just wanted to say goodnight  
  
That's okay.  
  
Goodnight, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wanted to just put a real artist's drawing in here for the picture Steve sends Tony but then I felt kind of icky about it because art theft so I drew this one myself. And then I felt icky about the dialogue because Tony's like “wow you're so talented” and I'm like – wow, I'm complimenting myself here this feels disgusting xDD Oh well we can't win them all. Hope you enjoyed it!


	34. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since you guys seemed to really like the last picture I decided to let Steve draw some more :) I drew it myself again for the same reasons I mentioned last time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all the love, it really means the world to me!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:31 AM  
the sun has risen!  
  
how are you this fine morning, good sir?  
  
Good morning, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
huh I didnt actually expect you to be awake  
  
I'm on my morning run.  
  
ah right  
  
I forgot about that  
  
That's funny, I distinctly remember you saying that you will 'never forget this torture as long as you live'.  
  
im unpredictable like that  
  
always defying expectations  
  
Of course.  
  
Getting ready for your science fair?  
  
you got me  
  
gotta look good for the six year olds  
  
That sounds so wrong.  
  
gotta be the iron man of their dreams  
  
oh my GOD steve!  
  
what the hell?  
  
Sorry.  
  
When's the fair?  
  
it starts at 9 but I have to fly over there  
  
its in cambridge  
  
Wow, that's nice that you're making the trip then.  
  
gotta support my school  
  
MIT represent and all that  
  
rhodeys coming too  
  
That's nice, I hope you have fun!  
  
thanks, im sure I will  
  
science nerds are fun people  
  
I bet.  
  
so while I have your undivided attention  
  
7:05 AM  
Yeeees?  
  
7:07 AM  
sorry pep called me  
  
not important  
  
I was wondering if you had any allergies  
  
I used to.  
  
The serum took care of that though.  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
no reason  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/127034/127034_900.png)  
  
uh oh  
  
the memes are back  
  
things are heating up over here  
  
What are you planning?  
  
(Zipper-Mouth Face )  
  
I'll figure it out one way or another!  
  
8:34 AM  
Have a nice day, Tony!  
  
You too!  
  
2:45 PM  
Hey.  
  
Hey there (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
So I was thinking about you.  
  
I like where this is going  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/126758/126758_900.png)  
  
And somehow this happened.  
  
…  
  
I hate it  
  
because I love it  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
You can have it if you want.  
  
really?  
  
its so cute  
  
Thank you.  
  
you should draw a cap eagle  
  
rhodey bear!  
  
ooooh nat spider!!  
  
Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
but seriously thats really cute  
  
sorry I gotta get back to the fair but ill text u later ok?  
  
Alright, have fun (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I will (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
6:56 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/40983/40983_900.png)  
  
okay be honest  
  
who wore it better?  
  
Oh my god, that's adorable!  
  
Well, he definitely looks fetching in the suit.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/127249/127249_900.png)  
  
honestly they all totally stole my spotlight  
  
…  
  
Did you seriously bring two sets of sunglasses to the fair?  
  
...maaaybe  
  
You're something else.  
  
still lovable though right?  
  
Very.  
  
I cant tell if thats sarcastic or not so ill just assume you agree one hundred percent  
  
You shouldn't assume people's feelings.  
  
Even when you're right.  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
so drawing huh? did you pick that up again recently or have you just never told me about it before?  
  
A bit of both?  
  
There isn't really a lot going on at Shield right now so I have some free time.  
  
well  
  
youre always welcome over here  
  
Thanks, I might take you up on that.  
  
please do  
  
its maybe a bit early to say this but  
  
my bed feels empty without you now  
  
Same for me.  
  
And you haven't even slept in my bed yet.  
  
truly tragic  
  
we should fix that  
  
Are you free sometime this week?  
  
meh  
  
not really  
  
Oh, okay.  
  
but maybe I can figure something out  
  
ill ask pepper  
  
That would be great!  
  
But no pressure, I know you have a lot on your plate.  
  
yeah  
  
still  
  
I wanna see you  
  
Me too.  
  
soon  
  
Soon (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	35. Wednesday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiiiieeeeeuuuu wiiiiieeeeuuuu there's a dick on the horizon, brace yourselves! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you're reading this in public, please be careful ;)

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 10:23 AM  
so while I hate paparazzi with a passion  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/30824/30824_900.jpg)  
  
this is a great picture of you  
  
Oh god, I remember that.  
  
I asked that man to delete the picture.  
  
u wanna sue?  
  
No, it's not worth the trouble.  
  
cause I could sic pep on him  
  
trust me hed regret the day he was born  
  
That's sweet but no.  
  
Well, I say sweet.  
  
A bit aggressive really.  
  
aww you know just what to say to make me feel all fuzzy inside  
  
It's a skill.  
  
I can't believe you've had to deal with this all your life.  
  
With what?  
  
People taking pictures of you.  
  
It's so invasive.  
  
eh  
  
theres worse things  
  
like when they come to your house  
  
Oh my god, really?  
  
standard  
  
people are crazy  
  
That's awful.  
  
yup  
  
Well, I'm glad that hasn't happened to me.  
  
yet  
  
…  
  
sorry, im sure its gonna be ok  
  
...but youre aware that if anyone sees us while were out people will talk, right?  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
does that bother you?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Maybe a little.  
  
People should just mind their own business.  
  
thats literally never going to happen  
  
I know.  
  
It's just the scale is so much bigger now.  
  
Now it's not just the neighbors talking, it's millions of strangers on the internet.  
  
everything has a downside I guess  
  
Yeah.  
  
so I guess were keeping this on the down low then?  
  
What?  
  
us  
  
Oh.  
  
Yeah, maybe that would be good.  
  
okay  
  
I just want us to have this to ourselves for a while.  
  
Is that okay?  
  
sure  
  
trust me I get that  
  
but its hard to keep anyhting private these days  
  
That's true.  
  
Especially when people can't seem to keep their cameras out of your face.  
  
we can try though  
  
That's if you can keep your mouth shut for more than two seconds at a time (Winking Face )  
  
oh please as if youd want me to  
  
there are much better uses for my mouth when its wiiiiide open (Smirking Face )  
  
You're a menace.  
  
I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, I should really get going.  
  
oh yeah you should  
  
im pretty sure if captain america was late to one of his meetings fury would spontaneously combust  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
TTYL Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:38 PM  
hey  
  
what are you wearing  
  
...Is this what I think it is?  
  
yeah  
  
im horny, youre hot  
  
were a perfect match  
  
You're such a romantic.  
  
help me out please  
  
im bored to death  
  
You wouldn't happen to be in that board meeting Pepper pencilled into your schedule yesterday?  
  
...damn it  
  
I forgot she sends you these  
  
Tony, we can't do that when you're in public!  
  
cmon its not REALLY in public  
  
my phones under the desk  
  
and ive mastered the art of texting without any of them noticing  
  
well maybe pepper will but shes used to it  
  
Used to you SEXTING in public??  
  
wow someone taught you the word  
  
and no, just texting, I sure hope she cant tell the difference when its the other  
  
id need to give her a raise  
  
I found the word myself, thank you very much.  
  
did you google it?  
  
...Maybe.  
  
There are websites.  
  
oh my god did you look for tips and tricks?  
  
thats so cute!  
  
Shut up.  
  
If we're doing this right now I'm not sending you any pictures.  
  
works for me  
  
so  
  
what are you wearing?  
  
Nothing.  
  
???  
  
I'm in the bathtub.  
  
3:58 PM  
Tony?  
  
sorry I think my brain just short circuited  
  
can you really not send pictures?  
  
I won't.  
  
Not while anyone could see.  
  
okay  
  
shit okay but could you take one and send it to me later?  
  
I wanna see  
  
I thought you had imagination.  
  
Being a genius and all.  
  
steve please  
  
Yeah okay fine.  
  
Why is that so hot to you? I'm just in the bathtub.  
  
I honestly dont know  
  
Huh.  
  
So how do we do this? I mean, you can't even finish.  
  
While you're in your meeting.  
  
dont worry about that  
  
But won't that be frustrating?  
  
steve  
  
could you please just let me make you come?  
  
...Okay.  
  
I will.  
  
Reluctantly.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
you little shit  
  
I just took the picture.  
  
fuck  
  
I cant wait to see it  
  
okay so have you ever masturbated in the tub?  
  
What do you think?  
  
fair enough  
  
but youve never used the shower head right?  
  
No?  
  
ohohohoho this is gonna be good  
  
You want me to shower my dick?  
  
well I wouldve worded it differently but essentially yeah  
  
it feels really good  
  
I don't doubt that.  
  
Why didn't I ever think of that?  
  
thats what you have me for  
  
okay so just drain the tub until your cocks mostly out of the water  
  
Don't have to drain much for that.  
  
…  
  
god bless america  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
okay so turn the shower head on high and just go for it  
  
4:06 PM  
are you doing it?  
  
yessg  
  
its good right?  
  
fuck I wish I was there  
  
feelsso good  
  
when I get home ill think about you just like that  
  
lying in the bathtub with your legs spread  
  
put the jet on your balls  
  
oh ,y god  
  
yeah I noticed that last time  
  
you like having your balls played with dont you  
  
yes  
  
put down the phone, youll need two hands  
  
do you have some sort of lotion near you? it should be fragrance free, otherwise you cant use it  
  
I have lube  
  
you have lube in the bathroom?  
  
I told you I've masturbated here before  
  
wow you really are a boyscout  
  
okay so get some lube and jerk yourself off  
  
then get the shower head and turn it on your balls  
  
I won't be able to write anymore.  
  
thats okay  
  
ill write enough for both of us  
  
Okay  
  
so if I was there right now id sit behind you in the tub  
  
id make you run that shower head all over your inner thighs while I jerk you off  
  
make you put it on the underside of your balls, move it up and down over your ass  
  
id be so fucking hard against you  
  
fuck im hard right now  
  
ill walk out of here and go into my private office to jerk off as soon as the meetings over  
  
ill think about you bending me over my desk  
  
fucking me so hard I cant think straight  
  
cause I love that  
  
god I bet your dick feels so good  
  
id ride you all day if youd let me  
  
fuck  
  
did you come?  
  
4:12 PM  
I came so hard  
  
fuck  
  
im leaving gimme a second  
  
Don't!  
  
Tony, your meetings are important!  
  
4:15 PM  
too late  
  
im in my office fuck im so hard jesus christ  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/36707/36707_900.png)  
  
fucking HELL steve  
  
If you let anyone at your workplace see that I will murder you.  
  
I wont  
  
oh fck  
  
I could, by the way  
  
Fuck you so hard you stop thinking  
  
shit I want that so much  
  
Are you imagining it right now?  
  
yes  
  
fuck im gonna come  
  
Come for me, Tony  
  
4:19 PM  
holy fuck where did that come from?  
  
Did you?  
  
yeah  
  
fuck that was good  
  
did you get that from your tips and tricks websites?  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
but for real  
  
I came the exact moment I read that  
  
Stop  
  
?  
  
I can't get hard again  
  
I have to get ready  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
ready for what?  
  
I'm meeting Sam for dinner.  
  
thats cool  
  
have fun  
  
Thanks!  
  
What are you doing tonight?  
  
probably thinking about you  
  
Don't slip on that grease.  
  
you love it  
  
So you have the night off?  
  
haha no I have an investment dinner  
  
Sounds riveting.  
  
oh for sure  
  
I cant wait to look at pictures of the kids they never spend any time with  
  
Ouch.  
  
I hate business outings  
  
Yeah, I can tell.  
  
at least pep will be there  
  
so ill have some entertainment  
  
Don't make her life too hard.  
  
wow its like you know me or something  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
Okay, I gotta go. Bye, Tony!  
  
bye, have a nice dinner  
  
You too! (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I was, researching methods to masturbate in a bathtub when you're a man with a penis since I cannot draw from my own experience here. Imagine my surprise when I found out that apparently the use of a shower head – that I, in my childish naivete, had always associated solely with female masturbation – is just as prevalent in the male equivalent thereof. We've all learned something today. Or maybe just me, cause I'm dumb and never thought of that.
> 
> Also, just as a PSA, never use any sort of shampoo, soap or anything of the sort as lube. It dries out and aggravates your skin and can cause infections, so just invest in some shower safe (silicone-based) lube if you wanna be adventurous.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow!


	36. Thursday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something totally crazy happened. The lovely Huiyu drew some fanart for chapter 32, literally the first fanart anyone ever drew for one of my stories and I'm blown away. It's so fucking beautiful! If you haven't yet, please check it out, I attached it to the end of chapter 32 (with Huiyu's permission) so you can all see the beauty that is her drawing skills.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this very short chapter about to be followed by a much longer one. Thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:32 AM  
Good morning (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
8:44 AM  
sry on teh run  
  
gmornin tho  
  
Okay, have a nice day.  
  
u too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
12:55 PM  
you got incoming  
  
?  
  



	37. Thursday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the foreign language parts, just hover over the words and the translation will show up. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Steve's doorbell rang, almost making him jump out of his skin. He got up and fixed his shirt before he opened the door to find Tony standing there, spreading his arms with a sheepish smile. “Tada!”

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, honestly stumped, and Tony shuffled his feet.

“Well, I checked with Hill and she said your schedule was cleared for today so I thought I could surprise you? If you have other plans that's totally fine though.”

“No, I'm free,” Steve said, stepping aside and pulling the door all the way open. “Come in.”

“Uh, actually I thought we could go out? Get some coffee maybe?”

Steve blinked. “Oh, okay.”

“Is that alright?” Tony asked a little nervously and Steve smiled at him.

“Yeah, sure. Let me just get my jacket.”

“Nice,” Tony said, obviously relieved and Steve couldn't resist running his eyes down Tony's nice shirt, the unbuttoned collar and half-tuck that somehow looked effortless and stylish at the same time. By the time he finally managed to pull his eyes back up Tony was smirking cheekily and Steve quickly turned away to hide his heating cheeks.

“I'll be right out.”

“Don't take too long,” Tony called after him and Steve waved him off over his shoulder.

He took out his phone as he walked over to the dresser, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his leather jacket from its designated hook.

Natasha  
  
**Today** 12:58 PM  
I can't make today's coffee, sorry.  
  


He was running his fingers through his hair, trying to force it flat, when his phone dinged.

Natasha  
  
12:59 PM  
Go get him, fossil.  
  
Use protection.  
  


Steve flushed, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He'd never understand how she just knew these things every time.

“You're keeping my exquisite ass waiting, Rogers!”

Steve rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys as he walked back over to the door. “I'm sure your ass won't run away.”

“But it would look good doing it,” Tony said with a saucy wink, donning a pair of sunglasses. “Come on, the jet's waiting.”

“Jet?” Steve asked but Tony just grinned at him as they rode the elevator down. “Please don't tell me you landed that thing here in the suburbs.”

“Don't worry, I didn't break any important laws,” Tony said which didn't do much to reassure Steve.

They walked outside and Steve raised an eyebrow when he saw a quinjet parked haphazardly on the Wendy's parking lot up the street. “Really?”

“I want to show you something,” Tony said, waving Steve along. “Come on, little faster, grandpa!”

“You say that to me after you almost died running with me?” Steve asked with a smirk and Tony punched him playfully in the shoulder.

“Let me put on the suit, we'll see who's faster.”

Steve coughed something into his fist that sounded like _Overcompensating_ and Tony laughed as they reached the quinjet, the doors opening automatically.

“Get in loser, we're going shopping!”

Steve smiled wryly as they stepped inside. “I don't want you to buy me things, Tony.”

“It's a reference,” Tony said, frowning for a second before his face smoothed out. “We're going to get coffee.”

“And we need a quinjet for that?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony shrugged, plopping down in the pilot seat. “It's a bit far for a walk.”

“How far is a bit?” Steve asked, donning the second pair of headphones as he sat next to Tony who was already halfway through the pre-flight checks. “We're not leaving the country, are we?”

“Have you ever had Geisha coffee?” Tony fiddled with the controls and a moment later the jet lifted off smoothly. “It's incredible. Sadly not many places in the US serve it.”

Steve frowned. “So where are we going?”

“Panama,” Tony said nonchalantly and Steve's eyes widened.

“Panama? Tony!”

“I brought a pair of shorts for you.” Tony grinned cheekily at him. “Don't worry, I won't let you overheat on my watch.”

Steve stared at him for a second before he snorted incredulously, shaking his head. “You're unbelievable.”

“What? I can't show you my favorite coffee place?” Tony asked innocently and Steve swatted at him. “Ow! Bad touch! Call HR!”

“That didn't even hurt, you wimp,” Steve said and Tony blew him a kiss like the cheeky little brat he was.

Steve's eyes narrowed and without even thinking about it he leaned over the armrest, pulling Tony's head around to give him a resounding kiss, ending it with a quick swipe of his tongue. When he pulled back Tony was gaping at him and Steve felt all sorts of smug as he leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs a bit and nodding at the front window.

“Come on, concentrate. Wouldn't wanna crash the jet.”

Tony shook himself out of it with a huffing laugh, turning back to the dashboard as they quickly pulled out over the ocean. “You'll pay for that one, Rogers.”

Steve hummed, supremely unconcerned, and Tony chuckled with a huge grin on his face.

“You are such a little shit.”

Steve smiled. “Takes one to know one.”

They made it to Panama in less than two hours. Tony landed the jet in a clearing that was clearly not made for that specific purpose but still had people waiting for them next to a beaten up jeep. Tony gave one of them a wad of cash in exchange for the car keys and Steve looked back as they drove off, watching them take up guard positions around the jet.

“You organized all of this in a day?” Steve asked incredulously and Tony shrugged.

“I've done crazier things.”

“Yeah,” Steve said absentmindedly, feeling a bit queasy at the thought of all the effort that had gone into this. It felt like way too much but maybe he should've expected it at some point, with Tony being who he was. He'd just try to roll with it.

Their car ride was thankfully short and they arrived at the foot of a mountain, parking right next to the bottom of a staircase. It was so long and steep that Steve could see almost all the way to the top, winding up the mountain like a gigantic snake.

“So,” Tony said, locking the jeep and drawing Steve's eyes to him when they came shoulder to shoulder. “Usually I'd just get a chopper and make them drop me off at the top but I thought we'd take the hike.” He looked up at Steve. “Is that okay?”

“That's perfect,” Steve said, his shoulders sinking in relief. Hiking was great. Hiking didn't mean Tony had spent more unnecessary money on him. “Let's see if you can keep up.”

“Excuse me?” Tony asked in fake affront, putting a hand to his chest. “I'll have you know that I love hiking!”

“You really don't,” Steve said with a teasing smile and Tony grimaced.

“Fine, I don't.” He shrugged. “But you do, so.”

Steve was overcome with the sudden impulse to hug Tony like a giant teddybear but he held himself in check. Barely. “Okay. Let's go then.”

Hiking with Tony was one of the most frustrating and at the same time hilarious things Steve had ever done. After about an hour of singing random songs, complaining and melodramatic whining Steve just squatted down, looking over his shoulder expectantly.

“What?” Tony asked and Steve nodded at his back.

“Come on, giddy up.”

“What?” Tony asked again, almost comically offended, and Steve chuckled. “No, that's not funny, Rogers.”

“Why not?” Steve asked, one eyebrow raised in challenge and Tony threw his arms up.

“I'm not a kid!”

Steve looked him up and down. “Could've fooled me. Short stack.”

Tony was openly gaping at him now and Steve laughed.

“Did I do it? Are you speechless?”

“You are a fucking troll and I hate you,” Tony said flatly and Steve grinned.

“Sure.” He nodded up the mountain. “But do you really wanna walk the rest of that?”

Tony shuffled his feet before he heaved a great sigh, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders. “This is fucking stupid,” he hissed as Steve grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. “I swear to god, if you drop me –“

“I won't,” Steve said, securing his grip. “Hold on tight.”

“If you call me spider monkey I will claw your fucking eyes out.”

Steve gave him a quizzical look and Tony grimaced.

“Please don't look that up. I don't want you to get that reference.”

“Alright,” Steve said, shifting Tony higher up his back for a firmer grip before he started walking again, much faster than when he'd had to wait for Tony to catch up. Tony obviously noticed because when he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist he squeezed him in reprimand.

“Show off.”

“Sloth,” Steve shot back with a smirk and Tony pinched his cheek from behind. “Ow!”

“Don't make me look for sloth pictures of you. I'll do it, Rogers.”

Steve snorted. “If anything we'd need one of you. Being lazy, hanging off my back –“ He yelped when Tony pinched him in the side this time, almost missing a step. “Stop that! I'll drop you!”

“You literally _just_ said you wouldn't.”

“That was before you _attacked_ me!”

He couldn't see it but he could practically feel Tony rolling his eyes. “You're such a wuss.”

Steve bounced Tony on his back, grinning when he yelped in surprise. “Says the guy getting carried up a mountain.”

“Excuse you, I was given no choice,” Tony protested but Steve could hear the grin in his tone. “If anything I'm the victim here.”

“Oh yeah, I'm sure people are shedding tears for you somewhere,” Steve said flatly and Tony flexed the arm he'd wrapped around his neck. “Urgh, stop that!”

“Then stop sassing me,” Tony said, his voice suddenly right in Steve's ear, and Steve shuddered at the feeling of warm breath on his skin. It clearly didn't go unnoticed because Tony pressed his mouth to Steve's neck to say “You should show me some respect.”

“I will once you earn it,” Steve said, a slight waver in his voice, and he felt Tony grin against his skin.

“You're sounding a little nervous there.”

Steve was suddenly very aware of Tony's body pressed against his, of the warmth that should feel sticky and gross in the humid air but somehow didn't, the muscles of Tony's thighs squeezing his waist, the scratch of Tony's beard against his neck. He was so focussed on it that he startled when Tony spoke again.

“We're almost there, big guy. You can do it.”

It wasn't even particularly suggestive but something about the way Tony said it, the slight rasp in his voice –

Steve sped up even more, looking up to see that they really were almost there, just a couple more stairs. _Please don't get hard, please don't get hard, please don't get hard –_

Tony did something, Steve didn't know what, maybe he was just shifting his sore muscles, but it ground Tony's crotch against his lower back and –

“Okay, almost there,” Steve said a little too loudly, abruptly setting Tony down as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. He was sure his face was beyond red. “You can walk the last bit yourself, right?”

“Could've walked the _whole_ bit myself,” Tony said haughtily and he didn't sound like he knew what just happened, but when Steve chanced a glance at him Tony was giving him an almost smug up and down. It only served to make Steve feel even hotter. “Come on, let's go. I reserved a table.”

“Okay,” Steve said, still flustered as he followed Tony up to the entrance. When they reached the top he took a moment to turn around and just stare at the view, forest as far as the eye could reach, spreading across valleys and mountains that looked completely untouched even though he knew there were people living there.

By the time he could tear his eyes away from the sight, his fingers already itching to draw it later, Tony had apparently confirmed their reservation because he grabbed Steve's arm and led him through the café without hesitation. The place was beautiful, wooden tables with intricate designs standing all around the open seating area that was canopied by thick palm trees and ferns that only let thin rays of light through to speckle the ground. There were only a few people here, most of them foreigners speaking all sorts of European languages. Probably rich people, Steve guessed by their clothing, and tried not to let that same queasy feeling from before ruin the sight for him. It really was an amazing café.

“Over here,” Tony said, leading him past the main seating area and through the back where Steve could see individual huts with roofs made of straw. They sat down in the one right next to the hillside and Steve was once again struck by the spectacular view.

“It's beautiful, Tony,” he said, looking around the hut and taking in the interior, the sitting pillows on the floor that framed a tiny stone table, the entire floor draped in colorful carpets. It looked cozy and comfortable and –

Expensive.

“So, Geisha coffee,” Tony said, his voice sounding like it was coming from far away through Steve's sudden discomfort. “I'll just order one for both of us, it's crazy good.”

“Huh? Yeah, okay,” Steve said absentmindedly and Tony gave him a concerned look.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just –“ Steve took a deep breath. “This is, uh. A lot.”

“A lot how?” Tony asked but before Steve could answer a pretty young waitress poked her head in, giving them both a wide smile.

“Hello! I can take your order, yes?”

“Sí, dos cafés Geisha por favor. Sin leche y sin azúcar,” Tony said, handing her the menu with a brilliant smile. “Gracias.”

“De nada,” she answered, obviously delighted that Tony spoke her language and giving them both a tiny wave as she left. Steve drummed his fingers on the stone table.

“So... Geisha coffee, huh?” Steve said, trying to get the good mood from their hike up here back. Dammit, he only had this one day before however long it would take Tony to have some free time again, he didn't want to spend it being... however he was feeling right now.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Tony said, his voice audibly brightening, and Steve's chest immediately felt a bit lighter with relief. “It's so damn good, you'll see. They don't really serve it in the US because it's such a rare roast so I just come out here, right to the source. They get their beans from the Hacienda la Esmeralda. I met the owner once, Peterson, he's one of a kind really. And the farm is spectacular.”

Steve twisted his hands. He didn't want to ask. He really shouldn't –

“How much is it?” It came out croaky and he internally cursed himself.

“Don't worry, I can afford it.” And the way Tony said it, so off-handedly, like having money meant nothing – “Hey, Steve, what's wrong?”

“It's –“ Steve cleared his throat. “I feel like I shouldn't be here.”

“What? Why?” Tony asked, sounding honestly baffled, and Steve ground his teeth.

“I can't afford these kinds of places. It doesn't feel right.”

“But you're not the one paying,” Tony said and Steve felt anger rise in him because that was the whole problem and Tony didn't – but getting angry wouldn't help them here.

“Just – Can you not spend this much money next time?”

“Okay,” Tony said dubiously and Steve would've taken it, they could've worked with that – “But I might want to buy you things in the future.”

Steve's frown deepened. “Tony –“

“No, okay, stop.” Tony sighed. “Okay, here's the thing. I have money. A _lot_ of money. And I like to spend it on things that mean a lot to me, okay?”

“I –“

“And I know you wouldn't exploit that and I understand that you don't want to feel indebted to me, I swear I'm not trying to buy your love or friendship and I don't expect you to repay me in kind because, honestly, if it's something money can buy I could just get it for myself.” Steve's mouth snapped audibly shut and Tony gave him a wry smile. “Yeah, I've done this song and dance a bunch of times. Rhodey used to hate it when I gave him stuff.”

Steve took a deep breath. “I don't want you to spend money on me.”

“It's really no big deal, Steve.”

“I know you don't think it is,” Steve said, feeling a pang in his heart when he thought about his mother, struggling to make ends meet and yet never once begging for a coin. “But I want our relationship to be equal. It's important to me.”

Tony's face twisted for a second before it went carefully blank. “Do you not see me as your equal?”

“What?” Steve asked, bewildered. “I just said –“

“My money doesn't mean I'm above you, Steve,” Tony said with a sharp edge in his voice. “I don't think so and I sure as fuck hope that you don't think so.”

“I don't,” Steve said but Tony still looked doubtful. “I don't!”

“But me spending money on you makes us unequal?”

“Of course it does!” Steve said a little more heatedly than he'd meant to. “I'm not –“

“Su café, señor?”

They both looked up to find the waitress standing there with a nervous smile and a tray in her hand.

“Sí, por supuesto, gracias,” Tony said, waving her forward, and she quickly deposited their drinks before she scurried off, casting one last worried look over her shoulder. Tony let out a heavy breath, hanging his head for a second. “Okay, look. I've been over this with my therapist a thousand times, I really don't want to do it again.”

“Humor me,” Steve said curtly and Tony sighed, grabbing his spoon to stir his coffee.

“Okay. So I've been told that giving gifts is my love language.” Steve tilted his head and Tony waved a hand around as he elaborated. “You know, buying people things makes me happy. It's how I show that I care or whatever.”

“But I –“

“Let me finish, please,” Tony said and Steve snapped his mouth shut, nodding once. “Thanks. So like I said it's not that I expect it from you or that I want to lord it over you that I have money, it's just something that makes me... I don't know, I like feeling like you're cared for. By me.” He grimaced. “I feel like I'm saying this wrong. Am I making sense?”

“No, I get that,” Steve said, his stomach roiling because he really did, but still – “It just makes me uncomfortable, that's all.”

The sound of Tony's spoon clinking against his cup was almost unbearably loud in the tense silence that followed.

“I'm sorry,” Tony said unexpectedly. “I fucked up. I thought you would enjoy this.”

Well, now Steve just felt like an asshole.

“No, it's –“ He couldn't even bring himself to reassure him because it wasn't really okay. Steve tried to meet Tony's eye but Tony was just staring into his coffee as he stirred it. “Look, I never – I didn't have this, growing up. It's hard to accept it when I – when it's not earned.”

Tony gave him a sharp look. “What the fuck does that –“ He took a deep breath and Steve noticed that his hand was shaking when he put his spoon down in the cup. “You don't need to earn my affections, Steve.”

“But it's not _affection_ ,” Steve said a little frustratedly.

“It is to me,” Tony countered and he almost looked defeated as he rubbed a hand across his face. “Whatever. Let's just – I don't know, I'll fly you back home and –“ He grimaced, probably only now hearing how that sounded. “We can just forget about this.”

Steve's heart sunk. “No, Tony, I didn't – I appreciate it, I really do –“

“Don't,” Tony cut him off sharply as he started to get up, probably to get the check. “I know this sucks but the least you could do is not lie to me about it –“

“Tony!” Steve more or less shouted, pulling him back down onto his pillow. Tony looked at him with wide eyes and Steve ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Let's just – let's lay down some ground rules, okay? So this doesn't happen again.”

Tony frowned but after a beat of tense silence he nodded curtly.

“Okay,” Steve said, fiddling with his cup. “So the problem is that you want to buy me things but I don't want to feel like a charity case.” Tony's jaw tightened and Steve held up a hand. “Which I know isn't your intention but it's how I feel. So, the question is, how do we fix it.”

“I just want to give you – I want to make you happy,” Tony said a little desperately. “Tell me how to make you happy!”

Steve blinked at Tony's sudden outburst, feeling his heart clench. “I don't need things to make me happy, Tony. Being with you makes me happy.”

Tony looked like he was trying very hard not to look doubtful and Steve grabbed both of his hands with a weary sigh.

“Okay, how about this. We settle on one occasion, _one,_ where it's okay for you to go all out and spend whatever money you want – within reason,” he said sternly and Tony's face brightened a little. “Like, I don't know, my birthday or something. And the rest of the year, if you want to take me somewhere fancy, we'll split the bill. Doesn't have to be fifty-fifty but – just, let me pitch in, okay? And when I take you out you'll let me pay too.”

Tony's face twisted a little before he gave Steve a small smile. “That seems reasonable.”

“Great,” Steve said, the tension finally melting from his shoulders. “And I could – if it's small things, and I mean _small,_ and you're paying for it, I won't complain, okay?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tony said with obvious relief, running his thumbs over Steve's palms. “I'm sorry for not asking you before I did this.”

“It's fine. You couldn't have known.”

Tony looked up at him and something in his eyes made Steve's heart pick up speed. “So... Your birthday, huh? That's in July.”

“Yeah?” Steve half-stated, half-asked and Tony seemed to steel himself before he continued.

“That's a couple months off. And we're making plans for it.” He glanced up at Steve before looking back at the table. “I don't know about you but... that makes me really happy.”

Steve felt warm all over when he realized what Tony was implying. “Yeah. Me too.”

“So...” Tony cleared his throat. “What, um. What do you – what are we? This, I mean.”

Steve couldn't help but smile fondly at Tony's attempt to look nonchalant. “Careful, I can see the hives sprouting.”

Tony looked up in surprise before he laughed, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly much to Steve's delight. “Sorry, I – I haven't done this in a while.”

“You're doing great. Keep going,” Steve said with a huge grin that Tony returned before he took a deep breath and looked Steve dead in the eye.

“Steve Rogers. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Steve wasn't quite prepared to hear those exact words and it almost felt like a punch in the gut in the best possible way. It must've been visible on his face because Tony snorted, the sound clearing the cobwebs in Steve's head.

“Oh, shut up,” he said with a laugh, squeezing Tony's hands. “In case it wasn't obvious, yeah, I – I'd love that.”

“Great,” Tony said, his smile absolutely radiant, and Steve couldn't not lean over the table and kiss him, sinking into it when Tony's mouth went pliant under his, letting him in so sweetly. They parted only when Steve started to feel a crick in his neck from the awkward position, both of them smiling like idiots.

“Boyfriend,” Tony said and Steve's chest bloomed with warmth. “Wow, I'm never gonna get tired of saying that.”

“Boyfriend,” Steve repeated and took a sip of his coffee to hide his huge grin when Tony visibly flushed. It was lukewarm at best and he probably should've stirred it before he drank but it was sturdy and brothy and tasted a bit like vanilla. “Wow, that's really good.”

Tony's answering smile was brighter than the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the hovering thing doesn't work on mobile, here's the translation of the Spanish bits:
> 
> Sí, dos cafés Geisha por favor. Sin leche y sin azúcar. - Yes, two Geisha coffees, please. Without milk and without sugar.  
> Gracias. - Thank you.  
> De nada. - You're welcome.  
> Su café, señor? - Your coffee, Sir?  
> Sí, por supuesto, gracias. - Yes, of course, thank you.


	38. Friday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:01 AM  
so I got this gala in two weeks  
  
u wanna come?  
  
3:04 AM  
You're asking me out at 3 in the morning?  
  
well do u want to?  
  
I don't know.  
  
ok  
  
That wasn't a no.  
  
Just... are you asking me as your date?  
  
if u want  
  
Oh wow. Okay.  
  
I'd love to come.  
  
oh good  
  
I wanted to ask you yesterday but I chickened out  
  
But that's okay with you? Everyone knowing that I'm your date?  
  
ur asking me that?  
  
id shout it from the rooftops if I didnt think youd hate me for it  
  
I'd never hate you, Tony, what the hell?  
  
idk  
  
guess were both a little dumb  
  
is it really ok with u?  
  
Of course.  
  
cool  
  
ill let you sleep now  
  
I couldn't sleep anyway.  
  
hey jude didnt help?  
  
Not really.  
  
I thought a lot about our date yesterday.  
  
is that a bad thing?  
  
What? Oh, no, sorry, I didn't mean that part.  
  
I meant the boyfriend part.  
  
oh  
  
any regrets  
  
NO!  
  
Would you just let me finish?  
  
ok  
  
We said we wanted to take this slow, right? Not let anyone know for now?  
  
yeah  
  
Well I feel like I wouldn't mind.  
  
If people knew.  
  
wait really?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Not the press or anything but just, you know.  
  
Our friends.  
  
oh  
  
well not to burst your bubble but I feel like most of them know already  
  
Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
Just, if anyone asks, I think we should tell them.  
  
totally  
  
...but you realize that there will be press at the gala right?  
  
Well, that's in two weeks.  
  
We'll just have to make use of the time that we have to ourselves while we can.  
  
sounds like a plan (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
not gonna lie im gonna brag about you to anyone and everyone  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I feel like I should be the one bragging.  
  
are you kidding me?  
  
im dating CAPTAIN AMERICA  
  
and im also dating steve rogers which is the much more incredible thing  
  
Well, I'm dating a genius billionaire philanthropist who also happens to be a superhero.  
  
I think I win.  
  
you left out the playboy part (Smirking Face )  
  
and that im fabulous in bed  
  
Of course, how could I forget.  
  
but im dating a man who was brave enough to go to war for what he believed in and did whatever it took to be what his people needed  
  
I totally win.  
  
Well, I'm dating a man who completely turned his life around when he realized that he could make the world a better place, no matter what anyone else told him.  
  
I win.  
  
youre the embodiment of human perfection  
  
And you're one of the smartest people on the planet.  
  
You built a suit of armor that FLIES.  
  
ok yeah im pretty awesome  
  
but im still the lucky one  
  
Agree to disagree.  
  
reluctantly  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
okay you should probably try to sleep at least a little before you have to get up  
  
I could say the same to you.  
  
eh sleep is for the weak  
  
...I realize that I just undermined my point  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
you really should sleep  
  
I'll try. Thanks, Tony.  
  
I'm looking forward to the gala.  
  
me too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
1:29 PM  
we should go suit shopping together  
  
I have a suit.  
  
you have dress blues  
  
you should have a nice three piece too  
  
I HAVE a suit.  
  
wait really?  
  
why havent I seen you in it?  
  
I haven't had the opportunity to wear it.  
  
well, guess ill get a surprise then  
  
what color is it?  
  
just so we can match  
  
Black.  
  
you should wear a light blue shirt with it  
  
bring out your eyes  
  
Okay, sure.  
  
trust me youll look gorgeous  
  
I mean you will either way  
  
Thank you.  
  
You will too but that's nothing new.  
  
thanks  
  
5:12 PM  
so  
  
tomorrow  
  
you in?  
  
You think I could ever say no to Natasha?  
  
point  
  
well ill see you then  
  
See you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	39. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally gotten around to trying my hand at group chat formatting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow! Toodles!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 3:45 PM  
Clint  
yo dudes and dudette, fury wants us in tomorrow  
Tony <3  
why?  
Clint  
team meeting apparently  
just be there by 4 and take the evening off  
Tony <3  
he coulnt have told us himself?  
Clint  
sure  
but wheres the fun in that?  
Tony <3  
pretty sure he hides all the fun under his eyepatch  
Natasha  
What are you planning, Clint?  
Clint  
what do you mean?  
Natasha  
You didn't have to tell us about the meeting before Fury did  
You're planning something  
Clint  
...youre freaky sometimes you know that?  
Just got Fury's e-mail.  
It didn't say anything about taking the evening off?  
Clint  
ah yeah, thats where I come in  
its been three years and I dont think I've even seen you guys together outside our uniforms since after new york  
so how about we finally do something as a team?  
Tony <3  
no  
What did you have in mind?  
Clint  
cmon tony live a little  
well whatever we can all agree on  
play pool, have dinner, watch a movie  
Tony <3  
business outings are awful  
I stand by that  
Come on, it wouldn't be like that with us.  
Natasha  
It really wouldn't  
The day Clint treats a business meeting seriously will be the day I eat my own uniform  
Clint  
hurtful but true  
Tony <3  
so what, youre all on board with this?  
Why not? It sounds like fun.  
Natasha  
Depends on what we're doing  
Bruce, what about you?  
Clint  
dont bother hes never in the chat  
im not even sure hes still alive  
Tony <3  
we had coffee last week  
Clint  
!!!  
why does no one ever tell me things?  
Natasha  
Because you're a spy  
Clint  
valid  
what about thor though?  
Tony <3  
hes probably not even on earth  
and even if he was ive seen him crush a phone by entering his number  
im pretty sure hes not big on texting  
You're probably right.  
He's never answered one of my texts.  
Tony <3  
you texted the god of thunder??  
I thought that was how you do it these days.  
Apparently no one likes to take calls anymore.  
Clint  
lmao true  
phone anxiety is real  
Natasha  
So what are we doing tomorrow?  
How about we just have dinner?  
Clint  
boooooring  
Tony <3  
youre the one who brought it up  
Clint  
yeah but its still boring  
what about bowling?  
Tony <3  
what are we, middle schoolers?  
Natasha  
I don't like bowling  
Darts?  
Tony <3  
you really want to play darts with hawkeye?  
Natasha  
Not my fault if you can't keep up  
Clint  
OOOOOOh  
burn  
So that's out.  
Anyone else?  
Clint  
WELL  
we could always just get drunk and do karaoke  
Tony <3  
oh fuck no  
I havent done that since college  
What's karaoke?  
Clint  
!!!!!!  
well now we have to do it  
new experiences and all  
Tony <3  
no fucking way  
Natasha  
Okay sure  
I'll bring the booze  
No booze.  
We're not getting drunk.  
Clint  
what?  
you cant do karaoke sober!  
cmon tony back me up man  
Tony <3  
nope im with cap on that one  
Clint  
boo you whore  
Shut up, Clint.  
No alcohol.  
Clint  
this is bullying  
I feel bullied  
Natasha  
Shut up, Clint.  
Clint  
(Crying Face )  
Natasha  
Okay, so no alcohol  
But karaoke sounds like a fun idea  
Tony <3  
im honestly shocked that youre on board with that  
Natasha  
Why?  
Tony <3  
you and a glittery stage just dont go together in my head  
wait no they do  
Natasha  
Pig  
I still don't know what it is.  
Clint  
singing popular songs on crappy microphones as the rest of the room shouts along  
its pretty lit  
Tony <3  
please dont use words that youre at least fifteen years too old for  
Clint  
stop cramping my style boomer  
Tony <3  
ouch  
that cut deep  
Bruce  
Karaoke sounds fun  
I haven't done that in years  
Tony <3  
BRUCE!  
Clint  
bruce ma man, howve you been?  
Tony <3  
why u betray me like this??  
Bruce  
I just love to make your life miserable, obviously.  
Tony <3  
but bruce  
brucey bear  
brucey wusey  
Bruce  
Is that supposed to help your case?  
Hey, Bruce, nice to hear from you!  
Bruce  
You too, Steve.  
Natasha  
Okay, so it's decided. We're doing karaoke  
Tony <3  
now hold up  
Clint  
YESS!  
Tony <3  
we havent agreed on anything!!  
I think it sounds fun.  
Clint  
see?  
do you really want to disappoint captain america tony?  
wheres your patriotism?  
Tony <3  
right  
well ill try to make it I guess  
Natasha  
You'll be there  
Tony <3  
…  
I think I just peed my pants a little  
Natasha  
Good.  
Bruce  
So where do we meet?  
And when?  
Clint  
ill make reservations  
youll get the details tomorrow  
Bruce  
Alright  
Thanks, Clint  
Clint  
you see that, you ungrateful fucks?  
thats what appreciation looks like  
watch and learn  
Natasha  
I don't want to hear that from you  
But thank you, Clint  
Yeah, thank you.  
Clint  
ok stop this is weird  
Tony <3  
Oh thank you so much, you generous soul of a human being you  
Clint  
theres a seat in hell with your name on it somewhere  
Tony <3  
its a throne  
but thank you  
Okay, so Clint will text us the details tomorrow.  
I'm looking forward to it.  
Clint  
lol so formal  
but yeah sure  
Bruce  
Me too  
Natasha  
We'll all be there  
Right, Tony?  
Tony <3  
yeah yeah  
could be fun I guess  
Clint  
aww there IS a heart in you somewhere  
Natasha  
Behave  
Clint  
…  
that just sent a shiver down my spine  
Natasha  
(Slightly Smiling Face )  



	40. Saturday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to the karaoke at some point today, I promise. I was just completely overcome by a plot (did I say plot? I meant porn) devil that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out of my brain, so I'm a little behind on this one. I'm pretty confident that I'll finish the prose chapter today though. Thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:34 AM  
is it weird that im kind of excited for tonight now?  
  
I mean clint will probably blow out all our eardrums but itll be worth it to watch you embarrass yourself  
  
in the nicest way possible  
  
10:23 AM  
I thought you hated singing in front of people.  
  
its not singing. its karaoke  
  
Your logic is infallible.  
  
I know  
  
genius  
  
Always.  
  
Honestly I'm just excited to see you.  
  
that too  
  
peps running me ragged today so I might not be able to write much  
  
but ill see you at furys meeting  
  
Alright.  
  
See you then (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
see ya (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	41. Saturday Part 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the karaoke scene, finally. I almost thought I wouldn't be able to finish it today but where I am it's about 11:15 pm so I'm still in the clear. Yay for me!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and thank you so much for all of your lovely comments and kudos. It means the world to me! <3

“This feels... fancy.”

“Right?” Clint said excitedly. “They have a bar and restaurant with Korean barbecue. We should have dinner here later.”

“And the singing?” Steve asked and Clint pointed towards the hallway behind them.

“In those rooms back there. I thought we'd just book a private room for all of us, might be more fun.”

“Right,” Steve said, a little skeptically. Honestly he was just glad that he wasn't the one who had to organize all of this. “So how does it work? Karaoke?”

“Don't worry, you'll figure it out as we go,” Clint said, patting him on the shoulder right as Natasha and Tony came in with their collars still turned up against the wind. Steve's eyes were immediately drawn to Tony, his lips involuntarily pulling up into a smile.

“Hey, slow pokes!” Clint greeted them to which both Tony and Natasha rolled their eyes.

“We would've been here faster if _someone_ had just let me drive,” Tony said and Natasha elbowed him in the side, making him wince. “Ouch! Abuse!”

“Cry me a river,” she deadpanned and Tony grinned.

“Oho! First song for the night! Nice of you to volunteer, Romanoff.”

Natasha shook her head, clearly hiding a smile as she took off her scarf. “So where's the party?”

Clint grinned, holding up a finger with a single key card dangling from it. “Follow me, friends.”

Their room – noraebang, Clint called it – was the last room in a long hallway, the walls of which weren't thick enough to hide the sounds of heavy bass and screeching laughter from the rooms beyond. Steve was almost a little intimidated by it until Tony poked him in the side.

“Hey, shnookums,” he said and Steve couldn't help but grin at him.

“Hey.”

“So what's a nice serum enhanced super soldier doing in a joint like this?” Tony drawled, startling a laugh out of Steve.

“Oh, you know. Keeping the peace. Showcasing my superior singing skills.”

Tony smirked. “Getting a bit cocky there, Rogers.”

“You would know,” Steve said cheekily, reveling in the sound of Tony's laughter.

“Stop flirting and get your asses in here!” Clint called out from halfway inside the room and Steve shared a warm smile with Tony before they walked in. The room was – well.

Steve blinked. “Uh. Wow.”

“That's... a lot of glitter,” Tony said and Steve was secretly relieved that he wasn't the only one who thought so. “So where's Bruce?”

“He's running late because of traffic,” Natasha said as she grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him towards the couch area. “Come on, there's a list of songs you can choose from. I'll show you how it works.”

“Oh, okay,” Steve said, grateful for the reprieve because looking at the stage had tossed him far down memory lane. He really didn't miss his USO days.

Tony joined Clint near the stage to set up the karaoke system and Steve could hear him grumbling under his breath about outdated AMPs, whatever those were. Steve swore he saw him reach for his screwdriver and do something to the machinery right before Clint cheered in triumph when the screens in the room lit up.

“Fuck yeah! Let's do this shit!”

Steve flipped through the song list – which was more of a book really – and was instantly relieved when he recognized some of the songs, not that he knew them enough to confidently sing them, but it was a start.

A knock on the door startled them all just a little and when Tony went to open it there was a tiny Korean woman there, holding two trays of snacks and a bottle of coke.

“For you,” she said and Tony took the offerings from her with a smile and a thank you. “You'll pay together, yes?”

Tony looked perplexed for a moment while Clint snorted in the background before he nodded with a charming grin. “Sure. Just hand me the bill later.”

“You eat, you pay,” the lady said with a raised finger before she shut the door more or less in Tony's face. Tony blinked.

“What just happened?”

“Who cares? Food!” Clint chimed in, grabbing the plates from Tony to set them on the table.

“Well, looks like we're all set,” Natasha said, settling back on the couch. “Who wants to go first?”

“Is that even a question?” Clint asked, giving Tony an expectant look that Tony rolled his eyes at.

“Nah, you do you, Legolas. I'll just be over here.”

Clint shrugged. “Your loss.”

Tony turned off the house lights right as Clint flicked a couple of switches near the karaoke machine and suddenly the room was lit up red, blue and green, the colors somehow swirling in random patterns. Clint hopped onto the stage, leaning over the monitor and tapping around until a timer appeared on the screen and started counting down from ten.

“We welcome to the stage, Clint Barton!” Clint said in an exaggerated announcer voice, raising his arms and spinning in a slow circle. “Look at that, Bernie, the crowd is going wild out there!”

“Boo!” Tony shouted, throwing an empty plastic cup onto the stage. Clint picked it up, smelled it like a rose and blew Tony a kiss.

When the instrumental kicked in Tony and Natasha clearly recognized it after only one note, both of them shouting along to the first line.

“Bye bye bye, _bye bye!”_

Clint started dancing and Steve couldn't help but grin, nodding his head to the song. He hadn't heard it before but it was incredibly catchy.

Clint sang with all the passion of an undiscovered rockstar and Steve was honestly surprised by how good he sounded, cheering along with the rest of the group when Clint took a deep bow at the end.

“Didn't know you had that in you, hawkass,” Tony said, leaning back against the couch and spreading his legs just enough so he was touching Steve's. Steve nudged him with his thigh and Tony gave him an amused look.

“I was in a band once, believe it or not,” Clint said with a grin, plopping down on the couch and reaching for the plate of clearly store-bought mini quiches. “Alright, let's hear it, Stark. AC/DC or Metallica, what's up first?”

Tony shrugged with a small smirk. “Give me a couple more songs to get into it and I'll go straight to the Spice Girls.”

Clint laughed while Natasha got up with a sigh, cracking her knuckles. “Alright. Let me show you how it's done.”

“Hear, hear!”

Steve really tried to concentrate on what was happening but Tony's presence at his side was incredibly distracting. All he could think about as Natasha took the stage was how he wished he could get even closer.

It took half of the song Natasha had chosen – something about paper planes? – for him to realize that nothing was stopping him from doing just that so he slung an arm around Tony's shoulders and pulled him into his side. He saw the moment Clint noticed but all he got was a knowing smirk and a wink before Clint went back to singing along as if nothing was amiss. Steve hadn't even realized how tense he'd become until that moment when his shoulders relaxed all at once at the silent acceptance.

Tony lifted the hand Steve had placed on his shoulder just enough to press a kiss to it and Steve's heart soared. He'd never had this before, he suddenly realized. Being with someone like this, where other people could see. He'd thought it would be uncomfortable but it felt surprisingly good.

A couple songs later Clint and Natasha had cycled through a whole bunch of different genres already while Steve and Tony were still sitting on the couch. Steve was grateful that they had given them this moment but he knew he couldn't keep Tony to himself all night.

“So what are you going to sing?” Steve asked and Tony looked up at him, about to open his mouth when Clint interrupted them.

“Come on, Stark! You're up!” Clint shouted, already hunched over the monitor and scrolling through songs. “I'll pick something even you can't fuck up.”

Tony rolled his eyes, putting down his cup as he sauntered up to the stage. “Please. If there's one thing I know it's how to put on a show.”

“Well, get up here and prove it,” Clint said, grinning as he hit a button on the monitor and the countdown started. Tony grabbed a mic, looking intently at the screen. When the title of the song showed up Tony smirked, a delighted glint in his eyes that made Steve sit up a little straighter in anticipation as a piano started playing a vaguely familiar melody.

“Just a small town girl,” Tony sang, his voice steady and sure. “Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere.”

Tony's eyes were closed, his free hand dramatically balled into a fist. Steve didn't know what it was exactly that made his heart beat faster, Tony's raspy voice, the easy confidence he carried himself with or maybe just the picture he made, up on the stage where he belonged. Either way Steve was utterly spellbound.

He startled a little when Clint jumped up on stage too – he'd been so focussed on Tony that he hadn't even seen him move – and grabbed a second mic.

“Just a city boy,” Clint chimed in. “Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere.”

Tony mimed an air guitar and Clint joined in, one-upping each other with huge grins on their faces. When they sang the rest of the song together their voices complimented each other so well that Natasha pulled out her phone halfway through and started recording them. It really was a sight to behold, a multi-billionaire and an ex-assassin making utter fools of themselves with silly dance moves, shouting “Don't stop believing” at the top of their lungs.

It reminded him so much of nights sitting around the campfire, Falsworth's stories and Dumdum's drunk singing, all the while having the comfort of Bucky's arm around his shoulders as he teased Steve about something or another. For a moment he missed them so much it physically hurt.

But he breathed through it, waving off Natasha's concerned look as he took another sip of his coke, watching Tony and Clint wrap up their song with a spectacular high note, breaking into laughter halfway through.

Steve might have lost his family once before. But this? What he had here?

This was worth it.

Bruce did show up at some point, a bottle of iced tea and two bags of chips in hand. Tony didn't know how he'd managed to smuggle it past the tiny yet terrifying Korean woman who ran this joint but to be honest, as long as there was Sour Cream & Onion he didn't care.

“What took you so long?” Tony asked – more like shouted – over Clint belting out 'Broken Strings' while Natasha oooh'ed and aaaah'ed some harmonies in the background. They actually sounded great together. Fuckers.

“Told you, traffic,” Bruce replied and Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

“You just didn't want to sit in on the meeting, did you?”

Bruce sighed in a way that screamed 'busted'. “I know Fury wants me at Shield, but. I don't think I'm ready for that.”

Tony nodded. “Fair.”

“So,” Bruce said with a small smile. “You and Steve, huh?”

Tony couldn't help the way his lips twitched up at that. Him and Steve. He liked the sound of that. “That obvious, huh?”

“Oh no, not at all.” Bruce chuckled. “He only looked like he would spontaneously combust when you were singing 'La Vida Loca'. And if you think your hand holding was stealthy you really need to work on your technique.”

Tony laughed, glancing over at where Steve was rifling through the snacks, fixing them a plate. “Yeah, well. It's still kind of new.”

“I'm happy for you,” Bruce said, taking a sip of his tea. “Clint and Nat had a bet going.”

“What?” Tony asked incredulously even though, well, he should've expected that. “Since when?”

Bruce's brow furrowed as he thought about it. “I'm not sure. About two weeks after New York maybe?”

“That's – that was three years ago!” Tony spluttered. “We didn't even like each other back then.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Bruce said oh so wisely and Tony wanted to launch into a tirade when familiar words made him look up at the stage.

“His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy...”

Tony took a moment to shout “Mom's spaghetti” in time with Clint who gave him finger guns before he turned back to Bruce. “Okay but do you think – It's a good idea, right? I mean we work. Me and Steve.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “You're asking _me_ that? I haven't seen you two together in more than two years.”

“Still, just – do you think? That we can work?” Tony asked, suddenly desperate for the affirmation and Bruce gave him a long look before he sighed and shook his head.

“Honestly? I don't know. I think you both bring out the best and worst in each other.”

Tony's brow furrowed but before he could ask further Steve sat down next to him with a plate of quiches and chips.

“Hey. What are we talking about?”

“Your rendition of 'What a Wonderful World'. Because that was awful but also precious and I want it as my ringtone,” Tony said off the top of his head and Steve flushed a little.

“Ah. Yeah. Was the first song that came to mind for some reason.”

Clint plopped down on the couch next to them right as the last notes of Lose Yourself faded out in the background. “Okay so who's next? I can't be doing all the work here.”

“You should sing something, Bruce,” Tony said and Bruce shook his head.

“Not really my forte. Let Steve have a go.”

Steve chuckled. “I don't really know what to sing.”

“Perry Como?” Natasha suggested. “Or Dolly Parton, you like her songs, right?”

“You do realize it doesn't have to be old as fuck for Steve to know it, right?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing Steve's hand and squeezing it.

“Pretty sure Cap doesn't know anything more recent than Louis Armstrong and early Frank Sinatra,” Clint said off-handedly and Tony could see Steve's jaw clench for a moment before his face smoothed out into an almost smug smile as he got up on stage.

“Don't I?” he asked nonchalantly, walking over to the monitor to select a song as the rest of the group cheered. It was obvious that Steve knew he was being goaded but the fact that he still went along with it made Tony feel strangely proud. He loved that Steve didn't take shit from anyone, least of all him.

“Do Britney Spears!” Clint hollered and Natasha flicked a chip at his face in reprimand. Clint caught it in mid-air, stuffing it into his mouth with a cheesy wink.

“Five dollars that it's a song from the sixties,” Natasha said and Tony snorted, remembering the way Steve had wrinkled his nose at the Rolling Stones and Led Zeppelin, something they could – and had – spent endless hours arguing about.

“You're on. I don't know which one but I bet it's gonna be an ABBA song. Seventies for sure.”

Natasha gave him a long look before she nodded consideringly. “He does love Take a Chance on Me.”

Oh yeah, Tony had only heard that one a hundred times while they were flying in the quinjet.

“Which is why he won't sing it,” he said, giving her a winning smirk. “Double or nothing says it's Super Trouper or Fernando.”

There was a knowing twinkle in her eyes when she grabbed his hand and shook on it. “Double or nothing.”

Clint suddenly cheered and Tony looked up to see Steve grabbing a mic from the corner of the stage. The timer ticked down to zero and for a second there was no music, only drumsticks counting a four beat –

The smile dropped off Tony's face.

“Hey Jude,” Steve sang. “Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better...”

Clint and Natasha were already humming along but Tony was utterly frozen, just staring at Steve in disbelief. Then Steve's eyes met his and Tony gasped in a breath of air, only then realizing that he'd stopped breathing for a second.

“Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better...”

“Well? Pay up, Stark.”

Tony didn't even look as he reached into his pocket, handing a random note to Natasha. She could keep the change for all he cared.

“Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her...”

Tony swallowed, his mouth dry and heart pounding under Steve's steady gaze. He remembered it so clearly, recording that song for Steve late at night when they both couldn't sleep. It seemed like such a long time ago and yet here they were, still figuring things out together.

The way Steve was looking at him, god. They might as well be the only people in the room right now. Tony was sure that if the others hadn't drawn their conclusions already this would be the nail in the coffin but to be honest he couldn't care less. This moment was for him and Steve.

Even Bruce was singing along now, swaying on the couch next to him, but Tony stayed rooted to the spot, letting the familiar words wash over him. He had always loved Steve's voice and even though the song was a little too high for his vocal range Tony could feel it tugging at his heartstrings.

“Remember to let her under your skin. And then you'll begin to make it better...”

When Steve let his voice climb higher and higher in true Paul McCartney fashion and his voice cracked terribly on the high note Tony couldn't contain his grin, getting to his feet with the rest of the group to sing the “Na na na na” part together, following Steve's lead when he waved an arm around to the rhythm like a dork, smiling from ear to ear.

He looked so incredibly happy and Tony felt it in that moment, not quite a realization because it seemed so obvious in hindsight, as if he'd always known it on some level.

 _I'm in love with him,_ he thought and it was wonderful and terrifying but looking at Steve now all he could think was that this, this happiness, was what Steve deserved for the rest of his life. And by god, Tony would do anything in his power to give him that.

He was still reeling by the time the song finished and Steve stepped off the stage, grinning at Clint when he clapped him on the back before he turned to Tony.

“So,” he said with a pleased shine in his eye and fuck subtlety, honestly.

Tony grabbed Steve by the arm, pulling him towards the door with a half-hearted wave over his shoulder. “We'll be back, bye!”

He could hear Clint's obnoxious cat-calling through the door but he didn't care as he practically dragged Steve off to the bathroom, ignoring Steve's snort.

“Real smooth, Tony,” he said through his laughter but Tony just pulled him through the door, checking that they were alone before he turned the lock. “So. I take it you –“

Tony didn't let him finish, just slammed Steve against the door so he could stick his tongue down his throat. To his credit Steve got with the program immediately, his hands fisting in the back of Tony's shirt as he gave back as good as he got, licking into Tony's mouth with enough force that it sent tingles down Tony's spine.

He could feel Steve's hard cock against his thigh and Tony didn't even think before he was on his knees, pulling Steve's pants open with jerky movements.

“Whoa, Tony, wai–“

Steve broke off when Tony sank down on him, not very far before he had to pull back, wetting his lips to try again. The glide was smoother this time, much more satisfying, and Steve groaned above him, muffling it against his palm at the last second.

“Holy shit,” Steve breathed and Tony rutted forward at the sound of his voice, bringing one of his hands down to palm his own cock, giving himself something to thrust up against. “Oh my god, Tony –“

He already knew this wouldn't last long so Tony pulled out all the stops, massaging Steve's cock head with his tongue until Steve twisted his hands into Tony's hair, pulling it deliciously taut. He couldn't help but moan around Steve's cock when Steve started moving, just a little, an inch back and forth at most, but it gave Tony that feeling of being used, handing over control and fuck, he really wouldn't last at this rate –

“Tony,” Steve said and Tony looked up at him, feeling pride swell in his chest at the way Steve looked at him, the slight shock and something almost like awe that warmed Tony from the inside out. “Oh wow. You look – wow.”

Tony smiled as he sucked him down again, keeping his mouth tight to create a vacuum, and Steve's fingers flexed sharply in his hair, making him whine. He grabbed Steve's thigh with his free hand, needing something to hold on to, and Steve's muscles jumped as his hips twitched under Tony's mouth.

“Oh shit, oh, oh fuck, I can't –“

Tony thrust forward into his own hand, eyes rolling shut at the friction before he frantically fumbled his fly open because fuck, he was about to ruin his pants if he didn't.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned, hips thrusting forward once, twice more before he spilled across Tony's tongue, his thigh trembling against Tony's hand. Tony pulled off him, coughing once before he pressed his face into the juncture of Steve's hip and thigh, panting heavily. He stroked his cock hard and fast, heat already coiling in his gut, fuck, he was so close –

“Oh god, oh fuck, please –“

Steve grabbed his hair again, pulling just a little to raise Tony's head, and that was it, Tony was gone, coming all over his own hand and the floor as he fought to keep his eyes fixed on Steve's face.

Steve was looking at him with something like stunned disbelief before an unbearably tender look crossed his face as he gentled his grip on Tony's hair, stroking it softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony rasped, smiling when Steve's cheeks visibly flushed at the sound. “You?”

“Yeah,” Steve said and Tony struggled back to his feet, groaning when his knees protested the motion. He wanted to grab some paper towels to clean them up but Steve pulled him into his arms, breathing heavily into his shoulder. Tony closed his eyes, sinking into the embrace for a moment as he buried his face in Steve's neck.

“It kind of feels like our song, you know?” Steve said apropos to nothing and Tony felt his pulse pick up speed at how raw Steve sounded. “Letting her under your skin. Making it better.”

Tony swallowed heavily, burrowing deeper into Steve's embrace and just breathing him in. “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> 'Bye Bye Bye' by NSYNCH  
> 'Paper Planes' by M.I.A  
> 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey  
> 'Broken Strings' by James Morrison & Nelly Furtado  
> 'La Vida Loca' by Ricky Martin  
> 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem  
> 'Take a Chance on Me', 'Super Trouper' & 'Fernando' by ABBA  
> 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles


	42. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say foreshadowing? Cause I'm foreshadowing. And I got to draw again which was fun :) Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:37 AM  
morning sunshine!  
  
4:21 PM  
hey, you okay?  
  
havent heard from you all day  
  
6:33 PM  
steve?  
  
9:56 PM  
Hey, sorry, Tony.  
  
I was on a mission.  
  
oh thank god  
  
I was about to send out a search team or something  
  
howd it go?  
  
Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you.  
  
whos worried?  
  
not me  
  
totally didnt chew my nails to bits or antyhing, im fine  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) Okay.  
  
It went alright.  
  
hmmm  
  
why do I not believe you?  
  
I don't know.  
  
It did go okay, I'm just kind of sick of clean up missions.  
  
Like the only reason Fury calls us in is for damage control.  
  
Most times without even giving us the bigger picture.  
  
youre telling me the master of spies has secrets??  
  
color me surprised  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
sorry  
  
but I mean you knew what you were signing up for right?  
  
trust isnt really in shields repertoire  
  
I'm starting to realize that.  
  
Fury trusts you though.  
  
bitch please  
  
fury wouldnt trust me with his grocery list  
  
He does trust you.  
  
how would you know?  
  
Project Insight.  
  
He told you about that.  
  
...he told YOU about that?  
  
You helped build those helicarriers.  
  
Fury told me.  
  
ok maybe we shouldnt be discussing state secrets over texts?  
  
!!!  
  
Oh my god is this on the internet now??  
  
im deleting all traces rn  
  
Oh shoot  
  
I'm sorry, Tony.  
  
s aight  
  
if you want we can talk about it in person  
  
before the gala or something  
  
It's not that important.  
  
kinda seems like it is  
  
enough to bother you at least  
  
It's fine.  
  
I just wish people would tell me things.  
  
I'm not just muscle for hire, I can help in other areas.  
  
no one says you cant  
  
But no one acts like I can.  
  
Sorry, I'm just frustrated.  
  
Nat almost got us killed on the mission.  
  
shit  
  
are you okay?  
  
Yeah.  
  
But it could've been avoided.  
  
If she'd told me what she was up to.  
  
But apparently she was briefed for a different mission than I was.  
  
that sucks  
  
It does.  
  
But it is what it is.  
  
So, tell me about your day.  
  
you mean the parts where I didnt sit around biting my nails? which I totally didnt  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) Yeah, those parts.  
  
well  
  
I had breakfast at a reasonable time which was nice, havent done that in a while  
  
then pepper made me read like ten thousand potential contracts  
  
which I mostly approved  
  
and then I went to the workshop and spent about an hour trying to wrestle the fire extinguisher away from dum e  
  
Oh my god (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
What happened?  
  
he totally overreacted  
  
honestly, you blow up one tiny little module and suddenly its red alert  
  
smh  
  
What??  
  
You blew up things in your workshop where you work without any protective gear??  
  
it barely even exploded  
  
the blast radius was less than two meters  
  
baby explosion  
  
!!!  
  
Tony!!  
  
Don't blow up your workshop!!  
  
ok chill out  
  
it happens, its no big deal  
  
Well, I'm glad DUM-E was there.  
  
oh no dont say that he'll take it as encouragement  
  
hes reading over my shoulder right now  
  
Oh! Hey, DUM-E!  
  
he rotated his claw at you  
  
hell be insufferable now I hope youre happy  
  
I am.  
  
good  
  
anyway im gonna head off to bed, got a plane to catch at 3am  
  
Okay.  
  
Where are you going?  
  
berlin  
  
im giving a ted talk  
  
...Should I know what that is?  
  
lol  
  
look it up on youtube im sure youll love it  
  
theres all sorts of topics  
  
Okay, I will.  
  
Good night, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
night (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
11:23 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/38153/38153_900.png)  
  
11:45 PM  
...dum e wants to frame that and hang it in the workshop  
  
I told him wed have to ask you first  
  
Well, tell DUM-E that he can have it (Winking Face )  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	43. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to show you guys the next couple of chapters, oh my gosh! We're slowly leading up to the part that was the reason I wanted to continue this story for longer than I had planned, only took us forty chapters to get here x'D I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 11:01 AM  
Hey.  
  
hey whats up  
  
I just visited Peggy.  
  
Could we talk for a bit? I need a distraction.  
  
shit  
  
that bad huh?  
  
you wanna talk about it?  
  
No.  
  
She cried a lot.  
  
im sorry steve  
  
Yeah.  
  
I told her about us.  
  
really?  
  
what did she say?  
  
That I deserve to be happy.  
  
wow  
  
im glad  
  
you really do  
  
A second later she forgot I was there.  
  
oh  
  
im so sorry  
  
I feel like she's getting worse and I don't know what to do.  
  
I know it sounds like bullshit but theres nothing to be done  
  
alzheimer sucks  
  
Yeah.  
  
its been a while since ive seen her  
  
she calls me howard sometimes  
  
That's rough.  
  
Most times she still knows what's happening but yeah.  
  
It's hard.  
  
I know  
  
you shouldnt be alone right now  
  
It's okay, I got you right here (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
but seriously, are you okay?  
  
I will be.  
  
Thanks, Tony.  
  
no reason to thank me  
  
There's never been a time where you didn't pick up when I needed you.  
  
Seriously, thank you.  
  
well  
  
thats what we do isnt it?  
  
making it better  
  
Yeah.  
  
Do you know when you'll be back?  
  
tonight  
  
im only staying for the day  
  
Think you'll have time to swing by?  
  
god I wish I could  
  
but pep needs me in ny  
  
we have a deadline tomorrow  
  
Oh, okay.  
  
but well see each other at the gala  
  
and probably before that cause I dont think I can make it that long  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
When's the gala again?  
  
ah shit I forgot to tell you didnt I  
  
its next week on wednesday  
  
maria stark foundations annual charity gala  
  
in case you were wondering  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm really looking forward to it.  
  
me too  
  
I cant wait to show you off (Winking Face )  
  
I'll show you UP (Smirking Face )  
  
ooooh trying to beat me at my own game, bold move  
  
youre on rogers  
  
I can take you.  
  
Old man.  
  
oh you can take me any day (Smirking Face )  
  
just hit me up, lets make it happen  
  
Don't tempt me.  
  
but its so much fuuuuuun  
  
hey I just realized I never sent you a picture of my ass  
  
11:20 AM  
I just spit out my drink.  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
Please don't send me a picture of your ass.  
  
why not?  
  
you dont want one?  
  
I'm in public!!  
  
hmm  
  
something for later then  
  
You can't just say stuff like that when I'm outside!  
  
...are you hard? (Smirking Face )  
  
Bye  
  
11:23 AM  
ill take that as a yes (Smirking Face )  
  
1:35 PM  
I swear to god if someone offers me a currywurst one more time im gonna flip  
  
Enjoying Berlin?  
  
no  
  
I mean its a nice city and all but fucking hell  
  
ive been running around all day with the guys from ted x and theyre fucking crazy  
  
How so?  
  
one of them swears that he can feel the vibrations of the earth through his teeth  
  
and that his daughter is the spawn of satan  
  
OH MY GOD  
  
granted hes the weird cousin of the scientist who was actually invited to the talk so its not their fault  
  
but hes been talking my ear off all day and im exhausted  
  
help  
  
I'm laughing so hard right now.  
  
oh sure  
  
enjoy my suffering  
  
so what are you up to?  
  
Nothing that exciting.  
  
I'm meeting Sam later but until then I'm taking a walk in the park.  
  
I fed some pigeons.  
  
oh god youre an old man cliche  
  
At least I'm owning up to my age.  
  
whats with the age disses today?  
  
my youthful skin is very offended  
  
Youthful where?  
  
this is cyber bullying  
  
you are reported and blocked  
  
I'm quaking in fear.  
  
(Loudly Crying Face ) the disrespect!  
  
ah shit cousin guy found me I gotta go  
  
Good luck.  
  
Tell him to greet his devil spawn from me (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
youre an asshole and I love it  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
11:34 PM  
back in the states now  
  
just wanted to say goodnight  
  
Did the talk go well?  
  
yeah  
  
I got good questions too which is nice  
  
I'm glad you had fun.  
  
yeah  
  
well anyway im off to bed  
  
lets talk tomorrow (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Let's (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	44. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier is here, I repeat, Winter Soldier is here. I'm sorry in advance for everything that's about to happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:02 PM  
I heard about fury  
  
is he alright?  
  
3:44 PM  
No.  
  
im sorry steve  
  
do you want me to come over?  
  
I'm not going home tonight.  
  
I could stay at the hospital with you  
  
You don't need to do that.  
  
It's really fine, Tony. Nat is here with me.  
  
okay  
  
if you need anything you know you can always call  
  
I know.  
  
Thank you.  
  
no problem  
  
5:21 PM  
It's possibly not really okay.  
  
im coming over  
  
NO  
  
Tony, please stay where you are.  
  
why?  
  
is it dangerous?  
  
5:36 PM  
steve?  
  
7:54 PM  
im this close to flying over  
  
8:01 PM  
Don't.  
  
Sorry, I was busy with Nat.  
  
is everything alright?  
  
I don't know.  
  
are YOU alright?  
  
Yes.  
  
ok  
  
9:23 PM  
dont think I believe you for a second  
  
youd call me if you were in real trouble right?  
  
9:34 PM  
im trying really hard to tell myself that you know what youre doing  
  
10:12 PM  
steve?  
  
10:51 PM  
call me tomorrow, okay?  
  
sorry if this is nagging or whatever but  
  
please call  
  



	45. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feeling alright? Good ;) I hope you enjoy this one!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 7:11 AM  
morning  
  
7:36 AM  
im headed to a meeting right now. if you dont respond by the time im back ill fly over there  
  
8:18 AM  
please just tell me youre alright  
  
2:34 PM  
youre not picking up your phone  
  
where the hell are you?  
  
4:54 PM  
im on my way  
  
7:56 PM  
you werent at the triskelion and everyone said they put out a hit on you  
  
8:01 PM  
why is shield telling me youre a fugitive?  
  
9:12 PM  
steve please  
  
9:27 PM  
the tracker in your phone isnt working  
  
I really fucking hope you didnt ditch it  
  
11:14 PM  
I had to head back home  
  
please steve for the love of god just let me know youre okay  
  
please  
  



	46. Thursday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:23 AM  
steve this isnt funny anymore  
  
I cant reach nat either  
  
where are you?  
  
7:11 AM  
steve I swear to god  
  
3:01 PM  
please tell me youre not on those helicarriers  
  
3:19 PM  
what the actual fuck is going on???  
  
3:56 PM  
someone leaked all of shields fucking data  
  
thats gotta be you and nat  
  
I know youre out there somewhere just tell me where you are!!  
  
4:01 PM  
steve please dont do this to me  
  



	47. Interlude

Unknown Number  
  
**Today** 4:34 PM  
Tony  
  
please tell me thats you steve  
  
It's Natasha  
  
where is he?  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
  
He's in bad shape  
  
im on my way  
  



	48. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's everyone feeling, good? Good ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Aren't you gonna take that?”

Tony looked up at an unfamiliar face, frowning as his phone still kept blaring the Jaws theme in the background. “And you are?”

“Sam Wilson,” the guy said and Tony's frown immediately slipped off his face.

“Oh. Hey.”

“You don't look so great, man,” Sam said and Tony chuckled tiredly, rubbing at his eyes.

“Wow. Already pointing out my flaws. At least take me on a date first.”

Sam smiled. “Pretty sure that's Steve's job.”

Tony's attempt at humor snuffed out like it had never been there as he looked over at Steve's unmoving form on the hospital bed. He could hear Sam sigh to his left.

“So who's that you're ignoring?”

Tony glanced at his phone that had stopped ringing for barely a second before it started up again. “My CEO. I think she's mad that I crashed through a window to get here.”

“You think?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow but Tony caught him fighting down a smile. “She's probably worried. You should call her.”

“Later,” Tony said, his eyes wandering over Steve's face, taking in the bruises around his left eye and the neat line of stitches on one side of his mouth. He already looked much better than he had when Tony had first gotten here three hours ago but the sight of him still twisted Tony's stomach into knots. He didn't even want to think about the bullet wounds.

“When's the last time you ate something?”

Tony picked at a loose thread on his shirt. “I ate a sandwich.”

“Yeah? When was that?” Tony didn't answer and Sam frowned. “Look, it's probably not my place to tell you this but I'm pretty sure he'd want you to take care of yourself.”

“He can tell me that himself once he wakes up,” Tony said tersely and Sam shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

“Jesus, you're as bad as him. I can see why he likes you.”

Despite the situation Tony couldn't help the way his lips twitched up into a smile at those words.

“Anyway, the doctors said he should wake up soon.” Sam smiled as he reached for the door handle. “Looks like you got watch duty covered. Just tell him to call me when he wakes up.”

“Will do.” Tony looked up at him. “Thanks, Sam. For – you know. Looking after him.”

Sam waved him off. “Sure. Not that he makes it easy.” His eyes twinkled. “But you probably know a thing or two about that.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah. Nice meeting you, by the way. You know, officially.”

Sam sighed. “I'm never gonna live that down, am I?”

“Nah,” Tony said with a smile that almost felt like it reached his eyes. “Live with the shame.”

“I do every day. But then again,” Sam said, lips pulling up in a smirk. “As far as awkward first texts go I think you've got me beat.”

Tony's smile dropped off his face. “Wait, he told you about that?”

“Nice meeting you, Tony,” Sam said with a cheeky wave before he swanned out of the room, leaving Tony to look after him in shock. He shook himself out of it with a snort, wiping a hand across his face. As embarrassing as it was it felt good to know that Steve talked about him to his friends.

He looked over at the bed, his good mood evaporating in an instant. Even after hours of sitting here staring at him it hadn't gotten any easier to see Steve like this, hooked up to machines because he'd lost too much blood, his skin pale and waxy.

_I could've helped,_ Tony thought and that was the worst thing, that he hadn't been there to prevent any of it. Even now he felt utterly useless, just sitting here and waiting for Steve's bones to stitch themselves back together. He hated it.

Steve's shield was still on the bottom of the Potomac. Tony was itching to go out there and find it, to do _something,_ but the thought of leaving Steve left a bitter taste in his mouth even though he was pretty sure he was slowly losing his mind in here. Tony just wasn't wired to sit still and do nothing.

His phone rang again and Tony groaned in annoyance, rejecting the call and opening the Stark app to send Pepper a message to _stop worrying, fucking hell, I'm fine!_

He'd just hit send when a quiet noise to his right made Tony' head snap up and he felt like his breath got punched out of him when he realized that Steve was looking back at him.

“Hey!” Tony breathed, scooting closer so he could grab his hand. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

Steve opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by a cough. Tony almost fumbled the glass in his hurry to give Steve some water and Steve gratefully let Tony tip it into his mouth, his breathing slowly evening out.

“Thanks,” Steve finally croaked and Tony was not prepared for the cocktail of emotions that slammed into him at the sound of his voice. Relief, yes, but more than that Tony felt angry – not necessarily at Steve because the overall situation was shitty enough but – yeah, okay, he was angry at Steve.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tony hissed, setting the glass down with an audible clang that made Steve wince. He tried not to feel an ugly sort of satisfaction at that. “You go toe to toe with the most dangerous assassin in recent history – _without_ backup – and then you just let him beat you to a pulp? Do you have a fucking death wish?”

Steve's jaw clenched but Tony wasn't done.

“Do you have any idea – I had to see it on the news, Steve! The fucking news! Why didn't you just tell me where you were?”

Steve's mouth twisted guiltily. “I had to –“

“One call, Steve! I don't care that you ditched your phone, you could've called me from anywhere! Payphones! A fucking Starbucks! Hell, you could've sent smoke signals for all I care!”

“I –“

“And you know what would've really helped when you were falling off an aircraft? A weaponized suit of armor that _fucking flies!”_ Tony was practically shouting now but he didn't care, he needed to get this out. “Why didn't you just ask for help? I would've – Fuck, did you think I wouldn't come? Is that why?”

“No!” Steve shouted right back, his breathing short, and Tony glanced at the monitor for a second, freezing when he saw Steve's elevated heart rate. Shit. “I knew you'd come! That's exactly why I didn't call you! You would've – you would –“

“Hey, okay, Steve, calm down,” Tony said, a little scared, urging Steve back down onto the bed when he tried to sit up. “No, stop, I'm sorry, we shouldn't –“

“There was a list. Of targets. They had –“ Steve took a wheezing breath. “Your name was on there. I couldn't –“

“Hey,” Tony said, grabbing Steve's hand. He winced when Steve squeezed it almost to the point of pain, but instead of pulling away he covered Steve's fingers with his other hand, feeling them tremble ever so slightly against his palm. “Hey, I'm here. It's okay.”

“It's not!” Steve said emphatically, blinking fast. “They almost –“

“But they didn't.” Tony brought Steve's hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it and then just holding it there because it was a huge comfort to have at least part of Steve close to him. “You stopped them, okay? It's over.”

“It's never over,” Steve said and the weariness in his tone made Tony's heart twinge. “The only reason I could put that plane in the water was because I thought I was wiping Hydra off the earth. But if they're still here, after all that...” He took a shaky breath. “What was it even for?”

“You can't think like that,” Tony said sharply and Steve averted his eyes. “No, Steve, look at me. It's not your fault, okay? You did more than anyone could've asked of you. And if Hydra is still here then, yeah, okay, that's shitty, but it's not just your fight anymore, okay? We're a team, we can figure this out together.”

Steve was silent for a moment, his eyes firmly closed, and Tony stroked his hand, pretending not to hear the way Steve's breathing hitched from time to time. His own heart ached at Steve's obvious pain and Tony wanted more than anything to make it better. But really, how could you even start to fix something like this? Tony had never been particularly good at comforting people.

“So... Sam seems nice.”

Steve laughed tearfully and Tony gently wiped the bit of moisture from his cheeks. “Yeah. He really saved my ass back there.”

Tony felt a slight pang in his heart at that because _I could've helped too_ but he swallowed it down. It wasn't a nice realization but he thought he finally understood why Pepper had always reacted the way she did when she saw him like this. “I'm glad you weren't alone.”

“Yeah.” Steve turned towards him and Tony's breath caught in his throat at the look in his eyes. “I'm really sorry I didn't call you. I can't imagine – I mean, if it was you and I didn't –“ He breathed out shakily. “Just – I'm sorry.”

The knot in Tony's chest finally loosened just a little as Tony blinked against the sudden pressure behind his eyes, trying to keep it together. “Yeah. I can't say it's okay but – I understand.”

“Thank you,” Steve said quietly and Tony pressed another kiss to Steve's hand. The soft smile that spread on Steve's face made him feel better and worse all at once because it suddenly reminded him that for the past few days he hadn't been sure he'd ever see it again. The thought made something in his chest pull tight.

“When I saw –“ Tony cleared his throat. “When I – When the helicarriers fell I thought – I thought –“ There was a boulder sized lump in his throat that made it hard to get the words out. “I don't know. Just – I'm glad you're okay.”

“Hey,” Steve said softly and Tony tried to fight back the tears but it was no use. He quickly wiped his eyes, laughing quietly as he forced himself to look up at Steve.

“Sorry. I'm fine.”

Steve's face was twisted with something like pain and Tony felt it like a stab in his heart. God, Steve should never look like that. “I'm so sorry, Tony.”

“Don't be,” Tony said, trying to sound more calm than he felt. “I would've done the same thing probably.”

“That doesn't make it okay,” Steve insisted and Tony sighed, grabbing Steve's hand a little tighter.

“No, it really doesn't.”

“I'm sorry,” Steve repeated and Tony gave him a small smile.

“Okay. Thank you.”

For a long moment the only sound in the room was the beeping of Steve's machines. Tony viscerally hated it.

“So,” Tony eventually said, just to fill the silence. “What now? SHIELD's gone and with all that data out there... I don't know if you can just continue what you've been doing.”

Steve pressed his mouth into a thin line, averting his eyes, and Tony internally sighed.

“Sorry. I shouldn't – We don't have to talk about it now.”

“Maybe we should,” Steve said tightly and Tony shook his head, running a hand through Steve's hair.

“No. You just woke up after getting tossed two hundred feet into a river for fuck's sake. It can wait. At least until you're better.”

A tiny smile tugged at Steve's lips and Tony could feel something in his chest loosen with relief. He cleared his throat.

“Anyway, I uh. I brought you a new phone.”

Steve's brow furrowed. “Tony –“

“Nuh-uh!” Tony wagged his finger. “Small thing. I mass produce these, you can't be mad that I got you one.”

Steve frowned but Tony could see that his lips were twitching with the urge to smile. “Okay, fine.”

“Good,” Tony said in relief, grabbing the phone and starting it up. “I'll put JARVIS in it, give me a second.”

“Oh, okay,” Steve said, sounding a bit surprised. “I thought they all had JARVIS.”

Tony gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously? You thought I'd put my most advanced AI out on the free market? Are you insane?”

Steve stared at him for moment, his expression unreadable. “Mine always had him.”

“Of course yours did,” Tony said dismissively. “I trust you.”

Steve was silent for so long that Tony looked up at him, only to find Steve's eyes still fixed on him, a complicated mix of emotions on his face.

“Thanks,” Steve eventually said and Tony thought he looked conflicted for a moment before he smiled a little shakily. “I trust you, too.”

“I'd sure hope you,” Tony said before he got back to tapping out numbers on Steve's phone. With a couple additional lines of code Tony started the program, waiting until the familiar blue sphere filled the screen.

“Good morning, Sir.”

“Hey, J,” Tony said, glad to see his familiar not-quite-face. “Could you transfer Steve's cloud and contacts onto his new phone, please?”

“Certainly.”

Tony watched as names and numbers filled the screen, scrolling down to T so he could – oh.

He stared at the screen for a long moment before he unwittingly smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Tony said, tapping his contact and sending a text to himself so he had Steve's new number. “Here. All done.”

Steve eyed the phone for a moment before he put it on his bedside table. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Least I could do.” Except it felt a lot like too little too late. Tony grimaced. “Just – can you promise that you'll tell me next time something like this happens? So I at least know where you are?”

Steve grabbed Tony's hand and Tony clutched it like a life line, feeling a little better when Steve returned his grip with equal strength. “I promise.”

“Okay.” Tony breathed out heavily, closing his eyes. He knew that Steve probably wouldn't be able to keep his promise, not with the life they were leading, but hearing the words still gave him comfort. “Thank you.”

“Could you –“ Steve swallowed. “Could you sit with me for a little bit? I just –“

“If you think anything short of the apocalypse could get me out of this room right now you got another thing coming, Rogers.”

Steve laughed, rubbing at his stitches with a small grimace. “Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking.”

“You weren't. As usual.” He soothed the sting of his words with a kiss to Steve's palm and Steve smiled at him, mumbling something too quietly for Tony to make out. He instinctively leaned closer. “What did you – mpfh!”

Tony closed his eyes when Steve grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down until their lips met, sinking into the kiss as Steve's hand tightened in his hair. After the initial shock had passed Tony chuckled into the kiss and Steve smiled, completely unrepentant.

“You're such a brat,” Tony said fondly when he pulled away, smoothing Steve's bangs off his forehead. “You're lucky I like you.”

“I really am,” Steve said far too seriously for their light-hearted moment and it made Tony's heart beat faster. “I know it doesn't change what happened but I swear I wanted to call you so many times. But I couldn't, they wanted –“ He broke off, visibly collecting himself before he went on. “I'm sorry. I guess something in me knew it was wrong but I couldn't think about it in the moment. To be honest I don't think I was thinking much at all.”

“Well,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “Next time listen to that something. Seems like it's smarter than you.”

Steve smiled wryly and Tony pressed a kiss to his temple, only pulling away when Steve suddenly yawned, giving him a sheepish look afterwards.

“Sorry.”

“No, you probably need the rest,” Tony said, pulling the hospital blanket tighter around Steve. “Sleep. I'll stay for a while.”

“Okay.” Steve snuggled down into the bed and Tony swore his heart clenched at the sight. “I'm really glad you're here, Tony,” Steve slurred, his eyes already drooping.

“Me too,” Tony said quietly, running his thumb over Steve's hand. “Nowhere I'd rather be.”

When Steve finally drifted off to sleep Tony pulled out his phone, staring at the text he'd sent himself from Steve's phone for probably way too long before he entered it into his contacts with a smile.

_Steve <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's contact name for Steve's old number was 'Big Blond and Beautiful' in case anyone's interested :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	49. Saturday Part 1

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:38 AM  
just in case you read this before I make it back  
  
pep called me back to ny for an emergency  
  
I told nat to wait at the hospital with you so if shes not there yet she will be soon  
  
also please call sam, I forgot to say that yesterday  
  
other than that, just rest and take it easy til I come back (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
12:01 PM  
Hey, thanks for the messages, Nat says hi.  
  
1:43 PM  
Tell her 'Hi' back.  
  
How are you feeling?  
  
Better.  
  
The doctor took the stitches out this morning.  
  
That's good.  
  
So do you have a ruggedly handsome face scar now or what?  
  
Wow, rude.  
  
What if I'm self-conscious about it?  
  
Well, do you?  
  
No.  
  
I don't really get scars anymore.  
  
Oh. That's good.  
  
...You're secretly a bit disappointed, aren't you?  
  
What, me? No.  
  
Just thirteen year old me bemoaning my childhood crush on Al Pacino.  
  
I don't know who that is.  
  
Clearly we need to educate you more.  
  
Clearly.  
  
What was that emergency by the way? Is it bad?  
  
You're using Jarvis so I'm assuming you have your hands full.  
  
Observant as always, Cap.  
  
Well, I want to say it's not that bad but it actually kind of is.  
  
A huge contractor of ours just shut down and cancelled a shipment we planned months ago.  
  
So now we can't finish manufacturing the new line of Starkpads because they can't send us the right screws and we're falling behind on schedule.  
  
Oh. That sounds bad.  
  
It fucking sucks.  
  
I'm calling in favors all over the place right now to buy the screws they have in stock.  
  
But it's not an over the counter product so I have to essentially go begging for scraps at apple stores.  
  
It's awful.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I hope things work out for you.  
  
Then there's the lawsuit for the missing shipment.  
  
That I'm trying to avoid because honestly we've had great business with that company for more than ten years. It's not their fault they went bankrupt over a bad deal.  
  
Board doesn't see it that way though.  
  
That's terrible.  
  
I swear to god, it's like talking against a wall.  
  
Shouldn't it be your call if you want to sue them or not?  
  
Technically Pepper's.  
  
We'll get it handled, don't worry.  
  
Maybe I'll just buy the company, we'll see.  
  
I'm sorry things are stressful right now.  
  
Speaking of stress, I have to get back to it.  
  
Drink lots of water.  
  
And no sneaking out.  
  
That sounds more like a you thing (Winking Face )  
  
True.  
  
TTYL (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
TTYL (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
2:59 PM  
The doctor said they'll keep me for a few more days.  
  
But that I'm welcome to use the therapy rooms if I want to move around even though they don't think I'll need it.  
  
4:12 PM  
thats good  
  
Yeah.  
  
How are things at SI?  
  
7:33 PM  
sorry I dont think I can come visit today, things are a bit out of control  
  
ill visit tomorrow  
  
Okay, no worries.  
  
See you tomorrow!  
  
10:11 PM  
Sam left an hour ago and now the room's too quiet.  
  
I really wish you were here.  
  
10:17 PM  
I forgot how much I hate hospitals.  
  
10:45 PM  
I'm sorry, Tony, I know you're busy, but do you have a few minutes to talk? Please?  
  
11:02 PM  
Tony, please, I really need to talk.  
  
If you read this, could you please call me?  
  
11:07 PM  
Please.  
  
11:37 PM  
shit sorry I just got your texts  
  
do you still want to call?  
  
Yes.  
  
okay  
  
gimme a second  
  



	50. Saturday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Please don't hate me?

Steve picked up on the first ring, holding the phone up to his ear with trembling hands. “Hello?”

“Steve, what's going on? Are you okay?”

“I don't know,” Steve gasped out. “I'm sorry, I know you're busy, I didn't want to bother you –“

“No – Steve, hey, you're not bothering me at all. Tell me what's wrong.”

Steve honestly didn't know. He'd been fine all day with Natasha and Sam keeping him company for hours at a time, mostly drifting as the doctors pumped him full of painkillers that wore off after minutes. But now –

“I don't know,” he repeated and even he could hear the tears in his voice. Why the hell was he crying?

“Okay,” Tony said and his voice was so calm that Steve couldn't help but feel relieved, trusting Tony to figure out what was wrong with him. “Here's what we're gonna do. You'll take deep breaths for me and try to hold them as long as you can. Can you do that for me, Steve?”

“Yes,” Steve choked out through his tight throat.

“Alright, very good. Breathe in and hold it.”

Steve did, panicking for a moment because his lungs constricted painfully as he held it in –

“And out. Good job, you're doing great, Steve. Breathe in.”

With every breath Steve could feel his heart beat almost painfully in his chest, hammering at first but then slowly calming down as Tony kept talking to him. By the time he finally managed to take a full breath he was drenched in sweat, feeling absolutely miserable.

“Good job, Steve. Are you feeling a bit better?” Tony asked and Steve laughed a little hysterically.

“No? I don't know.”

“That's okay,” Tony said calmly and Steve felt his voice wash over him like a soothing balm. “Are you alone?”

Steve's felt a slight pang in his heart because that was the whole problem, wasn't it? “Yes.”

“Shit. Why the fuck did no one check up on you? Can you call a nurse?”

Steve looked over at the machines that he'd asked them to turn off because they were too loud, the electric humming almost driving him insane in the silence. No wonder they hadn't noticed his breathing going haywire. “It's fine. I'm okay now.”

“You just said you weren't,” Tony snapped before he audibly calmed himself down. “Shit, sorry. But seriously, why the fuck aren't they doing their jobs? Do I need to come over there and kick someone's ass?”

Steve took a deep breath, feeling tears prickling at his eyes because he could feel it again now, the weight of the things he'd learned over the past few days looming over him, and he was so scared of losing this, losing Tony's affection and care and – fuck, he didn't know what to do –

“Steve? Are you still there?”

“I'm so sorry, Tony,” Steve finally got out. “I tried to sleep but I can't. I can't stop thinking about it and I just – I need to talk to you. Please.”

“Of course, hey, I'm here, Steve,” Tony said and Steve immediately felt a little better, clutching his phone so hard his hands were shaking.

“The – did Nat tell you? About the – the Winter Soldier?”

“The guy that beat you to a pulp? Yeah, he rings a bell,” Tony said with a dark undertone in his voice that made Steve's heart sink. “What about him?”

Steve swallowed heavily. “Did she tell you who, uh. Who he is?”

“No? I thought no one – oh.”

“What?” Steve asked, his chest constricting when Tony stayed quiet for far too long. “What is it?”

Tony breathed a quiet curse and Steve felt it like a punch. “Fuck. I'm looking at the file right now – but that's impossible! How did he survive?”

“I don't know,” Steve said, his breathing short and shallow as panic clawed at his gut. “But he – what they did to him –“

“Ssh, okay, calm down, Steve,” Tony said even though he didn't really sound like he was taking his own advice. “This is – I mean, fucking hell, I can't imagine – are you okay?” Steve snorted bitterly. “Yeah, okay, stupid question. Just – fuck, why didn't anyone tell me about this?”

For a second Steve couldn't breathe. “It's – he –“

“Shit. Okay, this is bad. It's – I mean. What are we going to do?”

“I can't –“ Steve tried to take a deep breath, almost choking on it. “I can't let him disappear. He's my best friend and he – I think he knew it was me, at the end, he – He pulled me out of the Potomac.”

“After putting you there in the first place,” Tony said quietly and Steve made a pained noise.

“I know what it looks like, what he did. But you don't know him, Tony, he would _never_ – not without being forced and I know he's still in there, I know it!”

“Okay,” Tony sighed and Steve's fingers clenched on his phone so hard he heard the plastic creak. “I'm sorry, Steve, I know this is awful and god, I wish things were different, but he's one of the most dangerous assassins this world has ever seen. He needs to be brought to justice.”

Steve's blood ran cold. He tried to say something, anything, but before he could Tony continued.

“But – I mean, if it's brainwashing or whatever we should be able to find evidence, right? Support his case?”

For a second the words didn't make sense to Steve but when his head cleared he felt like a huge boulder got lifted off his chest even as he wanted to throw up. “You think we can help him?”

“I think someone can,” Tony said and Steve could already hear him typing on his phone. “I don't employ the best lawyers in the country for nothing. They should be able to cook something up.”

It would be so easy to just let him go through with it. Help Bucky, stand with him in court, get him pardoned. But –

“Wait,” Steve said, his heart pounding. “Tony. There's something you need to know.”

He heard the typing on Tony's end pause. “Yeah? What's that?”

“Bucky, he –“ Steve closed his eyes. “Hydra. They gave him a mission. December 16th, 1991.”

With every moment of silence Steve could feel something in his chest pull tighter and tighter. He thought he'd snap under the strain when Tony finally spoke.

“Are you – What does that mean?” Tony sounded like he was trying hard to spin it into anything other than what it was and Steve had never felt more like scum than he did at this moment.

“Your parents,” he said and the words tasted like acid on his tongue. “When they died, it wasn't an accident. They – Hydra did it. They gave the order.”

For a long moment Tony didn't say anything and Steve wanted to scream. “You're sure?” Tony finally asked tonelessly.

“Yes,” Steve choked out and he could hear Tony suck in a sharp breath.

“He – Your friend killed my parents?”

Steve closed his eyes against the tears he could feel brimming behind his eyelids. “It wasn't – it was Hydra, Tony, they –“

“How long have you known?”

Steve's chest hitched. “Only a few days. Tony, I –“

“Did Nat – Oh my god, did you all know? Is that why – You didn't want me there because you thought I'd find out and –“

“No!” Steve shouted. “No, Tony, it wasn't – there wasn't any time –“

“Bullshit!” Tony snapped and the hurt in his voice felt like a knife in Steve's chest. “Why didn't you – fuck, he killed my _mom_ –“ Tony's voice broke on the word. “Fuck. _Fuck!”_

“Tony –“

“So what now?” Tony shouted, desperation tipping over into anger. “What do you want me to do with that?”

“Nothing,” Steve begged. “Nothing, Tony, I'm not – I didn't tell you to – I understand that it's –“

“You want to help him,” Tony said as if he'd just realized the implications of it. “You actually – fuck, I thought Howard was your _friend,_ does this mean nothing to you?”

“Of course it means something!” Steve shouted. It hurt unexpectedly, to hear Tony accusing him like this. “It's terrible and I wish it never happened but it wasn't Bucky's fault, Tony! You know that!”

“I _don't_ know that!” Tony shouted, his voice breaking. “And neither do you! You know what I _do_ know? That he's the one that pulled the trigger!”

“It wasn't him!” Steve insisted desperately. “He was brainwashed!”

“Or maybe he wasn't! Maybe he's just not the man you thought he was!”

The words felt like a slap in the face. “He's a good man!”

“137 assassinations of government officials,” Tony recited angrily. “Kills ranging from America to Algeria. Seventeen confirmed kills during the Cold War –“

“Stop!” Steve shouted, his vision tilting at the edges. “Stop it! You don't know him!”

“Neither do you!" Tony shouted. "Not anymore! What if you go looking for him and he tries to kill you? Are you just going to let him? Again?"

"He won't!" Steve insisted. "He knows me!"

"You're not thinking clearly, Steve!" Tony sounded almost desperate now. "Hell, he might not even be James Barnes anymore, he's –“

“My best friend!” Steve snapped. “I don't give a shit what he did! Bucky is the best man I've ever known and he's always had my back no matter what! This is my chance to do the same for him! You can't stop me!”

There was just long enough a pause for Steve to wonder if Tony had hung up on him when Tony suddenly spoke again.

“Well. Good to know where I stand on your list of priorities.”

Steve's blood froze in his veins. “What? This has nothing to do with –“

“Doesn't it? I think it does.”

“No!” Steve said desperately, feeling like he'd suddenly lost all control of this conversation. With every word he could feel Tony slipping further away from him and he didn't know how to stop it – “Tony, don't –“

“So you just do what you have to,” Tony said, his voice cool and quiet and Steve hated it because it wasn't how Tony was supposed to sound, not with him – “I can't stop you. But I'm not going to help you either.”

“Tony –“ Steve said, his chest tight with regret, but before he could say anything the dial tone sounded in his ear. “No!” he gasped, pushing the redial button in a wash of panic but it went straight to voicemail, telling him that Tony was unavailable.

“No!” Steve shouted as if that would help, punching the button again and again. He lost count of how many times he tried to reach Tony, to explain, apologize, do _something,_ but it was no use. It was like Tony had erected a wall between them that Steve couldn't get through.

Eventually he gave up, still holding his phone in trembling hands, his eyes stuck on the _< 3_ behind Tony's name as if it would give him comfort. It didn't.

His brain was turning words over and over in his head, thinking of things he should have said, _shouldn't_ have said, ways he could've turned the conversation around –

But in the end it didn't matter because Tony didn't want to talk to him. Tony might have slammed the door and turned the lock but Steve had handed him the key.

Steve hadn't even felt the tears on his cheeks until he wiped a hand across his face, his chest hitching with a painful sob. He felt like everything was crashing down around him, Fury, SHIELD, Bucky and now _Tony_ who was the only thing keeping him sane some days. How was he supposed to fix this?

Steve didn't sleep at all that night, just kept staring at his phone in the vain hope that it would light up with Tony's caller ID so they could talk about it, work things out –

But it didn't. And as much as Steve just wanted to ditch the hospital, grab his bike and book it to New York he didn't think Tony would take kindly to that.

After today Steve didn't think he could handle being sent away again. And with his own words still ringing in his ears –

He felt like he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feeling good? Cool. Just a reminder that this does have a happy ending even though I'm making them suffer for it ;)
> 
> Also just a heads up, there will be 6 uploads tomorrow, a few hours apart each time, so stay tuned for more :) Thanks for reading!


	51. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 3000 COMMENTS OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK? Honestly the response from you guys has been incredible all throughout this story so far and I'm so grateful for all of your love and support (and screaming at me because I'm evil xDD), it means the world to me! I've woken up with a smile every day for the past weeks because of your awesome comments and I just wanted to say thank you <3 Okay, carry on with the angst!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:10 AM  
I'm so sorry  
  
I fucked up  
  
3:14 AM  
I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't care about what happened to your mom and dad. Of course I care. I feel like I said it all wrong and I don't know how to fix it.  
  
I'm sorry, Tony. Can we please talk?  
  
9:43 AM  
Tony, please.  
  
You don't have to deal with this on your own.  
  
We can do it together.  
  
Just talk to me.  
  
1:31 PM  
You need space. I get that.  
  
But I don't want to leave things like this.  
  
Please just let me explain.  
  
4:56 PM  
Jarvis says that you've blocked all calls and messages.  
  
I know it's not my place to say but I hate the thought of you being all by yourself right now.  
  
Please, it doesn't have to be me, but if you read this, just talk to someone? Anyone? You shouldn't be alone.  
  
5:12 PM  
I'm so sorry, I feel like I ruined everything.  
  
7:56 PM  
Pepper called me and asked if I knew what was wrong with you. I told her everything.  
  
She's on her way right now. I hope you'll let her in.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
10:11 PM  
Pepper texted me to say you're still alive. I don't know how to take that  
  
I know I don't have the right to ask this but please, if you read this, just tell me you're okay?  
  
10:34 PM  
Ignore that last text.  
  
I know you're not okay.  
  
10:37 PM  
It's a stupid question anyway.  
  
11:12 PM  
I'm so sorry, Tony.  
  
I wish I knew how to make you believe it  
  
I know you have no reason to  
  
But I'm sorry  
  



	52. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna keep posting these in roughly 2 hour intervals from now on throughout the day. Thanks for the comments, it makes my cold, black heart thrive to see all the screaming in the comments xD ...I'm possibly a little evil. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 5:57 AM  
I know you probably won't read this but I feel like I have to at least try to explain.  
  
I didn't want to do it over texts but at this point I feel like I have to.  
  
I really hope you read this.  
  
6:02 AM  
After Bucky fell off that train I never went back for him. Other people did. I couldn't handle the thought of seeing him like that. And even though they never found a body I was so sure he was dead and that looking for him was pointless. But now he's here, still alive, and the only reason Hydra got to him is that I didn't look for him. I can't ever change that.  
  
The worst thing is that if it had been me I know he would've left no stone unturned to get me back. I can't let him down now when he finally needs my help, Tony, I can't. I owe him too much.  
  
Howard was my friend and I hate that things happened the way they did. I wish I could take that pain from you but I can't and it kills me to think about how much you must be suffering right now.  
  
I wish I knew how to be there for you.  
  
But I get why you don't want me to be.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
4:23 PM  
Jarvis is still blocking my calls.  
  
I talked to him for about an hour earlier but he still wouldn't patch me through.  
  
I hope you're okay.  
  
7:11 PM  
I just wish things were different.  
  
I miss you.  
  
9:31 PM  
I'm sorry.  
  



	53. Wednesday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:27 AM  
They're releasing me tomorrow.  
  
I could come over to talk if that's something you want.  
  
9:21 AM  
I really want to talk, Tony.  
  
Please let me fix this.  
  
5:51 PM  
Pepper says you're doing better.  
  
I'm not sure if you wanted her to tell me that but I'm glad.  
  
Please don't be mad at her if you didn't.  
  
10:34 PM  
Good night, Tony.  
  
I hope you're sleeping better than I am.  
  



	54. Thursday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 10:21 PM  
I saw pictures from the gala. You looked stunning.  
  
10:29 PM  
Pepper did too.  
  



	55. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm a dummy dumb dumb who can't count for shit because I actually planned to upload seven chapters today, not six, whoops. But here you go, I'm throwing in one extra apparently xD Hope you enjoy it and I'll see you in an hour or so!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 5:34 AM  
You'll probably be mad at me for telling you this but I have to. I'm sorry.  
  
Nat found a lead on Bucky. I'll take her and Sam along to look for him. We're leaving in two hours.  
  
I hate leaving things like this between us but Nat says if we don't move fast we'll lose the trail and he could be gone for god knows how long and I just need to help him, Tony, I need to. He's my best friend.  
  
I'm not telling you about it to involve you in any way, I just don't think I can do this if I don't know that you know what I'm doing.  
  
It's probably selfish.  
  
I don't know how long we'll be gone but I'll come back as soon as I can.  
  
I don't expect a response. I just wanted you to know.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I miss you.  
  



	56. Saturday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 2:31 AM  
I hope this message gets through to you, the reception here is awful.  
  
I'm in the Ukraine right now. We're not exactly sure where to look yet but we've narrowed it down a little.  
  
I hope this won't wake you up, it's probably still night in the US.  
  
That's if you are in the US.  
  
Sorry, none of this is important, I'm stalling.  
  
I just want to say that I understand that you want nothing to do with me right now. But please know that if or when you want to talk to me or if you need me for whatever reason I'll be there. That won't change.  
  
I'll wait however long it takes. And if it never happens that's up to you and I'll find a way to deal with it.  
  
But I want you to know that I think about you every day and that I miss you.  
  
That's all.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  



	57. Sunday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:55 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/30204/30204_900.png)  
  
10:22 PM  
I can't tell you how much this means to me.  
  
Thank you.  
  
10:43 PM  
I miss you.  
  
11:02 AM  
me too  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, phew, everyone take a deep breath. The worst is behind us :) This is the last chapter for today, tomorrow there'll be another four before we get back to the usual once/twice a day schedule so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed reading all your screaming in the comments, this was a really fun day for me :) Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow! <3
> 
> Edit: Since some people were confused, the picture shows Bucky's location. So Tony is helping Steve track him down :)


	58. Monday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 7:21 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/37284/37284_900.png)  
  
7:33 AM  
its a dick pic  
  
cause ive been a major dick  
  
7:56 AM  
im sorry  
  
6:43 PM  
You have every right to be angry.  
  
And I'm so, so incredibly sorry for what happened to your parents and how much pain it caused you.  
  
But I need to help him.  
  
yeah I get that  
  
if it was rhodey  
  
I get it  
  
Thank you.  
  
im really sorry  
  
Don't be.  
  
I get it too.  
  
But it wasn't really him.  
  
still his face  
  
I watched the video  
  
Video?  
  
security footage  
  
of the crash  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
yeah  
  
well no  
  
but I think im starting to accept it  
  
it sucks but I accept it  
  
I'm so sorry.  
  
not your fault  
  
just  
  
I dnt know  
  
Still  
  
yeah  
  
I really dont want this to stand between us  
  
Me neither  
  
I miss you  
  
me too  
  
when are you coming home?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Depends.  
  
All our trails went cold.  
  
fuck  
  
Yeah.  
  



	59. Tuesday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:45 AM  
do you know when you're coming home?  
  
10:48 AM  
Not yet. I'm sorry.  
  
3:56 PM  
ok  
  



	60. Wednesday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 2:44 AM  
I miss you.  
  



	61. Thursday Part 1

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 4:43 PM  
Hey.  
  
hey  
  
I'm on my way back.  
  
We didn't find him.  
  
sorry  
  
Yeah  
  
do you want to come over?  
  
I'd love that.  
  
okay  
  
when?  
  
We'll be in DC by six.  
  
8?  
  
Okay  
  
okay  
  
see you then  
  
See you.  
  
4:48 PM  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
6:11 PM  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! <3


	62. Thursday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this fic was supposed to end at 23 chapters? Yeah, me neither. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one! <3

Steve briskly walked through the tower lobby, heading straight towards Tony's private elevator with a nod at one of the security guards he remembered from last time. JARVIS let him in without asking, starting the elevator as soon as the doors closed.

“Welcome back, Captain.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve said absently, wiping his hands on his thighs. He had no idea what to expect from this visit and if he was honest with himself he was terrified. The last time he had talked to Tony they'd ended up shouting at each other and the few texts they'd exchanged since then hadn't exactly been reassuring –

“I must admit I am glad to see you. Sir has had a... turbulent few days. I am certain that I can rely on you to be a little more cautious with your words this time, Captain?”

Steve stilled. “Did he tell you –“

“I hear everything Sir hears,” JARVIS said and Steve didn't think he was imagining the almost cool tone in his voice. “Please proceed with caution.”

Steve swallowed heavily, his stomach sinking. “I will. Thank you.”

“Splendid.”

It hurt in an unexpected way to see the evidence of the hurt he had caused Tony not only in the man himself but also in the mistrust of his closest confidant. Steve had to consciously keep his back straight so he wouldn't cower under JARVIS' invisible gaze, suddenly feeling trapped in the tiny elevator.

“Listen,” Steve said quietly. “JARVIS, I'm –“

The elevator opened and any words died on Steve's tongue at the sight of Tony standing there, hands behind his back and looking vaguely like he was preparing for a fight. Steve could relate.

“Steve,” Tony said and that alone was almost enough to break him because for a while he'd thought this might've been lost to him forever –

“Tony,” he croaked and an emotion flitted across Tony's face too fast for Steve to read before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Steve.

Steve gratefully sank into the hug, probably squeezing Tony way too hard but Tony didn't complain, just fitted his head into the crook of Steve's neck so they could get even closer. Steve's hands were trembling faintly as he felt Tony's heart pounding against his, and while all of the unresolved tension was still looming over their heads Steve felt like he could breathe freely for the first time in days.

It took a long time for either of them to move away and even then they didn't go far, just enough for Steve to look at Tony's face.

“I missed you,” Steve said and Tony looked just as choked up as he sounded, clearing his throat as he pulled out of Steve's arms. Steve missed his warmth immediately.

“Me too,” Tony said before he waved Steve along into the penthouse. “Come on. Let's sit.”

Steve hung up his jacket before he followed him inside, feeling a little awkward when Tony went into the kitchen and filled up two glasses of water, not quite sure what to do with himself. He was just about to offer his help even though Tony clearly didn't need it when his eyes fell on something right next to Tony and his blood ran cold.

“Tony,” Steve said, acid roiling in his stomach. “Did you –“

“Huh?” Tony followed his gaze to the half-empty bottle of whiskey and just stared at it for a long moment, an unreadable look on his face, before he shook his head. “Sit down,” he said, avoiding Steve's eyes as he gestured at the couch. “We should talk.”

Steve wanted to say something, anything, but JARVIS' voice was still ringing in his ear – _proceed with caution_ – so he swallowed it down, walking over to the living room to sit on the couch. Tony joined him a moment later, handing him one of the glasses before he took a seat in the armchair opposite of Steve. The silence between them felt so unnatural that it made Steve want to tear his hair out.

Steve couldn't stop staring at the bottle, his lungs constricting the more he thought about the implications of it being there. He already felt bad enough for what he had done but if he was the reason Tony broke his streak –

“I'm sorry for blocking your calls. It was a shitty thing to do.”

Steve's head snapped up in surprise but Tony's eyes were firmly on the table between them. “Oh. No, it's – I understand why you –“

“Just take the apology,” Tony cut him off a little harshly before he sighed and softened his voice, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Sorry. Just – I'm sorry, okay?”

Steve's heart ached at how defeated Tony sounded. He felt the distance between them like a physical pain and everything in him was telling him to just go over there and hold him –

But Tony had clearly positioned them like this on purpose. So as much as it hurt him Steve would just have to accept Tony's boundaries.

“I'm sorry too,” Steve said and finally Tony looked up at him, his eyes carefully neutral. Steve hated it. “I shouldn't have told you about Bucky the way I did. Especially not over the phone. You deserved to hear it from me personally at least.”

Tony took a deep breath and Steve got the distinct feeling that this wasn't the answer Tony had wanted before Tony gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I figured you'd say that.”

“Okay?” Steve said, a little confused. “Is that bad?”

“No.” Tony sighed. “I'm sorry. I just – I was so angry at first – which I realize isn't really fair – but I just couldn't talk to you while I was figuring things out. It's – I mean, I know what happened now. To my parents. Who gave the order.”

“Tony...” Steve said, his heart twisting at the pain in Tony's voice, but Tony shook his head, running a hand through his hair before he looked straight at Steve.

“Barnes is a victim, I get that now. The things they did to him –“ Tony swallowed heavily. “It's awful. And – I mean, I watched the reels. There's this one clip, early on in the army, where you –“ He broke off, a complicated mix of emotions brimming in his eyes. “Just – I get it. That you need him back. I get it.”

Steve took a shaky breath, relief almost making him dizzy. God, that Tony could say that after everything that happened – “You're incredible.”

Tony's head snapped up in surprise. “What?”

“You're incredible, Tony,” Steve repeated softly. “Thank you.”

“Oh.” Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably, waving him off. “It's fine. How's the search going so far?”

Steve paused, honestly surprised. “You want to talk about that?”

“Yeah, why not?” Tony shrugged. “You're still looking, right? Any leads?”

Of all the things Steve had expected he had not thought Tony would want to talk about this of all things. “Uh, no, I. No. Not yet.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony said evasively and Steve got the vague feeling that he was standing on a sensitive scale, every word he said having the potential to tip it one way or the other, and he had no idea which side meant what. “So... what are you going to do? Until you find another lead?”

Steve felt a bit stumped because he honestly hadn't thought about that. Which seemed kind of stupid in hindsight. “I don't know. I guess I'll... I mean, I could help out at Sam's job? Maybe?”

Tony gave him a scrutinizing look before he nodded. “Yeah. That's probably a good idea.”

Again, even though Steve wasn't sure there was a right answer, he felt like he'd given the wrong one. “What do _you_ think I should do?”

Tony's eyes flashed before he carefully seemed to rein something in, taking a deep breath. “I'm not the boss of you, Steve.”

“That's not –“ Steve swallowed down his immediate retort. “I didn't mean it like that.”

Tony sighed, almost looking a little guilty. “I know. Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Steve said. “I –“

His phone buzzed. They both looked down at Steve's hip where it was vibrating against his thigh.

“You should take that,” Tony said and Steve wanted to protest, they weren't done talking, but when Tony just stared at him expectantly Steve sighed and took the call.

“Hello?”

“I found him.”

Steve froze, his back straightening. “What?”

“Barnes. I got a ping on the tracker. He's in Kuwait.”

Steve stood up, walking out into the corridor when his phone pinged and showed the location. They could probably make it there in eight hours. It could be enough. “You're sure?”

“Yes,” Natasha said and Steve could hear her motorcycle roaring as she sped up. “ETA six minutes. Get ready, Cap.”

She hung up and for a second Steve just stared at his phone, his stomach twisting into knots. This was good news, right? Then why did it feel –

“You should go.”

Steve whipped around to find Tony standing in the doorway. He hadn't even heard him walk over. “What?”

Tony nodded at his phone. “That was Nat, right? You should go.”

Steve couldn't read Tony at all and it was beyond disconcerting. He'd thought that ever since they got together Tony had become something of an open book to him but now – “What?”

Tony's brow furrowed in annoyance. “This is your chance, right? To get him back. You should take it.”

Something in the way he said it threw Steve off until it suddenly clicked. “Did _you_ tip her off?”

Tony shrugged, averting his eyes. “I gave her some pointers. On a tracking device.”

“Tony,” Steve said softly and Tony glanced at him for a moment before he looked away again.

“Least I could do,” he said quietly and Steve felt his chest fill with warmth when he realized that this was Tony trying, always trying so goddamn hard, and Steve loved him so much –

Steve took two huge steps forward until he could grab Tony's face and kiss him, sinking into it when Tony held onto him just as desperately, his hands digging into Steve's shoulder blades. They only parted when they absolutely had to, their foreheads resting against each other as they breathed together.

“Thank you,” Steve said, his voice choked with feeling, and Tony gave him a shaky smile.

“Yeah. It's, uh. It's for the best.”

Steve frowned at the phrasing but Tony wouldn't quite meet his eyes.

“You should go,” Tony repeated and Steve swallowed heavily.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, giving Steve a small but genuine smile. “I'll be fine.”

Steve couldn't not kiss him again, their lips meeting so gently that it sent shivers down Steve's spine before he pressed closer, coaxing Tony's mouth open so he could get another taste.

_I almost lost this,_ he thought and from one moment to the next he had Tony pressed up against the wall, greedily devouring him with lips and teeth and tongue and Tony was groaning like he was starving for it, hands clenched in the back of Steve's shirt as if he couldn't bear to let go. Steve desperately wanted to just lose himself in this, in Tony, just make a space for himself in here and never leave –

His phone buzzed and Tony froze, slowly pulling away like it pained him. “You should get that.”

Steve leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes to soak up the feeling of Tony in his arms. “I would stay if I could, you know that, right?”

Tony didn't say anything for a long moment but when he spoke his voice was strong and sure. “I know. It's okay.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, honestly relieved, and pressed one more kiss to Tony's lips that turned into two, three, more, please, just a little – until his phone buzzed again and he pulled away with a slight grimace. “Sorry.”

Tony gave him a small smile and Steve held him close one last time, his lips against Tony's temple when he spoke. “I'll come back, okay? As soon as I can.”

When he pulled away Tony was looking at him with a mix of emotions on his face that Steve couldn't even begin to decipher. “Okay.”

“I promise,” Steve said, looking Tony directly in the eye, and Tony took a deep breath before he nodded. Steve's phone buzzed again and he gave Tony an apologetic look as he picked up. “Hello?”

“I'm outside. Ready to go?”

Tony reached up to stroke his thumb over Steve's cheek and Steve caught his hand and kissed it before he grabbed his jacket off the wall and went over to the elevator.

“Yeah. Be down in three.”

He hung up, stuffing his phone into his pocket as he turned to look at Tony one last time. Tony's arms were crossed and his back deliberately straight but he was still smiling.

“Good luck, Cap,” he said and the moment felt bittersweet somehow, like there was a discordant note somewhere, but Steve did his best to return Tony's smile even though he knew the second the elevator doors shut he would feel Tony's absence like a missing limb.

_I don't want to go,_ he thought and he might have even said it but the doors were closing and the words got stuck in his throat when Tony waved at him, his face twisting into something sad and awful a fraction of a moment before the doors shut.

Steve took a shaky breath, running a hand across his face and fighting down the urge to say screw it, curl up in Tony's arms and just forget about everything for a while. It would only take one word to JARVIS, one push of a button to go back up there –

But he couldn't. Bucky needed him more than ever and Steve had already let him down once. He couldn't do it again.

Leaving Tony behind still hurt worse than anything he'd ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solemnly swear that things will get better.


	63. Friday Part 1

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 5:23 AM  
I have a question  
  
5:45 AM  
steve  
  
6:17 AM  
Yeah?  
  
what are we doing?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
you and me  
  
what are we doing?  
  
I don't understand.  
  
fucking hell  
  
do you relaly need me to spell it out?  
  
Apparently yes.  
  
fuck  
  
you and me, steve  
  
cme on, you know what I mean  
  
No, I don't!  
  
What are you asking?  
  
jesus fucking christ why are you making this so difficult??  
  
I'M making it difficult??  
  
Just tell me what you want!  
  
answer the question!!  
  
WHAT QUESTION?  
  
WHAT ARE WE DOING??  
  
6:23 AM  
What does that mean?  
  
ask nat  
  
fuck I dont know  
  
just tell me why  
  
Why what?  
  
Tony, you're scaring me.  
  
I dont know  
  
think I had too much  
  
You're drinking?  
  
fuck off  
  
Fuck  
  
Tony, I know you don't want to hear this but please call Rhodey or Pepper to come over, you shouldn't be alone.  
  
fuck you  
  
jus tell me why  
  
I don't know what you're asking me!  
  
its not fair  
  
if youre gonna leave just leave  
  
What?  
  
just  
  
why did you say youd come back  
  
its cruel  
  
I thought you wanted me to  
  
to stay  
  
but u left  
  
Tony  
  
You told me to go  
  
I thought it was okay  
  
ofcourse you did  
  
cause youre captainf ucking america  
  
Tony, whatever you're thinking right now, I swear it's not it!  
  
yea sure  
  
Tony please  
  
Fuck I can't do this right now  
  
its ok  
  
It's not!  
  
just  
  
if youre gonna leavd just do it now  
  
I cant take this anymore  
  
I want to be with you!!  
  
but you cant. I get that  
  
NO!  
  
Tony, I don't want to break up!  
  
6:29 AM  
Are you still there?  
  
...I didnt realize we were still together  
  
Oh my god  
  
I can't do this  
  
you dont have to explain steve  
  
I  
  



	64. Friday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to keep you guys in suspense on this one so here's the second part already ;) Third part will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Tony stared at the vibrating phone in his hand, not quite processing the caller ID. When it didn't stop ringing twenty seconds later he finally picked up.

“Tony, are you there?” Steve said before Tony could find the strength to utter a greeting. Steve sounded almost as awful as Tony felt and it made something deep down in his chest hurt.

“Hey.”

“Oh thank god,” Steve said so quietly Tony thought he probably wasn't meant to hear it. “Tony, it's not what you think.”

“You don't know what I'm thinking,” Tony said defensively, the words leaving a bitter taste on his tongue when Steve made a hurt noise.

“You think I want to break up with you.”

Well. “Don't you?”

“No!” Steve practically shouted. “Tony, these past few weeks have been the best of my entire life! How can you think that I'd just throw that away?”

“I don't know!” Tony snapped, suddenly angry because it hurt to hear that when he knew – “Why did you?”

“I _didn't!”_ Steve said desperately. “Tony, I never meant – I would've never gone out that door if I had known you would think that!”

Tony's chest hurt so badly he didn't know how he was even still breathing. “But you did.”

“I know,” Steve said and it sounded like it pained him. “I know and I'm sorry. I'll fix this, I promise. You have to believe me.”

Tony swallowed heavily. “Why?”

“Because I –“ Steve made a frustrated noise. “Fuck, I can't do this over the phone. I'm coming home.”

“What? Steve –“

“I can be there by four.” Tony could hear rustling on Steve's end. “Please wait for me.”

“No!” Tony protested even though everything in him screamed _yes, please_. “Your leads are gonna be useless in a couple hours! What about –“

“Just – please, Tony.” Steve sounded almost desperate. “Where are you?”

“Come on, Steve, you need to finish your missio–“

“Nevermind, Nat tracked your phone. I'll be there in eight hours. Please stay where you are.”

His phone beeped when the call ended and Tony stayed sitting there with his phone pressed to his ear for almost a minute, not quite comprehending what just happened.

Steve was coming home. To Tony. He was –

Tony took a deep breath, finally putting the phone down as he rubbed a hand over his mouth, brow furrowing in annoyance at the stubble there. Shit. Why had he even texted Steve, he'd just been lonely and miserable and –

Tony winced. Fuck, he must've sounded pitiful. Of course Steve was worried, no one ever trusted Tony around alcohol. He should've just locked his phone before he even started drinking. Better yet he just shouldn't have opened the bottle at all. The fact that he did made his skin prickle with shame.

Steve was coming home. The implications of that were just starting to sink in, making Tony feel almost light-headed. It would be easy to come up with reasons why Steve was doing this, reasons that explained it away, dismissed his actions as something other than what Tony was desperately hoping for.

But Tony wasn't stupid. He knew that Steve was coming home because he'd somehow figured out that Tony wanted him to. That had to mean something.

It was just – Steve had told him Bucky was his first love. And Tony would have to be blind to miss the bond they shared in all of Howard's old tapes, always smiling and laughing and trading knowing looks. Seeing Steve with an arm slung around his parents' murderer had been a slap in the face at first but once Tony managed to discern between James Barnes and the Winter Soldier it had started to hurt for an entirely different reason.

_My first kiss was Bucky._ Tony could still remember that conversation so clearly, how much he'd pitied Steve for losing not one but two of the first loves of his life – _And I got over that crush real fast, not that I could've done anything._

Got over it.

God, Tony was an idiot.

He just hoped they could salvage this. Letting Steve go after knowing what it was like to have him in his life had already almost torn him apart, he didn't think he could do it again. Hopefully Steve would forgive him for being a needlessly jealous asshole.

But judging by the way Steve had kissed him before he left, the promise he'd made to _come back, as soon as I can_ –

No use dwelling on it now. Tony hoisted himself to his feet, wobbling over to the bathroom to take a piss. And maybe trim his beard.

That stubble was a travesty.


	65. Friday Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took longer than usual. My day has been so fucking stressful I can't even tell you. Hope you enjoy this!

Steve landed the quinjet on the roof, barely taking the time for post-flight checks before he jumped out of the hatch, still holding on to the forced quiet in his mind that always took over when he was on a mission.

That calm disappeared the moment he saw Tony, standing near the entrance to his penthouse with his arms wrapped around himself. Steve reached him with a few long strides but before he could even try to put the turmoil in his head into words Tony held up a hand.

“Wait. Can I go first?”

Steve's body was practically vibrating in place with how much he wanted to say but he nodded, watching as Tony visibly collected himself.

“Okay.” Tony took a deep breath. “First of all, I'm sorry for making assumptions. You've been nothing but kind and understanding in this whole mess and I just keep pushing you away because I can't handle it. No, let me finish,” he said when Steve opened his mouth to protest. “I'm sorry I dragged you away from your mission and I'm sorry that it's so hard for me to let you go. Not – not _let you go,_ I mean – you know. _Watch_ you go.” He grimaced. “That doesn't sound any better, does it?”

“Tony,” Steve said, taking another step forward, but Tony stepped back. It felt like a punch to the chest. “You didn't drag me here. I _wanted_ to go. That was my choice.”

Tony averted his eyes, not saying anything, and Steve's heart sank.

“Tell me one thing.” It was a miracle that Steve's voice didn't break over the words. “Do you even want me here?”

“What?” Tony asked in disbelief. “Of course I –“

“Then I'm staying.”

Tony's face twisted. “Steve –“

“I still want to find Bucky.” This time Tony let him close the distance between them until Steve could grab Tony's face in his hands. “But I also want to be with you.”

“I don't –“ Tony looked absolutely miserable. “Steve, I'm not giving you an ultimatum. You don't have to choose one or the other.”

“I know,” Steve said, rubbing his thumbs over Tony's cheeks. “But I get to choose how I balance these things.”

Tony sighed heavily, grabbing Steve's hands to pull them off his face. “Look, I get that after – Just – you don't have to keep an eye on me, okay? This already cost you a lead on Bucky, I don't want you to –“

“It didn't,” Steve cut him off, holding on to Tony's hands when he tried to pull away. “Nat and Sam are checking it out. They'll take the long way back.”

Tony winced. “Shit. Looks like I owe them a fruit basket.”

“They can manage.”

Tony took a deep breath before he met Steve's eyes. “I owe you an apology too.”

Steve frowned but before he could say anything Tony continued.

“I'm sorry for thinking that – you know. With Bucky. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.” He wiped at his eyes, chuckling humorlessly. “I mean, fuck, after everything we've been through I should trust that you won't just up and leave, I know that. But I keep questioning things. I don't know what's wrong with me.”

“There's nothing wrong with you, Tony,” Steve said firmly, feeling his heart clench because he could see that Tony didn't believe him. “And I'm not mad at you for thinking what you thought.” He swallowed heavily. “If there's anything – I mean, if I did something –“

“No!” Tony cut him off almost harshly. “This is _my_ fault! You were doing what you had to and I just couldn't fucking handle it –“

“I hurt you,” Steve said, his stomach churning because it was painful to see Tony putting himself down like this. “ _I_ did that. You don't get to make excuses for me.”

“I'm not!” Tony gave him a sharp look. “And I told you. If it was Rhodey I would've done the same thing.”

“And maybe _I_ would have done the same thing if I had found out Rhodey killed my mother,” Steve said, regretting his words when Tony flinched. “Sorry.”

“You wouldn't have,” Tony said with a surety that was almost a little unnerving. “And you definitely wouldn't have assumed that me going after Rhodey meant I was breaking up with you.“

“You don't know that,” Steve said as firmly as he could. “I don't know what I would've done either but it definitely wouldn't have been pretty.”

“But –“

“I'm not perfect,” Steve said. “And leaving you here when I should've realized what it was doing to you is one of the biggest mistakes of my life.”

“Keeping you here would've been selfish,” Tony said, his mouth twisting unhappily. “It still is. I don't want to be the reason you –“

“Stop.” Steve reached up to run a hand through Tony's hair. “I make my own decisions. And right now I want to be here with you.”

Tony sucked in a breath and Steve barely had time to brace himself before Tony was in his arms, kissing him within an inch of his life. Steve clung to him like a man drowning, letting Tony suck his tongue into his mouth until he felt light-headed, every fiber of his being craving more.

He could almost taste Tony's desperation and it matched his own need to reaffirm their relationship, to _feel_ Tony, because just the thought of almost losing this made him feel like his soul was splintering apart.

Steve's fingers clenched in Tony's hair when Tony stepped even closer, his thigh rubbing against Steve's crotch, and the way Tony moaned at that was – fuck.

“Wait, we should –“ Steve gasped when Tony sucked on the skin just behind his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Tony, wait, we still need to talk.”

Tony kissed his neck one more time before he sighed and pulled away. His hair was an absolute mess where Steve had run his fingers through it, his lips red and swollen and fuck, maybe talking could wait after all –

“Okay. But not here,” Tony said, glancing at the quinjet before he grabbed Steve's hand and led him inside. Steve followed him into the elevator, his skin buzzing with tension that was only quelled by the fact that Tony didn't let go of his hand the entire time it took them to get to the penthouse.

When Tony tried to let go of him to sit in the armchair Steve pulled him along to the couch, sitting down and very pointedly patting the spot next to him. Tony rolled his eyes but there was a tiny grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he sat down next to Steve.

“So,” Steve said, pulling Tony's hand into his lap so he could wrap both of his around it. “Just so we're clear. I don't want to break up with you.”

Tony flushed, looking away in embarrassment. “Yeah, uh. I gathered.”

“And you still want this too, right?”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Right.” Steve cleared his throat. “So. I want to put down some ground rules for the future if that's okay with you?”

“Fine by me,” Tony said, not quite meeting Steve's eyes.

Steve raised his pointer finger. “First rule. If there's anything, _anything_ at all, that makes you doubt whether or not I still want this, you tell me. That goes for me too.”

Tony opened his mouth as if to argue but Steve cut him off.

“Second rule, we don't block calls or messages. No matter what. If either of us needs space we'll tell the other and figure things out from there. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tony said guiltily and Steve brought his hand up to press a kiss to it.

“Not just you. I did it to you first, remember?”

Tony smiled wryly, reaching over to clasp his other hand around Steve's, his eyes firmly on their joined hands.. “You had a good reason for it though.”

“I'm sure you did too.” Tony winced and Steve gave him a small smile. “You're allowed to not want to talk to me. Just – let me know that first?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, grasping Steve's hands tighter. “Can I make a rule, too?”

Steve frowned. “Yes, of course. These are for both of us.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. Then the third rule is that if I'm being an asshole you need to tell me. I don't always realize it in the moment.”

“Tony, you're not –“

“And fourth rule, when there's a problem like your best friend killing my parents we tackle it together, okay?” Tony said, tapping his thumbs on their joined hands almost nervously. “Because I think I'd feel much better about all of this if I was involved in some way, you know? Helping you or whatever.”

“You want that?” Steve asked incredulously. “I mean, yeah, I agree on working together but – you want to help Bucky?”

Tony shrugged. “I want to help _you_.” _And not be left behind_ was left unsaid but Steve heard it loud and clear, making his heart pick up speed. “If we're gonna do this we need to work together. As a team, you know?”

“Wow,” Steve said, a little dazed, and Tony chuckled uncomfortably.

“I mean, I already made that algorithm but I think Barnes figured out how I was tracking him so we might need to change the parameters a bit but it might still –“

“I love you.”

Tony froze, his eyes wide, and Steve wanted to slap himself in the mouth. “What?”

“Fuck, no, I didn't –” Steve stammered out. “Shit. I didn't want to say it like that! I had a whole speech planned!”

“You what?” Tony asked, still looking shellshocked, and Steve tried to pull himself together.

“Fuck, okay.” Steve rubbed a hand over his face before he looked back at Tony. “I know it hasn't been long but I've never been happier than I am with you and I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you for a while now but I didn't want to tell you like this, fuck, it sounds like I just said it because you want to help Bucky but that's not –“

“Oh my god,” Tony blurted out, his eyes still wide. Steve swore his heart skipped a beat. “Jesus fucking Christ, what's wrong with you? You can't just drop that on a guy!”

“I don't know!” Steve shouted, wincing when Tony pulled his hands out of Steve's grip. “I'm sorry, Tony, I –“

He was cut off by Tony's lips on his, all but tackling him against the back of the couch until Steve was on his back with Tony straddling his hips, his head spinning from the sudden change. Then Tony ground down on top of him and Steve saw stars, grabbing Tony's hips – whether to stop him or encourage him he wasn't sure. It felt like too much too fast but with Tony's hot breaths on his skin it was hard to think of anything but _yes, this, more._

Tony's hands were almost frantically pulling at his belt, trying to get it open, but Steve stilled them with his own, pulling away just enough to speak.

“Wait, Tony –“

“Just –“ Tony panted and the almost pleading look in his eyes made Steve's heart beat faster. “Just let me. Please?”

Steve was so hard already he didn't think he'd be able to resist much longer anyway so he sat up with a crunch, rolling up on his feet with Tony's thighs still around his waist. Tony yelped at the sudden movement but obligingly wrapped his arms and legs around Steve, holding himself up.

“Bedroom?” Steve asked and Tony waved a hand down the corridor. They almost stumbled twice on the way there because Tony kept nipping at Steve's ear, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything but Tony's erection pressed against his own, and holy fuck, they needed to be naked _yesterday_ –

They fell on the bed in an undignified heap but Tony immediately pulled himself on top of Steve, continuing where he left off and shoving Steve's pants down. Steve lifted his hips and chest to help Tony undress him until he was utterly naked, his cock so hard it was throbbing already.

“Fucking hell, Steve,” Tony ground out as he ripped his own belt open, dragging his pants off his legs in a rush. “The way you look should be illegal.”

“You're one to talk,” Steve said, kissing Tony hard until they were both panting for air. “Come on –“

“Yeah.” Tony struggled out of his shirt, cursing the whole time, until they were both finally naked. “Can you – yeah.”

Steve scooted up the bed until he was lying completely flat and Tony crawled after him, wasting no time to fit his whole body against Steve's. Both of them groaned at the feeling of their cocks sliding together.

There was no way this was going to last long with all of this tension built up between them so Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, planting his feet and thrusting up against him. It felt incredible but even better than that was the way Tony's whole body jerked, his cock twitching where it was pressed against Steve's.

“Oh shit,” Tony groaned, moving with Steve on the next thrust, and it was so good Steve could've cried. “Steve –“

“I know.” Steve gritted his teeth when Tony found a particularly good angle, dragging his hip along the entire length of Steve's cock. “Oh fuck, keep –“

Tony's fingers dug into his side and Steve twitched, moaning at the dual sensation of Tony's nails on his skin and the friction on his cock. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Tony's hair, pulling his head down so they could kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other in a mimicry of their cocks. It felt so criminally good that Steve felt as if his skin was on fire, every touch electric.

They quickly found a rhythm, grinding against each other as they breathed the same air, pressed so closely together that Steve could feel Tony's heart pounding against his. Tony kept letting out these tiny sounds, caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and each one was like a bolt of pure heat directly to Steve's cock, his balls already drawn up tight and twitching every time Tony's thigh brushed against them.

He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer and his hips bucked up hard of their own accord as he groaned.

“Fuck, Tony, I'm gonna –“

“Yeah,” Tony gasped. “Do it.”

Steve gritted his teeth and Tony leaned down to mouth at his neck, biting at the skin just under Steve's jaw and oh fuck, that was –

Steve only managed a couple more thrusts before he came between them with a drawn-out moan that Tony echoed, still grinding hard and fast against Steve's thigh.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. “Oh, fuck, Steve, I – I –“

Steve slid his hands down, grabbing Tony's ass and squeezing hard, and Tony's eyes went wide before they snapped shut and he came all over Steve's hip, pressing his forehead into Steve's chest with a groan. Steve held him through it, his skin still buzzing with the aftershocks.

“For the record,” Tony said breathlessly. “I love you too.”

Steve almost choked on air and Tony laughed quietly, patting him on the head.

“There. Now you know how it feels.”

Steve couldn't have hidden his smile if he tried but he still bit Tony's lip in reprimand before he kissed him, their movements getting more and more languid as they came down. Steve felt like he was floating, high on the realization that _Tony loved him too, holy shit_ – and it made him break into chuckles that Tony joined in on, both of them smiling into the kiss.

Tony only pulled away for a second to grab his shirt and wipe them both down before he settled down on top of Steve, pulling the blanket over them both. They kept kissing until Steve felt his eyelids grow heavy even though it wasn't nearly late enough to sleep, but when Tony yawned he couldn't deny that he was dead tired too, the stress of the past days finally catching up to him.

“If we sleep now we'll be up all night,” Steve mumbled and he could feel Tony smile against his chest.

“Business as usual then.”

Steve laughed softly at that, wrapping Tony up in his arms. “Well. You're not wrong.”

For a moment their soft breathing was the only sound in the room.

“I'm sorry I drunk texted you. Again.”

Steve's smile slipped off his face. “Tony –“

“It's not your fault. I feel like shit for caving but I won't do it again. I swear.”

Steve breathed out heavily, holding Tony tighter. “I know you won't.”

“Thank you.”

The silence between them felt charged with unsaid words but for the life of him Steve couldn't figure out what to say to make it better.

“I blamed my dad,” Tony said quietly. “For so many years I blamed my dad for killing my mom. Because I saw him drink a glass of scotch before they drove off.”

Steve's heart sank. “Tony –“

“No. I have to get this out or I won't ever say it. Please?” Tony looked so conflicted that Steve couldn't have refused him if he tried.

“Of course,” Steve said, stroking Tony's hair. Tony leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, wrapping his arm more firmly around Steve's chest.

“I watched all of the videos. Your old tapes, you and the Commandos. And I could tell how much you loved him and how much he loved you and I just – I don't know, I just felt like I could never compete with that.”

“It's not the same,” Steve said softly and Tony sighed.

“I know. It was stupid.”

“Not stupid.” Tony gave him a look and Steve chuckled. “Okay, maybe a little stupid. But we can work on that.”

Tony looked at him for a long moment before he smiled softly. “I'll never know how I got this lucky.” Before Steve could figure out a response to that Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's neck and laid his head down on his chest. “I'm sorry I'm such an insecure pile of garbage.”

Steve hummed, nuzzling behind Tony's ear with a smile. “But you're _my_ insecure pile of garbage.”

Tony choked out a slightly wet laugh and Steve pulled him closer, letting Tony take deep breaths against his shoulder until he calmed down. It didn't take long for Tony's breathing to even out completely, interrupted by a soft snore, and Steve closed his eyes and hid a smile in Tony's hair.

“You're wrong,” he said quietly so he wouldn't wake Tony, basking in the feeling of Tony's warmth against him. “I'm the lucky one.”


	66. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments yesterday, it really brightened my day. I feel much better now, not least of all thanks to you, so I just want to say that your concern means so much to me <3 Your comments have been the best part of my day every day for the past few weeks so just thank you <3
> 
> It's unbelievable how much this story has grown but as they say all good things must come to an end. Right now I'm estimating that chapter 76 will be the last chapter of this fic, unless I find something else I want to squeeze in there. So I hope you're all ready for the last stretch of this journey and that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I've been enjoying writing it. Thank you so much and I'll see you later today with another update <3

“Mornin'.”

Steve looked up from his skillet to give Tony a smile. “Morning. Did you sleep well?”

Tony shuffled into the room and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, mushing his face into his shoulder as he leaned against his back. Steve shifted automatically to accommodate the extra weight.

“Whaddaya doin' up?” Tony grumbled and Steve chuckled.

“It's eight a.m, Tony. Lots of people are up.”

“Thought you weren't a morning person.” Tony was rubbing his face in between Steve's shoulder blades and Steve had to remind himself that burning the eggs would be bad even though he wanted to say screw it and kiss Tony awake properly. “You slept in last time.”

“Well, why get up when I can get breakfast in bed,” Steve said cheekily and Tony stiffened against his back before he laughed.

“Wow, you faker! I thought you were just tired.”

Steve shrugged with a grin. “I mean, you did tire me out pretty well beforehand so...”

He didn't quite startle but it definitely surprised him when Tony's hands trailed lower, brushing over the front of his sweatpants. The fabric was so thin it didn't muffle the sensation at all and Steve breathed out heavily.

“I'm making breakfast.”

“I can see that,” Tony said and Steve turned just enough to look at him which Tony immediately took advantage of by grabbing Steve's chin and pulling him into a kiss. Tony's lips were soft and warm and Steve was just getting into it when the smell of burnt food assaulted his nostrils and he quickly got back to the stove to turn it off and salvage the eggs.

Tony reached for him again but Steve gently pushed him away. “Not that I don't want to but I'm hungry. We can do that after breakfast.”

Tony hummed, giving him one last chaste kiss before he pulled away, grabbing plates and cutlery out of the cabinets. “Is there coffee?”

“In the pot,” Steve said and Tony saluted him with a fork before he fixed them both a cup and set them down on the table.

It was nice and domestic and when Steve put the eggs on the table along with a huge stack of pancakes and buttered toast Tony's smile warmed him to the bottom of his heart.

“Thanks,” Tony said as he dug in and Steve had to just watch him for a moment before he picked up his own fork. It was crazy to think that only yesterday he didn't think he'd get to have this again and now here they were, eating breakfast together after a night spent in each others' arms. It almost seemed too good to be true.

“So what are we doing today?”

Steve blinked, shaking off his thoughts. “Huh?”

“I mean –“ Tony almost sounded nervous. “I'd understand if you want to get back to Nat and Sam but if you're –“

“Oh, no.” Steve's brow furrowed a little. “She, uh. She texted me earlier. They're already on their way back. Looks like the trail was a bust.”

“Oh.” Tony looked down at his plate. “I'm sorry.”

Steve sighed, reaching across the table to make Tony look up at him. “We'll try again. And this time we'll do it together, okay?”

Tony gave him a tiny smile, twisting his hand so he could interlock their fingers. “Yeah.” Steve picked up his coffee and took a sip when Tony cleared his throat. “About that. Remember how I told you that I built apartments for you guys?”

Steve smiled into his mug. “Yeah.”

“Well, I just got a job application from Hill.” Steve barely kept himself from spitting out his coffee but his expression must've gotten the message across because Tony chuckled. “Yeah, never thought I'd see the day. Anyway, it got me thinking. Now that SHIELD is no more none of you really have a reason to stay in DC, right? Unless you really like the city.”

Steve nodded slowly, already sensing where this was going. “You're saying we should move in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony shrugged in an attempt to look nonchalant that was fooling exactly no one. “It'd be nice, right? All the Avengers under one roof.”

“It _would_ be nice,” Steve said, smiling when Tony failed to hide his relief at hearing that. “So you want to restart the initiative?”

Tony took a bite of toast, chewing as he spoke. “I mean, with Hill to coordinate our missions from here we could install some sort of a command center, right? And bringing in the Winter Soldier could be our first mission objective. At least until aliens try to take over the world again.”

Steve's grin widened. “Look at you. Spoken like a true leader.”

“Oh no,” Tony said quickly, holding up both of his hands. “You're the boss. Keep that leader shit away from me.”

Steve chuckled. “I think you'd make a great leader.” He propped his chin up on his hands. “So, apartments. How will that work?”

“Well.” Tony gestured towards the elevator. “There's a floor for each of you. Five rooms, kitchen, bathroom, a gym in yours, Clint's and Nat's and a lab in Bruce's. The fiftieth floor is the main gym and there's a communal indoor pool on the fifty-first. I'm thinking of installing a jacuzzi in there too because it's a bit too cold for the one on the roof right now.”

Steve blinked. “Wow. And, uh. You think we can afford that?”

Tony frowned. “Afford it?”

“The rent. I don't think I have that much backpay.”

Tony's frown deepened. “I'm not gonna charge you rent.”

Steve felt a ball of tension pull tight in his gut but he breathed through it, closing his eyes for a second. “Tony, we talked about this. Big things mean I'm pitching in.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest but then he snapped it shut, looking conflicted for a moment before he sighed. “Okay, fine. But I get to choose the amount.”

Steve's eyes narrowed. “Nothing below 1800 a month. That's what I'm paying right now.”

“Oh my god, okay.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I'll charge you 2000 if you let me pay for your grocery expenses. JARVIS keeps all the fridges stocked anyway.”

After a moment of thought Steve nodded. “Okay. Deal.”

“Good.” Tony breathed out heavily. “Damn. This is hard.”

“But worth it,” Steve said, smiling at Tony. “I love you.”

Tony seemed surprised for a moment before an answering smile spread across his face. “I love you too.”

They just sat there grinning at each other like idiots for god knows how long before Tony cleared his throat.

“Anyway, I have to get going. Pep will have my balls if I'm late.”

Steve squeezed Tony's hand one last time before he got up to put the dishes away. “R&D meeting?”

Tony sighed. “I wish. No, we're making preparations for a charity event on Tuesday and I'm bending over backwards to find special guests since our main speaker cancelled. Pep is freaking out.”

Steve hummed, following Tony into the bedroom. He watched avidly as Tony got dressed, letting his eyes roam over tanned skin and firm muscles before they were covered up by the sleek lines of a suit. “What's the charity for?”

“Oh, you know.” Tony waved his hand. “Helping the homeless youth, paying for their education and housing, that sort of thing.”

“So it's a local charity?” Steve asked and Tony gave him a suspicious look.

“Yes?”

Steve shrugged. “I'm just saying, now that the Avengers are about to be based in New York again, wouldn't it be nice if they endorsed that sort of thing?”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “You want to do endorsements?”

“Why not? Could be fun.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment before he shook his head. “You're something else.”

“I mean, Clint would definitely be down,” Steve continued, going down the list in his mind. “I can convince Nat. Bruce would probably listen to you more than me but I don't know if he'll be up for it. We should ask Hill about the initiative, tell her what we talked about with the tower as a command center. We should be able to get it off the ground by Tuesday.”

Tony was looking at him with something like awe. “You're really serious about this, aren't you? The Avengers.”

“Of course I am.” Steve's brow furrowed. “Aren't you?”

“No, I – of course. I'm just surprised.“ Tony shook his head. “Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying.”

Steve stepped closer, grabbing the tie from Tony's hands to loop it around his neck and tug it in place. “I meant it when I said we'd do this together.” He looked down at Tony from under his lashes. “And it seems like a good time to finally show you off.”

Tony snorted, covering his mouth as he laughed. “I thought you wanted to show me _up_.”

“That too.” Steve smirked. “I'm good at multitasking.”

“Hmm, if we had more time right now I'd make you prove it,” Tony said, pitching his voice low as he ran a hand down Steve's chest. “I wonder if I could make you suck me off and finger me at the same time.”

Steve sucked in a breath, his cheeks heating up. “Tony –“

“Just something to think about,” Tony said, winking at him before he stepped back, grabbing his keys. “Anyway, I'm off. Have a nice day!”

Steve stared after him for a long moment before he jumped into action, grabbing Tony around the waist and pulling him back into his arms. Tony stumbled a little and Steve dipped him just enough to keep him off balance as he kissed Tony's lips open. He shivered at the feeling of Tony's hands digging into his shoulders, pulling him closer until they were pressed chest to chest and nipping at his lips.

As soon as Tony let out a tiny moan he pulled away, tipping them back upright and tugging Tony's suit back into place. Tony looked almost dazed, his hair a mess, and Steve patted it down with a smirk, planting a smacking kiss on Tony's lips.

“Just something to think about,” he said cheekily, walking towards the kitchen with a swing in his step and waving over his shoulder. “Have a nice day.”

He heard Tony laugh after a short pause, grinning as he put the dishes in the sink so he could wash them and hopefully distract himself from his own flustered state. Maybe he'd take a cold shower later.

“Bye, Steve!” Tony called out to him right before the elevator dinged. “I love you!”

The words felt like warmth spreading in his chest and Steve honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

“Love you too.”


	67. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic has more than 4000 comments now, that's crazy!! Thank you guys so much, I hope you enjoy this interlude <33

Pepperpot  
  
**Today** 2:34 PM  
pepper, light of my life, mistress of my heart, oh incandescent queen of my company  
  
What.  
  
wow way to make me feel loved  
  
What is it, Tony?  
  
I need you to set up a charity fund  
  
for something local, a hospital or something  
  
maybe children with tuberculosis  
  
Okay, and why is that?  
  
cause I wanna make monthly donations  
  
...Right.  
  
I'll need a little more info than that.  
  
fine  
  
steve wants to pay me rent  
  
but I dont want to keep his money  
  
so ill give it to a good cause  
  
Ah.  
  
Of course, why did I even ask.  
  
So how much per month?  
  
lets go with 4000  
  
??  
  
You want to charge Steve four thousand for his apartment??  
  
I mean that's not even close to what it's worth but I didn't think you'd want to drain him dry, Tony, what the hell?  
  
no  
  
steve pays less  
  
ill donate 4000  
  
Okay?  
  
Oh, Tony.  
  
He doesn't know you're doing this, does he.  
  
I plead the fifth  
  
Tony, you need to be honest with him.  
  
Tell him what you're doing.  
  
he wouldnt want me to  
  
he has this thing about money, its complicated  
  
You're telling me Steve Rogers would be mad at you for giving his money to children with tuberculosis?  
  
...good point  
  
Talk to him.  
  
Better yet, tell him to send me a message that says he approves of this happening.  
  
omg fine  
  
2:46 PM  
he says he sent it  
  
Just got it, thank you.  
  
I'll look for some hospitals that fit the profile.  
  
thanks pep  
  
youre a peach  
  
Wow. Nothing warms my heart like being compared to fruit  
  
…  
  
at least I didnt say strawberry?  
  
Get. Out.  
  
yes mam (Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand)  
  
3:15 PM  
I'm really glad you're feeling better.  
  
You deserve to be happy.  
  
4:23 PM  
thanks pep  
  



	68. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer today, I had some troubles with uploading. I hope you enjoy it regardless :) Thanks for reading!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 12:34 PM  
Tony <3  
so I have a big tower  
  
Clint  
ew  
  
keep your innuendos to yourself old man  
  
Tony <3  
funny  
  
im saying use the apartments I built for you, you ungrateful shitbags  
  
Natasha  
I use mine.  
  
Tony <3  
wait really?  
  
Ive never seen you here  
  
Natasha  
Your point?  
  
Tony <3  
…  
  
its fine I wasnt gonna sleep anyway  
  
I guess we'll see each other a lot more then  
  
Clint  
!!  
  
dont tell me you guys finally got your heads out of your asses  
  
Tony <3  
eat me barton  
  
Clint  
thats steves job  
  
oh god no I did not just say that  
  
oh no theres pictures in my head now  
  
4k cinemascope  
  
Tony <3  
serves you right  
  
But why would I eat Tony? That's illegal in all fifty states!  
  
Clint  
…  
  
Natasha  
…  
  
Tony <3  
I love you  
  
Clint  
oh ew  
  
keep your mush where it belongs  
  
Tony <3  
in my pants?  
  
Clint  
I will murder you in your sleep  
  
Tony <3  
whoops your rent just went up  
  
Clint  
dude!!!  
  
thats nonconsensual rent increase  
  
we havent even settled on a safe word!  
  
Natasha  
It's probably still ястреб  
  
Tony <3  
...there are things I never wanted to know about you two  
  
this was one of them  
  
Natasha  
Who says he used it with me?  
  
Clint  
who says I used it with her?  
  
Tony <3  
okay stop your creepy twin shit  
  
ew in that context its even worse urgh  
  
no incest in this chat please  
  
Bruce  
Why am I friends with you people?  
  
Tony <3  
bruce!!  
  
Thank god, a voice of reason.  
  
Bruce  
Also, eating Tony wouldn't be illegal per se.  
  
You'd get convicted for desecrating a corpse though.  
  
...  
  
I was counting on you and you let me down.  
  
Clint  
oh no!! disappointed cap face!  
  
quick, hide your eyes!!  
  
You can't even see me.  
  
Clint  
I can feel it from here  
  
your disapproval radiates  
  
Are you saying I'm radiant?  
  
Tony <3  
hi radiant, im dad  
  
Clint  
badum tz  
  
Natasha  
You should all be ashamed of yourselves  
  
Tony <3  
ok but seriously  
  
steve and I were talking about making the tower into a new command center for the avengers and it would be good to have everyone in one place  
  
in case of missions  
  
Clint  
'steve and I' fucking hell im gonna puke rainbows  
  
but yea sure that makes sense  
  
Natasha  
You're saying you want to rebuild the team?  
  
Tony <3  
nothing dramatic  
  
hills gonna work for me anyway so we might as well let her coordinate things for us  
  
steves still gonna lead  
  
as for us we just keep doing what were doing  
  
Natasha  
Sounds like a plan  
  
We also thought it would be nice to do some team building exercises, really get us back into the spirit of things.  
  
Tony <3  
wait we did?  
  
I did.  
  
I just wanted to say 'we'. You know, since we're official now and all (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Clint  
oh christ please spare me  
  
Tony <3  
oh darling, you melt my heart  
  
You know the thought of you is the only thing that gets me through these dark and lonely nights (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Anything for you, shnookums (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Clint  
...sometimes I wish the world could see what a sarcastic ass captain america is  
  
theyre being lied to and they dont even know it  
  
Don't be jealous of our love.  
  
Tony <3  
yeah its not a good look on you clinton  
  
Clint  
nat you wanna yeet the fuck outta here and start our own business in albania?  
  
Natasha  
You bring the permits, I'll get the cash  
  
We could start a winery  
  
Clint  
you in bruce?  
  
Bruce  
You should really use a comma in that sentence.  
  
Clint  
I mean im assuming nat hasnt crawled up your ass in the recent past  
  
so no I boycott commas  
  
Natasha  
You're treading thin ice here, Clinton  
  
Clint  
okay the next person who calls me that will find themselves with an arrow up their ass in the near future  
  
Bruce  
Clinton  
  
Clint  
!!!!!BRUCE!!  
  
top ten anime betrayals!!  
  
Okay, before this derails any further, are you guys free next Tuesday? There's a charity event for homeless youth in NYC and I want us to go there and support their cause.  
  
Clint  
will there be food?  
  
I imagine so, yes.  
  
Clint  
im in  
  
Natasha  
Glad you have your priorities straight  
  
Bruce  
I'm in Baghdad right now, I won't be back before next week.  
  
Okay. Natasha?  
  
Natasha  
Will Pepper be there?  
  
Tony <3  
what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Yes, she will be.  
  
Natasha  
Okay, I'll try to swing by.  
  
Thanks, you two. And I hope you have a good time in Baghdad, Bruce.  
  
Bruce  
I don't know if you could call it that but thank you  
  
Tony <3  
wait why are we just glossing over this?  
  
Clint  
oh you poor ignorant soul  
  
I cant believe you missed the hot redhead on redhead action  
  
Tony <3  
I WHAT??  
  
Natasha  
You wish, Clint  
  
I just haven't seen her in over a month, that's why  
  
Tony <3  
so youre not???  
  
Natasha  
No.  
  
Clint's just a pig  
  
But what else is new  
  
Clint  
aw man cant you let me get a little payback?  
  
I wanted to wreck his brain  
  
Tony <3  
istg I thought I was havign a heart attack  
  
Natasha  
I mean, there was that one night  
  
Tony <3  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS RUSHMAN!!!!  
  
Natasha  
That's what she said  
  
12:52 PM  
I think you broke him.  
  
I'm not even sure he's breathing  
  
Clint  
HA!  
  
Tony <3  
I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE  
  
WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME???  
  
Natasha  
Because it's not true  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Tony <3  
fucking FUCK nat  
  
this is why I have trust issues  
  
Okay, so we'll meet up sometime before the event on Thursday and go there as a group. I think it would be good to present a united front.  
  
Clint  
aah, keeping us on track as always  
  
bless you cap  
  
Natasha  
Sounds good.  
  
Tony <3  
I need beta blockers  
  
I love you nat but youre a fucking dick sometimes  
  
Clint  
ooohooo  
  
Natasha  
Famous last words  
  
Tony <3  
worth it  
  
Bruce  
Hope you have fun at the event, I'll join you guys next time.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Natasha  
Thanks, Bruce. We'll miss you there  
  
We should meet up sometime  
  
Bruce  
We should.  
  
I'll text you when I get back  
  
Natasha  
I'm looking forward to it  
  
Tony <3  
wholesome convo is wholesome  
  
Shut up, Tony  
  
Clint  
aaaaand were back  
  
I love you though  
  
Tony <3  
I know  
  
keep going though, I like hearing it  
  
Clint  
dont  
  
Later  
  
Tony <3  
ill hold you to that (Smirking Face )  
  
Clint  
aight thats my cue to gtfo  
  
later losers  
  
Natasha  
Ignore him, his emotions are still in potty training  
  
I'm really happy for you two  
  
Thank you.  
  
We're really happy too.  
  
Bruce  
I'm probably a bit late to the party but congratulations.  
  
Tony <3  
thanks bruce  
  
Thank you.  
  
Clint  
yeah fine ok congrats or whatever  
  
(im glad you figured things out, you deserve it)  
  
Tony <3  
thanks asshole  
  
(but seriously, thank you)  
  
Bruce  
(I told you it would work out)  
  
Tony <3  
(I know)  
  
(guess im a little slow sometimes)  
  
(I'm really happy to have you guys)  
  
Tony <3  
(same here)  
  
Bruce  
(same here)  
  
Clint  
(same here)  
  
Natasha  
You're all idiots  
  
(same here)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ястреб – hawk
> 
> Random fact:  
> There are no laws against cannibalism in the US per se. If a cannibal has the consent of the person being eaten and the victim kills themselves (making the cannibal not viable for a murder charge) then it depends on the state's laws regarding the abuse or desecration of a corpse whether or not he even receives a criminal punishment.
> 
> Never thought I'd research that for a fic but here we are. All that for one line Steve randomly throws out there.
> 
> We all learned something today.


	69. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I cackle way too hard when I realized that I was on chapter 69? Possibly. I hope you enjoy this one <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:48 AM  
hey lover  
  
ive got movers on standby whenever youre ready  
  
just let me know  
  
I've only been gone for six minutes (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
cant be too thorough with these things  
  
Yeah but I don't think I'll finish packing today.  
  
Clint said he could help carry some of my things and share a moving truck.  
  
he did?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Apparently he only has two boxes.  
  
jesus  
  
that man is a walking travesty  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) I mean, it does make moving easier.  
  
And I don't have all that much either.  
  
well, more room for nats 1000 dresses and shoes  
  
I bet she has a whole spy outfit collection  
  
Those were mostly Shield's.  
  
??  
  
did they have a secret vault for sexy party dresses?  
  
Not that I'm aware of.  
  
But it wouldn't surprise me.  
  
you think fury dipped into that stash once or twice?  
  
What the hell, Tony?  
  
what?  
  
guy like that, you dont think hes got some weird kinks?  
  
I prefer not to think about it.  
  
booooooring  
  
also I just realized we never got around to talking about YOUR kinks  
  
Still want to do that in person.  
  
dammit  
  
missed my timing again  
  
Keep trying, you'll get it eventually.  
  
encouragement  
  
I like it  
  
for the record ill tell you what my kinks are if you just ask  
  
I'm waiting to do that in person too  
  
why?  
  
Because what's the point if I can't act on it?  
  
…  
  
well now im just turned on  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
yea you go ahead and laugh  
  
youre not the one who has to sit through meetings with a boner  
  
And who's fault is that?  
  
(Smiling Face With Halo )  
  
Exactly.  
  
anyway I gotta go  
  
text me when you get to dc?  
  
I will.  
  
Don't stress Pepper out too much.  
  
no promises (Winking Face ) have a good flight, I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
2:41 PM  
Nat said you probably own more shoes than she does.  
  
And also to go fuck yourself.  
  
2:49 PM  
shes probably right  
  
and I would if I could  
  
not that ive tried  
  
That sounds like the kind of thing you should talk to your therapist about.  
  
lol  
  
'so, mr stark, what brings you to my office today?'  
  
'well I feel an overwhelming need to put my penis into my own ass, do you think I have a subcategorial oedipus complex?'  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Maybe more of a narcissistic streak.  
  
you wouldnt fuck yourself if you had the chance?  
  
I'd say the chance of that is pretty low.  
  
but in theory  
  
like say cloning exists or theres an alternate universe you or something  
  
I don't know.  
  
It would be interesting, I guess? Depends on what kind of alternate version it is.  
  
I wouldn't want to kiss evil me.  
  
oh my god youre so cute  
  
'ill only kiss myself if I have a good personality' thats precious  
  
I take it you'd fuck yourself?  
  
in a heartbeat  
  
gotta test out the merchandise  
  
I mean I know im good but ive never felt it for myself you know?  
  
Get that Stark stamp of approval?  
  
exactly  
  
Well, you have the Rogers seal of approval if that helps anything (Winking Face )  
  
it means everything  
  
ill print that out as a certificate and display it in my office  
  
'Steve Rogers Approved'  
  
Haha sure, you do that.  
  
the highest honor  
  
fuck my phds  
  
You have multiple??  
  
three  
  
which is still four less than banner so  
  
That's incredible!  
  
why thank you (Winking Face )  
  
I was talking about Bruce but you're okay too I guess  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
youre lucky I love you  
  
I really am.  
  
ugh  
  
I feel the need to hug the shit out of you but youre a state away  
  
why is life so cruel??  
  
Because life is suffering.  
  
...wow that got dark  
  
you alright there buddy?  
  
I thought it was a quote?  
  
Clint says it all the time.  
  
well when youre clint I guess life really is a lot to handle  
  
Life is a lot to handle for everyone.  
  
true  
  
but its much better when you have people around who can kick your ass back into gear  
  
I will gladly do that for you.  
  
That reminds me, I've been thinking we should set up some sort of training regimen with the new Avengers. Get everyone back into shape.  
  
and by everyone you mean me?  
  
I mean I wouldn't say no to getting you flat on the mat a bunch of times.  
  
well when you say it like that (Smirking Face )  
  
wait a minute  
  
this is reverse psychology!!  
  
youre trying to coerce me into working out!!  
  
Or I just really want to fuck you in the gym.  
  
...damn it  
  
whatever it is its working  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
So you'll train with me?  
  
yeah sure  
  
Great! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I'm whipping up a program where we rotate sparring partners and do group exercises about twice a week.  
  
I'll make a schedule.  
  
aaah fuck  
  
this is gonna be like the time we went running isnt it  
  
I promise I'll go easy on you (Winking Face )  
  
thats an absolute lie  
  
but getting you to pound me into the ground might be worth it  
  
or maybe ill surprise all of us and actually be the one doing the pounding, well see  
  
...I wouldn't mind you doing the pounding.  
  
oh my, captain (Smirking Face )  
  
That is if you can take me (Winking Face )  
  
god im gonna fuck you so hard  
  
Okay, we really need to stop talking about this.  
  
why?  
  
pants getting tight? (Smirking Face )  
  
you need some help with that?  
  
I'm on my way to Nat's and if I show up with a hard-on I'm not sure I'm going to leave with my penis still attached.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
oh my god steve I love you so much  
  
I love you too (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
definitely (Smirking Face )  
  
dont forget to bring your suit  
  
I won't.  
  
Love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	70. Tuesday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeello again! I have an unexpectedly busy day ahead of me so I might not be able to upload the second part of this today. But I'll try :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 4:26 PM  
Hey! We're almost at the tower, are you still there?  
  
ah no sorry im at the venue  
  
happy will bring you here in the limo  
  
I thought we'd come in together?  
  
no time  
  
ill join you later  
  
Okay.  
  
sorry things got kinda out of hand  
  
speaking of, peps calling gotta go  
  
Okay, I'll see you later (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
6:21 PM  
hey! im still with my stylist but I told happy to pick me up on the way so we can go in together  
  
That's good.  
  
nervous?  
  
Not because of tonight.  
  
Clint has been eating dry cereal ever since we got here.  
  
I'm a little worried about him.  
  
spray him with a water bottle that usually helps  
  
Tony, we don't spray our friends with water bottles.  
  
if you dont thats your life  
  
my tower my rules  
  
It's okay, the cereal just disappeared.  
  
I don't know where it went but I'm pretty sure Natasha had something to do with it.  
  
oh boy  
  
tonights gonna be a disaster isnt it  
  
Not if we don't make it one.  
  
easier said than done  
  
True.  
  
6:32 PM  
okay, hair and makeup check  
  
just need to get my suit and im good to go  
  
Pepper sent a stylist over for us too.  
  
I think Clint was in her chair for thirty minutes. He looked like he was getting tortured.  
  
wuss  
  
I sat in a barber shop for two hours on my 23rd bday  
  
Two hours just for your hair??  
  
What did they do, braid rhinestones into your eyebrows?  
  
babe  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/38717/38717_900.png)  
  
a face like this doesnt just happen  
  
...Well, I can't argue with the results.  
  
You look really good.  
  
Then again, you always do.  
  
oh stop  
  
(keep going)  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
But seriously, I can't wait to see you.  
  
ditto  
  
are you gonna wear a blue shirt?  
  
No, sorry, I only had a white one.  
  
(Loudly Crying Face )  
  
does buying you a shirt count as a small thing you cant get mad over?  
  
cause I really wanna see you in one  
  
...I guess that's okay as long as it's not too expensive.  
  
Not tonight though, I'm already wearing this one. Changing now would be wasteful.  
  
wasteful how?  
  
I'd have to do twice the laundry.  
  
oh cmon whats one more shirt?  
  
It's the principle of the thing.  
  
I'm not changing anymore.  
  
fine  
  
next time though  
  
Okay.  
  
Thank you, Tony.  
  
I havent even bought it yet  
  
But you're saying that you'll give me a gift.  
  
Thank you.  
  
yeah well  
  
its as much a gift for me as it is for you  
  
How so?  
  
I might have a thing  
  
about people wearing clothes that I buy for them  
  
Is this part of the kink discussion?  
  
That we're definitely not having tonight and especially not over text?  
  
well I cant confirm or deny now can I  
  
since were not talking about it  
  
Duly noted.  
  
as it should be  
  
I fully expect that conversation to happen sometime soon, you know that, right?  
  
Yeah.  
  
okay  
  
youre okay with that?  
  
I'm okay with that and whatever comes after.  
  
…  
  
glad were on the same page  
  
I think we are.  
  
well  
  
suddenly I feel like skipping the event and just locking you up in my penthouse  
  
with me inside obviously, otherwise it defeats the purpose  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
there was no joke there  
  
Well, I'd be happy to do that but I have to get back to DC sometime tonight.  
  
what?? why?  
  
I have an appointment with my landlord tomorrow at 6am.  
  
!!!  
  
what kind of a monster schedules appointments that early??  
  
A man who knows I wake up at 5 anyway.  
  
He always hears me leave for my morning run since he's awake too.  
  
He's a baker.  
  
so you cant stay the night?  
  
No, sorry.  
  
(Crying Face )  
  
But since I'm moving in on Friday...  
  
I mean, I know you're probably busy during the day but if you have the night off we could maybe go out?  
  
On a date?  
  
or we could stay in and cook together?  
  
I really liked that last time  
  
I'd like that too.  
  
perfect (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Happy's here. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes?  
  
you will  
  
see you soon (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	71. Tuesday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble, fucking hell. It's still kind of a mess but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for reading!

Steve hadn't really gotten the chance to fully appreciate the way Tony looked in his suit during the ten minute ride to the venue but when they stepped out of the limo and Tony smirked winningly at the crowd of reporters, flashing them a peace sign –

God, he looked good. He always did but like this Tony was on a whole other level.

“'Scuse me, coming through,” Clint said from behind him, patting Steve on the shoulders, and Steve quickly stepped out of the way with an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry,” he said, smoothing down his suit jacket. He hadn't even realized he'd been frozen in place just staring at Tony from the car door. Hopefully the makeup on his face would hide the way his cheeks were heating up.

He automatically held out a hand to Natasha and she took it with grace, somehow stepping out of the car in a way that made her high-slitted dress slide across her thighs just enough to be enticing but not reveal anything immodest.

“Careful,” she said with an amused smile on her painted lips. “Your boyfriend might get jealous.”

Steve looked over at Tony who was standing with his back turned to them, already working the crowd, before he raised an eyebrow at her. Natasha only laughed, looping her arm through his and grabbing Clint's with the other.

“Come on. Let's mingle.”

It took barely any time for Steve to be reminded of all the reasons he didn't really like these kinds of outings. The amount of people clamoring for their attention – his especially – was beyond overwhelming and somehow he still felt like nobody was actually interested in them.

“It's because they're not,” Natasha said when Steve brought it up after another elderly couple walked away from them, satisfied with their three or four lines of meaningless smalltalk. “It's about the novelty. They want to be able to say that they met Captain America.”

“That they met the Avengers,” Steve corrected and Natasha smiled.

“It's cute that you think that.”

Steve was about to protest when someone else came up to them with an obviously cultivated swagger in his step and a greasy smile on his face.

“Captain America,” the man said, holding out a hand that Steve shook on reflex. Then he looked over at Natasha and his smile became something of a grimace as he kissed her hand. “And the Black Widow. I admit, being a superhero does suit you a lot better than being Tony's PA.”

“Mr Hammer,” Natasha said in a tone too pleasant to be entirely real. “I didn't know you would be here tonight. Did Tony invite you?”

Hammer laughed, waving her off. “Oh, I'm sure he did. Just got lost in the mail, as he always says.” There was something biting about the remark that rankled Steve even though Hammer said it with the air of an inside joke. He looked around for support but Clint was still raiding the buffet and Tony was nowhere to be seen. “No, I was invited by the mayor.”

“An honor, I'm sure,” Natasha said, shifting her weight from one side to the other so she was standing ever so slightly in front of Steve. It was subtle but Steve got the message. She had this under control.

“I suppose I don't have to ask why you're here,” Hammer said, looking between the two of them. “New York's heroes. Well, I say 'heroes'.” He looked Natasha up and down. “You seem to have quite the track record in other professions, don't you, agent?”

For a second Steve was surprised but then he remembered the SHIELD files. Hammer must have gone looking for dirt on all of them.

Steve's hands curled into fists as he stepped forward but Natasha intercepted him by shifting her glass of champagne so her elbow touched Steve's chest ever so slightly, her face still entirely pleasant.

“I stood trial for my mistakes,” she said with a friendly smile. “Unlike other people I could mention. Plagiarism is a criminal offense in many states, Mr Hammer.”

There was a flash of something in his eyes before Hammer's face smoothed back out and he laughed jovially, clapping his hands. “Very good, Ms Romanoff, very good. I see Tony is still feeding the rumor mill about that. He always did enjoy showboating wherever he can.”

“I wouldn't call it that,” Natasha said but Hammer waved her off.

“It's fine. We all know how he is, our Tony.”

Steve bristled at the audacity to include himself in the circle of people who had the privilege to call Tony 'theirs' when there was clearly nothing but animosity between them. Before he knew it he'd stepped forward, ignoring Natasha's subtle cues to let her handle it. “And what exactly is he, in your opinion?”

Hammer almost looked a little surprised before he caught himself and gave Steve a knowing grin. “Oh, come on, Captain. You've worked with him, surely you know what I mean.”

“I'm rather sure I don't, actually,” Steve said flatly and Hammer's brow furrowed at his hostile tone.

“Well.” Hammer cleared his throat. “Let's just say this isn't the first time Tony bit off more than he could chew.”

Steve frowned. “Care to elaborate?”

Hammer laughed. “You can't be serious.” When Steve just kept staring at him Hammer spread his arms with a scoff. “The Grand Prix? Monaco 2010? The Stark Expo? Any of that ring a bell?”

“I seem to remember you leaving it in handcuffs,” Steve said coolly and Hammer's smile turned sharp at the edges.

“Tony thinks he can be our nuclear deterrent. And maybe he can, maybe he can't. He's been wrong before.” Hammer's eyes narrowed. “But when he gets tired of playing hero nobody can account for what he'll do with the kind of technology he has. One might even call it a security risk.”

Steve swore he saw red for a second but he reined it in, clenching his fists so hard they had to be shaking. “If flying a nuke into space constitutes as 'playing' a hero I'd love to hear your thoughts on what being a hero actually is.”

Hammer gave him a calculating look. “You're from a different time, Captain. The world isn't black and white anymore.” He nodded at Natasha. “Good people, bad people, it's never as clean cut as that. Maybe you should reevaluate where your loyalties lie.”

Steve was going to punch him. His arm flexed, muscles bunching up, but before he could pull it back a hand landed on his chest.

“Justin,” Tony said jovially, stepping between them so smoothly it barely looked like a defensive move. “Didn't expect to see you here. What did you do, draw a 'Get out of jail free' card?”

“Oh, Tony,” Hammer laughed obnoxiously, clapping Tony on the shoulder. Steve felt the sudden urge to rip his arm off. “If all else fails I think we can rest assured that you could always make a career in comedy.”

“It's a gift.” Steve startled when Tony grabbed his arm, so fixated on all the ways he could beat Hammer to a pulp. “Now if you'll excuse us, I need to introduce Steve to literally anyone that isn't you.”

If Hammer said anything else Steve didn't hear it over the ringing in his ears as Tony pulled him away, past all the other party goers who stared at them like the evening's entertainment. It didn't do much to calm Steve down and by the time Tony dragged him into a quiet corner on the side of the room Steve was breathing heavily to contain his anger.

“Steve, hey, look at me.”

Steve did, meeting Tony's eyes and immediately feeling the tense knot in his stomach loosen. Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

“There you are. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, putting his hands on Tony's waist. It felt good to hold him again even though it had only been two days since they last saw each other. “Sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that.”

“It's okay. Hammer has that effect on people.” Tony's lips twitched up in a smile. “Might've decked him myself if I'd been there. What did he say?”

Steve's hands clenched on Tony's waist on reflex before he consciously relaxed, letting out a slow breath. “Nothing much. Just some bullshit about the team.”

Tony gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “Why, Captain! Swearing in public! What will the people think?”

Steve glanced at the crowd, surprised to find that no one was paying them any attention. He turned back towards Tony with a small smile. “I don't know but I'm guessing they'd say you're a bad influence.”

Tony's eyes twinkled with laughter even as he sighed dramatically. “If only they knew how right they are.”

“Hmm, I don't know,” Steve said, feeling warmth bloom in his chest at the way Tony was looking at him. “I think you've been a pretty good influence.”

“Suck up,” Tony said teasingly before his eyes trailed down to Steve's chest as he straightened his tie. Steve's breathing caught in his throat and Tony smiled, looking up at him from under his lashes. “You look good tonight. It's a shame I can't peel this off you later.”

Steve swallowed heavily, hands trailing down the sides of Tony's sleek gray suit as his eyes caught on Tony's extravagant shirt underneath. “You look gorgeous. Red really brings out your eyes.”

Tony smirked. “Looks good on my ass too. Especially in the shape of handprints.”

Steve promptly choked on air, pulling away so he could cough into his fist, and Tony laughed, clapping him on the back. When Steve could look at him again he was torn between dragging Tony off to the bathroom and clocking him for putting these thoughts in his head.

“We're not having this talk now,” Steve said in what he hoped was a firm voice but judging by the way Tony grinned at him it probably sounded just as unconvincing as he thought.

“Well, something to think about later, I guess. When you're back in D.C and about to go to bed.” Steve could feel his cheeks heat up even as his blood rushed further down and Tony smirked, standing up on his tip toes so he could speak right in Steve's ear. “I bet you've thought about that at some point when we were still driving each other up the wall. Just putting me over your knee, making me shut up. I'd let you if you want.”

Steve shivered, suddenly sweating under his suit, but Tony had already pulled away with a nonchalant smile on his face as if nothing happened.

“I'll make you pay for that,” Steve said throatily, hoping desperately that his suit pants were loose enough to hide his half-hard cock, and Tony laughed.

“I hope so,” he said with a wink as he walked off, waving flippantly over his shoulder. “See you later, Steve.”

Steve didn't know how long he just stared after him, trying and failing to pull his eyes away from Tony's ass, imagining what it would feel like in his hands –

“This is weird.”

Steve whipped around to see Clint standing behind him, munching on a mini quiche with a whole platter of them in his other hand. Clint wrinkled his nose. “I feel like I just caught my parents having sex.”

“Then maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people,” Steve said a little snappishly and Clint raised a hand.

“Whoa, okay. Little tense, are you?” Clint smirked. “Need some quality time in the bathroom? I'm sure Tony would join you.”

“Shut up, Clint,” Steve mumbled, still hearing his laughter as he walked off to the bar. A glass of water should be enough to cool him off. Or maybe he should just stick a couple ice cubes down his pants.

He'd kill Tony for this later. Or kiss him stupid. Whichever came first.

The rest of the evening was blessedly uneventful. At some point a pair of world war two veterans cornered him and asked some questions that turned into a two hour conversation about the good old days and jokes about something called baby boomers.

Time went by so fast that Steve almost didn't notice how late it was getting until the older of the two men yawned and said they'd probably go back to their hotel. They hugged him and thanked him for his service which made Steve's throat pull tight for a moment as he watched them go. He'd barely turned around to look for the other Avengers when there was a hand on his shoulder and he came face to face with a smiling Tony.

“There you are. Having fun?”

Steve gave him a suspicious look. “Were you just waiting to talk to me?”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly but he wouldn't meet Steve's eyes. “You looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to barge in.”

Steve chuckled, playfully nudging Tony in the side. “I don't mind. I'm sure George would've loved to meet you. He kept talking about Starkphones.”

“Did he?” Tony asked happily and the curve of his lips made Steve ache to put a kiss to it. “I should send him the newest model.”

Steve chuckled. “I'm sure the one he has works just fine.”

Tony gave him a quizzical look. “Yeah, but that's not the point.”

“Pretty sure it is to him,” Steve said, nodding at the door George and Arnold had disappeared through. “If it ain't broke, don't fix it.”

Tony shrugged. “If you say so. Anyway, that's not why I'm here.” He held out a hand, nodding towards the dance floor. “How bout it, tough guy? Wanna dance?”

Steve's entire body stiffened, his lungs suddenly constricting and there wasn't enough air –

“Whoa! Shit, Steve, what's wrong?”

“I don't –“ He took a wheezing breath. “Tony –“

“Okay, shit, let's – come on.” Steve could barely see where Tony was dragging him off to but the moment he felt cold air hitting his face he took a gasping breath, clinging to Tony's arm like a lifeline.

“Deep breaths, Steve, come on.” Tony put Steve's hand on his own chest, exaggerating the motion of his steady breathing. “Try to match me, okay?”

Steve closed his eyes, concentrating on Tony's heartbeat as his own slowed down, the irrational panic making place for embarrassment very quickly. He held onto Tony for longer than strictly necessary, not wanting to face the conversation ahead, and he was infinitely grateful that Tony didn't seem to mind, letting him take the time he needed. But he couldn't avoid reality forever.

“I'm sorry,” he eventually said and Tony's grip on him tightened.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Tony's hand came up to grasp his neck and Steve leaned into the touch, sighing as Tony massaged his tense muscles. “Can I ask what set you off? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

Steve shook his head. “No, I – I want to.” He took a deep breath. “Dancing is... a sore subject. I was talking to Peggy over the radio when I put the plane in the water. She... We set a date. I was going to take her dancing.” Steve swallowed heavily. “I missed our date.”

“Oh.” When Steve opened his eyes Tony was looking at him with so much sympathy it made something in Steve's chest pull tight. “I'm so sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Steve shrugged. “I'm mostly over it. I just – I don't know, I didn't expect to think about it tonight, I guess.” He chuckled but it sounded weak to his own ears. “I still don't know why that's the thing I came up with in the moment. It's not like I can actually dance.”

Tony gave him a long look before he suddenly pulled Steve into a tight hug, holding him close. Steve gratefully sank into his warmth, feeling tears prick at his eyes when Tony stroked his back soothingly. Tony hummed under his breath as he let Steve silently fall apart against him, his heart clenching when he realized what song Tony was humming.

“Look at you,” Tony said very softly, his breath brushing against Steve's cheek. “You're dancing.”

Steve's breathing hitched, suddenly aware that Tony was swaying them back and forth ever so slightly, and he swallowed back tears as he smiled softly.

“We are.”

Tony pressed a kiss to his temple and Steve's heart soared, suddenly pounding as he pulled away just enough to meet Tony's eyes. Steve grabbed him around the waist and let Tony properly guide him into a two step as they swayed together. Tony's smile shone brighter than the city lights behind him.

“And you say you can't dance,” Tony said teasingly, the tenderness in his eyes belying his flippant tone. Steve smiled.

“Guess I just needed the right partner.”


	72. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting real close to the end, guys. It's crazy how fast these chapters are flying by now... But I'm happy I got to flex my photoshop muscles a bit for this one, I almost forgot how fun it is :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 12:58 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/38999/38999_900.png)  
  
Did you see this??  
  
1:02 PM  
huh  
  
looks like theyre onto us  
  
It's so rude!!  
  
You should sue them!  
  
whoa okay there captain righteous  
  
if you dont want that pic spread around I can probably buy the rights to it  
  
but its hard to scrub anything off the internet these days  
  
No!  
  
The picture's not the problem, Tony!  
  
then what?  
  
Did you even read it??  
  
They're saying horrible things about you!  
  
lol  
  
yeah so?  
  
It's not right!  
  
awww  
  
you gonna come to my rescue cap?  
  
It's not funny!!!  
  
Tony, I don't want people thinking you're actually like that!  
  
All that stuff they say about you and Pepper is so disrespectful!  
  
well yeah  
  
thats what media does  
  
How are you so calm about this?  
  
used to it I guess  
  
you do realize my public image is like one step above a kardashian right?  
  
just with more sex tapes  
  
and allegations  
  
but my lawyers have a pretty good handle on those  
  
I really think you should sue them.  
  
it wouldnt do any good trust me  
  
theyd just find a way to spin it in their favor  
  
at some point its better to just let them roll with it  
  
...I hate it.  
  
you and me both buddy  
  
but thats just how it is  
  
I guess.  
  
are you okay?  
  
Yeah, of course.  
  
Why?  
  
just  
  
this is the first time youre exposed to this part of my life  
  
I understand that its a bit much  
  
Tony, nothing any of them say or do could make me love you any less.  
  
And I think you're forgetting that Captain America started out as a public figure.  
  
I'm used to it.  
  
okay  
  
I just wish people would stop dragging your name.  
  
Those articles are bullshit.  
  
...is it weird that it turns me on when you swear?  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) Over text? Really?  
  
yeah idk  
  
its weird cause I mean I saw you yesterday but like  
  
I miss you  
  
No, I know what you mean.  
  
I'll be back in two days.  
  
still feels too long  
  
Yeah.  
  
But after that I'll be at the tower (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
were gonna have so much sex  
  
Wow, you're such a romantic.  
  
are you saying you DONT want to fuck me over the kitchen counter? or my workshop couch? or the jacuzzi?  
  
Well I didn't say THAT.  
  
Although I'd like to fuck you in a bed first.  
  
im glad were in agreement  
  
And I wouldn't mind doing it the other way either.  
  
so youve said  
  
have you done it that way before?  
  
I haven't done either.  
  
But in theory I like it both ways.  
  
well  
  
I guess we can flip a coin or something  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
so youve fantasized about getting fucked?  
  
have you ever fingered yourself?  
  
Oh my god, Tony, it's one in the afternoon!  
  
youre stalling  
  
im guessing thats a yes?  
  
...Yes.  
  
and you liked it?  
  
You know I did or I wouldn't have brought it up.  
  
damn  
  
thats really hot  
  
Speaking of hot, Sam's picking me up in a couple minutes  
  
We're gonna work out together and go to the sauna.  
  
...wow you almost gave me a heart attack  
  
although he IS hot  
  
objectively  
  
which doesnt imply any interest whatsoever  
  
because I love you  
  
and I would never  
  
Keep going, I want to know how deep you can dig that hole.  
  
sorry (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
but that sounds fun  
  
well fun for you, I think id probably die if I worked out like you do  
  
To be fair my body can take a lot more than yours.  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
You're awful.  
  
you love it  
  
aaaand my breaks over, rhodey found me  
  
gotta give a presentatingh  
  
Presentation?  
  
1:42 PM  
Tell me later, okay?  
  
I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
2:37 PM  
sorry rhodey dragged me away  
  
quite literally  
  
and it wasnt anything fancy, just presenting my new line of body armor to the military  
  
2:43 PM  
have fun with sam, I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:11 PM  
Thanks, I am! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
6:21 PM  
oh. my. fucking. god.  
  
What?  
  
pep got a kitty  
  
its the cutest thing ever and I love it  
  
Oh my god, did she really?  
  
Do you have pictures?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/37455/37455_900.jpg)  
  
That's ADORABLE (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )  
  
I want one  
  
Of course you do (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
no I mean I WANT one  
  
like im a car ride away from getting one  
  
Okay, no. You don't have the time to care for a cat.  
  
but its cuddly and lovely and it licked my nose and I really want one  
  
Still not an option.  
  
(Disappointed Face ) but then who will cuddle me at night?  
  
...  
  
(I know what you're doing and I'm only playing along because I love you)  
  
I can do that.  
  
...minus the nose licking part.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear ) oh my gosh! what a completely unexpected outcome!  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too.  
  
I miss you  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) Miss you too.  
  
I want your big fat throbbing cock inside me  
  
…  
  
No.  
  
dammit  
  
I thought that would work  
  
BYE, Tony.  
  
bye steve (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
6:29 PM  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	73. Thursday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since LordLuminous pointed out that this fic is kind of hard to navigate through when you want to re-read the sexy bits I've added an (NSFW) to all the chapters with dick pics and sexy times in case you want to jump straight to those parts. Note that this chapter has one too ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the feedback, LordLuminous, I really appreciate it!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:43 AM  
congrats steve  
  
?  
  
youre internet famous  
  
our pic went viral  
  
Viral?  
  
people are spreading it around like wildfire  
  
ive been getting tweets all day  
  
#heroesinlove  
  
So... I'm guessing that's a good thing?  
  
I mean its stirring the rumor mill  
  
we should probably make some kind of official statement at some point  
  
I don't feel like we should have to  
  
It's our relationship, what we do is nobody's business but our own  
  
I mean yeah  
  
but in my experience its better to address these things  
  
not that we have to, im just putting it out there as an option  
  
I guess you know better how these things work.  
  
What would we even do? A press conference?  
  
thats one way  
  
but id go for something a little more... me  
  
What does that mean?  
  
youll see  
  
ill ask you before I do anything drastic, dont worry  
  
Okay.  
  
I trust you.  
  
I love you  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
That never gets old.  
  
oh god  
  
were one of those disgustingly happy couples arent we?  
  
I don't know.  
  
I'd say we've had our fair share of ups and downs already, wouldn't you?  
  
yeah  
  
but youre happy right?  
  
with me?  
  
Of course I am!  
  
Never happier (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
good  
  
cause I am too  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
so what are you doing today?  
  
Not much. Packing the rest of my things for tomorrow.  
  
so youre home rn?  
  
Yeah?  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
I took some pictures for you  
  
thought you might want them  
  
…  
  
We haven't done this in a while.  
  
high time isnt it?  
  
Yeah.  
  
But not now.  
  
I have to finish things up here.  
  
booooo  
  
okay fine ill wait  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) I'm sure you can keep yourself busy.  
  
I can  
  
doesnt mean I want to  
  
If you wait until six p.m to bring it up again I'll send you a pic first.  
  
deal  
  
Alright.  
  
So what are your plans for the day?  
  
9:08 AM  
I didn't mean you can't text me now, Tony.  
  
10:29 AM  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) You're really committed to this, aren't you?  
  
(Zipper-Mouth Face )  
  
10:33 AM  
Say nothing if you're gonna do the dishes on the communal floor for the first three weeks after we move in.  
  
10:35 AM  
Say nothing if you think Clint should get his own Ironman suit.  
  
10:39 AM  
Say nothing if Justin Bieber is a better musician than Metallica and Led Zeppelin combined.  
  
okay NO.  
  
you did not just make me read that sentence!!!  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
youre evil incarnate  
  
I'm a delight.  
  
those arent mutually exclusive  
  
also youre a sassy little shit so whatever you say, im not buying it  
  
That sounds like a you problem (Winking Face )  
  
I think the movers are here. I'll help them load the truck.  
  
are you sure you cant just come over tonight already?  
  
I can't.  
  
My landlord wants me to hand him the keys personally and he's out of town until tomorrow morning.  
  
My stuff will be there tonight though (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
great  
  
guess ill just roll myself up in one of your blankets and wait for you to come home  
  
…  
  
too much?  
  
Maybe a little.  
  
sorry  
  
No, it's okay.  
  
I like the idea of you under my blankets.  
  
Just want to be there to see it.  
  
well  
  
we can make that a reality tomorrow (Winking Face )  
  
Can't wait.  
  
Gotta go, ttyl (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
ttyl (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
6:00 PM  
whip out yo pricks and fondle yo dicks  
  
its dick pic time  
  
You're the actual worst, you know that?  
  
yes im aware  
  
now show me your dick  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/39267/39267_900.png)  
  
holy shit!!  
  
I didnt expect you to just do it  
  
I said I would, didn't I?  
  
You have pictures for me too, right?  
  
yep  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/39882/39882_900.png)  
  
thats from two days ago. I was thinking about you  
  
Jesus  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/130739/130739_900.png)  
  
this morning  
  
Today?? Really?  
  
I woke up hard and early okay? shut up  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/40283/40283_900.png)  
  
now this ones from a couple nights ago  
  
guess where my fingers went next (Smirking Face )  
  
Fuck.  
  
Did you imagine it was me?  
  
yeah  
  
spreading me open for your cock  
  
I came so hard  
  
Shit.  
  
Are you hard now?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/40589/40589_900.png)  
  
what do you think?  
  
God damn it.  
  
I don't even know which one to look at now.  
  
choose your own adventure (Smirking Face )  
  
Is that a reference?  
  
not important  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm wearing one of your shirts.  
  
?!!  
  
youre not wearing one in the picture?  
  
I'm trying to set a scene.  
  
oh  
  
ok please continue  
  
So I'm wearing your shirt.  
  
I took it from one of the chairs in your office where you left it a couple days ago.  
  
It still smells like you.  
  
shit  
  
Is this good?  
  
really good  
  
keep going  
  
Okay  
  
So I've wrapped it around me the best I can. It doesn't really close in the front so I'm just running my hands over my bare chest, down towards my dick.  
  
you should touch your nipples first  
  
if I was there id make you  
  
But you're not here, are you? (Winking Face )  
  
Just me in your office, looking at the door and waiting for you to come back.  
  
And hoping that it's really you because I didn't lock the door.  
  
holy FUCK steve  
  
Anyone could come in and see me like this, spread out in your office chair for you.  
  
fucking hell  
  
how did you know that was my kink?  
  
Took a guess.  
  
You're not very subtle about what you like  
  
well thank fuck because this is checking all my boxes  
  
keep going  
  
I'd stroke myself just until I get hard  
  
And then I'd wait for you, never taking my hand off my dick  
  
Maybe I'd play a little game with myself  
  
I have to keep stroking but I can't come before you come back  
  
oh myfucking god  
  
would you let me edge you?  
  
...I don't know?  
  
Maybe?  
  
you dont know what that means, do you?  
  
No, sorry.  
  
its fine  
  
it means id jerk you off, maybe lick at your cock until youre RIGHT THERE, almost tipping over the edge  
  
and then id stop and leave you hanging  
  
and when you calm down ill do it again. and again. and again  
  
ohf uck  
  
if I do it enough youll start to feel like youre floating  
  
everything feels like so much more, every touch drives you fucking insane  
  
but I wont let you come  
  
not until I think you deserve it  
  
6:13 PM  
steve?  
  
shit tony ima lmost there  
  
stop  
  
what?  
  
take your hand off your dick  
  
dont come  
  
oh shit  
  
Tony, please  
  
are you still touching yourself?  
  
No  
  
Come on, I want to come  
  
you can  
  
after I come  
  
Fuck  
  
you can touch yourself  
  
tell me what youre doing  
  
I'm just holding it  
  
good  
  
do you have lube?  
  
Yeah  
  
grab it  
  
put some on your fingers  
  
Done  
  
okay  
  
reach down and run them over your ass  
  
Oh shit  
  
You want me to finger myself?  
  
sure spoil the surprise why dont you  
  
Sorry  
  
I slipped one in  
  
It's really tight  
  
havent done it in a while?  
  
No, I have  
  
The serum keeps it tight  
  
oh fuck  
  
fuck thats so hot what the fuck  
  
does it hurt?  
  
No, not really  
  
It's never been a problem  
  
well im a lot bigger than a couple of your fingers  
  
I know  
  
I have bigger things than my fingers right here  
  
...steve  
  
are you saying you have a dildo somewhere near you?  
  
that you fuck yourself with?  
  
It's a vibrator but yeah  
  
jesus fucking christ  
  
what color is it?  
  
Red  
  
fuck of course it is  
  
I bet it looks so good in your ass  
  
fcuk  
  
Are you close?  
  
yea  
  
I have two fingers in now  
  
I can never get the angle quite right in the first couple minutes  
  
If you were here I'd make you show me how  
  
o fuck  
  
I think about it every time I look at your hands  
  
about how you'd touch me  
  
fuck im close too can I come?  
  
6:19 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/40892/40892_900.png)  
  
yeah  
  
you can come  
  
6:23 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/39429/39429_900.png)  
  
fucking hell  
  
Yeah  
  
6:27 PM  
okay I gotta ask  
  
how the fuck did you get that angle?  
  
both your hands are in the pic  
  
...You're gonna laugh at me.  
  
I wont, I promise  
  
Fine.  
  
I used the self-timer.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
You promised!!  
  
sorry  
  
omg steve youre so precious  
  
The pictures turned out nice, that's all that matters.  
  
definitely  
  
those are going right in the spank bank folder  
  
You have a folder for my pictures??  
  
course I do  
  
you save mine too, right?  
  
Well yeah.  
  
I didn't know you could make folders in your downloads.  
  
wait so youve just had them right in there with all your other pictures??  
  
Yeah.  
  
wow, brave  
  
I didn't know! I'll change it right now.  
  
And I was careful, I didn't let anyone see them.  
  
I bet nat saw them  
  
??  
  
was she around your phone unsupervised for more than two minutes?  
  
...Oh my god.  
  
Did she?  
  
nah probably not  
  
im sure she knows what she wouldve found  
  
and if theres one thing that woman doesnt want its an eyeful of my dick  
  
trust me  
  
Okay  
  
I made a folder.  
  
what did you name it?  
  
Tony  
  
just tony?  
  
awww steve  
  
its like youve never owned porn in your life  
  
Well, to be fair, I didn't until I started texting you.  
  
huh fair point  
  
anyway you cant call it that  
  
just name it 'accounting' or 'wine testing '09 2013' or something like that  
  
no one looks at those folders  
  
You've got this down to a science, huh?  
  
hey even I was a teenager once  
  
dont shame me  
  
I'm not.  
  
I know (Winking Face )  
  
anyway I gotta go, still have a business dinner later  
  
ill see you tomorrow though right?  
  
Absolutely.  
  
I can't wait to see you, Tony.  
  
Have fun at your dinner!  
  
I will  
  
see you tomorrow! (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
See you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	74. Friday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm really sorry that I couldn't upload yesterday, I had one of the most stressful days of my entire life. My plane to Korea is taking off in a couple hours so today will be the last day that I upload this fic. It's kind of sad and I know many of you wanted me to continue this but I just won't have the time and energy for it over the next few weeks. I WILL come back to this verse though, in a sequel :) 
> 
> I know there was some debate about whether Tony or Steve should bottom for their first time and while I know I can't make everyone happy I hope I found a solution that's satisfying for everyone :) This is essentially the last chapter, after this there will only be a short epilogue and a picture to seal the deal.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the end notes of the last one. Have fun reading! <3

Tony spent the whole day running from place to place, salvaging conversations and putting out fires, and he was absolutely exhausted by the time he got back to the tower. He was so distracted that when he stepped into the penthouse and found Steve waiting for him he was actually a little surprised.

“Oh,” he breathed, his lips curling up into an involuntary smile. “Hey.”

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said, taking him in with a slight frown. “Did something happen? You look tired.”

Tony shook his head, walking over to Steve so he could fall into his arms, leaning on him as he sighed against Steve's neck. “You're here.”

“Yeah,” Steve said and the sound rumbled in his chest, vibrating against Tony's cheek. “Are you okay?”

Tony hummed, rubbing his face against Steve's collarbone, and Steve huffed a small laugh.

“Wow, you're really out of it. You want me to run you a bath before dinner?”

That sounded like the best thing Tony had heard all day. “Yes, please.”

Steve deposited him on the couch and Tony gratefully sank into the pillows, his mind blissfully quiet. He must've dozed off because it felt like barely a second had passed before he became aware of a hand on his shoulder, gently nudging him awake.

“Hey,” Steve said quietly and Tony turned just enough to smile at him, warmth blooming in his chest when Steve's eyes softened. “Do you still want that bath? You can sleep if you want.”

Tony hummed, smacking his lips as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He held out his arms and Steve chuckled as he pulled him to his feet, holding him tight when Tony almost tripped.

It was a feeling like no other, being cared for like this, Tony thought when Steve led him to the bathroom and undressed him with utmost tenderness, his fingers gliding over Tony's skin with something like reverence. When Tony was naked Steve guided him into the steaming water and Tony couldn't suppress a groan at the first touch of hot water against his skin. Sinking into the tub was like an embrace and if Tony hadn't felt like he was floating in bliss before he certainly did now.

“Good?” Steve asked and Tony only managed a pleased rumble in return, his eyes too heavy to keep them open. “I'm glad. I'll make dinner, okay? You just relax.”

“Join me?” Tony slurred, holding out a hand that Steve pressed a kiss to before pulling away.

“Some other time.” Tony didn't think he was imagining the hint of regret in his voice. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Tomorrow. Tony smiled at the realization that Steve was really here to stay, permanently, at least for the foreseeable future. They could do this any time they wanted.

“I love you,” Tony said, finally looking up at Steve as he said it, and Steve's smile was just as bright and happy as he felt.

“I love you too.” Steve's eyes wandered over him for a second too long to be casual before he shook himself out of it, walking towards the door. “I'll go make dinner.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Tony said and with one last smile Steve was gone. Tony sighed, allowing himself a few moments of quiet in the hot water before he reached for the loofah and shower gel to scrub himself clean.

The familiar motions made it easier to shake himself awake, exhaustion making way for a calm sort of excitement. He hadn't forgotten what he and Steve were planning to talk about and just thinking about the things Steve had texted him yesterday was enough to make his blood rush south. It felt like this had been a long time coming and in some way it had, making all of the pain and hardship it had taken to get them here somehow worth it.

When Tony finally got out of the tub and dried himself off he decided to just forgo clothes altogether and instead tied his favorite bathrobe around his waist, his feet bare as he padded over to the door and pushed it open.

The room smelled heavenly, like fresh herbs and sizzling meat, and Tony followed the aroma into the kitchen where Steve was standing at the stove and stirring something in a huge pan, the table already set for two. Tony couldn't resist walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Hey there,” he said right against Steve's neck and Steve shivered, playfully elbowing Tony in the chest.

“I'm cooking, don't distract me.” He sounded way too fond to really mean it so Tony stayed right where he was, nuzzling the back of Steve's neck. They stayed like that in comfortable silence until Steve turned off the stove, taking the pan over to the two plates already piled high with noodles and spreading the meat sauce and vegetables on top.

“Thanks,” Tony said when Steve set both plates on the table and they both took their seats. “You didn't have to do all this.”

“I wanted to.” Steve's eyes were twinkling as he smiled at Tony. “You look better. Guess you really needed that, huh?”

Tony reached across the table to pat Steve's hand before he grabbed his fork. “You're here. That's all I really need.”

He'd expected Steve to call him out on his cheesy line but instead Steve just smiled at him, something nervous and excited hidden beneath the casual front that made Tony't heart pick up speed.

There was a tension in the air that seemed to make speaking unnecessary as they ate, every glance and every movement loaded with meaning. At one point Tony took a sip of his water and felt Steve's eyes trailing the motion of his throat when he swallowed. He was hard already and he knew Steve was too and it was exhilarating, both of them knowing where this evening would lead and yet stretching out this moment as long as they could. Tony thought he could cut the tension between them with a knife.

The scraping of his fork on the plate seemed almost too loud in the silence as Tony took his last bite, finishing up with one last drink from his glass. Their eyes met and it was one of those moments where Tony knew with absolute certainty that he and Steve were thinking the exact same thing. Absolute synchrony.

“Bedroom?” Steve asked and Tony nodded even before he finished saying the word, getting up and holding out a hand to Steve. When Steve grabbed it Tony felt a warm glow in his chest, like a puzzle piece slotting into place, and he had to look away as he led Steve into his bedroom for risk of losing himself in Steve's eyes before they even got started.

He stopped right in front of the bed, turning so he was facing Steve, both of them just looking at each other. The air felt charged, like every second stretched out to minutes and there was no one else in the world but them, right here, right now.

Tony reached for the knot at the front of his robe, loosening it slowly until it fell open, Steve's eyes trailing down over his exposed skin. He could see the way Steve's throat bobbed as he swallowed when Tony pushed the robe off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

It was immensely gratifying that Steve's eyes went even darker when he looked down at Tony's cock, already hard and flushed against his thigh. Tony stepped forward and Steve's head snapped up to meet his gaze, anticipation crackling in the space between them.

“What do you want to do?” Steve asked and it should've sounded awkward but somehow with the way Steve was looking at him it only made Tony's blood churn with excitement.

“I think it's about time we have that talk, don't you?” Tony said throatily, reaching up to unbutton Steve's shirt, unable to resist running his fingers over his muscles as he went. “I want to give you what you want, Steve.”

Steve made a small noise, reaching up to grab Tony's hands, not to stop him, just to hold him. “About that.” He swallowed heavily. “I don't – I mean, I'm not sure. I haven't really done a lot.”

“That's okay,” Tony said, finally getting Steve's shirt open and pushing it off his shoulders. “I'll tell you what I like and if it sounds like something you want – Well.” He smiled. “We can go from there. Try something out. Is that okay?”

Steve pressed his lips together for a moment before he nodded. “Okay.”

“Great.” Tony undid Steve's belt with a few deft movements, pushing his pants and underwear down in one go until Steve could step out of them, leaving him gloriously naked. Tony had to take a moment to just look at him, at the way Steve's chest rose and fell as he breathed, at the tension in his shoulders, at his cock, so hard already it almost looked painful. And suddenly Tony knew exactly what he wanted to do.

“I want to fuck you,” Tony said and Steve's breathing hitched, his face twisting with nerves for a split second. He didn't seem opposed to the idea though judging by the way his cock twitched, getting darker near the head as Steve's blood rushed down. “I'll finger you first,” Tony continued. “Nice and slow, until you're loose and open for me. I'll kiss you all over.” They weren't touching but Tony swore he felt the way Steve was trembling faintly in the air between them. “I want to find all the spots that feel good for you, Steve. And maybe I won't find them all tonight, that's okay.” Tony stepped even closer, so close they were almost touching but not quite. Steve's gaze was a burning brand on Tony's skin. “Just means I'll have to try again. Over. And over.”

Steve took a shuddering breath and Tony could tell he was holding himself back, his hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out and touching. Something about that, all of that power and strength held in check just by Steve's will to please Tony, was insanely hot, and suddenly Tony didn't want to wait anymore.

Steve leaned into his touch like a flower towards the sun when Tony pulled him into a kiss. A moment later Steve brought his hands up to clutch at Tony's waist so hard he'd probably leave bruises. Tony hoped he would.

“I want that,” Steve gasped in the space between them and his voice sent shivers down Tony's spine, a desperation in it that took his breath away. “Please.”

“Okay,” Tony said in between kisses. “Anything you want.”

He guided them down onto the bed and to his delight Steve let himself be pushed onto his back, his face open and trusting as he spread his legs to make space in between. He was so beautiful that Tony thought he'd die if he didn't get to touch him.

“I don't know what I did to deserve you,” he rasped and Steve smiled at him.

“I could say the same thing.”

Tony couldn't not kiss him again, fitting their hips together as he settled down in between Steve's legs. Just feeling Steve's skin against him, his incredible body heat, was amazing, and when Steve swiped his tongue against the underside of Tony's he groaned, hips hitching forward.

“Shit,” he sighed and Steve wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Steve's cock was hard and heavy, pressed up against his thigh, and Tony wanted it in his mouth so badly he was salivating at the thought.

He pulled away just enough to lick his way down the side of Steve's neck, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth and smiling when he felt Steve's gasp against his lips. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Steve choked out and when Tony bit down on one of the tendons in his neck he thrust up against him, eyes squeezing shut. “Oh fuck.”

“I like leaving marks,” Tony said quietly and Steve jerked under him when Tony nipped at his ear. “Not sure how long these will last with the serum but I like seeing them on you.” He reached down to where Steve's fingers were still digging into his hips, pressing down. “When I wake up tomorrow I hope I have bruises right here. I've thought about you marking me so many times, makes me so hot.”

Steve's fingers clenched down for a second before he brought them up to dig into Tony's shoulder blades, pulling him closer. “I'd – like that too, I think,” he said roughly and Tony mentally fist pumped even as he nibbled his way down Steve's neck to his collarbone, sucking the skin there into his mouth.

Steve's breathing was getting heavier as Tony worked his way down, kissing and biting and sucking whenever he found a sensitive spot. He especially seemed to like it when Tony licked his nipples, fingers tangling in his hair to keep him there.

“Feels so good,” Steve said breathlessly when Tony reached the v of his hips, his cock visibly straining against the air. When Tony finally wrapped his hand around the base Steve moaned, hands clenching on Tony's shoulders. Tony was just about to go down on him when Steve suddenly pulled him back, breathing heavily.

“Wait,” he said, looking at Tony with something like guilt. “I haven't – you should let me.”

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in but when it did Tony smiled, stroking his hands soothingly over Steve's thighs.

“You don't have to reciprocate everything right away, Steve. Just let me make you feel good.”

“But –“ Steve tried to protest but when Tony grabbed his dick again and gave it a good stroke he fell back against the pillows, his breath punching out of him. “Shit.”

“This one's for you,” Tony said, kissing Steve's hipbone. “Trust me, you're giving me plenty just letting me do this.”

Steve still looked a little doubtful but before he could say anything Tony leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Steve's cock, making Steve's mouth snap abruptly shut.

He went the slow and steady route, taking his time in licking up and down Steve's shaft, rubbing the head against the soft insides of his cheeks and the textured roof of his mouth, and he could see the way it coiled the tension in Steve's tighter and tighter until his back was arched off the bed, chest heaving with every breath he took.

Steve's hands were twisted in the sheets near his head and his legs trembled every time Tony tongued just underneath the head so Tony pulled off him to give him a second to breathe, stroking him lightly as he pressed kisses to the insides of Steve's thighs.

“I like doing this,” Tony said quietly and Steve looked down at him with dark eyes, his breathing still hard and fast. “I could keep you here for hours. If you let me I'd tie you to the bed.” Steve sucked in a breath and Tony smirked. “Maybe cover your eyes too. You wouldn't be able to see it coming when I touch you, just feel it.”

“That sounds like something I'd like to do to you,” Steve said, his voice rough, and just the thought of it hit Tony like a bolt of lust in the gut, being at Steve's mercy, letting him do whatever he wanted –

“Oh. Yeah, I mean.” Tony cleared his throat. “I'm flexible.”

“What else do you like?” Steve asked and the dark undertone in his voice made Tony's heart beat double time.

“I like...” What did he like? Tony was pretty sure there wasn't much he wouldn't like as long as Steve was involved. “Letting you come down my throat. I'd like that.”

“Fuck,” Steve breathed and Tony glanced down at Steve's still hard dick before he looked back up at him.

“Indulge me?” Tony asked coyly before he promptly swallowed Steve down, relaxing his throat so he could take him all in one go. Steve shouted in surprise, grabbing Tony's head and holding him down on reflex, and Tony reveled in it, his cock throbbing because yes, that was exactly what he wanted –

But Steve let go, fisting his hands in front of his chest with a guilty look in his eyes. “Sorry, I –“

“You can fuck my face,” Tony said, pulling off just far enough to speak, and Steve looked at him like a deer in the headlights. “I like that too.”

“Tony,” Steve said weakly but when Tony sucked him back into his mouth he didn't hesitate to tangle his fingers in Tony's hair, gently guiding him up and down. Tony moaned around Steve's cock, closing his eyes, and Steve's grip on him tightened.

“Look at me.”

Tony did and the look in Steve's eyes was making his blood boil. He thrust against the mattress on instinct, just to relieve some of the tension, and Steve followed the movement with his eyes, looking almost awed.

“Fuck. You really like this, don't you?”

Tony nodded as best he could around Steve's dick and Steve took a deep breath before he slowly – ever so slowly – thrust up into Tony's mouth. Tony took it like a champ, giving Steve a challenging look, and Steve's grip tightened as he thrust in again, a little harder this time.

“I won't last,” Steve said, his jaw flexing as he gritted his teeth. “Fuck, we should – I don't think I can –“

“Don't,” Tony said, lips still pressed to the tip of Steve's dick, making Steve's hips jerk. “Don't hold back. I want you to come.”

“But –“ Tony sucked him back down, all the way, and Steve's back bowed so hard it looked almost painful, pushing his head back against the pillows as he groaned. “Oh, fuck, Tony –“

It took barely any time after that before Steve came, holding Tony's face tightly against his crotch so that Tony had no choice but to swallow it all, not that he minded. His own cock was so hard it was starting to ache and he reached down to stroke himself a few times, hissing at the relief. Steve slumped down into the mattress when he was done, panting heavily, and Tony pulled off with a wet pop.

“Thank you,” Tony said and Steve laughed weakly, one arm thrown over his face.

“No, thank _you_ ,” he said breathlessly. “Fuck, that was good.”

“I'm glad,” Tony said, reaching into his bedside table to fetch the bottle of lube in there, coating his fingers. “You ready for some more?”

Steve opened his eyes blearily, stiffening a little when he saw what Tony was doing before he relaxed, a hint of nervousness in his eyes. “Yeah.”

“We don't have to if you don't want to,” Tony said but Steve shook his head, looking at him with an adorably determined frown.

“No, I want to.” Tony swore his heart stopped for a second when Steve spread his legs even further, pulling his knees up towards his chest and exposing everything. “Do it.”

Tony's brain needed a second to reboot after that display and by the time he managed to shake himself out of it Steve was smirking cheekily. “Yeah, I, uh. Okay.”

“Eloquent,” Steve teased though he shut up real fast when Tony ran his slick fingers over his ass, circling his hole until Steve twitched with oversensitivity.

“Ready?” he asked and Steve nodded, his eyes closing as Tony pushed in, just the tip of his pointer finger. “This okay?”

Steve gave him an annoyed look. “I'm not made of glass, Tony, you don't –“ He gasped when Tony pushed in smoothly, just resting his finger against where he assumed Steve's prostate was. He clearly hadn't found it yet judging by the way Steve's face twisted in discomfort but he wanted to let Steve get used to this first.

“Still okay?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, looking down at where Tony's finger was buried in his ass. He swallowed.

“Yeah, uh. You can move if you want.”

Tony pulled out ever so slowly just to push back in and already he could feel Steve loosening up around him, the glide much smoother than before. “Wow. You feel amazing.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, his brow furrowing in concentration as he relaxed even more. “You can probably put in another one.”

Tony had no doubt that he could but – “What if I don't want to?”

Steve looked up with at him a frown. “What?”

“What if I want to just do this for a bit?”

Steve's frown deepened. “Why would you – ah!”

Tony grinned, rubbing the tip of his finger against Steve's prostate. “I don't know. I think I like seeing you like this.”

Steve's back arched as he pushed into Tony's touch, writhing on the bed when Tony didn't let up the pressure. His eyes were wide in something like surprise, his thighs shaking already. “Oh, oh fuck, Tony, please –“

“Please what?” Tony asked, slipping in another finger while Steve was distracted, and Steve moaned, his cock twitching where it was trying valiantly to get hard again so soon after his first orgasm.

“Just – keep doing that,” Steve ground out and Tony did, fucking Steve with his fingers, twisting and scissoring in turn so that every bit of discomfort that came with the stretch was made up for with pleasure. It didn't take long before he could add a third finger and Tony was grateful for it because if he didn't get to fuck Steve soon he'd probably explode. He was leaking pre-come onto the mattress, every moan and grunt and sigh from Steve fanning the heat swirling in his stomach.

“Okay,” Steve finally said, panting heavily with exertion. “Okay, you can –“ He couldn't seem to finish his sentence and Tony took pity on him, pulling his fingers out to roll a condom over his dick.

“You ready?” he asked gently and when Steve looked up at him something passed between them, a moment of tenderness as he realized that this was it, he was going to make love to Steve for the first time. The first of many times probably and the thought brought a lump to his throat.

“Yeah,” Steve said and Tony had to take a deep breath before he lined himself up, spreading some extra lube over his cock just to be safe, and slowly pushed in.

He didn't expect it to be like this.

It almost felt like Steve was sucking him in, still so tight even after getting fucked with three of Tony's fingers, and it was making Tony's head spin. He swore his vision blinked out for a moment when he bottomed out, his hips pressed against Steve's ass, but he couldn't look away from Steve's face, slack with pleasure and his eyes closed.

“Hey,” Tony said softly and Steve opened his eyes to look at him, the wonder and love in his gaze tying Tony's stomach into knots.

“Wow,” Steve said and Tony chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Steve's open mouth. It took a while before he found the strength to pull away and even then Steve didn't let him go far, his arms wrapped around Tony's back. They looked at each other for a long moment and Tony reveled in the feeling of being so connected, as close as two people could possibly get.

The first thrust was electric, both of them groaning as Tony's hips hitched forward, chasing the feeling on instinct. He tried to keep it slow, make it last, but when Steve wrapped his legs around his waist, allowing him to go even deeper, he couldn't hold himself back.

Steve moaned right in his ear when Tony sped up, pounding him as hard as he dared, his entire body like a live wire of pleasure and it couldn't have been more than five minutes but already he could feel the familiar heat swirling low in his stomach, his balls drawing up.

“Steve,” he gasped and Steve just pulled him impossibly closer, meeting every thrust with his hips, and it was so good –

Tony came with a shout, spilling into the condom as he rutted into Steve, riding it out. He held onto Steve for dear life, feeling like he was flying and drowning at once, all of his senses dialed up to eleven.

And then it was over and Tony slumped back down to earth, all but melting into Steve as his entire body relaxed, and Steve –

Steve was still hard against his thigh.

“Shit,” Tony said, horror and humiliation turning his blood to ice as he pushed himself up to look at Steve. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Steve, I –“

“Oh wow,” Steve breathed, his eyes filled with so much wonder that it almost hurt to look at him. “You're so beautiful, Tony. I can't believe I –“ He broke off as he swallowed, running a hand through Tony's hair. “Just – thank you. This was so much more than I could've imagined.”

Tony glanced down at Steve's cock and a thought formed in his head that immediately made him brighten up. He fumbled for the lube as he sat up, gently batting Steve's hands away when he tried to hold him down.

“This will be great, I promise,” he said, reaching behind himself with slick fingers and pushing in with two at once. He grimaced a little at the initial stretch but a few pumps later it wasn't so bad, just enough of a sting to be pleasurable. Tony scissored his fingers this way and that, opening himself up quickly and methodically, and he almost didn't notice how stiff Steve had become until he looked up and found Steve staring back at him.

“What?” Tony asked and Steve made a punched out noise, his eyes glued to the place where Tony's hand was still working him open.

“You're –“ He swallowed heavily. “You'll let me –“

“I'll ride you so hard you'll see stars,” Tony said with his usual tact and Steve choked on air, his cheeks flushing gorgeously.

“Oh, uh.” He couldn't seem to find the words. “Okay.”

Tony couldn't suppress a grin at how flustered Steve was, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on his own thigh before deftly rolling a condom onto Steve's dick. “Yeah. Okay.”

With that he swung his right leg over Steve's hip so he was straddling him, grabbing Steve's cock to line himself up. He couldn't resist pumping it a couple times just to watch Steve squirm before he slowly lowered himself down, groaning at the stretch when Steve's cock breached him.

“Fuck, that's good,” Tony sighed, stopping when the head slipped in with only a little pain that quickly turned into the pulsing ache that Tony loved so much. He shifted his hips just enough to get comfortable, his eyes snapping open in surprise when Steve made an almost pained sound underneath him. “Shit, are you –“

“I'm –“ Steve's brow was matted with sweat and his hands were shaking where he was holding on to Tony's waist with a desperate look in his eyes. “I – fuck. I don't think I'll last. Can I –?”

For a second Tony wished he was still in his thirties because he would've loved to keep Steve like this, to make him hold himself back as Tony fucked himself to another orgasm on his dick, but that wasn't in the cards anymore. So instead he shifted his hips forward and then back, sliding down the rest of the way until he was sitting on Steve's thighs and Steve looked like he was barely breathing.

“Of course you can,” he said, leaning back on his hands to give Steve the leverage he needed. “Come on. Put those muscles to use, soldier.”

Steve shuddered and when his hips thrust up against Tony there was nothing graceful about it, just Steve's body demanding what it needed. But Tony rode it effortlessly, turning the jerky motion into a somewhat smooth glide, and Steve moaned, looking at Tony as if he'd just found his new religion. Tony smirked.

“Is that all you got?”

Steve's eyes went abruptly dark and Tony barely had a second to brace himself before Steve flipped them over, somehow managing to keep all their limbs intact and – even more miraculously – not even slip out as he did it.

“Like this?” he asked, boxing Tony in against the mattress with his arms and oh yeah, this was perfect, Tony could get behind this –

“Yeah,” he said, pulling Steve closer so he could tangle his hands in his hair. “Let's see if we can make you come, huh?”

Steve's grin was wild and when he thrust forward it quickly turned into pleasure, his mouth dropping open as he kept looking straight at Tony. “Oh fuck. You feel so good, you have no idea –“

Tony just lifted his hips, meeting Steve's thrusts with his own, and Steve's eyes fell shut as his arms started trembling.

“It's okay, Steve,” Tony said quietly, pulling Steve down so he could speak right in his ear. “You can fuck me as hard as you want. I'm not gonna break.”

Steve's head snapped up and when he met Tony's eyes he looked like he couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard. “Are you sure?”

Tony was tempted to roll his eyes but instead he clenched down on Steve's dick, making him thrust forward on instinct, his eyes wide, and Tony moaned at the feeling. “Fuck, just like that.”

Steve didn't seem to need any more encouragement, his grip tightening as he lifted Tony's hips higher for better leverage –

And then he fucked into Tony, harder than Tony had expected him to, and it was so fucking good it made Tony see stars.

“Oh, shit,” he gasped, and Steve made a desperate little noise, clutching Tony even tighter as he rutted into him, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Tony's chest. “Fuck, Steve, can you – yeah,” he moaned when Steve shifted him even higher, up to that angle that made it all feel even better. “Fuck, right there. That's the spot.”

“I won't last,” Steve said again, almost sounding guilty, and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist to let Steve thrust even deeper, smiling when Steve choked out a moan at the feeling.

“Then don't,” Tony said, nipping at the trembling curve of Steve's neck. “Come on, I want to feel you lose it. I bet you – ah, fuck – bet you can go even harder, right?”

Steve's breathing hitched and Tony knew a yes when he saw one. “I don't know if I –“

“Come on, Steve.” Tony groaned when Steve ground right against his prostate, his still soft cock twitching at the overstimulation. “Give it to me.”

Steve stilled and for a second Tony thought he'd said something wrong when Steve suddenly thrust in – and in, and _in_ –

Tony could only hold on as Steve's control snapped, his thrusts coming so fast it almost felt like being pounded with a machine, but it was so much better because it was _Steve's_ heavy breaths in his ear, _Steve's_ heat against him, all around him, _inside_ him –

Then Steve's head snapped up to fix him with a desperate look and Tony wanted more than anything to make this good for him, to make him come –

“Tony,” Steve groaned and before Tony could even formulate a plan to make this better for him Steve was coming, hips shoving into Tony so hard he'd definitely be sore tomorrow but it was worth it for the look of absolute bliss on Steve's face, for the way his eyes couldn't seem to focus when he was done. Tony wrapped Steve up in his arms and Steve clung to him like a lifeline, burying his face in Tony's chest.

“Good?” Tony asked and Steve groaned against him, his hips still twitching with the aftershocks. Tony supposed that was answer enough.

He probably had an embarrassingly sappy grin on his face when he finally pulled away just enough to make Steve slip out of him – they both grimaced at the feeling – and get a wet towel from the bathroom. He cleaned his own mess up by the sink before he took the towel out to Steve, tossing his condom out for him before he wiped him down as gently as he could.

He'd barely put the towel away when Steve was already reaching for him, pulling him down onto the pillows so he could snuggle up to him with a content sigh. Tony's heart grew about three sizes at the sight of him, looking up at Tony with a blissful little smile on his face.

“That was amazing,” Steve said quietly and Tony hummed in agreement, pulling the comforter over both of them as he let Steve wrap his arms around him like a giant teddybear.

“It was,” he said and Steve smiled at him, his eyes already falling shut. “And we can do it all over again tomorrow.”

Steve chuckled and the sound warmed Tony down to his very core. “Yeah. That'll be great.”

“The best.” Now that the adrenaline was fading Tony could feel sleep pulling at him like quicksand. “G'night, Steve. I love you.”

Steve hummed and Tony was almost asleep when he felt Steve press a kiss to his chest, right above his heart and mumble under his breath.

“Love you too.”


	75. Saturday

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 7:54 AM  
I got your note.  
  
It was really sweet, thank you.  
  
8:24 AM  
sorry I had to leave early  
  
No worries.  
  
I slept really well too.  
  
We should do that more often.  
  
we should  
  
we really should  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I mean we could  
  
if you just move in with me  
  
fuck the apartment  
  
…  
  
sorry  
  
that was too forward wasnt it  
  
Yes.  
  
okay, sorry  
  
No.  
  
Yes, I'll move in with you.  
  
wait really??  
  
When are you coming home?  
  
6ish  
  
Well, I'll pack my things.  
  
I hope you're ready to do some legwork.  
  
born ready!!  
  
if you wait for me naked in my bed ill show you exactly how ready (Smirking Face )  
  
Well, there goes my surprise.  
  
!!!!!  
  
you better deliver now  
  
jarvis will let you in  
  
I know.  
  
See you later, Tony (Smirking Face )  
  
I love you so much  
  
Love you too  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	76. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Holy fucking shit. I can't believe how much this fic has grown, I feel like a proud mother.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm a little sad that this is over but at the same time I'm relieved that it's done. Uploading daily has been a challenge but I'm glad I stuck through it. I feel like I learned a lot about my writing process and how to force myself to write so hopefully that'll help me in my future projects :)
> 
> This fic is now part of a series. I'll go on a bit of a break over the next few weeks but eventually I do plan on writing more in this verse. If you want you can subscribe to the series so you get notified when I upload a new part. I'm always open to suggestions if there's anything in particular that you want to see so leave your thoughts in the comments, I'd love to hear them :)
> 
> EDIT: I'm writing the sequel right now so if you're interested in that, just click on "next work" and it'll take you right to it ;)
> 
> Overall I just want to say thank you so much to all of you, the commenters (MORE THAN 4000 FUCKING COMMENTS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!) and also the silent readers. I appreciate each and every one of you. This has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my entire fandom life and having so many of you guys following along every day was and still is incredibly humbling. Your comments always gave me something to look forward to every day and I'm so happy that this fic did the same thing for some of you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for reading this, it really means the world to me <3
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoyed these last few chapters and hopefully I'll see you in the next one. [I love you guys <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQER0A0ej0M%E2%80%9D>I%20love%20you%20guys%20<3</a><a%20href=)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep Boredom at Bay Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390717) by [tonystarkssnipples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples)




End file.
